The mother of my daughter
by liany
Summary: Sesshomaru, single father decides it's time to look for a mother for Rin. Kagome single mother of Shippo tries to avoid the arranged marriage plans of her grandfather. Some things are unavoidable when living next door to the other. Don't own Inuyasha!
1. Ch 1: Moving on, the last of my memories

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! And I do not make any profit. It's in the description/ summary so I do NOT feel it necessary to state it all the time.

**A/N: Chapter 1 was revised. Hopefully it's better than before. :)**

**The mother of my daughter**

_by liany_

_**Chapter 1:**__** Moving on, the last of my memories**_

As morning came warmth spread over the west Tokyo residential house complex. Thus a typical morning in the usually quiet neighborhood begun once more. Neat white houses with their water-sprinkled green lawn took on the pink shade as the sun's rays bathed them. Green fences of a regular 2 feet 4'' separated one from the other. The still image of standard, was disturbed by the arrival of two moving trucks. The two vehicles drove down the street to their appointed destination.

"Papa!Papa!" a five year old cried excitedly from the window as the large trucks stopped in front of their house. "The trucks are here!" the child continued to blabber zigzagging through the piled up boxes and climbing the stairs at a fast pace like every other day. The usually hipper girl ran down the hall to the master bedroom. She stopped just in front of the slightly open door and took a moment to smooth-out any wrinkles in her new yellow and orange checkers dress. Checking that her side-way ponytail was in its rightful place and satisfied with it, she poked her head through the door. She looked inside the brightly sun-lit room, trying to spot her father in the blinding light. A 6 foot 5'' tall man in his late 20' walked out of the closet with a box in his hands. He settled it on the bed so that he could empty the contents of the night stand and vanity mirror's drawers. His long silver hair flowed elegantly and gleamed in the light as he passed the window. He turned towards the door and his golden colored eyes settled on the child.

"Rin." he called to get the girls attention. Though she was his daughter she always seem fascinated by him, nothing much, just the regular innocent awed-struck look. Her eyes snapped to his and she blushed innocently fully entering the room.

"Yes?" she smiled brightly at him.

"Did you open the door?" he said in an even tone, not much of an expression adorned his face, but his eyes regarded the girl warmly. She was the most important, _everything_ in his life, of course she will have privileges. The said girl frowned in concentration before she leaned forward a bit, hands behind her back. Her head tilled slightly to the side adorably. The bright smile returning to her small rosy lips.

"Rin forgot. Hehe." her bell-like small laugh filled the room. The door bell rang and she looked towards the door behind her and back to the man. He opened the first drawer and started putting its contents in an orderly fashion inside the box. At the same time he spoke to the girl skipping from one foot to the other.

"The living room goes first then the kitchen."

"Okay." the girl nodded but made no attempt to leave the room. The door bell rang again and her father turned to face her. He arched a thin eyebrow at her hesitating behavior.

"Well?" Rin's smile widened.

"Rin will get the door." she waved over her shoulder stepping outside after receiving her most wanted prize. Her father had smiled at her. A small, barely noticeable smile, but a true one and just for her nonetheless. She had left the door almost closed as she had been instructed from the first time she had shown signs of comprehension. She remembered well from the first time. Her father must be able to hear everything happening in the house from anywhere inside. She liked that as well. Knowing where he was at all times left her able to relax. Trusting that if anything was wrong he would hear her or that she could easily find him, was something only they shared.

* * *

The night stand was cleared and ready to be moved. The man looked with saddened eyes to the vanity-mirror even if his face was like a plain sheet of paper. The last object that was not packed. And the only thing they will not take with them. He couldn't help but remember her sitting there, smiling a little as she put on lipstick and some light perfume. She would always watch him, watching her in the mirror. Everyday before they each left to their workplace this was their ritual. He would not kiss her in the morning, instead they would smile slightly. A smile that could not contain the warmth and deep feelings they shared, where their eyes expressed everything. A soft palm would caress his cheek as his more rough one would brush lightly hers. They usually were people of few words, but they understood each other perfectly. The morning she had shared the news of their success in their efforts was the same. Only that she truly glowed then. She didn't stand right after finishing her routine. She opened the drawer and pulled out a white envelope. She handed it to him and then broke the usual rite by kissing his cheek and going pass him without a word. He had been taken by surprise. Still the only evidence were his slightly widened eyes. After he heard the front door open and close he looked with curiosity at the envelope. With steady hands he slowly opened it and read the contents. At that moment he felt his joy curl the corners of his mouth in a wide smile. He will be a father, his wife will finally become a mother and their family would be complete with the still unborn child.

That was a fond memory for which he had kept the room as it was when she still lived here. But then, this warm and happy memory would always be followed by him at his most powerless moments. The month Rin was born. It so happened that he was on a business trip in the Alps and just his luck. For the whole city at the base of the mountain where the conference was taking place was completely snowed in and then it took two weeks and a half for them to clear the snow away. In those weeks all the snow that was cleared during the day was replaced with a new abundance than the previous at night. When he finally made it home the two he longed to see waited for him near the fireplace in their living room. He was overwhelmed with pride as he held his daughter for the first time. The months passed quickly and it came to a shock when just after six months of peaceful living, his wife was discovered with 3rd stage cancer. They never noticed it, for it had shown no signs. Not long after that he had to take his beautiful daughter in his arms and say goodbye to his wife for the first and last time. From then on the only thing that brightened his eyes was her smile. She looked so much as her mother but her joyful and expressive nature contradicted both of her parents, like their similarity combined created this opposite.

* * *

Rin stepped into the room at an amazing speed and clung to his leg. He was startled a bit but recovered shortly. He looked down at her and patted her head lightly.

"Downstairs's packed and into the truck, papa!" again he was surprised by the information. He looked at the untouched vanity. Had he lost so much time without noticing.

"Good." he said opening the drawer for its contents. Rin peeked inside sitting on tiptoes, hands on the edge. He smiled at her curiosity. His too, for he had never dared to open this drawer before. These were just her things. And it wasn't his habit to snoop around. This time was inevitable though, it had to be done. He started packing and soon most of the things were in the box ready to be sent out and some to be thrown away. The jewelry will be Rin's inheritance. Perfumes and makeup aged with time will be thrown away. He was about to close the drawer when the girl's voice stopped him.

"Daddy there's still something inside." lifting an eyebrow he bend and looked inside. Surly at the far back in the corner laid something wrapped in a silk scarf. The very first gift he had given her. He took it out and unwrapped it. Inside was a plain white notebook that read "_To my husband, Sesshomaru_" in his wife's handwriting. "Pretty!" the girl squealed in delight as she touched the soft fabric.

"You can have it, Rin."

"Really?" her hopeful eyes looked up at him. At his nod she hugged him and left the room with the scarf in hand to put it safely in her hand luggage. Heavy footsteps climbed the stairs and a knock came from the door. He looked up and saw one of the moving men looking at him expectantly.

"Tashio-san, is there anything else that's to go?" Sesshomanu gave a short nod and pointed to each of the boxes in the room and informed the man on their destinations. Rin's room had already been cleared last month and she had been sharing this room with him during this time. He then took his light jacket and placed the notebook in the inner chest pocket for a later time. Giving one last look around the room and then around the house he exited and walked to the car where Rin was patiently waiting for him. She climbed in and he went to the drivers door. He opened it and looked one final time at the home he had build with his own hands. Saying a final 'goodbye' he climbed in and drove off never looking back.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading, and a review would be great as well.

_liany_


	2. Ch 2: The perfect home

_**Chapter 2: The perfect home**_

It has been three months since they moved into his father's home. Adjusting wasn't easy, especially when his younger half-brother moved in as well. Just two days passed since his arrival and he was looking for another place to stay. Raising his daughter in Inuyasha's and his buddies presence was not an option. He literally had to throw them out on a few occasions when they got drunk. Drowning them in the pool had crossed his mind a couple of times, but his aging father wouldn't be too pleased to have bodies floating around in his pool.

Sesshomaru stood at the kitchen table, newspaper, laptop and phone within reach. His head had developed a constant headache over the last two months. He rubbed his temples in fruitless attempt to sooth it. Small light feet hurried inside the kitchen, stopping just past the door. He looked up to find his distressed daughter looking at him with worried eyes.

"Rin." she adverted her eyes and fidget nervously. "Come," he extended his arm to her and she obliged climbing into his lap. "What is it?" he asked in an even but hushed tone. Her lip quivered and tears started gathering in her eyes.

"Otou-san," she started in her own emotion filled small voice. "We don't have to move." she finally said after a short moment. He frowned at her words.

"What is this all about?" she looked to the side.

"Sofu can be difficult at times, and his house keeper is sometimes rude to Rin," his frown deepened at the information. He will not let Rin be treated that way even if it meant getting in a fight with his father. "and Inuyasha ojisan has a potty mouth but," the girl gripped the sleeves of his shirt. "It's okay!" tears slid down her cheeks, "It's okay papa, we don't have to move so don't try that hard for Rin!" he was surprised by her words. How could he have been so eager to leave the house that he had missed the weight he put on her small shoulders. He hugged her lightly and she stopped sobbing immediately even if a few stubborn tears still slid down her cheeks. He sighed.

"Alright, just one more phone call and if it doesn't work out we'll take a rest from house hunting." Rin looked up at him with hopeful eyes and smiled.

"Rin wants to choose." she whispered wiping her eyes and cheeks with her sleeve. His eyes softened and he gave a nod. "Rin knows just the house!" she grinned up at him and turned to face the table. She lifted a finger in the air and made small circles. "Twirl and twirl Rin's little star, perfect house come out, come out wherever you are!" she sang and placed her little finger on a small advertise in the newspaper. Sesshomaru chuckled at her but indulged her effort. He reached for the paper and read the advertise as she settled in his lap again.

"Half of a Duplex house for rent in Ebisu residential. Bedrooms: 3, toilets: 2, bath: 1, Kitchen, Dining, Living room, floor footprint: 60 sq.m. And a 280 sq.m. shared yard. For more information call: XXXX-427-8342-511." he read it again and considered the property worth seeing. The first one in weeks. Looking at the kitchen clock he read 8 p.m. Not too late to call.

"Worth a try." Rin nodded enthusiastically, as he reached for the phone. He dialed the number and listened as it rang. After a few rings he was connected.

"Hello, you've called the H. residence, I'm not here at the moment, so leave a message after the beep and..." the answering machine continued to speak. He sighed and was going to end the call when the phone practically screamed.

"Wait!" it startled him. "Um... moshi moshi? Is anybody still there?" a female voice sounded from the phone. He heard a sigh. "Great, just great, stupid door." the woman grumbled.

"Hai, I'm still here." he said when he thought she was hanging up.

"Really?" he suppressed the urge to roll his eyes.

"Quite sure."

"Hehe, well thanks for not hanging up. This is Higurashi residence, how may I help you... umm... sir?"

"Sesshomaru Tashio. I'm calling about the ad you have in the newspaper. Is it still available?"

"Newspaper, newspaper... oh, yes it's still available."

"Good, I'd like to see the house..."

"But, don't you have questions about rent and stuff before seeing the property?"

"Ma'am, I'm looking for a place so I can get out of the nut house my brother had made out of the current space I'm occupying. Money is no problem if that is your concern..." he streamed despite his usual self, weeks of torment showing in his more talkative state.

"Oh, no. The rent is quite low even a part-time employe could afford it." she laughed. "It's just that..."

"That?" he dreaded the possibility that the house would be in the worse condition possible.

"We have a dog. It has it's own kettle, doesn't run around wild or anything..." she hurried to explain. "Most applicants give up when they see our... puppy..." her voice had a sad and weary tone to it.

"A dog is no trouble at all. When is it convenient for you ma'am?"

"Oh, any day after midday is alright." her voice brightened.

"Then tomorrow at 4 p.m.?" he asked preparing a piece of paper and pen to write the address down.

"Yes. Got pen and paper?"

"Hn." he confirmed in his own way and surprisingly she had understood him. He got the address and exchanged other information with her. Then said goodbye to the lady and hung up. Sesshomaru looked at Rin and smiled triumphantly. She smiled back. "We found a house." he stated the obvious satisfied with how things started.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading, and a review would be great as well.

_liany_


	3. Ch 3: Meet my puppy

_**Chapter 3: Meet my puppy**_

It was a good 20 minutes to 4 p.m. as Sesshomaru pulled in front of the duplex house corresponding the given address. Though he had expected to see a real duplex house, it pleased him as there were in fact two mirrored houses, each on one side of the property, with a good width of yard between then to provide privacy. He appreciated the good shape the houses were in and the tidiness around them. Could use a little more work but it was more than acceptable for their needs. He got out of the car and so did Rin. The neighborhood looked quite nice and quiet. It will be a good environment for his daughter to grow up in. Another quiet moment passed and he frowned. The woman said that they had a dog yet he could not hear even the slightest bark. Every good watch dog would at least announce the arrival of strangers within the property. He looked at his watch. 15 more minutes to go... Rin tugged at his sleeve lightly to get his attention. He looked down at her.

"Rin's thirsty." he sighed and looked around to locate the small shop they passed a little while ago. It wasn't far but he should have known that she'd get thirsty after the long ride here, like always. He took Rin's hand and his gesture was rewarded with her lovely smile. He almost responded the same way but he didn't really need to, she knew him the best apart from his late wife. He slowly walked so that she could happily skip from one foot to the other on the rectangular pavement as they headed there. They entered the store and he brought Rin some juice. Rin gulped it down and smiled in contentment when the bottle was half empty. As Sesshomaru was about to turn around and exit, he stopped in his tracks. There in front of the door stood this big mass of fur, muscles, white talons and paws the size of his palm. The creature opened the door with his nose and held it open for a six-year-old boy with messy red hair tied up in a high pony tail. The boy reached the counter and set a list for the clerk to read then did the same with the money. He tiptoed and smiled to the man.

"Hi, mama said to buy these."

"Really now, what's the occasion?" the boy grinned as the man came around the counter and filled the special pouch the animal carried around his torso.

"We might get tenants, today." Sesshomaru from the corner of his eye looked at the boy, to the clerk and to the convenient furry carrier.

"Well then," the man spoke to the fur mass. "you better be on the your best behavior." its confirmation came as a deafening bark. It made Sesshomaru's ears cringe and the glass door shake. The man laugh and patted the thing on the head. With all things packed and settled for them they exited the store saying their goodbyes.

"Pardon me, was that the Higurashi's dog?" the man smiled in confirmation. Though it didn't show on his face he was somewhere between feeling foolish and betrayed. True he did not insist on knowing about the dog even at her suggestion, but how in the world was that a puppy?

"Yes, quite a sweet thing. So can I get you anything else?" he thought for a second and nodded. From what he figured their possible landlady was waiting for them with some snacks he should be considerate and bring something, just to start off on the right foot. When they left the store the boy and it's dog were still there as the kid shared some biscuits with him.

"Okay." the boy stood to his feet and dusted his clothes. He started walking and oddly the dog stayed behind studying them. After a few meters the boy called over his shoulder. "Hatsuyo, heel." the dog barked and took the commanded position walking besides the boy in the direction they too were headed. Rin tugged on his sleeve persistently.

"What is it?" he looked down at her and saw her watching the two walking ahead.

"Papa," her eyes sparkled up at him, "Rin wants a puppy just like that!" he arched an eyebrow.

"We'll see." hopefully the boy and its dog were indeed their new neighbors so that he won't have to trouble himself in finding an impossible huge dog for his daughter to call a puppy as well.

* * *

They slowly headed down the road. His eyebrow twitched as he saw the dog sniff along his car. If it dared mark it, it will be a very lovely rug. Hatsuyo as the boy called it started barking at the car. Shortly after a woman's voice from the back yard shouted.

"Hatsuyo, kettle!" the dog whined but followed the order given and disappeared behind the house. "Good girl!" the praise came in a more gentle tone.

"Mrs. Higurashi?" Sesshomaru asked walking to the back yard.

"Yes, just a moment." The woman said as she came around the corner. She stopped in mid step, and dropped the basket of dry, neatly folded laundry to the ground in shock. He arched an eyebrow, strangely he knew the woman. Rin stepped forward and smiled.

"Nice to meet you again, pretty lady. Rin's sorry for calling you 'mama' out of nowhere this morning." the color visibly drained from the woman's face.

"Rin." she whispered. Yes, he had seen the woman this morning when he went to register Rin in a nearby public kindergarten.

"Mama, are they our new tenants?" the boy from before asked tugging at the woman's hand. She recovered at the sound of his voice.

"If they like the house, then yes." she nodded her head slowly, eyes remaining on his smiling daughter." Shippo, could you show the nice girl around, please?"

"Sure." he grinned and happily took the girls hand and took her away.

The woman knelled to gather her laundry, but her hands wouldn't stop shaking. The cloth slipped through her fingers as eyes were still unfocused. Sesshomaru sighed. He was not expecting this. Not for their new land lady to be the same shocked woman from this morning. Not that he could blame her for it was Rin's fault. Honestly he was grateful when the woman intervened at Rin's plea. Quickly scooping the crying girl away from the angry growls of those unattended dogs. And then she had threatened to muzzle the negligent owners herself should anything similar happen in the proximity of children. He had not seen all that happening but the other mothers in the vicinity gave a fair amount of details. She had calmed Rin down despite the the shocking experience. He had retrieved his daughter when she was calmed and cleaned up. The woman had placed Rin on her own feet when she had called for him. Rin had run to him and he scooped her up with little effort. He nodded to her in thanks and then she quickly left out of sight. While on the car Rin had told him everything he had intended to thank the woman properly. Seeing as this one was the one and the same, he'd call it a stroke of luck or maybe even fate.

"Need help?" he offered. She slowly nodded and whispered a thank you. He gathered everything and straighten himself while she still laid on the ground as if in a daze. He extended his hand to her. She hesitantly took it and he pulled her to her feet. Just his luck for her to trip over her own feet forcing him to hold her to him. Hatsuyo started growling loudly. She blinked and excused herself blushing.

"This way." she gestured to the open glass door at the side of the house, taking the basket from him. When Hatsuyo didn't stop growling she narrowed her eyes and turned to it. "Hush." she said and the dog became quiet and settled down, wagging his tail when the kids approached him with some dog biscuits.

* * *

They entered the house and settled inside the living room. He took a seat on the couch and she on the sofa refolding the laundry. Maybe he should have paid some attention to the way she carried herself but, at the moment, the fluid and elegant motions had captivated him.

"I've brought something." his voice cut the silence that settled between them as the spell, the woman seemed to be working on ended. She raised her eyes and smiled.

"Thank you, but you shouldn't have troubled yourself." she stood and took the bag from his outstretched arm. She stepped into the kitchen and poured some of the freshly made coffee into cups. "How do you like your coffee? Or you prefer tea?"

"Coffee. Black with two sugar." he heard the cling sound the tea-spoon made as she stirred it. He nodded his thanks when she served him. She then took the laundry basked and put it aside in another room. He waited patiently, studying the house. Since the two were identical he found the room division acceptable for their needs. A bedroom was only a place to rest and a bath as long as it was clean would be enough. The woman entered the room again.

"So," she didn't know how to start, still a little embarrassed for what happened earlier. She took her seat on the sofa again leaning forward, arms intertwined forward, elbows resting on her knees.

"So that is the puppy you talked about." he stated monotonously. When she looked away distracted to the yard where the kids played with the dog, he took the chance to look at her more attentively.

"Hehe, yes." she laughed a bit tense. She had her hair pulled into a loose low bound, a few shards here and there. Her layered bangs made an upside down W shape on her forehead and the side of her face. her hair was dark chocolate to black with slightly blue reflections. The boat neck cut blouse suited her shoulder line. Her waist as he had noticed earlier was slim but the nicely worked muscles hidden under the fabric would trouble almost any male. She must swim regularly for her to keep that hourglass shape in smooth clear lines. She wasn't that tall, 1.65 at most but the perfectly proportioned body could fool even his sharp eye without anything to compare to.

"What breed? I've never seen one like that." he sipped some coffee enjoying the aroma. The first true coffee he had in months. Her soft brown eyes lit up.

"Oh, he's an European Shepherd. Would have wanted a Caucasian one but then they're harder to train." she looked at the three playing outside. He knew not what the two breeds should look like, but truth be told he didn't have a need to.

"Hn. At least it saves me the trouble of looking for such a puppy." she blinked and looked at him with surprise evident on her features.

"Tashio-san, you mean you want to rent the house?" she asked for confirmation.

"Yes."

"But, but you didn't even see it yet!" her eyes widened. He arched an eyebrow at her, putting the cup down on the coffee table.

"Mrs. Higurashi, looking for a dog that size and finding a place where it will be accepted, would be more troublesome than dealing with anything this house has or not to offer."

"Okay." she breathed relaxing a bit. "So when do you want to move in Tashio-san?" he grinned at her. Her breath caught in her throat. He was waiting for this question from the beginning and the glint in his eyes made her fearful of his answer.

"Immediately would be perfect." she nodded surprised, lips slightly parted. "Good." he pulled out his phone and called the moving firm to get his things here as fast as possible. The lady excused herself to the kitchen while he talked. Unfortunately they will be here in the morning. The two kids entered the house, a bit ruffled from their battle with the dog but otherwise radiant with joy. The boy took two sweet cakes from the dinning table and handed one to Rin before going to see his mother. She met him halfway, a tray with glasses of juice in hand. She looked at him expectantly, head leaning to the side in question at his fidgeting.

"Mama, can Rin-chan stay for dinner, please?" he begged her, cheeks stained with a cute blush. She would love to comply with him, but she wasn't the only one they needed to ask. She smiled a bit when she saw from the corner of her eye another pair of puppy dag eyes. She looked at Sesshomaru for his confirmation, her own eyes pleading on behalf of the kids. He sighed lightly but nodded, with little chance of giving any other answer at the hopeful eyes his daughter was making. She had missed playing with kids her age since they crashed at his father's house.

"I can't see why not, since she lives next door." the woman smiled in triumph making the desired announcement. The kids squealed in delight before heading upstairs to play in Shippo's room till dinner was ready. Their gazes met briefly in thanks to the other before she started making dinner and he moved to the dinning table so that they could discuss more of the house and rent. He did offer to assist but she refused him. She even jokingly threatened to send him to the kids room if he insisted. Or so she wanted to seem.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading, and a review would be great as well.

_liany_


	4. Ch 4: Stay the night

_**A/N: **_hey guys! lucky for you I got a new beta (princess of the western lands, remember to say hi and thanks to her.) so you could be expecting updates once the site gets working properly again. :). Also thank you so much to all that have favored my story and to all that are reading my work. So here's another chapter...

* * *

_**Chanter 4 : Stay the night**_

After dinner they enjoyed a few quiet moments as the kids slept on the couch. Some light conversation was made to pass the time. When the clock struck 10 Sesshomaru stood thanking the woman for the hospitality and went to wake Rin.

"Rin." the girl stirred. "Come, we must get to the hotel while they still have rooms available."

"Hotel? Do you live so far Tashio-san?" the woman asked from the kitchen, while putting the now clean dishes away.

"No. But that hell hole is hosting a party tonight. And since the moving trucks will be here in the morning, a hotel would be acceptable." he didn't want to tell her, they actually came a long way from North. The girl protested at being stirred and wouldn't wake.

"It's been tiring for the kids. Why not spend the night here?" she spoke from the dining table, folding the table cloth. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "I mean, waking Rin now will make it impossible for her to fall asleep again." he sighed. Though he was not pleased with leaving his daughter here for the night, the woman had a point. He nodded.

"I apologize for the inconvenience." He said as Kagome smiled looking down at the two snuggled to each other.

"Nonsense. It's no trouble at all." she waved the thing off.

"Thank you. I will return in the morning." he grabbed his coat and headed to the door.

"Why?" he turned looking at her confused eyes. "You're welcomed to spend the night here as well Tashio-san." he thought about the option but then frowned.

"When does your husband return Mrs. Higurashi?" she blinked.

"Husband... Mrs.?" she frowned in thought. Then she slapped her forehead blushing. He stared at her. What a strange woman, of course he would ask of her husband. How trusting could this woman be? She laughed. "I'm not married." she smiled, eyes sparkling. "Don't have a boyfriend either. I'm a miss." she laughed again.

"Hn." he frowned again.

"I apologize, Mr. Tashio. It wasn't on purpose." with the sweet smile on her lips she extended her hand to him. "Kagome Higurashi, unmarried and not in a romantic relationship with anyone at the moment, single mother of my adopted son, Shippo, currently on medical leave nurse. Nice to meet you." his hand took hers gently and brought it to his lips, kissing the back of her palm. She blushed a deep red. His eyes stared into hers.

"Sesshomaru Tashio, single father, home-working dad." he grinned against her hand at all the information she had given him. It's not like he didn't love his late wife anymore, but he knew it was time to move on now. Rin had made that evident today; she needed and wanted a mother. The woman in just a few hours had spiked his interest and was free to claim. "Still you are a bit too trusting." he commented. She waved him off.

"I can see a good person from the first minutes in the same room. And besides, Hatsuyo would just love a new bone to chew. " Her eyes darkened. He could barely stop the cold shiver that went up his spine. He wasn't afraid of dogs regardless of size, but going head-on with one of her dog's size would be foolish. Her smile lighted her face again, and the weird atmosphere was gone.

"Well then, we should put the kids in bed." he gave her a nod and took Rin and Shippo in his arms easily. Kagome smiled and showed the way to Shippo's bedroom. It was as you climbed the stairs to the right. With them tucked in bed she showed him his room for the night, to the left of the kid's room, at the top of the stairs. "You can find a change of clothes and bathing supplies in the closet Mr. Tashio." she said from the doorway.

"Sesshomaru." he corrected, putting his jacket on one of the chairs.

"Sesshomaru-san, then." he pulled the clothes she mentioned from the closet. They still had the price tag attached. He looked at her. "My younger brother goes to collage here, so when it gets near for the year to start I stock up on things he might need and doesn't have time to shop for. He'll soon be about your height so these should fit comfortably." so it was not her habit to have men stay over. He unconsciously breathed in relief.

"Thank you, Kagome-san." he half smiled his thanks. She blushed and hurried to leave to let him rest.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading, a new chapter will be up soon. R&R!**


	5. Ch 5: You're beautiful he said

**A/N: Here's chapter 5!**

* * *

_**Chapter 5 : "You're beautiful" he said.**_

The clock in her living room had just struck 11 and woke her from her light sleep. Not that she had managed to get some actual rest. Any other woman would agree to her on that. Kagome rubbed the sleep from her eyes and got out of bed. She grabbed a towel and went to have a shower. Certainly at this hour her guests are fast asleep and she could get as clean as she wanted. She entered the shower and turned the water on. She was startled awake when the warm water turned cold in an instance.

"What gives?" she whispered turning it off. "I'm sure I paid the bills..." then thinking better she remembered."They are changing pipes two houses down the street and have to turn off the hot water during night." she looked down at her wet trembling body. "What does it matter..." she trailed and begun washing herself. Being already wet and cold, two more minutes won't make a difference.

* * *

Sesshomaru lied in bed, in his jeans looking at the ceiling. His bare chest raised and lowered as he breathed. Does thinking of the woman in the next room make him desperate? Some would say yes, but he is more than certain that even his late wife would say, about time he did. He looked at his coat lying on the chair next to the window. He easily got up and searched the jacket's pockets. He slowly pulled out a white notebook. The very same he had found in his wife's dresser. Such a long time had passed and still he had not read the notebook, he hadn't even opened it. Why? He could not figure out. Sighing he placed it back in its pocket and looked around the room. Like every other room in the house, this one was scarcely furnished, just the essentials one would need. A desk, two chairs, a closet and a bed. The room was useful and aired. Sesshomaru opened the closet and took out a towel. That was all he needed. Although he could buy everything to replace anything he would use, he didn't feel like taking anything else. The clock in the living room had struck 11 a few minutes ago. His host should be asleep so he could take advantage of the night to freshen up a bit. He opened the door and walked the barely lit hallway towards the bathroom. He didn't bother with the lights, he was used to walking in the dark and the bathroom was just a few feet from the room's door. For one thing he was glad for was the idea of having the shower and the toilet separated. It was just that after you went to the toilet you'd have to enter the bathroom to get access to the sink. But it wasn't impossible to get used to.

He was startled to walk out the door only to literally bump into his host. She eked startled as well. Obviously neither thought of the possibility of running into each other at this hour at night. Her surprised eyes looked up at him.

"Sorry!" she whispered in a hurry as her cheeks flared red. He was about to arch an eyebrow at her, but instead his eyes widened a bit at her appearance. Her lips had a bluish color; her skin somewhat pale, wet hair clung to her face and neck, dripping water down her neck and collar bone to... he quickly placed an unreadable expression on his face.

"I apologize..." he said in an even tone bending down in the narrow hallway. He picked up her towel slowly as to not frighten the woman any more than he probably already had. Although he tried to contain himself, his eyes wandered over her body as he straightens. Her legs were toned as he had previously suspected the same for the rest of her body. The light blue lace complimented her light tanned skin. Every line that contoured her hourglass shape was smooth and eye appealing. He handed her the towel looking to the side. When she made no move he sighed and looked at her again. She had this lost dove look in her eyes. A few moments passed and none made a move. Then she shivered. He swallowed and hoped she will not panic or anything. He leaned in and carefully circled her body with his arms so that he could wrap the towel around her. For a moment she took a hurried breath but nothing more. When he closed the towel in front of her she slowly moved her hand to hold it close. His hand brushed against hers for a second. Her skin was cold.

"Thanks." she whispered looking at the floor instead of him. Not that he would look at her either.

"Excuse me." he said hurrying past her and closing the door upon entering the sink area. He placed his hands on the sink's edge. He let out a shuddered breath. He looked up at his reflection. He was not expecting this... Yes, he had seen other naked women since the death of his wife, enough that now he could only vaguely remember how she looked like. No one had blamed him for this. Truthfully in her last weeks he could barely recognize the woman he loved and married. He did still love her but with some difficulties. And now if he were to think of her he could bet he would see her face instead. His body surprised him by how it reacted just to the sight of hers. He undressed, entered the shower quickly and turned on the water. It wasn't warm, or cold but ice cold. He didn't stay long, one or two minutes. He dried off and reentered the sink area. The mirror reflected an image similar to hers, pale skin and bluish colored lips. He placed a bored expression and exited the room. His mask nearly crumbled in surprise to finding her still in the hallway.

"It wasn't intentional." she whispered. His gaze adverted when she looked his way. He combed his wet hair with his fingers as the towel hung around his neck.

"I know." an awkward silence settled between them. He went to pass her to his room and her voice stopped him.

"I really am ugly aren't I?" he choked on his breath. How was this woman ugly? Without him asking she continued. "I'm a single mother to a boy that's not even mine, I work as a nurse where I see more naked bodies a day than in a porn movie, and I could never have a relationship longer than two months with anyone, I really am an undesirable woman..." surly she didn't think all those were her fault and that she was all that.

"I don't see how that could be true." he said before he could think.

"Not many raise a child on their own to know what that is like." she closed her eyes and leaned against the wall a bit of a smile tugged on the corners of her mouth. He didn't know what to say to her without exposing himself. "Maybe my grandchildren will be beautiful like Shippo and then I can be the lonely, old and ugly granny." she laughed bitterly and went to go to her room. Sesshomaru's hands on either side of her made that impossible. She looked at him unsure. His eyes frowned at her.

"You're not ugly." he clearly stated. She blinked at him. He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "I'm sorry." she was going to ask why he should be sorry but never got the chance. "You're beautiful." her heart beat speed up and her cheeks blushed at the compliment. A small gasp escaped her lips when his tongue liked where her jaw line ended, right under her ear. His lips closed over her earlobe as he gently bit on it. That was the reason he apologized... When he let go, his breath was hot against her cheek. He looked down at her, breathing heavy. She looked back at him, her eyes glazed. Hesitantly she placed a hand on his cheek.

"May I?" she asked the gorgeous man before her. At first he blinked but nodded. She tiptoed and placed a light kiss on his lips. Both shuddered as electricity run through their bodies. Kagome found herself back flat against the wall and flushed to his body. The deep, hungry kiss lasted till they needed air. Without warning his lips laid at the juncture the neck met the shoulder. She gasped in delight as he bit down. He didn't draw blood but the mark was already evident. He retreated and leaned on the opposite side of her. "Sesshomaru-san?" he shook his head, hands clenched into fists.

"That is all the control I can muster." when she looked confused he continued. "I have not been with a woman in the last five years."

"Oh." he looked at her. She smiled understandingly. But her eyes so pleadingly invited him. "It could be a bit awkward in the morning, but I can't see a problem with that." she said truthfully. Blushing in embarrassment at what she was suggesting. Sesshomaru studied her. Yes, it might be awkward a bit, but they were both adults. He for one knew he would not sleep peacefully for a while if nothing happens tonight. He had a taste of her and now wanted more. And thoughts of what it could have been will plague his mind till the deed was done. "Did you really mean it? What the kiss implied?" he almost missed the whisper. She stepped towards him.

"Yes." she stood inches apart from him. She brought her lips on his lightly.

"So did I." their eyes clashed looking for any weaver in the others decision. At all this time Kagome stood on tiptoes but she will not let the tightening feeling in her leg distract her till she knew his answer. She didn't wait long as his hands cupped her face as he kissed her. Eyes fluttered close in delight and the string broke. She stumbled forward, her grasp of the towel loosened and it fell to the floor but she didn't care. The feel of his skin under her fingers was all she wanted.

"What is it?" he asked his hold on her firm. She blushed keeping her head in the crouch of his neck, breathing chocked by the pain.

"Leg cramp, I can't move till it loosens." she was startled when his chest vibrated with light hushed laughter. She looked at him. "It's not funny." her eyes narrowed.

"But it is enjoyable." he grinned as red tined her cheeks when his hands swept over her skin. They staid like that a few minutes. Kagome started trembling in his arms, she was freezing but the pain in her leg made it impossible to move. "How is it now?" his voice hushed. She shook her head, hands still gripping his shoulders.

"It won't loosen." she literally whimpered like a child. He sighed and tightened his grip on her waist.

"Hold on."

"What?" he startled her by holding her body to his, off the ground. "What are you doing?" she tried to move in his grasp but pain shot up her leg and spine.

"You are cold." he said walking in her room.

"Slippers." he arched an eyebrow at her. What slippers? He was next to the bed when they tumbled over on the bed. "Those slippers." she laughed but winched the next moment. He looked down at her with strange interest. His hair tickled the side of her face. "Um..." she hesitated. Sesshomaru looked at her expectantly. "The towel, I forgot the towel." he looked over his shoulder to the towel forgotten in the hallway. He sighed and got off her, exited the room, picked it up and returned closing the door after him, towel in hand. He hanged it on the chair and did the same with his. "Sorry, professional defect." she sat at the bed's edge.

"Never mind." he said knelling in front of her. She looked curiously as he massaged the pain from her leg.

"Wow." her amazement showed on her face. He looked up at her, she had drawn the sheet around her when he left the room and kept her chest covered. She looked so much appealing than he expected. His eyes lowered again to what he was doing, unaware of the smile that slid to his lips.

"Rin runs around the house all day and frequently gets leg cramps." she smiled back and leaned in to him. In the background the clock in the living-room struck 12.

"You're doing a great job at being her father." she complimented him. When his gaze lifted she kissed him. As the surprise left him, he returned the kiss with just as much gentleness. In that moment he decided that he was not going to just have sex with her. Though he couldn't tell if what he felt for her, just after a day, was love or not. But that didn't matter. He will make love to her tonight. Still kissing her lips he crawled into bed over her. She leaned back resting on her elbows and smiled. He took his time to look at the woman and memorize every detail. The sheet was still around her body, her hair just started to dry up. He took a few shreds between his fingers and studied them closely. "What is it?" she asked worried, he noted.

"It's wavy..." he trailed. Kagome blushed.

"One of my grandmas was _gaikokujin._"

"Hn. It suits you." she smiled and wrapped her hands around his neck. Her eyes softened as did her voice.

"Weren't we in the middle of something?" she pulled him down. "I presume the trucks are coming early, right?"

"Indeed." his lips covered hers, hands wandering on the others body with no intention of stopping anytime soon.

* * *

**A/N: just 2 things, R&R! :)**


	6. Ch 6: Her first

**_A/N: Warning very short chapter. :)_**

* * *

_**Chapter 6 : Her first**_

The morning light filled the room he slept in. He lied in a bed that wasn't his. A woman's perfume could be sensed everywhere in the room, and the empty spot he felt besides him. He opened his eyes lazily, blinking a few times. He laid on his stomach, covered from the waist down, one hand under the pillow as he faced the blur in the direction of the door. When his vision cleared, Sesshomaru saw the son of the woman he slept with last night looking at him curiously.

"Wow," the boy whispered surprised. "Mama never lets anyone in her room."

"Shippo." the said woman's voice called from the hall. "Did you do as I asked?"

"Yes, mama. I showed Rin-chan the bath and gave her a new toothbrush to use." he said looking towards the hallway.

"Good." the woman entered his line of sight. She patted the boy's head lovingly with one hand. "Now run along, breakfast is on the table." the boy smiled and left. She entered the room much like a cat, a mug in her hand. She smiled brightly at him and closed the door. "How do you feel?" she asked sitting on the bed. He turned on his back and combed his hair out of his face with his hand, a sigh escaping his lips. He then stood to a sitting position, one knee bent so he could rest his arm on it lazily.

"Tired and sore." his eyes frowned. "I should start working out again." he said more to himself as he accepted the mug from her. Coffee, it smelled pleasingly. She stood and went to the closet. He watched her.

"I'm sure you'll find a good mother for Rin-chan anyway." She looked even more beautiful than last night. And with her hair let down in wavy tresses she looked younger too. The smile she sent him over the shoulder, had him shudder in desire. She let the robe she had on slide off her shoulders and then put it away. She wore lace again and a matching bra. She took out a pair of black jeans and a tight fitting white T-shirt. Combed her hair and then turned to face him. She neared the bed and leaned in till she was just a few inches from him. "Please ignore what I'm about to say." he was surprised by her request but nodded. She took a breath to steady her nerves. Her hand reached for the back of his neck and pulled him in a kiss that made the ones they shared last night seem like nothing. When they parted both were panting for air. "Thank you for being my first." She blushed and left the room saying that breakfast was already served. He remained stunned, eyes wide. He was her 'first'? As in 'the first'! Impossible. He shook his head and went around his morning routine, deciding to take her up on the change of clothes offer.


	7. Ch 7: Don't anger the cat

_**Chapter 7 : Don't anger the cat, a woman's secret**_

Fifteen minutes later he descended the stairs and joined the three at the table for breakfast. He set the half empty mug on the table.

"Morning, papa!" Rin smiled brightly. The boy too mounted a 'morning' with his mouth full.

"Morning." he replied back. Kagome passed him with a smile and went to place her plate and glass in the sink.

"Papa?" he looked at Rin. "What are those scratches?" the girl asked innocently. He looked at his abused arms. With the light sting he felt during the shower, even more could be found on his chest, back and neck.

"I run into a cat last night. It wasn't too happy to see me." a loud crash from the kitchen area made him turn and raise an eyebrow at the woman. Pieces of the broken plate and glass were spread all over the tilled floor. The woman was looking back at him, eyebrow twitching. Had the explication ticked her off? He was not going to explain anything else to the child on the matter. The girl pouted.

"Rin wants to see the kitty, too."

"Maybe next time." he said in a tone that clearly closed the subject as he watched shaded of light red cross her lovely features.

"Mama?" the boy started in a similar voice to Rin. She took a deep breath and forced herself to calm down.

"Yes, dear?"

"What is that?" he asked pointing to the collar of her shirt. She looked at where he pointed and his eyes followed suit. A pleased smile spread across her lips as something gleamed in her eyes. She put her hand on the hip as she checked her nails.

"I guess the cat had flees." eyes tuned to his and the smile turned into a grin when his eyes frowned, eyebrow twitching at her.

'The nerve!' he resisted the urge to snort, joining her child-like behavior. Even if he might have started it. She cleaned the glass off the floor while the rest ate in silence. He watched as the morning plaid before him. This atmosphere was disturbing to say the least. All he could think was that they looked much like a happy little family, not new next-door neighbors.

* * *

"I'm done!" the boy cheered.

"Rin too!" the girl joined.

"Let's go play!" Shippo hurried to get out of the room.

"Play?" his mother's voice stopped him in mid step. "Aren't you forgetting something?" the boy's shoulders slumped, head bowed. He slowly turned around.

"But, mom!" he whined.

"No buts." she also gestured with her hand. "You don't do it once and I get stuck with it forever. Now clear the table" she turned to continue washing the glasses and putting them away. Rin looked lost at him. Sesshomaru made no move aside continuing to drink his coffee. "You too, Rin-chan a young lady isn't excused from cleaning." She nodded slowly and helped Shippo take one plate after the other to the kitchen counter. When they were done the table was spotless. She did have a point, again. Maybe he should pick up on her teaching methods for Rin, just maybe.

"Thanks for the food." said the boy and Rin followed his example. The woman turned and smiled at the two.

"Good job guys!" she ruffled their hair affectionately. "Now you can go play with Hatsuyo. You are excused." the two kids squealed and left the room to get their shoes. Only they were left in the room.

"That was educational." she smiled. He stood and walked into the kitchen area.

"Yes, well I learned on my mom's skin from when I was young. She had to take care of a 50 gallon fish tank, 2 cats, one parrot and 3 rabbits at a time. And it was because she excused my brother and me from the routine once. The idea of ending up like that wasn't pleasing, so no excuses are allowed unless he is sick." he nodded and put the mug next to the sink. He leaned on the counter and looked at her. Then tentatively he wrapped his arm around her waist standing behind her. She didn't flinch from his touch so the other followed. It felt pleasing to have her pressed to his chest again. He laid his chin on her shoulder and still nothing.

"What did you mean I was your first?" he couldn't help it. The thought gave him no time to relax all morning. She stopped, the plate almost slipping through her fingers.

"You agreed to ignore It." she continued to wash the plates the kids brought.

"I did. But the thought ignored what I agreed." she sighed. She tensed a bit when she felt his hand sliding to her crouch. "I felt no restrain aside from your tightness." her cheeks blushed furiously. She shuddered when he hugged her tighter to his body. "Care to explain, Kagome? Hmm?"

"I..." she started."I have never had sex before." his eyes widened but she couldn't see that. So that was true, then... "I guess that's why everyone was avoiding me."

"Avoiding you?" she nodded.

"Around 6 years ago I agreed to be a surrogate mother." his eyes widened. So she had given birth before... and for another. "I had in vitro fertilization. Everyone was against it... and said that I should get an abortion when the pregnancy was successful." she leaned into his chest and sighed when he didn't pull away. "How could I? After giving some couple hopes of having a child to just crash them." Six years, her adopted son was around that age.

"The boy?" she shook her head.

"No. Shippo was the son of my closest friends. Sango and Miroku died in the hospital after an accident. He was in my care at the time so he was sparred. With their last breaths and strength they signed the adoption papers in front of a judge. They had no other willing relatives alive that would take Shippo in and leaving him in an orphanage would have been worse. The judge agreed that I was a good choice since he was only about 8 month's old." he nodded against her cheek. "I think most would find me pitiful and disgusting... Now, that you know I..."

"Never." he assured her. She sighed in relief. "I..." he started when a loud honk interrupted him. She patted his arm.

"Guess the trucks are here. You should go meet them." she slid out of his arms. "I'll get the keys." she didn't look back to see how his hand had reached out to her. The hand slowly retracted and lower into a fist, an unreadable mask was placed over his features and he walked to exit her house.

* * *

**_A/N: Thanks for reading. R&R!_**


	8. Ch 8: Right back at you

A/N: Hi! another update for all you wonderful readers! :D

* * *

_**Chapter 8 : Right back at you**_

Moving the boxes inside the house was quick thanks to the four delivery boys and to the fact that this amount was just half of what they had. The rest will arrive latter and other stuff will be bought new. Sesshomaru carried the last box to the room he will occupy and put it in the closet. After that he descended the stairs, exited the house and met the kids playing in the yard. The immense dog did all sorts of tricks for them. Kagome, their landlady, was no were in sight. He looked around the yard again to make sure. She said she will bring him the keys, but she never showed up after opening the door. He had been busy with the moving team to notice till now. It was already past noon and the kids should be hungry by now.

"Are you looking for mom?" he looked down at the redhead boy.

"Yes, did she go somewhere?" the boy tried to recall any message that his mom might have left. Then he shook his little head.

"She didn't say anything about going anywhere. She should be inside." he smiled and rejoined Rin and Hatsuyo in a game of was planning on doing that anyway. He knocked in the glass door to the living room. There was no answer. The door slid open easily.

* * *

"Kagome-san?" he was met by silence. He stepped inside the kitchen area, but couldn't find her. He slowly climbed the stairs. "Kagome?" he called her name again when he reached the top. He checked every bedroom which left the toilet and the bathroom. He knocked on the toilets door and opened it when no one answered. He opened the door to the sink area and stepped inside. He was alone. One door stood between him and the bath. He reached out, but then retracted his hand. He couldn't hear the shower, or anything else from the other side. He finally opened it, the bath was empty. Impossible, she couldn't have just disappeared. He turned and had to stop himself from falling back. She was there, standing in the doorway. An Eyebrow rose curiously at him.

"Can I help you?" her voice was smooth and betrayed nothing about her thoughts.

"Keys?" he stuck his hand out. Not much showed on his face.

"Really, in the shower?" her eyes lit up in amusement.

"I was looking for you." he frowned. He had not heard her come behind him.

"I noticed that." she snickered.

"It is not funny."

"But it was enjoyable." she smiled at him. "Come." she led the way back downstairs. He followed with not much of a choice. Kagome had changed in a turtleneck fitting T-shirt that covered his masterpiece. He didn't have a particular feeling about that, but it did struck a chord. He noted that she had this really troubling pleasure at turning everything he did or said to her back at him. She showed him to the front door and took the keys from their hook. She extended her hand and placed the keys in his awaiting hand. "Here, rent's due next week for the first month." he looked at the keys and then at her.

"How much would it be for the rest of the year?" she frowned but then smiled.

"I can't take that much from you now."

"Why? I had told you money is not a problem."

"It is, for me if you were to change your mind." he was taken aback by that. She continued. "I am on medical leave thus any money from your rent will be used for various projects. I can't refund them if you are to reconsider." so in the end she was still thinking for Rin's and his benefit. He nodded and took out his wallet. He counted the money and handed them to her.

"Two months in advance then. Nothing less." the look he gave her left no room for negotiating.

"Alright then." she took the money and smiled her thanks. "Would you like to join us for lunch?" he nodded. "Great." he followed her to the kitchen.

"I apologize for troubling you." she waved him off. "How can I help?" he suddenly asked. She thought for a bit.

"Set the table?" she asked unsure what he could do. He just nodded and moved to take the plates and everything else they would need for lunch and set them on the table. When that was done he looked at how she moved around preparing lunch. She made some appetizers and handed them to him. Those too were placed on the table. Pork stew was boiling on the stove and chicken teriyaki was frying in the pan. The rice was almost done in the rice cooker. Just a few more minutes. "Oh." she exclaimed. He looked up from the table to her. "I forgot the juice and sake." he arched an eyebrow at her. She turned and took off the apron. She threw it to him. Sesshomaru caught it easily. "I'll be right back!" she called over her shoulder as she hurried to the door, put on her shoes and left the house. He sighed looking skeptically to the apron. It said _'I poisoned the food.'_ with a devil smiley wearing a cook's hat. He put it on anyway and checked each pot and frying pan.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it! Thank you for reading. R&R!


	9. Ch 9: Educating the elders

A/N: Hi guys, this will probably be the last update this week. I need to write more, but I have been lacking sleep these days so I need to catch up... anyway please enjoy.

* * *

_**Chapter 9 : Educating the elders**_

It's been fifteen minutes since she left and wasn't back yet. He had called the kids inside to wash and they now waited patiently at the table. He had even fed the dog out of spare time. The door bell rung twice, He didn't bother to take the apron off and went to open it. He arched an eyebrow at the woman looking at him. Surprise or better yet shock was the expression she had. The old face of a little man popped to the side. The man frowned at him, eyes angry to no end. He stepped in front of him hands on his hips before one stuck out in his face.

"Who the hell are you!" Sesshomaru frowned back but talked politely.

"Sir, remove your hand or I'll remove it for you." the man's eyes widened. Then his old hands balled into fists as he swung them around. Words that clearly were profanities one his age should know better than speak, were completely ignored. His eyes adverted to the woman. As if a spell broke in her eyes she grabbed the old man by the shoulders and shook him.

"Otousan! You are being rude!"

"Rude! Don't call me rude you ungrateful child! He threatened me!" the man ended with a wine. The woman's hands crossed over her chest, eyes closed in a frown. Her eyebrow twitched and he could make up a resemblance.

"Kagome-san's okaasan by any chance?" the woman bilked and nodded. Sesshomaru gave a nod and stepped to the side. "She is out at the moment. Come in."

"Thank you." she murmured. She entered the house, dragging a pouting old man. Kagome's grandfather he presumed. He looked outside. He couldn't see her. He closed the door and showed the two to the kitchen even if he guessed that they knew their way around.

"Obaa-chan!" Shippo cried as he run into the woman's arms. She hugged him closely.

"Who's my favorite grandson?"

"Me!" they both laugh. The old man pouted.

"What about me?" Shippo looked at him over the woman's shoulder.

"What about you?"

"Don't I get a hug?" the boy arched an eyebrow similar to his mother.

"Potty mouths don't get hugs." every eye in the room turned to the smiling girl balancing her feet back and forth while on her chair. "Right, papa?" she turned to the young man taking off the apron. He just nodded once.

"Rin-chan's our next door neighbor. She and her otosan moved today!" Shippo filled them in before they could ask. Shock passes Kagome's mother's eyes for a moment.

"That's nice dear." she smiled. Sesshomaru took two sets of tableware and set them. Then invited them to sit at the table while they all waited for Kagome to return. He had made tea and served the two guests. Five minutes later Hatsuyo barked, happily wagging his tail. Sesshomaru stood and walked to the door. The front door swung open. Kagome entered the hallway arms full of bags.

"I'm back!" she smiled. Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow at her. "Hehe, they had a few things I needed on sale." he resisted the urge to sigh at her.

"Your mother and grandfather are here."

"Really?" she wined, shoulders slumping. She left the bags down and took her shoes off. Then picked them up again and walked to the kitchen. He took some of them from her.

"Where do you want them?"

"Anywhere out of sight." he nodded and disposed of them somewhere till later. "Mama, jiichan, what are you doing here?" she asked entering the dining area. The woman stood and hugged her.

"Is this how you greet your grandfather? I had taught you better." the man crossed his arms and pouted. Kagome smiled.

"Sorry jiichan, I wasn't expecting you to visit." Kagome hugged him lightly then took the apron and started serving lunch. Sesshomaru wordlessly helped her and she cautiously sent him smiles when their eyes would meet. No other discussion was made during lunch. Maybe it had something to do with his presence there as the old man looked like he wanted to say something, but a glace from Mrs. Higurashi stopped him every time. When everyone was full Kagome took her plate to the sink, Sesshomaru and the kids followed. Mrs. Higurashi did the same but the old man crossed his arms like a stubborn child.

"Jiichan the plate." the boy instructed. He grumbled. "Rules are rules." the boy continued looking at Kagome over his shoulder. Sesshomaru leaned on the counter and looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"I follow no such rules." He could swear he saw her ear twitch at the man's words.

"Jiichan," she started in a calm voice. "You may do so at your house." she turned and faced him, wiping her hands on a towel. "But," she looked at him sternly. "This is my house and you will follow my rules unless you want to leave." she left no room for an argument.

"I warned you." the boy said softly and left the room dragging a giggling Rin off to play. The man's shoulders slumped and he complied. Kagome smiled when he handed her his plate.

"Thank you." he left the room and sat on the couch grumbling about respecting the elders. Mrs. Higurashi just shook her head and joined her father in the living room. Sesshomaru looked at her and she looked at him. "Yes, this is revenge for what he made me do all those years when I used to live with them." He shook his head lightly. He was right. Sometime after this the two quests had asked for another cup of tea, which he found himself serving them at her request. He knew the old man had something to say. And it wouldn't be pretty from how she could always find something to ask of him just so that he would not leave the house. It begun to irritate him, especially the old man's frown when he looked his way. Finally after another hour the two guests stood to leave. Kagome showed them to the door and then outside to the taxi pulled up to the front. He of course was dragged along.

Kagome breathed in relief when the taxi left with her mother and still grumbling grandfather. She laughed nervously at his now visible frown.

"Hehe."

"Well?" he asked and she flinched. He didn't expect that. She sighed, head bowed.

"Sorry about that."

"The reason?" he insisted and was troubled when she flinched away. Her nervous eyes avoided him for a moment.

"Gramps means well, but..." her eyes turned to the kids playing in the yard."I have to think of Shippo before I agree to any omiai." his eyebrow raised at the information. No wonder she was avoiding the possibility of having the subject brought up.

"He should understand that, especially if he puts forth the fact that Shippo is my adoptive son." she continued with a saddened voice.

Then, before he could say anything she just turned and went inside. He remained there in the middle of the street, alone. He figured she needed some time to gather herself up. He will not intrude on her anymore and went to unpack some more boxes. Maybe he could sleep on the couch tonight, asking her to take Rin in.

Damn if only Rin didn't love her stuff so much he could have a new and complete bedroom set within the hour. But due to the incompetence of some people the bedroom furniture, both his and hers will only arrive in two days.

* * *

A/N: I really love to know how I am doing and where I cam improve more so feel free to leave a review. Thanks.


	10. Ch 10: Takeout, chopsticks challenge

_**A/N: a small dictionary will be put up in chapter 15. thank you for all reviews :)**_

* * *

_**Chapter 10: Takeout, chopsticks challenge**_

Sesshomaru put the box he had been moving from room to room down in the living room next to the glass door. Loose shreds of silver hair moved in his face some dripping with sweat. He wiped his brow of the running beads of salty water. Then he straightened and arched his aching back till he heard a popping sound. Then he loosened his hair from the low ponytail, shook it and combed it with his fingers. The sweat had moistened it and that made it difficult not to tangle his long hair. Sighing he tied the long shreds back again and looked at the still unopened boxes. He shook his head. Just opening them to gather everything back inside would be foolish and unpractical. He knew what was in every box, thus deciding beforehand what he will be keeping and what he will donate became his new priority. About half of the stuff wasn't needed anymore, not that he would have anywhere to put them. He chuckled to himself. This was so unlike him. He was so glad to have escaped the hell hole that he miscalculated. Their previous house was a 4 bedroom with the living room the double size of the current one. That was one of the reasons they moved. No wonder the amount of things was too great for this home. Now unpacking would take a lot more time than he anticipated. He looked around the room, his eyes landing on the small piece of the couch that was showing, he doubted digging it out would be a success tonight. The knocking on glass made him raise his eyes and look at the woman standing there with the sunset behind her. Any man would appreciate her womanly beauty with the soft light as a background. He moved to open the glass door. Her eyes brightened and her face lit up when she smiled at him.

"Hi." she greeted when the door was open.

"Hn. Can I help you?" he said indifferently. He had been used today without knowing the reason till it was over. So the least she could do now was to state her business first. She pouted much like a child.

"Oh, come on! You aren't still mad for earlier, are you?" she wined and her hands fisted as her pout deepened. At his lack of reaction she crossed her arms and huffed. "I'm really sorry okay? I was panicking there..." her eyes teared up a bit. "The last time gramps did that he was accompanied by the grandmother and guy he wanted to marry me off to! I barely got out of that by breaking out in rage." he stood there with a passive expression but listened to her attentively. "The last straw was when he mentioned giving Hatsuyo away and putting Shippo up in the dorms so that 'we' would have enough space for 'our' children! That jackass was the worst of all the other and every time it gets worse!" she shook with resound rage. Sesshomaru sighed and stepped out of the doorway.

"Care to come inside?" she snapped out of her unpleasant memories and just looked at him. She blushed when his intense gaze kept hers.

"Thank you." she whispered and walked inside. The lights were turned off and entering the darkened room from the bright light the sun still provided, made the sure chance of her tripping over stuff into her neighbor's firm body. "Ow." she whimpered as pain shoot up her leg. "What did I just hit?" she asked looking up. She squeaked at the close proximity she was to him. Her blush spread like wildfire when he didn't let her hit anything else.

"That would be my weights box." she found it hard to determine if his voice held concern or amusement.

"What a good place to keep It." she brushed it off sarcastically, also getting out of his arms.

"So what was the reason you came?" she smiled at his curiosity.

"Do you like takeout? I know a good Chinese store." she intertwined her fingers bringing them up to her mouth hiding the hopeful smile she wore. He arched an eyebrow at her in question. She continued with the explanation. "Well Shippo had been asking for takeout for a while now and they offer free fortune cookies and sweet buns if we order for more than two persons. So... "Her eyes sparkled with hope."Would you two join us for dinner?" Sesshomaru looked around his unpacked house once more and sighed. It didn't look like he had much of a choice anyway.

"I suppose." he agreed quietly and evenly.

"Great! Come on!" she took his hand and started to drag him out the door.

"I need to shower." he halted her march and her eyes turned to him. They glazed over as they looked over his worked appearance. She redrew her hand slowly and lowered her gaze to the ground.

"I suppose you do." she turned to walk around the house and to hers, his voice stopped her.

"Would it be too much trouble to use your shower?" she turned to look at him.

'His bathing supplies and clothes must be in the other transport Rin talked about, the one with the bedroom furniture too.' she smiled sympathetically to him. "Sure, borrow a change of clothes as well."

"Thank you." she took his hand again and guided him to the house. He didn't feel the need to pull away from her. They parted when they reached the stairs. He climbed a few steps before turning to her voice.

"The rooms free if you wanna crash here tonight, and till you get settled. I'm sure Rin would have a hard time without you in the same house." she smiled and wave the protest that was about to come. He stayed there another minute as she called the kids inside to wash up. He heard Rin's delighted squeal at the idea of spending another night with her new friend. He should be more cautious of this woman since she always seemed to get her way. He suppressed the thought that he had played just like she wanted and climbed the stairs. He took a new shirt and a pair of sweatpants and headed to the shower.

* * *

He came back down clean and refreshed to the scene of battling chopsticks. And the hot headed general was none other than his daughter. She was laughing and smiling wholeheartedly while battling the older woman. She too held much happiness while the boy pouted to the side. He neared him.

"Not joining?" he asked casually. The boy raised teary emerald eyes to him.

"I got slaughtered." he pouted once more. Sesshomaru watched as his earlier winning daughter was now loosing badly.

"Ah! Rin gives up!" the unusually tired girl laid her head on the table in defeat.

"Yes!" Kagome cheered victoriously. Then she locked eyes with him. "I challenge you!" she declared eyes sparkling, chopsticks pointed at him. He arched an eyebrow at her confidence.

"Come on, papa! You can do it!" the girl said with faith and the boys' eyes stated the same. Giving a small sigh he walked to the table and took his daughter's seat.

* * *

Beads of sweat trailed down his brow, neck and back. Who could have guessed he would have such a hard time against this small woman. And curse his sharp eyes for being attentive to the smooth moves her hand made and the graceful pattern her chopsticks drew into the dry rice. With that disadvantage mirroring her was a greater challenge than handling a drunken Inuyasha. His eyes lifted to her concentrated face. As if sensing his gaze her lips turned into a smile and her eyes met his.

"I win." she whispered in a seductive voice. His eyes widened when her chopsticks caught his. "The snake just ate you." she grinned lifting his chopsticks within view. He sighed defeated. His daughter came and patted his other hand.

"Don't worry, you'll get her next time." Shippo nodded his head in agreement. He was the first to stand on par with his mom for more than 10 minutes. The two then went upstairs to get some toys to entertain themselves with.

"Losing the first time is a given in most games." Kagome said raising to her feet and moving to the cabinets to take out plates. The doorbell rang and Sesshomaru got up to get it. "Thanks!" Kagome called after him.


	11. Ch 11: Takeout boy, dads and moms

_**Chapter 11: Takeout boy, dads and moms**_

Sesshomaru calmly opened the door to the takeout delivery boy. His eyes settled on the young man before him. He was 20 at most, with light brown hair messily tucked under the red logo cap. He looked back at him with confused blue eyes and then checked the note he had the address written on, the house, and the door number and back at him.

"This is the Higurashi's home, right?" he flinched under the unemotional stare. His eyes went to the side then the other, clearly intimidated by the tall man in the door way. After a long silence he answered the poor boy.

"It is." he said evenly. The boys' eyes widened slightly. Kagome came up behind him and looked around him at the boy and then at him.

"What did you do to him?" she complained. Sesshomaru shifted his gaze to her.

"Hn. I have done nothing." he said but the terrified boy looked at her as if she was salvation itself. Her eyes narrowed a bit.

"Obviously you must have done something! He's scared out of his skin!" Sesshomaru raised his chin and looked down at boy defiantly. Kagome huffed and reached for the boy's hand pulling him inside the house. "Come on, Ian-kun." the boy had even ducked his head while passing him.

"Hn." his eyes narrowed at the familiarity between the two setting the food on the table. He followed them into the kitchen and took a seat on the other side of the boy. Shippo came down from upstairs followed by Rin close by. He happily laughed running to the 'Ian' boy.

"Ian-onichan!" he attached himself to the boy's throat in a crushing hug.

"Hey sport, how are you?" he ruffled the boy's hair affectionately before looking at Sesshomaru from the corner of his eye. He then abruptly stilled his actions. Shippo gave no importance to the action and quietly took his seat along with Rin. The two started eating occasionally chatting in their own little world apart from the world of adults.

"Kagome-neechan," he started wary. "I didn't know you got married... and adopted another kid." he said standing and adjusting his cap backwards. She looked up from the bag, face red. She blinked at first but then hurried to answer.

"What? No! Of course not. They are our new tenants, Sesshomaru-san and his daughter, Rin-chan." the boy's mood visibly brightened. And he smiled.

"Well then I'll be leaving now, I have more runs to do." he waved and went to exit the kitchen.

"Wait, I didn't pay you!" she called searching through her bag for the money.

"That's okay, it's my treat." he grinned.

"Are you sure?" she pouted.

"Yep, I feel great so it's alright. I just heard some really great news." her face brightened with a smile.

"Really, and what's that?" Sesshomaru watched quietly as the boy neared her and leaned in just inches between them as he was one head taller than her.

"The great news is that I still have a chance at you." he whispered huskily. Her cheeks blushed but she laughed it off.

"Haha, that again? You're not even considered an adult by law, Ian-kun." he straightened and laughed with her but his eyes were serious. She just found it as a joke but he knew it when he saw it.

"Well, I finished school, I'm working a full-time job, earn a decent amount of money to buy a new house, love your kid and I'll be 21 in less than a year. I can't see where the problem would be?" he shrugged and exited the kitchen. "At least think about it." he said over the shoulder. Sesshomaru calmly stood and followed him closing the kitchen door. Kagome on the other hand, leaned against the counter, hands on her burning cheeks.

"No way," she whispered. "He was serious all this time?" she went to the sink and turned the cold water on and splashed her face a few times.

* * *

Sesshomaru had caught up with the boy in no time and even calmly opened the door for him.

"Hey, thanks man." the boy said going to pass him when Sesshomaru extended his hand to him. Ian looked down and saw the money. "I already said it's my treat."

"I was the one paying either way." the guy looked at him questioningly but accepted the money. He passed the doorstep and turned to thank him again. But what met him left him frozen to the spot. His cold golden gaze was piercing his whole being although his face was an emotionless calm. Again he raised his chin looking down at him. Ian barely suppressed the urge to tremble. "Many things can change within a year." he advised or warned coldly. Ian swallowed hard, and struggled to find his voice.

"I call it first!" he squeaked despite the though front he wanted to put up. A chill went down his spine when the man before him smiled.

"This Sesshomaru was first boy." he didn't leave him time to retort, not that he would know what to say. Ian looked a moment still at the closed door. He was no fool, he understood it perfectly now. She always looked at his advancements as a joke; he wasn't even a man in her eyes yet. And that man despite having a daughter clearly told him that he wasn't attached and was free to have her. He looked at the large moving truck and the large, fairly expensive car. He couldn't compare to this guy. He turned to his car and climbed inside. He leaned his head against the cool steering wheel. That man was right... Ian lifted his head and started the engine then drove out into the night. He couldn't compare to him for now, many things could change in less than a year but he couldn't know what they were. With greater determination than ever before he will work even harder for his chance at her hearth.

* * *

Sesshomaru closed the door before looking at his hand then clenched it into a fist. He had not decided to pursue this woman, but still got caught up in the moment. He walked slow calculating steps to the kitchen. Something primal within his being called out to him to state his claim like a wild beast. He sighed and opened the door to see Kagome splashing her face with water. Shippo turned in his chair to look at her.

"Mama?" he asked worried and Rin looked up from her plate as well. Sesshomaru stood still in the doorway.

"Say, Shippo..." she started and half turned to the child. He looked at her serious and attentive. "What do you think of Ian?" Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly.

"I guess I like him, why?" Kagome's profile was now visible to Sesshomaru as well. Her hair was wet from the water she splashed on her face and her cheeks were a rosy color still.

"Would you like a dad like that?" the question that would weight more than a child would know. Shippo pondered for a moment.

"I don't know yet, would he be a good dad, mom?" he asked as seriously as a six year old could.

"Maybe or maybe not, a year's a long time, so much can change till then and people change as well. Don't think much of It." she smiled at the boy and then went to unpack the delivery. Sesshomaru took back his seat without a word. They ate quietly and then Kagome tidied up the kitchen while Sesshomaru helped Rin get ready for bed.

* * *

She had been unusually quiet and reserved. Her small mouth pouted just slightly. He pulled the shirt over her head.

"Rin." he said gently. "What is it?" she didn't meet his eyes but still said what she wanted.

"Papa, can I sleep with you tonight?" her voice was small and fearful of rejection.

"Of course, you can. Go brush your teeth and say good night to Shippo and Kagome." she nodded like a good girl and went to do that. She bid good night to Kagome then to Shippo and retreated in the room they would share. He thought of doing that as well and joins her as soon as he could, but he changed his mind. He had some things to think over. So he told her to go ahead and sleep first, that he will join her soon. When she tried to protest he silenced her with a kiss on the forehead. As he closed the door he could hear the other two through the half open door of Shippo's room.

"Mama, I think Rin-chan's mad at me."

"Why do you say that sweetie?" Sesshomaru didn't care for their conversation as much as he was tired of the general subject as it bothered him as well. Without any other place to go he sat down and leaned against the closed door, the back of his head touching it. His legs were bending at the knee and parted a shoulder's length away. His arms rested on them, fingers interlaced. He closed his eyes and listened to her pleasant voice.

"She told me that her mother died when she was little..."

"So?" her voice was calm.

"I feel guilty..."

"Come here..." she beckoned, probably cradling him in her arms."Shippo you have no reason to feel that way. If she will have a new mother or not is between her and her dad. It does not concern you. As for my behavior earlier... I apologize; it's just that I was really surprised that's all."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I'm in no hurry to impose a dad on you." she laughed a bit. "Besides you lost both of your parents in one day."

"Yeah, but I have you mama..."

"And she has her dad. You're not different than her at all. You are very similar."

"But I didn't tell her that, instead I asked if it would be so wrong for me to get a dad and why she couldn't be happy for me if it was so." the boy sniffed. "I know I'd be happy for her..."

"Shh, just go to sleep tonight, you can sort things out in the morning."

"Okay, good night mama, I love you."

"I love you more, sleep tight." he hear her stand from the bed and head to the door. He heard the click of the light switch and her close the door. He didn't stand but did look at her. "Mind if I join you?" he just made a gesture with his hand. She passed him and took a seat against her own room's door, to his right.

"I apologize for earlier and understand if you do not want to rent the house anymore or if you would like to put up a fence between the houses."

"That would not be necessary, I am at fault." he looked at her and met her surprised eyes. "I had never asked Rin concerning a mother, as you talked with your son." she smiled sympathetically.

"I could only imagine how hard it would be to think of a replacement for the one you love and have no more, even if it was in the child's best interests. So instead of rushing and turning it in an even greater disaster I would have done the same." a ghost of a grateful smile played on his lips. Her stomach protested from hunger as she didn't eat much that evening. But she didn't have the strength to stand and just hid her face behind her hands. Neither moved from the spot even as the clock struck 10. Kagome's stomach gave up a long time ago in its protests but the thirst she developed had not. While Sesshomaru refused to leave for either his or hers consolation. To decide which of the two was, implied admitting things he wished not to think of.


	12. Ch 12: Good parent, bad parent

_**Chapter 12: Good parent, bad parent**_

Sesshomaru woke up at the crack of dawn and gazed upon the angelic face of his daughter. She had almost woken up when he came into the room but snuggled into his chest blissfully sighing at the familiar feeling.

He still had a lot of unpacking to do so he got up silently and headed downstairs to drink some water before starting work. He neared the kitchen door and saw through its crack a mass of red hair running around. He stepped inside upon hearing the two talking.

* * *

"Sorry Shippo, I'm such a mess."

"It's okay, mama. Here."

"Thanks." she gratefully accepted the cold towel and pressed it to her swollen eyes. Sesshomaru took a glass and poured some water.

"Good morning." he greeted taking a sip.

"Morning." the other greeted back together. Shippo then came closer to him. He glanced at the child offering his full attention.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for upsetting Rin-chan last night..." he started eyes looking down."I wasn't a good friend to her." he even started sniffing, eyes tearing up. Sesshomaru had heard small footsteps in the hallway.

"Nonsense, Rin was the one being less that a friend, and that was mostly my fault. I apologize little one. And so does Rin." the boy rubbed his eyes.

"But will Rin-chan still play with me?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the hesitating child.

"Rin?" she hid behind the door and then peaked at them. Shippo turned to her and she slowly nodded.

"Rin is sorry too, would Shippo-kun still want to play with Rin?" the boy smiled and nodded then run and hugged the girl.

"Of course, Rin-chan is my best friend." the two smiled. And then Shippo dragged Rin to wash up, leaving the two adults alone yet again.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat down at the table across from her. He watched as she smiled without taking the cloth from her eyes.

"You really are a good parent." she whispered. They stayed there in silence thinking back to last night. The conversation they shared had shown more of the other but undoubtedly more of oneself.

* * *

The silence between them was constantly shattered by the ticking off the clock downstairs. Still it was a welcomed distraction from the woman beside him. He had thought even against his will that it was some of both and something else. Though the years he had spent raising Rin were happy they had been hard. Especially the first when he was unable to care for her as good as he wished. He had found himself in need of a leisure but sufficient paying job. And she... Kagome said she was a nurse, she didn't really mention where she worked and depending on that her burden could have been greater than his. From the corner of his eye he noticed something glittering in the dim light the hall lamp downstairs provided. He turned to her and saw tears running down her cheeks behind her hands.

"I don't know what to think of all that happened today... though I barely know anything about you I speak and act with such familiarity..." her voice was raw, chocking on silent tears.

"They do say that those alike gather." he spoke calmly. At his words she looked at him. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and despite the protest his mind put up, the words just slipped past his lips. "Concerning that Ian fellow, you could still keep an open mind to his proposal." he advised.

"But he is so young; he's got his whole life in front of him. What would he want with a single mother?"

"He wouldn't have made that bold confession unless he was a man. You are not that much older than him, and still worked, managed a house and raised a great kid."

"But I had already known those things. As the eldest I had always helped managing the family shrine and got paid for it so you could say I had the money to start with. And I had often taken care of Souta and did baby-sitting jobs."

"That's just a little more experience in life." she looked down on the floor in front of her, her head bowing.

"You forget, I sold my body... Although I did want to help the couple with all my heart, all medical bills and expenses during pregnancy were paid by them. I also got an initial sum when the pregnancy was successful plus an allowance for the next six months after giving birth." she locked eyes with him expecting to see disgust or something similar but only found calmness. "Could any sane man stand that? Just a few outside the family knew of the pregnancy and three of them are already dead." she drew her knees to the chest and hugged them, chin resting on top. "Ian's just a kid; he could be really hurt by this..."

"You might see him as a boy but what would your definition of a man be?" she sighed heavily not even taking time to think.

"Probably someone like you..." she tilted her head looking at him again. Sesshomaru raise an eyebrow slightly taken aback by her words.

"Pardon?" she smiled a bit.

"You are very similar to my dad. A strong, confident man. Hardworking, caring, fair. Wise and cool-headed. I grew up with that image before my eyes for 23 years from both him and Ji-chan. You could say I want things I lost..." Sesshomaru sighed. Then stood and offered his hand to her. She took it and got to her feet as well.

"Give the man you call a boy a chance to prove you wrong. Also one's age doesn't mean much." he turned her to face the bathroom door and opened it. She went to the sink and washed the dried tears from her face.

"Why do you say one's age doesn't mean much?" she asked whipping her face dry. He escorted her to her room and opened the door for her to enter. She turned to him. "You still didn't answer." he walked to his door and then looked at her expecting eyes.

"Would just giving birth make you a mother? Or just having a daughter would make me a father?"

"I guess not." Sesshomaru agreed with a nod.

"Good night." he said and closed the door behind him. Kagome looked at her empty room and her cold empty bed. A chill traveled her body, the pang of loneliness she thought she had forgotten now screamed inside her head and hearth. Tears streamed down her cheeks again, longing for someone to share the space with, where bitterness filled her mouth at the difference one night could make.

* * *

"Yeah, good night." she whimpered like an abandoned child and closed the door. She climbed in bed under the covers. Her whole being shook when she drew in a stronger breath. She stood still and listened. There was a knock at the door. "Yes?" she asked turning to the door. It opened with a click.

"Mama?" the boy's sleepy voice sought her. And he entered the room.

"What is it Shippo?" Kagome stood and walked to him. He put up his hands and she picked him up. He circled her neck and snuggled in her hair.

"I had a bad dream where you were crying..." he whispered. She soothed him gently and quietly walked to his room. She climbed into his bed and laid Shippo next to her.

"It's alright to cry sometimes Shippo, don't worry about it and go to sleep."

"You'll stay with me tonight?" she smiled and hugged him closely.

"Yes, I won't go anywhere." Shippo smiled and slowly drifted back to sleep. Kagome watched him with a content smile. Yes, just giving birth doesn't make you a mother, he was right. But that will never change the fact that she had never looked back on that pregnancy and that she replaced that child with Shippo. Someone like her could never be called a good mother or a good parent. She closed her eyes and listened to Shippo's even breaths till her own matched his. Loneliness is hard to bear, self-imposed it's even worse.


	13. Ch 13: Lively helpers

_**Chapter 13: Lively helpers**_

Sesshomaru sighed and shook his head. Last night had seemed so empty to the other. He had almost gone to her room a couple of times... but they weren't in such a relationship. That was just a one night stand. That was what he had decided last night, he will not complicate things for... a moment. She had a kid of her own. Instead he will support her in finding a good choice. For both her and the kid's needs.

His eyes rose to her in time to see her sigh as if agreeing with him. Then she stretched her arms above her head and took in a deep breath before exhaling.

"Alright!"She took the small towel from her eyes and stood. "Who wants breakfast?" she called through the house. She seemed better. A small relieved smile passed Sesshomaru lips before he stood as well. She turned to look at him, a bit surprised by the sudden movement.

"I'll be going now." he stated. Kagome blinked at him.

"Don't you want to eat anything?" he walked to the door with her following him close by.

"I need to sort the boxes out, many things are useless and need to be disposed off." he opened the door.

"Are you giving them away?" she asked holding the door open and leaning against it.

"Probably."

"Oh, I know a shelter house if you want to donate them." he gave her a nod as thanks and left without another word.

* * *

She on the other hand stood there till he had entered the other house. The faraway look in her eyes could have changed their silent agreement if he had looked back. She shook her head at her own childish nature. Of course such a thing would be impossible. First they barely knew anything about the other, both had a child to think of and he could and deserved much better than her. Then she smiled all bad things to for the better. At least she now had a materialization of the kind of man she wanted, thus someone to compare to. With that she entered the house and started on making breakfast while Shippo answered the ringing phone.

* * *

Five minutes. That's how long he stood at the door with his hand on the handle. Damn her beautiful eyes. He had seen her from the corner of his eye. Standing there... waiting... for any weaver in his resolve. Sesshomaru breathed out slowly and even slower let go. He had made it.

Just after 20 minutes he had managed to dig out the couch and he smiled satisfied with that. Last night wouldn't have happened if he had decided to give away all this stuff then. Someone knocked at the door and he was surprised a bit to see Kagome there with a plate of sandwiches and coffee. She smiled.

"I thought you might work up an appetite."

"Thank you." he said stepping away from the door. She entered the house and then the living room. He followed her quietly. Kagome settled the plate and steaming mug. She looked moved around the room not turning to him.

"So how can I help?" he watched her attentively. He couldn't find anything wrong with her – she was just like yesterday morning. Going about whatever she wanted to do with the grace of a cat. "Is something wrong?" she asked at his lack of response.

"No." he stated simply and helped himself of the coffee. She still looked at him expectantly matching his intense stare. "You seem... lively..." he said between sips, eyes watching over the rim.

"Well..." she sighed and a mature smile crossed her lips."I have the best kid anyone could ask for... I can't keep moping around all day for things that don't involve just me and have no relevance for the time being."

"True." he agreed. "Worry not of the day to come before the sun sets." she smiled grateful for the encouragement.

"Okay, now back to our business. What stuff do you want to donate?" she asked poking her nose around again. Sesshomaru put the empty mug down and prepared to answer when he was interrupted by the door bell. He was a bit startled when it opened. Kagome seemed obvious continuing her inspection.

* * *

"Sis? Are you here?" a male voice called. Sesshomaru frowned and walked into the hallway eyes settling on the poked head trough the door. The soft brown eyes similar to Kagome's lit up with wonder. "Um, hi." started opening the door wider and stepping inside. "I'm Souta, Kagome's brother... Have you seen my sister?" Sesshomaru quickly studied the boy. True he was about his height, but still half a head shorter than him. Aside from that his body constitution resembled his at a just a bit smaller scale. His black-brown hair was cut short with slightly longer bangs. The boy sized him up as well and smiled satisfied. "Well now I get it why Shippo was so excited on the phone." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow on that but let it slide. He turned and made a sigh for Souta to follow him.

"There..." he pointed to the half buried woman inside the box. She stood drawing in a deep breath. Then she lifted one black T-shirt from a pile he had forgotten about. She turned and met the two's eyes.

"Oh, hi Souta. Took you long enough." the boy stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Well, it wasn't me that just decided to ask for help and wanted that person here yesterday." she pouted.

"Okay, fine I get it." the boy just shook his head and looked at Sesshomaru.

"She does that every time. So you must be new neighbor Sesshomaru-san." Sesshomaru nodded in confirmation. "I apologize for the trouble of having to deal with my neesan every day." the boy bowed politely.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" she neared them stomping her feet.

"Nothing." he countered quickly. "So what did you need help with?" Kagome turned to Sesshomaru and Souta followed.

"So boxes with 'donation' written on are to go right?"

"Yes." he confirmed.

"You won't change your mind?" she neared him till she could feel his body heat on her skin.

"That would be highly improbable." her eyes sparkled overjoyed.

"Then can I have this?" she raised the T-shirt up in his face. He grabbed her hand by the wrist and moved it a few inches away. He sighed and nodded.

"I suppose." when she turned her back at them he rubbed his eyes tiredly. The boy next to him chuckled. When he looked his way he saw a pitying look.

"Welcome to the club. I'll get down to work now." with that said Souta lifted up two boxes and left the room and then exited the house.

"Kagome." he sternly called the buzzing woman. Her eyes whipped to his in attention. "Explain." her eyes widened and a blush covered her face.

"Well, I thought you might want to move in as soon as possible, since sleeping in another bed than your own isn't too comfortable so I..." Kagome was interrupted by a truck honking and then Souta's voice followed without delay.

"Hey, sis! Kohaku's here!" she smiled.

"Okay, be right there." she turned back to him. "So I got a few helpers to help move the furniture around and had your other trucks brought in early." she smiled innocently before bolting out of the house T-shirt in hand.

* * *

Sesshomaru rubbed his temples and then shook his head of the annoying thought. Yes she had played him as she wanted and obviously he wasn't the only one she could play. He will have to stop her somehow. He wearily exited the house thankful for the mental preparation he had done. Now, he had witnessed it all. Right before his eyes played the scene where a fairly large bunch of lively helpers moved around his stuff, some passed him into his house to retrieve the things he was giving away, all under one woman's orders that was wearing the T-shirt he had owned until just a few minutes ago. Souta passed him and offered a piece of advice.

"You only have two options, one you get used to it or two you make her do it." he looked at the boy as if ask if it really works. Souta answered him with a serious expression. "Number two works only if you're incompetent. So I say you'll get used to it quickly, No worries."

"Should I even ask how she got my furniture two days earlier?"

"I'm not really sure how she did it..." Souta shrugged. "...but I do know she had the boss of the firm drive the truck here even if he was on vacation." with that answer Sesshomaru settled with dealing with the question the lively helpers were asking. With her, he will have to be cautious, thus he will have to confront her with a clear mind. Especially since she had invaded every corner of his life in less than a week.


	14. Ch 14: Asking for favors

_**Chapter 14: Asking for favors**_

Well this was a bit unexpected. He was rather in a slump... should he be slightly impressed or maybe horrified? Sesshomaru sat in his recently furnished room putting away some of the last clothes inside the closet. A light knock came from the door and he could guess who was there from the refreshing flowery scented perfume. He turned his eyes to her in acknowledgement. Kagome stood there in the half opened doorway and smiled.

"Rin and I finished putting her dolls away, and her clothes are, well, are almost done..." she reported.

"Thank you." Sesshomaru stood facing her. She probably guessed he didn't buy the 'almost' remark if her blush was of any indication. The school-girl giggles of two obvious not so young friends of hers and Rin's joyful and wholeheartedly explanations actually satisfied him even more than the task being completed. It had bee a while since she had been this happy. Kagome shifted from one foot to the other and slightly avoided his eyes. "Yes?" he urged her to state what she wanted. Her embarrassment roused to the surface.

"Are you busy? I mean could you spare some time?" Sesshomaru mentally checked his list while her face slowly fell.

"Fifteen minutes." her eyes lifted up hopefully. "Come in." he turned to unpacking as the door closed behind her.

"Can I help?" she offered out of reflex but he shook his head no.

"What did you need, Kagome?"

"Um, I kind of need to go to a store in town..."

"Sort of or really need to go there?" she huffed.

"Ok, I have to get there in the next half an hour, and all cabs are taken at this hour. And neither one in this bunch have a car."

"Is that so..." he pulled the last piece of clothing out of the box, and shook it lightly. When she laid eyes on it his ears ringed of high pitched squeals.

"That's so cute!" He looked over the shoulder at her big puppy dog eyes. "Can I have a closer look?" a sigh escaped his lips. He probably should have expected this. He gave her a slight nod and then had to hold himself on the spot. Seeing her coming full trotter over his bed in a split second surprised him. She literally snatched the shirt from his hand. Still any anger he might have felt melted when her lips parted in delight. Her eyes shown with awed admiration to his original work, the first he had made for himself and a secret treasure he kept. Uncertainly crossed her eyes for a moment before she handed it back to him obvious to it's importance.

"If you wanted to ride in my car you should just say so." he seriously joked. She frowned a bit.

"Well, that too. But I wouldn't burden you with this if my car wasn't at the shop... " she sighed. Sesshomaru folded the shirt and neatly laid it on the rattled bed. Carefully examining her yearning eyes.

"What happened?" she smiled embarrassed and then laughed foolishly.

"I parked into a pole?" his eyes widened slightly.

"Is that even possible?"

"Apparently yes." her face lit up with a bigger smile in response to his barely noticeable one. "I'll have it back at the end of next week." she continued but her gaze returned to the shirt. Should he give in?

"I see. Come." he said taking his keys and wallet, pass her and out of the room. She followed him closely the short distance to Rin's new room. "Rin." he called and immediately the girls attention was all his. "I will be back shortly. Behave." she smiled and agreed to do that. They got into the car and Kagome gave directions to the store she wanted.

* * *

To say that it didn't bother him was an understatement. The house that took him a week to carefully pack, took her just two hours to unpack and settle each item at the place he desired and envisioned. If it had been just her it would have been somewhat reasonable, but the army under her command was another story. His eyes shifted to her quiet form in the passenger seat again. He could feel a slight jealousy aura from her.

"How did your car get damaged?"

"Speeding idiot tried avoiding a cat by taking the other lane, hit a parked car and then averted into mine. I pulled the stirring wheel, circle drifted and parked into the pole. You should have seen the dent the seat belt left in my leather jacket. Or better yet the bruise... that was one ugly thing." she shuddered at the memory.

"And the kid?"

"Shippo doesn't know, I don't want to instigate needles fear into him. He just had a two week vacation at grandma's house for the time." Sesshomaru nodded understanding her reason.

The atmosphere was silent till he had pulled into the parking lot and entered the store next to her. She gave him two large baskets, the same as her. He quietly followed as she filled the baskets. Sesshomaru watched closely. The silence as they went by from shelf to shelf was oddly comforting in spite of what he thought shopping with a woman would be. His wife always did the groceries on her way home so they never had such a chance to share, not even in their first dating years. They saw each other during the day at the university. It was more than enough. A pang of slight jealousy rouse in his chest.

Kagome, the woman he had met a few days ago brushed his banks away and then put her hand on his forehead. Her worried eyes kept his unfocussed gaze. Slowly the space around him filled with sound and he could hear her.

"Are you okay? Are the baskets too heavy?"

"It is alright." he assured her. "You were saying?" she frowned at him but let it pass retracting her hand.

"I was asking if Rin or you were allergic to anything?"she smiled when he shook his head no. "Just a few more things and we're done."

"Hn." he followed her quietly once more. This outing if you were to call it so was no one's business. So frankly speaking, the envious stares of the other shoppers were becoming annoying. Especially the lustful gazers whose eyes lingered on Kagome's form a split second too much. He moved next to her and took a few more things from her baskets to lighten her load. She smiled gratefully.

"I think I have everything."he nodded.

"Then we should be going." they walked next to each other to the registry. Sesshomaru's lips curved into a satisfied grin at the other men's grumbling.

He drove back at a steady pace. And graciously took the water bottle she offered and sipped at it. Then looking at her bent form he arched an eyebrow.

"What did you lose?"

"The other water bottle!" she huffed disappointed and crossed her arms crashing back in her seat. Her eyes widened at his offering. "You don't mind?"

"I am sure you're vaccinated as well, and it's not like we never kissed. All chances are that we already contaminated the other." she blushed a bit and nodded taking the bottle from his hand. Kagome paused a moment before drinking herself. Her cheeks lit up with a bright red and a chuckle slipped past his lips. She put the cap on the bottle and turned to watch outside the window embarrassed.

* * *

He pulled up on their street and slowed his speed.

"I was meaning to ask..."

"Hm?" she turned to him, the incident from before almost forgotten... almost.

"Why the full trunk? And in such a variety?" she smiled.

"An army needs to be fed. And I did promise for everyone's favorite. Besides Rin asked for a favor." he didn't look at her, but she felt he was a bit surprised.

"And that would be?"

"To stock up on fresh food for the two of you. She mentioned that you would either mail order the groceries or dine out."

"She never said anything."Sesshomaru frowned.

"Rin thought you would get lost in the hypermarket if you were to go alone."

"I see, and what do you get by doing this favor?" he asked pulling the car at a stop and turned off the engine.

"I wouldn't know what to ask from that sweet thing. So I left it up to her." she said waving at the kids running their way before opening the door and getting out. Sesshomaru took a shaky breath as he leaned his head on the cold steering wheel. His handsome features and rich eyes hardened before he too got out of the car. He had been played by her again.


	15. Ch 15: Welcoming you

_**Chapter 15: Welcoming you**_

"Okay guys, get over here and help out!" she called over to her hard working ant army. And they obliged enthusiastically. "So these go in my fridge, these are Rin's, those go into the freezer..." she continued to hand out stuff and soon a fine ant road formed between his car and the two houses. Rin and Shippo each helped take some small stuff to the house, smiling secretive. After 10 minutes the trunk was empty and he reclaimed his car. He imposingly stood leaned on the hood, watching. His daughter lively skipped on one foot towards him. She stopped in front of him smiling. He just arched an eyebrow at her rosy cheeks.

"Daddy, can you come to Rin's room for a bit?" he was curious at what she desired and as things looked over the yard he won't be needed anytime soon. He nodded and took her outstretched little hand, letting her lead him where she wanted. The only two that could play him were Rin, his daughter and his wife. Kagome will have to be stopped.

Despite her usual self Rin walked slowly and climbed every step, unhurriedly and calculating. As if stalling for time. When they finally reached her door she stopped to take a deep breath then she opened the door and entered dragging him inside as well. Now that he had not been preoccupied by something else, the warm atmosphere the room emanated was overwhelming. Rin fidget at his quietness and probably palling face.

"Maybe you should sit down daddy." she tugged at his hand and guided him to the gold sun flower bed. He sat down slowly and it felt comforting when Rin climbed in his lap. "Rin didn't tell Kagome-chan what her old room looked like..." his chin rested lightly on top of her head. "She just did things this way..." Sesshomaru closed his eyes and willed the shock down within his being and relaxed in the warm feeling. Rin relaxed as well in response to him. "Rin thinks she likes this room better, is that bad, daddy?" his eyes opened in surprise. It seamed his stereotypical nature was limiting her in some way. He looked down at her.

"No, Rin. This room really suits you. You should thank Kagome for helping you put it together." Rin turned in his arms and embraced him tightly.

"Rin really likes her new room!" she squealed in contempt. And he couldn't help but smile. A light knock at the door made him raise his eyes to her.

"Am I intruding?" she asked worried. Sesshomaru caught himself before could sigh.

"Not at all." he shook his head. Rin got out of his embrace and run the short distance to her, in her waiting arms. She picked her up easily and the girl hugged her tightly.

"Rin thanks you so much. Rin likes this room. It's really pretty!" the woman laughed and hugged the girl back.

"I'm so glad, I really wanted for it to suit you."

"Daddy said it suits Rin really well." the girl informed as she put her down. A blush spread over her cheeks. She smiled down at the youngster and patted her head lovingly.

"I think Shippo is looking for you." she winked. Rin cried out in joy and with a big smile to her father she bolted out of the room.

Sesshomaru sized the woman up, remembering what he didn't like but also kept in mind what she had done for Rin.

"You did a good job with Rin's room. Thank you."

"You're welcome." she smiled at him again. But her face reddened in embarrassment. "I guess I need to apologize to you." he arched an eyebrow at her. Kagome fidget under his intense gaze. "Souta pointed out something really embarrassing..."

"Meaning?" his calm voice made her flinch and somehow he couldn't see why shouldn't he feel satisfied by this.

"That I was being pushy with you, and that I had everything going my way."

"You did." she flinched hurt.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean it... I just get caught up in the things I want to do... and..." she grimaced at her own person. "unconsciously turn out like that... It's probably because they got used to me being like that, that no one pointed it out earlier than this." she looked up at him when he sighed and stood.

"I did figure something around those lines." he neared her.

"Sorry, I'll be careful so it won't happen again." Sesshomaru towered over the woman.

"Somehow I doubt you'll succeed." he chuckled when her face reddened. She pouted.

"At least tell me to stop when I go over the line again."

"Perhaps." he gave her a nod and immediately her eyes brightened.

"Oh, Rin-chan's waiting downstairs." she smiled conspiratorially, and he didn't like it much. Before he could say anything she already took his hand and dragged him down the stairs. He cleared his throat and she stopped there frozen. She looked at him a bit fearful. Then slowly retracting her hand away from his she whispered her apology. "Sorry."she turned her back to him a moved a step down. Sesshomaru sighed and took her hand in his. Her surprised eyes whipped to his.

"Carry on." she smiled warmly at his indulgence and proceeded to drag him through the house and out into the sunlight yard through the living room's connecting door. The sun blinded him for a moment and the popping sounds got him off guard. His eyes had widened a bit more than they would have usually.

"Welcome into the neighborhood Sesshomaru-san, Rin-chan!" 30 different voices cheered together in an ear screeching off-tone chorus. Confetti flew pass his face and some stuck to him. Rin and Shippo laughed happily through the colored paper. For a moment it all quietened down as they waited for his response.

"We appreciate this. Thank you." he answered for Rin and himself giving a slight bow.

"Alright!" they cheered once more. "Now let's get this party started!" Souta said over their voices and turned up the music volume to boom into the speakers.

"And this is?" he asked when the group scattered.

"Your welcoming party." she stated. "It just felt like it had been hard for Rin and you for the past months. It sounded like that on the phone when we first talked. A party is the best way to loosen up, especially for Rin and... maybe you too?" she smiled and he felt himself smile back.

"Then we shall enjoy this party, come." he said pulling her to the makeshift dance ring. She was surprised by the excitement in his voice but happily obliged to his towing. The idea felt rejuvenating. Like he was going back in time to his younger self. For the next hours he wasn't a father anymore, or a widower, he was just Sesshomaru again. And he once more was accompanied by a beautiful creature. The uncrowned prince of every party was back.

* * *

Halfway through the party, around 5 probably he couldn't help the fact that all this noise they were making didn't bring forth complains from the neighbors or the police. He poured a glass of chilled tea for himself and the slightly exhausted Kagome sitting in the shade. He got to her and she gladly accepted the glass.

"Don't you have restrictions to partying?" she gulped down half of the glass before she answered.

"A few years back, at a committee meeting it was agreed that parties during the day as long as they are non-alcohol can be held till about 10:30 p.m. With a day's notice. If it's during night or with alcohol then a week's notice and the written consent of the next four houses length from up and down the street is needed. And a copy of that has to be left at the police station. They usually send a car or two to supervise, depending on the invitation list length."

"Does this agreement work?" he asked surprised.

"Yep, this is a younger crowd's neighborhood, we had countless parties since the agreement." Souta joined the two's conversation.

"And don't forget to mention that just about half of them were held by you alone." Kagome's eyebrow twitched.

"Don't you dare put this on me! I would have killed you if you hadn't at least informed me in time to make the arrangements for your dozens of parties!" she reached out to catch him but Souta dodged and slipped away laughing. "Auf, that boy!" she grumbled drinking the last of her tea. Sesshomaru eyed her and she felt the need to explain. "To keep him out of trouble, we imposed a rule on him since the 4th grade. Souta can go to parties as long as I go to supervise and somehow when I moved out of the house that turned in me hosting their parties. The other kid's parents were overjoyed by this since I wouldn't let anyone get into trouble." he laughed relaxing into their conversation.

"Where were you when I was in high school?" he asked more rhetorically but she gave it a thought looking him over and then answered.

"Probably being your kouhai since you look like around 30." he looked at her suspiciously.

"How old are you again?" her eyes widened a bit and she blushed.

"I'll be 26 soon..." he was slightly surprised. With the way she dressed when they first met she looked more like over 30. And then in jeans she looked just a bit over 20. Maybe it was because of her changing disposition. "My face and body didn't change much since I turned 16, aside from the pregnancy, so most have trouble getting my age right." she laughed standing. "Sorry about that. You want to dance some more?" Sesshomaru sipped the last of his drink as well and nodded. Like the other previous times since noon he didn't mind being led around by her. It was enjoyable.


	16. Ch 16: Home, our shared home

_**Chapter 16 : Home, our shared home**_

The sky had darkened about 20 minutest ago and the kids were now in bed for an early night. Outside the music calmed down to match the candle lit atmosphere. They didn't drink anything but just the dim light and soft music were enough to get one drunk. It felt good to get away from everything like this. To just let the music move you like it had done so many times before. For what he knew, he didn't mind this kind of party which compared to the ones Inuyasha usually held, was pure bliss. Sesshomaru shook his head instinctively at that thought. Why would one need alcohol and cigars to get in the mood for dancing, and why would that constant friction and groping be called dancing? He looked down at the woman in his arms. She stood close to him, he could feel the heat of her skin. And it was enough, there was no need to touch. Their eyes met and she smiled.

"What are you thinking about?" her voice was soft and light.

"Pondering on how I missed this." his own voice took him by surprise in its low husky tone.

"Hmm... you used to go out frequently? Could have fooled me." it slipped under her breath as he twirled her around. The light in his eyes changed and the color seamed to darken as something within him raised to challenge the doubt. He pulled her close before the hearth could beat once and breathed in her ear. With just that gush of hot air her senses trembled in delight.

"I'll have you know, I was called the prince of the West..." his deep voice made her shudder and her cheeks stained red. "Should I show you why, little onna?" her eyes widened at the playful tone. They danced to the rhythm in sync. When the song ended she spoke up.

"Can I imagine that this is prom night?" he twirled her again.

"You didn't go to prom?" she shook her head.

"I was going to but when my date heard that I was pregnant, he..." she begun to sniffle,"... sorry, he was of bad quality... that's all. I just didn't get the chance to go." she tried a smile but her lip quivered. He hugged her close and whispered.

"Tell me what he did." he encouraged and started to sway from side to side with her again. She breathed in his warm scent.

"On prom night, we drove to the belvedere on the side of the town..." in their swaying they got in the darker side of the yard, detached from the others. " we got out of the car and watched the sky for a bit... and then out of nowhere he begged me to have an abortion..." her hands trembled with her uncertainties. "He even swore he would marry me if I did..." he drew back to look at her. "He was my two month boyfriend and I did like him a lot." she looked up at him.

"But you couldn't do it." he filled in. A motherly look settled in her eyes. Kagome shook her head again.

"Of course I couldn't, that was the day I had the first ultrasound." her eyes teared up. "How could I hurt something so beautiful, so innocent..." he cupped her face and wiped a tear away. "You should have seen her face when she heard that little heart beating." she glowed right before his eyes. "She went home hugging the picture."

"And the boy?" she sighed.

"He left. He broke up with me and left me there to get back on my own." her eyes hardened with loath and her jaw clenched.

"What else happened?" another tear slipped down her cheek.

"I had to walk back home..." he stroked her cheek. "I walked for over an hour." he rested his forehead on hers. Her eyes showed the fear and pain she had felt. "It was mid November, I only had a light coat on. Kami had mercy on me and an old farmer with an old pickup truck pulled over." he instinctively kissed her forehead. "I spent that night in the hospital bleeding..." her voice cracked. "I almost miscarried... I've never felt so fragile like I did then." he smiled at her.

"Still you were strong and brave." he praised and her eyes lit up.

"Thank you. All the others said I was foolish." he leaned in and lightly kissed her lips.

"What others, I am your only date at this prom." he tasted her lips again and she relaxed in his arms. She felt safe and understood. Kagome moved to his lead and responded to his kisses and touch, she literally got drunk with him. His kisses were soft but soon deepened and his touch heated her skin through her clothes. Flashes of their night filled her mind. As soon as that happened she broke the kiss and pulled back a bit. It visibly startled him.

"Sorry, I think I'm getting a bit dizzy." she said slowly getting out of his arms. He had rattled her up and now she stood on shaky ground. They had made their choice so, dancing next to the line was to risky for the wobbly balance between them. And then just like snapping your fingers his mature and calculating aura returned.

"Then you should sit down." he slowly took her hand and guided her to a chair, mindful to keep her from tripping.

She was thankful for the missing light as he led her to a chair at the far back. Keeping away at a safe distance but still close enough for the accidental touches had seemed a good strategy. An in a way it was more comforting than an out front relationship. He stood there leaned slightly against one of her trees, eyes downcast as he contemplated on his own thoughts.

* * *

He had let his guard slip, had let his resolve crumble at the edges, had let memories flood his mind. His hand clenched into a fist and he bit the inside of his cheek.

As the silence stretched they both had calmed down. Sesshomaru looked up from the ground to her studying eyes. He straightened and spoke in his hushed voice.

"Perhaps we should..." he started but his cellphone rung with the undoubtably emergency ring tone. "Excuse me." he said taking the gadget from his pocket and flipped it open. "Yes, Jaken..." his eyes narrowed to silts as he listened to the high pitch voice. "I see. I'll arrive shortly." with just a bit more force than necessary he flipped the phone back. He looked at her again and she smiled knowingly. Standing she dared to pat his arm.

"I'll look after Rin till you come back. Souta will stay with Shippo." he gave a nod in appreciation. "Be safe." she whispered as a good luck charm and passed him to find her brother. Sesshomaru quickly set off.

* * *

Although the traffic was not a problem, Inuyasha was plenty. He had the big idea of throwing the party of the century in his father's home while the said father was out of town on business for the week. And he had the duty... and honor, Sesshomaru smirked with the outmost cruelty, of stopping the incompetent by any means possible. That was his one pleasure in dealing with Inuyasha. All the other things he had to deal with were not worth mentioning. But his smirk turned in one grim line. Had he been just five minutes late, without doubt his father's house would have gone down in flames. Sesshomaru pulled up to the house and turned the engine off. He looked ahead as he relaxed his shoulders. He stopped concerning himself about Inuyasha a long time ago, but now he almost reconsidered getting him checked up. There was no logical explanation for his hard head. He literally had knocked him out enough times to rival a boxer. Sesshomaru got out of the car and walked the short distance to the house.

* * *

Kagome tucked Rin better in bed as she slept. She smiled at the appreciative sigh the girl gave. She looked at the watch and sighed. Another late night for her it seamed. Through the dark silence she heard a car pulling up on the driveway. Soon the entrance door opened with a click and Sesshomaru's sure footsteps could be heard inside the house. She leaned down and whispered a good luck charm in the girl's ear with a light pat on the head. She straightened and looked towards the room's door. Her eyes widened in surprise, breath stuck in her throat. Sparks flew inside her stomach for a moment. She blushed and nervously tucked a shred of hair behind her ear. Then he tiredly rubbed his eyes with his hand.

"I appreciate your assistance." she shuddered at the cold in his voice. Her chest faltered out.

"No problem at all." she half forced a smile on her lips. She hopped he couldn't see it in the dark room. "Is everything alright?"she asked after a stretched moment.

"Yes." his answer contradicted what his body expressed. Head turned away from her, shoulder leaned heavily against the door frame. "I have to ask you to leave now." the tone in his voice made it sound more of a command than a request. Kagome instinctively rubbed her arms at the chill in the room.

"Of course." she faked the smile, then started walking and passed him. "Oh, by the way, **O-kaeri nasai** . I'll see myself out. **O-yasumi.**" she silently descended the steps and then left the house as quickly as she could. Because of that she missed his whispered '**Tadaima'**as well as the regret in his voice that lingered in the silence.

He stood from the door frame and slowly inspected the room in the dim night light she had bought for Rin. Then after a quick kiss on the girl's forehead he retreated to his own room.


	17. Ch 17: Working parents, a business date?

_**Chapter 17 : Working parents, a business date?**_

Early as the sun had risen the man stood from his bed. He drew back the curtains and opened the sliding door to the balcony. The morning air chilled his sweat covered brow and torso. He listened to the quietness of the neighborhood for a while. This house, this place, will be their home for the next few years so he will have to deal with her daily. He looked towards the other house. These past days, she had filled parts of his universe that had been empty for so long. And that had proved the following things:

1. his daughter needed a mother

2. he needed a lover

3. he needed someone that could be a mother to Rin but also his wife

And 4. that person shouldn't be Kagome.

Speaking of Kagome, he had to apologize for the other day. He had indulged himself in her presence and then had brushed her off just like that. He had not given her any explanation and she well deserved at least that. With the plan set, he took a shower and got himself ready before waking Rin.

* * *

Shippo hummed as he brushed Hatsuyo's fur on the porch. The dog lifted its head to the presence of the man approaching them. Shippo lifted a hand to shield his eyes from the sun as he looked up.

"Morning Sesshomaru-san." he greeted.

"Good morning." he squashed down to the boy's level before continuing. "Is your mother inside?"

"Nope. She's at work." the boy smiled. "Uncle Souta's leaving soon too." Sesshomaru stood and greeted the said young man with a slight bow. Souta did the same. Then as he stepped outside and locked the door he filled the man in on the events.

"If you're looking for Nee-san, you might have a bit of luck tonight if she comes home."

"I see." was all he voiced but the boy continued.

"She got called to work at about 3 or 4 a.m. and she might not get home in the next few days. Someone will probably give Shippo a lift to the hospital Kagome works at and then mom will pick him up for the night." Sesshomaru nodded as the boy took his dog to the dog house.

"Anything I can be of assistance with?" he asked politely, keeping in mind that he had returned late last night. Somewhere around 1:30 a.m. Souta threw him the keys to Kagome's house.

"Just keeping an eye around here I guess, the dog has a self serve feeder so maybe making sure it has enough water. And it might be a good idea to keep it locked up till Kagome comes back." the boy shook the man's hand firmly. Then he made a move to leave but turned around. "Oh yeah, if you need someone to baby-sit Rin, mom will be more than happy. Here's the phone number, so call anytime. I've got to go now so see you around."

"I suppose, thank you." Sesshomaru watched silently till the two left with a small wave over the shoulder. With things like that he went back inside to get Rin and take her to kindergarten.

* * *

Rin happily hummed in the back seat playing with one of her dolls. Sesshomaru looked back at his daughter and was rewarded with the most beautiful smile. Looking back ahead he sighed. He will ask some other time. The drive to the kindergarten wasn't long and he soon found himself under the curious eyes of the young mothers leaving their children here for the day. All he did was politely nod in their direction and they gathered around like teenage girls giggling. Even the caretaker blushed as he made presentations. With a quick good bye to Rin he steadily but quickly left. Today he had a business date.

* * *

Sesshomaru drummed his fingers on the table near the glass of alcohol he had ordered. He had been on time, at the place his father had indicated and the other party was... he looked at his watch, 20 minutes late. With all indulgence this was just plain rude. He gracefully took out some money to pay for his drink and put it on the table. Then he sipped the last of his glass and stood. Just then a woman came barging in the bar. He looked at the scantly dressed woman and their eyes met. Her lips curled up into a predatory grin than didn't impress him one bit. She swayed her hips from side to side with much effort.

"I'm so sorry for being late." she purred and bowed deeply showing lots of cleavage with her V neck black dress. "I had some really important business to finish." Sesshomaru scowled skeptically, he could most likely guess what business this woman had to settle. Then looking at his watch again he sighed.

"You have the next 15 minutes to impress me with your offer, Yura-san." he said in his cold bored tone, sitting back in his seat and ordering another drink. The woman licked her red lips and brushed her bob-cut hair behind her ear.

* * *

Five minutes into the discussion, two drinks and many sultry comments from the other party Sesshomaru was ready to head to the mental hospital and report a runaway patient. But then, finally, she finished her business plan for merging with his father's company. Her smaller hair product firm was quite good and as small as it was the sales were more than fair and steadily continued to rise every week. The only catch was her condition that he did not like much. That being a prolonged date. Oh kami, it didn't even spike his interest... no to say anything else he left it at than. He politely excused himself to make a call to his dear father. Sesshomaru rapidly dialed and waited for the call to connect.

"Sesshomaru, my boy how is the meeting fairing?" he rolled his eyes at the cheerfulness in his father's voice.

"What are you playing at now, old man?" he pinched the bridge of his nose in desperation. His father tsk-ed.

"Now what could you possibly mean, I thought the owner of that small company looked fairly good." Sesshomaru sighed.

"For the last time I need not your meddling in my own private business." he leaned against the wall when the older male dared to laugh. 'Well, if you like her that much then you do her.' he thought of saying but held his tongue for now.

"Really now, you should loosen up a bit from time to time." his voice turned serious. "I do not approve with your actions on getting your brother"

"Half-brother." Sesshomaru rudely corrected.

"... admitted into the hospital with broken ribs." Sesshomaru grinned a bit unsatisfied. He could have done a better job, like putting that talkative mouth out of order.

"I only dented 2 or 3 in, I am sure he can manage well with the ones I left intact."

"Sesshomaru," the man's voice lowered an octave. "I don't care how you do it but get me that deal. And for kami's sake get laid or something already!" Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched. He turned and looked outside on the far of window. "Are you still listening to me Sesshomaru?" he sighed at how annoying this discussion had turned out to be.

"I'll get you the deal and that is all." he hung up before the man could say anything else. Then he returned to the table. His confirmed 'date' smiled.

"Well, have you given it a thought?" she purred getting closed to him around the table. Sesshomaru cracked his fingers.

"I have." he leaned forward and put his hands on the table resting on his elbows.

"And?" she liked her lips seductively.

"I remain off-limits." she growled unsatisfied.

"Then I won't merge." she sat back and crossed her arms over her chest. Sesshomaru smirked like a true predator. It sent shivers down her spine.

"You will merge by..." he looked at his watch. "Noon tomorrow."

"Excuse me?" the woman stood out raged. Sesshomaru stood as well and paid for the consummation. Then he pinned down the small woman with his eyes from his full height.

"You have 24 hours to sign the deal."

"And if I don't?" she challenged. He leaned forward a bit to topper over her.

"If you don't, I will have the pleasure of making your firm go bankrupt and buy it for nothing by the end of the week. Good day." he purred deviously and left the woman standing there in shock. Sesshomaru finally exited the bar and smiled satisfied. With this business cleared he turned in the direction of a nearby park for a stroll. In a few hours he'll pick Rin up from kindergarten and then head out for some sightseeing around the area.


	18. Ch 18: Crashing on his couch

_**Chapter 18: Crashing on his couch **_

The week had passed quickly, and without notice it was Friday night. True he had not been able to meet with Kagome all this time just as Souta had said. Even so the dog always had enough food and water and his kettle had been cleaned the other day. Sesshomaru flipped the page of the book he was reading. He had been away from the house at odd times and had indeed benefitted of the offer Mrs. Higurashi had made. He smiled slightly. Had she been home with him, Rin would have missed all the fun Shippo planned to have on the Higurashi shrine grounds. He knew Rin was hard to frighten so there were no worries for this two day sleep-over party. And so he could just relax and focus on... he sighed, on the continuous knocking on his front door. With a frown he rouse from the chair and walked the short distance to the door. From the other side he heard a strained voice.

"Come on, open up already, Sesshomaru!" a woman's voice wined. Once he had opened the door Kagome brushed right past him with a simple 'move' or so he had heard since she kept a hand over her mouth. She passed him and then quickly entered the toilet. He closed the door a bit unsure what to think of what was happening in the toilet. He slowly stepped in the doorway and looked troubled at the crouched woman. He took a hand towel and soaked it with cold water. Then crouching down next to her, he handed it out to the woman.

"You don't look well." she narrowed her eyes at him.

"No shit, Einstein!" she growled before throwing up some more bile. At first he had narrowed his eyes. The image made a ripple in his memory and he cursed under his breath. Then seeing her drained form he placed the cold towel on her forehead and sustained her till she calmed down. Then she leaned back on the wall wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "Sorry..." she said as loud as her raw throat could manage. He just nodded and then stood to get her a glass of water. Kagome waited there patiently. He returned with two glasses and set them on the sink. Sesshomaru extended his hand to her and she gladly accepted it with a weak smile. She rinsed her mouth and used the mouth wash he offered. Then she washed her face and neck before drying up. He had supported her around the waist till she finished.

* * *

Once done they exited the toilet. Feeling some strength in her legs she removed his hand from her waist.

"Thank you." she turned to his blank stare. If she had enough strength she would have waved a hand in front of his eyes. After a moment his eyes focused on her and silently questioned the situation. She started explaining as she eyed his couch. "I've misplaced my keys so when I saw light in your window I unconsciously rushed here." Sesshomaru slightly nodded.

'Right, her keys...' he thought, eyes moving to the keys on his dinning table. Still that didn't explain why he would have to clean the toilet in the morning. His eyes reverted back to her when he noticed movement in the left view field. Eyebrows moved up in surprise. He could only watch as the 'professional defect' let her light coat slide to the floor and then even her uniform's top was lifted over the head and left to fall two feet away from the coat. Shoes only came off with a kick when she spread on his couch. She laid her head on one of the pillows, drew the other to her stomach and then brought the couch cover over her body. He sighed. "Kagome you can't sleep there." he said nearing her and lowering to be of level with her. She moaned in pain before answering.

"Yes I can." he tried reasoning with her.

"You'll get a cold like that." her closed eyes scowled.

"Don't care." she protested. Sesshomaru stood and retrieved her keys. Crouching back down, he lightly dangled the keys in front of her face and even shook her.

"Your keys are right here so go and sleep in your own bed not on my couch." she cracked an eye at him before protesting stubbornly.

"Don't wanna." Sesshomaru growled exasperated.

"For heaven's sake why not?" and he was met by silence... "Kagome." he firmly called her name. She whined like a hurt dog.

"Because." he blinked at her response. He sat down, leaned against the couch rubbing his temples. This was not how he planed to spend the night. He looked her over. She looked rough. Her skin was pale, face drawn as if she had lost weight. She had even seemed lighter earlier. Her lips were dry and cracked. And those dark circles... he shook his head. Something wasn't right here.

"Because... why?" she stirred getting a bit more comfortable but still looked at him.

"Just because..." he held her gaze in the dim light of the room. She sighed at his insistency. "Because it's cold..." she looked into his eyes with her closing ones, "and lonely..." he held his breath at her words... "and I just can't deal with it tonight..." this was a confession... and he was well aware of how she felt. Sesshomaru combed his hair with his fingers and then with a sigh stared into the ceiling.

"What happened?" he asked breaking the silence.

"Someone died in my arms from severe blood lost..." she said it as it was only natural, an everyday occurrence... it made a shiver go down his spine. "That happened Monday morning," she sighed turning on her back to stare at the same ceiling. "Then yesterday a ten year old, came with a gangrenous hand from an infected fish bone wound in his forearm." they looked at each other. "We had to do an emergency amputation on his left hand just below the elbow." he stared at her silently, her sickening face said there could be more... something that affected her even more that the previous cases. "Today, a colleague on risk prenatal leave came in the emergency room at noon... she was due next month." Kagome's eyes closed tightly and drew in a shuddered breath. "When doctor Hojo got the baby out, it was freaking blue..." for a moment his heart stopped in place. "Thank Kami, that Hojo made it in time. I didn't know how to get out of there fast enough." and he breathed at ease. "That's the only victory I had this week."

"But still quite meaningful." he encouraged.

"Yeah..." she agreed smiling a little. Her stomach rumbled and he stood to his feet. She watched him carefully as he went into the kitchen.

"Have you eaten... lately?" he added his suspicion.

"Not really..." she stood slowly to a sitting position and brought the cover around her shoulders. He worked about the kitchen and heated a bowl in the microwave.

"Think you can handle plain rice?" he said sitting next to her and offering the steaming portion.

"Probably the only thing I can." she gladly accepted it and tentatively took a mouthful, then waited. Satisfied that her stomach had calmed down enough for her to actually eat she continued in smaller bites.

"You've lost weight." he stated disapprovingly. Kagome blushed at being scowled.

"Didn't sleep either, the nurse's lounge bed is the worst. The hard floor would actually be more comfortable if only we were allowed to use it." he frowned.

"So my couch is better than nothing..."

"No." she corrected. "Your couch is pure bliss." she smiled, put the bowl on the coffee table and brought her hands together pleadingly. "So let me crash here tonight. Please?" he sighed.

* * *

**A/N**: Chapter 19 will be up soon, in about 7-8 hours since I have somewhere I need to go to at the moment and will be back later today. So if it got you interested leave a review. Thank you all for reading.


	19. Ch 19: Just sharing

_**A/N:**_ Okay, so here's the promised ch 19. I noticed that there were quite a few readers so if any of you have a moment to spare and write a review, I appreciate it. Thank you so much for reading. Enjoy... :)

* * *

_**Chapter 19: Just sharing**_

"No." was his plain refusal. He took the dish to the sink while she pouted, shoulders hunched. He brought her some stomach medicine and a glass of water. She accepted them without a word. "You really don't want to go home, do you?" He asked but actually hit the nail on the head. She bowed her head and slowly nodded. He continued to watch her another minute or two. "I'll sleep on the couch so you take my bed." he finally broke the silence. She blinked surprised and lost all words. Such a kind expression, she would have bet it would never suit him not to say that he could actually show her that. He chuckled at her doe eyes and a blush crept on her pale cheeks.

"Are you sure? You don't mind?" she looked at him through her eyelashes. He stood and offered her his hand. His fingers closed over hers and helped her up with the slightest effort.

"Quite sure." he verbally confirmed, looking ahead. "I will not have your health on my conscience." he reasoned but the light squeeze of her hand showed warmth and concern. After that they climbed the stairs in silence and she let him guide her around. They entered the bedroom and he let go of her hand to get her something to wear for the night. He handed her one of his new T-shirts. She blushed realizing she had been walking around his house without a blouse. "I'll let you change." he said passing her.

Kagome's face burned even hotter but started changing. She took off her working pants and then the bra. She quickly pulled the T-shirt on when she heard his footsteps nearing. She turned in time to see him walking into the room. Self-conscious she lightly pulled down on the T-shirt.

* * *

He looked over her appreciatively. Compared to the dates he had this week even while unwell she still looked better. He laid her previous discarded clothes on the chair next to the others. Knowing she was to embarrassed to look he shook his head at the thought that just passed his mind.

"Are you really sure it's okay?" he narrowed his eyes at her and she gulped. "Okay..." she ducked instinctively and hurried past him, and climbed under the sheets. He smiled satisfied with that and drew the curtains close. He even turned the room heater on for her. Summer was still a week away before it could claim it rights. The nights and early mornings were still cold for a weakened body to face.

"So then, rest for as long as you need, I'll be downstairs." Sesshomaru turned and stopped for a moment to breathe. She was already half asleep. Resting her head on one pillow, hugging and nuzzling the other one. Namely his pillow. He neared the bed and sat at the edge. "Kagome." she hummed at him. "That is my pillow, give it back."

"No." she protested and hugged the pillow closer.

"Why?" he slightly whined exasperated.

"Because it smells nice." she sighed content. He was silent for a moment and before he could say anything else she turned to him with a most attractive smile. "But if you want I'll share it." he looked blankly at her.

"It is mine to begin with." she huffed at him.

"Then I'm not sharing anymore." she mumbled into the pillow. The corners of his mouth curled up. This was more like her. He got up and went to exit the room. She quickly stood up to a sitting position. "Wait, wait...Sesshomaru..." she hurriedly started to reach out to him and quickly got out of bed. He turned at her expectantly, hand on the door frame. "You're really leaving me here?.. alone?..." she hugged the pillow to her chest, eyes watery. "I... I'll give you your pillow back... okay?" she stumped over her own words handing out his pillow when he stepped closer. He wordlessly pushed the pillow back into her arms and then put a hand on her head. He urged her to turn around like a doll and then gave her a light nudge towards the bed's direction. She stumped forward a bit but regained her standing. Kagome looked over her shoulder. He snickered at her.

"I was going to retrieve my book from downstairs..." she breathed relived. "Though I shall reclaim my pillow once I return." he warned pointing a finger at the treasured object resting in her embrace. Kagome's face brightened with a smile.

"Okay." she agreed and skipped happily to jump between the sheets just like a kid. "But only when you get back." she whispered closing her eyes. She stubbornly held on to the two pillows.

* * *

Sesshomaru closed the door behind him and descended the stairs. Amber eyes met his own in the mirror at the bottom of the stairs. His soul seamed drained, and cold. There was no warmth there, just an empty reflection. Truth be told he had missed the woman's eyes, smiles, voice and laughter this week. Those dates he had went on should have been called blind. Each of those women had tried to impress him. And each had left such a foul taste in his mouth that could only be washed down with alcohol. He hadn't drank so much since then...

He picked up the book, turned off the lights and checked the door. But she... eyes averted at the top of the stairs for a moment as he stepped pass the hard reflection in the mirror. Kagome was like the cup of coffee she had served him the day they met. Fresh, fragrant and pleasing. Or as the one he had tasted in the morning, warm and bitter-sweet... a boost of energy to get a head start on a raining day. He reached the top of the stairs and stopped in front of the door. Sesshomaru drew in a deep breath and calmly grabbed the door knob.

* * *

Just as he closed the door Kagome's eyes snapped open. She stood cross legged at the top of the bed. She looked down at the pillow she was hugging for dear life. She brushed the hair out of her face with a hand and then held it over her mouth.

"What the hell am I doing?" she asked herself horrified. Clearly she was ill and even more, her stream of thoughts had a few loose screws at the moment. Nausea swirled in her gut and she braced herself for the dizziness overwhelming her. Her mind panicked and her breathing speed up. Her eyes shot up to him when the door opened with a click. He entered the room and closed the door silently. Kagome brought her kneed up to her chest and hid behind the pillow. He came and sat at the edge of the bed. He placed the things he'd brought on the night stand.

"Lie back down." Sesshomaru urged and took the pillow from her arms to stack it over the other behind her. When she didn't move he slowly grabbed her shoulders and pushed her down. She blinked at him unfocussed but her breathing remained rapid.

He held her gaze. And then she could feel his eyes settling on her lightly parted lips. Her own eyes lowered on his lips as they came closer. They fluttered closed at the cold touch. It only lasted a short moment but he still held his weight off her. She drew a rushed breath when his lips parted an inch from hers. He reached to the side and soon she could feel a nice cold, towel wrapped ice pack on her forehead. Their eyes connected.

"Sess..." her whisper was silenced by his finger.

"You're feverish." he informed her. He grabbed the book and stood. He walked to the closet and opened it. After getting another pillow for himself, turned the main light off, leaving only his reading lamp. He climbed in bed on the other side, half sitting against the board. He spared a glance at her grateful eyes. He patted her head and pulled the sheets up to tuck her better. "Go to sleep." he said and resumed reading the book from where he had left off. She turned on the side facing him and continued to stare as he read. Kagome's eyes slowly closed. She breathed in his scent and smiled.

"...thank you..." was all he managed to catch from her mumble since he was concentrated on the book.


	20. Ch 20: Shower gel

_**Chapter 20: Shower gel**_

Sesshomaru had continued to read long after she fell asleep and made sure to change the ice pack a few times. It had been well past the middle of the night when he put the book down to rest his eyes. Some time before the sky begun to light up he woke up to her light stirring. He opened his eyes without rising his head from the pillow. Sesshomaru reached out and slowly brushed a few shreds of hair from her face. He almost chuckled. So defenseless... she rolled on her back, one hand bent under the pillow, the other extended over her head reaching to the board. Her face remained slightly turned towards him, letting the length of her neck exposed. The angle of her body twisted at the waist under the covers. Her breathing quickened and soon her eyes slowly opened. She smiled at him in the dim light.

"Hey." she greeted in a whisper. At that he lifted his head to rest in the palm of his hand. Kagome turned on her side. "What are you smiling at?" his smile turned into a grin.

"At some defenseless lass." her eyes narrowed and she turned on her other side.

"I'm not defenseless..." she looked over the shoulder. "...or a lass..." she grumbled. He chuckled his good disposition. She too smiled against the pillow.

"Then certainly fearless." he neared her and circled her waist with his arm.

"Well, I have nothing to fear here..." she started. Her sentence was cut short from the rumble of her stomach. "Except for hunger..." she laughed and he joined in. He pushed himself up on his fore arms topping over her. He turned her face to him. She let her cheek rest against his hand. Sesshomaru looked her over from the short distance. Her face regained in color and there was no moisture on her brow. He lowered his lips to hers in a light kiss. Their eyes closed for a moment and he deepened the kiss. They parted only when air was necessary.

"Good, your fever subsided completely." he said raising and getting out of bed. Kagome pulled the sheet up to her mouth and laughed.

"If I were to check any patient's temperature like that, I'd most likely get disciplined." he walked to the closet and pulled out fresh clothes for her and himself.

"Then just refrain from doing so..." He hung his on a chair and threw her hers. "Unless the patient wants to." She watched with a creeping blush as he took off his shirt to put it in the laundry basket next to the door. He shook his hair and then stretched his muscles with a full extension of the body. She sighed and stood at the edge of the bed. They left the subject end at that and enjoyed the silence around them. He took his clothes and left to shower without a word.

* * *

Kagome swung her legs back and forth before plopping back down on the bed. She stretched her hands above her head and then to the side. She stared at the ceiling until she heard him return into the room. She watched as he dried his hair with one hand. He threw a bottle of shampoo and a towel next to her.

"Use Rin's." She stood on her elbows and smiled.

"Is yours off-limits?" he stopped for a second and arched an eyebrow at her. Then he sighed.

"If you wanted to join me you should have said so..." her mouth opened slightly and her cheeks burned. He turned and exited the room and she quickly stood to follow.

"Hey! No fair!" she wined going to exit the room. His hand stopped her at the door. His features were calm and relaxed. She stared at him uncertain. "What?" she asked when he kept looking at her silently.

"It is good to see that you are feeling better." he squeezed her shoulder lightly. She smiled gratefully.

"I am, thanks to you."

"I'll see to breakfast." he said and descended the stairs. Kagome sighed and then ruffled her hair. She took what she needed and went to shower. She stripped and got under the water curtain. Even if she blushed a deep red thinking of his joke she still eyed the shower gel sitting just a little bit to the side.

* * *

He had gone about the kitchen and prepared breakfast. He had made some light sandwiches that she could easily eat and turned on the water boiler for tea or coffee. He went to the front door and got today's newspaper from the mail slot, then left it on the chair as he passed through the living room. He finished setting the table for the two of them when the doorbell rang. Sesshomrau looked at his wristwatch. It was just fifteen minutes past seven on a Saturday morning, most would still be sleeping. He walked to the door and looked to see who it was before opening it.

* * *

Kagome stood there under the shower, pondering if she should dare or not. She chewed on her lip looking from one to the other. She could always take another shower at her house later today... even buy a similar scented shower gel from the local store... but... where was the fun in that? The two bottles gleamed in the morning light. Rin's was fruity scented and it would make her dried skin soft... while his... had the smell that surrounded her all night and made her hearth speed up earlier... well mostly he did and he was so addicting... would he joke at her again, if she did use his shower gel?

* * *

Sesshomaru calmly opened the front door to the two waiting outside. The fast response to their action surprised the two. Apparently this was their first stop. They must have noticed him moving about the house.

"Good morning. Can I help you?" he asked in his monotone voice.

"Good morning, sir." one of the two greeted. "We are sorry to disturb you at this early hour." Sesshomaru nodded once for the man to continue. "We would like to ask a few questions, if it is alright with you."

"I understand." Sesshomaru stepped outside and closed the door behind him so that the curious one of the two, the woman, would stop looking around his house. "Please continue." he narrowed his eyes at the woman when she kept checking him over.

"Ahem." the man cleared his throat and his colleague regained her composure. "Do you know this woman?" the question was simple and that only left the picture handed to him. He narrowed his eyes as he continued looking over the picture.

"Yes. What about this woman?" he handed back the picture. The two shared a look before the woman answered.

"She was reported missing since yesterday." she opened her notebook and begun reading from a marked page. "It seems like no contact could be made for the past two days." Sesshomaru sighed and opened the door. No point in talking about this in the middle of the street.

"Come in." he invited stepping to the side of the door. The two police officers nodded and warily entered the house. He showed them into the living room. "Have a seat." he gestured to the couch. The female police officer blushed and nudged her partner when her eyes settled on the dinning table.

* * *

'Well that settles it.' Kagome thought as she rinsed her skin with lots of plain water. She sighed. She had tried it, she really had and it didn't like her to much... She scratched her shoulder. That was the fastest allergic reaction she has ever got from shampoo. Even with body lotion it took more than five minutes... She eyed the other bottle. Was the risk even worth it? She traced it with her fingers lightly. Then bringing it closer and opening the cap. She breathed in the scent and closed her eyes... A smile played on her lips. "Yep, totally worth it."


	21. Ch 21: Skipping

_**Chapter 21: Skipping...**_

Kagome dried her skin humming a happy tune. She wondered if he would mind much... She dressed in the clothes he had lent her. She adjusted the length of the sweatpants by tightening them at the waist and then folding them to size. She pulled the T-shirt on and let the towel rest around her neck as she partially dried the ends of her hair.

She had quickly gone by the bedroom when she heard the doorbell ring followed by the opening and closing of the door. She didn't think much of it and neatly made the bed. Once she dealt with the bed, she pulled the curtains back and aired the room. The morning air felt so nice against her warm cheeks. Her stomach protested at being ignored for so long. Sighing she exited the room. She combed her hair with her fingers as she called to him.

"Sesshomaru, has Rin used that shower gel before? If not, you should change it. It gave me the worst rush ever." she descended the stairs and came around the corner into the living room. "So I still ended up using yours." Two sets of eyes settled on her. And hers quickly sought his in question. When he ignored her in favor of the newspaper she met a dead end. "Okay, what happened?" she huffed walking to the other armchair next to Sesshomaru's. The two officers stood and slightly bowed. Kagome nodded to them and sat as close to him as she could and nugget him lightly. "Why are they looking at me like that?" she whispered. Sesshomaru flipped the page in his newspaper and spared her a glance from the corner of his eye.

"They said someone was reported missing." and as if on que the officer spoke up.

"Are you miss Kagome Higurashi?" she blinked at him and selfconsciously crossed her arms over her chest.

"I am..." she trailed uneasy.

"Ma'am." the woman continued. "Where have you been for the past days?" Kagome narrowed her eyes.

"At work till yesterday and then I spent the night here. What is this all about?" Sesshomaru sighed.

"The one reported missing is you." Kagome's mouth hung open at the information. "My guess is that the one responsible is your grandfather..." he neatly folded the newspaper and set it on the coffee table.

"No way..." Kagome looked at the two police officers and they confirmed it with a nod. She shook her head stubbornly. "No... I mean he is difficult at times... but he wouldn't go that far!" she defended. She stood and stormed up the stairs. The police officers looked at each other with a pitting look for the young woman. Sesshomaru stood and wordlessly followed her up to his room.

* * *

She paced from the bed to the chair where her clothes stood. "This isn't happening! How could he come up with something so..." Sesshomaru entered the room and closed the door before approaching her. "so... childish. Ugh." she silently screamed outraged, fists tightly closed.

"A phone call would suffice." she crossed her arms at that. Then she growled low in her throat.

"No, it wouldn't." she stomped her foot down and threw off his T-shirt. "I have to dent in his skull with a frying pan." Kagome stilled her movements when she felt his arms on her shoulders. He drew her back to his body and slowly caressed down her arms to interlace their fingers.

"Make the call." he advised in her ear and closed their arms over her chest. "Get dressed properly..." he gave her hands a light squeeze and slowly let go. "and clear up the misunderstanding so we can have breakfast." he signed. Kagome looked over her shoulder at him and blushed.

"Sorry and thanks." he gave her a nod and swiftly exited the room.

* * *

Sesshomaru made about the kitchen as a properly dressed Kagome talked with the police officers. Ten minutes latter the police officers stood and bowed politely as did Kagome. Sesshomaru saw them to the door.

"Thank you sir, for your cooperation." he gave them a nod as they exited the house. The male turned around. "Oh yes, we need your name sir."

"Sesshomaru Tashio." he said plainly. The two sets of eyes widened and they stuttered over their words.

"Oh, sir Tashio. We thank you for your most..." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. His voice lowered an octave as he interrupted them.

"_Leave._" and with the flick of the wrist he closed the door in their faces.


	22. Ch 22: Strip show and the nest

Chapter 22: Strip show and the nest

Sesshomaru nearly grumbled under his breath at the stupidity of some human specimens. Like he'd care about their flattery and greedy words at this hour. He slowed his pace as he entered the living room. Kagome had her forehead against the glass door and phone to her ear. Her eyes closed with a sigh.

"Yes, mom... I'm alright... mhm... That's why I told him not this week... yeah... I know... so please keep him out of my reach for a while, hm?... perfect..." she breathed out another sigh and relaxed her shoulders. She then turned around to smile at him. "Yeah, wait a bit..." he waited for her to speak. "Mom asks if she should bring Rin and Shippo earlier?"

"Not necessary, I'll pic them up after work." he answered walking to the table and sign invited her to do so as well.

"He says it's okay, so don't end their fun." she laughed walking to her seat. "Yeah, sure... bye." she hung up and took a moment to inspect what he put on the table for them, before letting her hunger take over.

"That was so good!" Kagome complimented his cooking skills and was rewarded in return with a barely noticeable smile from him. She leaned back contempt with her full belly. A grateful smile played on her lips and Sesshomaru found the site satisfactory. He stood and settled the dishes into the sink. She came besides him and reached for the dishcloth but he beat her to it. He looked down at her pout.

"Shouldn't you be resting at home now?" he turned his attention to washing the dishes. She crossed her arms and deepened her pout. He arched an eyebrow at that as he watched her from the corner of his eye.

"Don't wanna?" she battered her eyelashes at him.

"I do have to leave for work. I won't be here to keep you company anyway." she narrowed her eyes at that but did think about it. She smiled up at him like a schoolgirl.

"I can house sit for you. I'll even clean a bit?" he looked at her sternly. That wasn't a very good argument for him to let her stay, in his house, alone. Her face fell slowly as she replayed what she had said in her mind. "Okay, I'll be getting my keys now..." she said turning around. Sesshomaru put the last plate away and dried his hands on a towel with a sigh. Then he came up behind her, a hand circled her waist and the other was placed on her forehead. She was a little warm to the touch. She stood still, waiting to hear something from him when both hands rested at her waist. Her chest tightened and her hearth did a back flip when he sighed in her ear.

"I suppose you should rest some more before you start cleaning..." he whispered and slowly pushed her forward with his body in the direction of the stairs. "It's still early." he urged her to climb the stairs when she looked over her shoulder. Kagome silently complied and climbed the stairs to the upper floor. He opened the door to the bedroom and entered before her. Then he drew the curtains to darken the room and then the covers of the bed for her to get in. She did and he tucked her in. Kagome looked up at him a bit uncertain. He just waved it off as he took the clothes he needed for the day. He took out a dark gray suit and pale yellow shirt.

"I don't mind the show..." Kagome's thoughts slipped past her lips. She hid her burning cheeks behind the covers.

"Hn." was he response and he looked at her thoughtfully. He held the clothes in one hand while the other reached to his waist and grabbed the edge of his T-shirt. He slowly lifted it, exposing his lean body. The muscles contracted as he tilted at an angle to take it off easier. He watched her with heated but passive eyes. Her face reddened as her eyes took in every inch of the skin he exposed for the second time today. The dim light added to the effect and she could almost feel the heat of his skin. Flashes of his naked body glossed her eyes and her throat dried out. She took a shaky breath and ducked under the cover she pulled over her head.

"I've changed my mind!" she squeaked from underneath. Sesshomaru's eyes shone with mirth. He held back the chuckle in his throat and he let the go of the T-shirt. Then he made his way to the door.

"I'll be gone a few hours and then get Rin and Shippo at around noon." he said from the door.

"Okay." her muffled response came from underneath and her hand crept out and waved at him. The door closed with a click and she listened for any sounds in the room besides her frantic heartbeat. She cupped her burning cheeks with her hands. He had actually started striping and his eyes were so serious. And she couldn't take her eyes off him. The rim of every hill and valley sculpted in his body called to be touched and her fingers burned with that desire. She breathed in his scent and barely kept the moan from escaping her. This was not a good idea at all. Her mind raced but she slowly stopped thinking when the signs of a splitting headache begun to show. She drew deep breaths and then slowly let them out to calm her mind and heart. She kept doing so even after she heard the front door open and close. Only when she heard his car depart did her head pop from under the covers. She sighed and stared nowhere in particular till sleep wrapped around her in comforting warmth.

It was at around noon when he climbed up the Hisurashi shrine's steps. He had been there before and he could sincerely say that the place had a mysterious feeling to it. Like a waterhole in the dessert, it was a patch of greenery in the gray of the city around it. The two hyper kids ran up to him followed by the elder of Kagome's family. He still gave him suspicious looks but aside from that he behaved civilized. Most likely Mrs. Higurashi had scowled him beforehand. After some light conversation where he expressed his gratitude for their assistance the three got into the car and drove the half an hour drive to their house.

During the ride he half expected the kids to node off to a short nap but they had held their ground. They quickly got out and waited for him to open the door. After they got in he locked the door and then placed the keys and his wallet in the usual place.

"Kagome's upstairs sleeping, mind if you wake her up?" he asked the two. They shook their head with a smile and stormed up the stairs. Sesshomaru had put away their things as well and went to the kitchen following the aromatic smell. He breathed it in and enjoyed it closing his eyes. He had missed it. He took plates and glasses out and set the table for lunch since none of them had eaten yet.

When he was done with setting the table he noted the time that had passed and the absence of the other current occupants of the house. He soundlessly climbed up the stairs and entered the bedroom. His eyes settled on something that used to be his bed. In the middle of it amongst pillows, sheets and covers the three cuddled together. He neard them with the intention of waking them. Rin cracked open an eye and looked at him. Then smiling she reached out to him while asking him to keep quiet. He took her little hand and let himself be pulled in their nest.


	23. Ch 23: Silence of the full glass

**_Chapter 23: Silence of the full glass_**

He entered the room intending to change clothes. He unbuttoned his shirt and draped it on the chair as he neared the bed to wake them. Kagome was on her side, her body curved protectively. Her head rested on the extended arm that held the boy's arm reassuringly. The other draped over Rin's waist. Shippo was spread out on his normal side of the bed. The boy's body and feet occupied the space from Rin to the edge of the bed. So when his daughter pleaded with her sleepy eyes for him to join them the only space left was the narrow one between the other edge and Kagome. Thus he inevitably stretched alongside her. He sat on the side as well, one arm under his head while the other stretched over Kagome's waist since Rin stubbornly held on to it. He quietly listened to their even breathing. With the steady rhythm they set, his body relaxed. He neared her and breathed in the scent of her hair. She had indeed used his shower gel. He propped his head up. The fact that she smelled like him made his heart drum harder. A few more minutes and she turned on her back, and rested against him. As she did so, Rin's loose hold on his hand stopped and the palm of his hand rested against Kagome's abdomen. Then her breathing quickened and she slowly opened her eyes. He watched as confusion flashed in her eyes before she retracted her arm from Rin and covered a yawn with her hand.

"When did you get back?" she whispered even if she couldn't see him. Sesshomaru stole another intake of her hair's scent. When she tried to move to look at him he stilled her by drawing her to his body. He laid his head back down.

"About twenty minutes ago. They skipped their nap at you mother's house." he informed her while Kagome's eyes went over their sleeping faces. They were silent for awhile.

"I cleaned..." she said reaching up his arm to his neck.

"I saw that..." he replied into her hair.

"I cooked too..." he nodded.

"It smelled nice..." Kagome gracefully pulled on his hair tie and took it off. "But you got tired and went back to bed..." he concluded and she confirmed with a slight nod. Her fingers combed his hair, she loved the feel of it.

"Yeah, I need to clean Hatsuyo's kettle today..." she sighed. "And the house..." she added with a whine. He lightly chuckled enjoying her light grooming.

"We'll help out as well." he promised and unconsciously nuzzle her hair. Her hand stilled for a moment when the arm around her waist tightened its grip but resumed its fluid motion soon after that. They enjoyed the silence. Kagome listened to how steady his heartbeat was in comparison to her own. She had felt the heat of his skin under her fingertips. And again her mind was flooded with his person. She even breathed a sigh of relief when the kids started stirring awake, their batteries fully charged. Kagome lifted herself to a sitting position and gently smiled at the two innocent pair of eyes looking up at her. Sesshomaru took that moment to get out of bed. He took the change of clothes he desired and he wordlessly left the room.

* * *

After eating Shippo and Rin happily helped with airing the rooms and bedding in Kagome's house. They were allowed and even encouraged to jump on the beds while Kagome worked on the bathroom upstairs. Sesshomaru offered to clean the lower floor. He aired the living room, vacuumed the carpet and dusted the furniture. An hour later Kagome vacuumed the bedrooms and Sesshomaru helped out with dusting stuff in her trail. The kids were allowed to play with the dog, which happily obliged their commands and chased after them in mock hunt.

* * *

The two adults were now in the last room, Shippo's room. Kagome had earlier finished the bottom bunk and was now changing the bedding on the upper bed.

"Do you always have two beds ready here?" he asked putting the last of the boy's toys into the box and started picking up the colorful crayons. He watched as Kagome climbed on the bed and made about on it, on all four, careful not to bump her head to the ceiling. She looked down at him over the edge. He was sure her display of cleavage was unintentional. She had changed into some knee-length khaki shorts and a pale yellow spaghetti strap tank top. It crashed with the light blue rim of her bra. She brushed her hair out of her face and secured it behind the ear.

"Yeah, mostly out of habit." he arched a eyebrow at the sad smile playing on her lips. He did not intend to press further so he remained quiet. She held his gaze for a moment before turning and climbing down. She dusted her hands on the sides of her tights. "When we first moved here, all we had were the few things Sango and Miroku left behind that the other family members did not want." his eyes narrowed. She laughed a bit. "Well except for the house, shares they owned and Shippo's trust fund that they had me move everything they had into it." at that he was... speechless. "Before you ask, Shippo's things are his so I will not give anyone the right to touch them and nor will I. He will inherit them at the appropriate age." she nodded still fully satisfied with her decision. She slowly reached forward and took the crayons from him and placed them in the right place. She then turned and smiled at him. "Thank you so much for helping me clean." he nodded slowly and quietly followed her out the room.

"You have yet to answer the question." he stated to her turned back as he descended the stairs humming to herself.

"Oh, sorry. When we moved we had the bunk beds, the desk in the other room, two backpacks of clothes, a box with my books and Shippo's stuffed two-tailed cat, Kialla." she counted them all on her fingers.

"Did you not bring any of your things?" they entered the kitchen and she quickly made some lemonade. She was quiet during the process but once finished she offered him a glass. He took it with an appreciative nod. His throat had dried out earlier.

"I sold off everything that I could, to cover the funeral expenses as Kohaku was still a kid himself. I did not want to trouble him or my family on that. And I bluntly refused the fake help _they_ offered." she snorted leaning on the counter and drank a few sips before sighing. "Starting from scratch was way more appealing than picking up the pieces and mending them." her words made so much sense... at the time he should have done the same, instead it took him four long years to be fed up with the crumbling pieces in his hands. He looked at the half empty glass in his hand disappointed. As he continued to look at it, it begun to fill. It stopped just as it reached the rim of the glass with one more drop that made ripples in the surface. He looked up at her, she had filled his glass to the rim. Should he make a sudden move, it would spill. She continued to look at him and as if she had read his mind, she set the pitcher on the counter. When had she reached for it? She moved from the counter to him, the one step distance and bend towards his glass, keeping her hair out of the way with her fingers behind her ears. Kagome slowly sipped the excess liquid from his glass. She straightened and his eyes lingered on her lemonade coated lips. At her smile he looked back at the full glass. Strangely he felt a wave of calmness wash over him. She had already given him all the answers to questions he would not voice.

* * *

A/N: thank you guys so much for still reading my story after so much time had passed and for your reviews!


	24. Ch 24: Growl Bite Cry

**_Chapter 24: Growl. Bite. Cry._**

As they stood there in silence, the two kids run inside with their contagious laughter. Kagome smiled at them warmly.

"Mom, can we have a camp out tonight?" Shippo begged with his cute emerald eyes and Rin bounced enthusiastically next to him. Kagome almost left a giggle slip trough as she watched the ignored man from under her lashes. Rin picked up on the action and swiftly turned pleading eyes to her father.

"Please daddy, Rin wants to camp out with Shippo too. Please?" Sesshomaru's answer was cut short when his phone rung. He looked at the lit screen and loudly groaned, setting the glass on the counter. With elegant and fluid movements he turned and exited the house through the dining room's sliding doors onto the porch. Kagome looked at Rin as her small hope filled chest deflated.

"Grandpa needs daddy to work tonight..." the little girl whispered with a sigh. She rouse defeated eyes up at the older woman when Kagome placed a hand on her little shoulder. She knelt down and gave a reassuring smile, holding her gaze.

"We could have a camp out in three?" she offered but the girl shook her head and drew a battered down breath.

"Rin has to get ready to see grandpa." she whispered shoulders slouching forward. Shippo's eyes teared up and Kagome was at a loss. Then once Rin passed her and wordlessly exited the house, pass her tense father, across the yard and into the other house, the full glass on the counter split in two and the contents spilled everywhere. It was a forerunner Kagome took very seriously and she felt rage bubbling under her skin. Oh, that man! She had never met him, but apparently whenever he was involved it always rained on their parade. The other incident flashed in her mind as she stood and stomped over to Sesshomaru.

* * *

"Yes, Father." Sesshomaru pinched the bridge of his nose, eyes closed in concentration as to not lash out at the elder. "I shall bring Rin as well per our agree-" Sesshomaru's words were cut short when the phone was forcefully yanked out of his hand by the raging woman. He looked at her confused and utterly shocked. His father's voice could be heard from the speaker.

"Boy, are going to bring the brat or not?" the voice boomed at being previously left out. Kagome brought the phone near her mouth and outright growled into it. There was a pause, a deafening silence that followed. Sesshomaru cautiously reached towards the phone. He quickly retracted his hand as if he had been reaching inside the cage of a hungry wolf that snarled at him. He blinked looking at his lightly bleeding finger. Kagome spit on the soft grass to her left, eyes watching his every move. She _had_... she _bit_ him... and would do so _again_... her eyes stated it as if carved in stone.

* * *

In his lavish garden Toga Tashio flipped through the pages of the newspaper he'd been reading. He grinned in satisfaction as his eldest son submitted to his will. Only that it had not been a full submission. The response was cut short.

"Boy, are going to bring the brat or not?" he demanded in his authoritarian voice. He instantly pulled the phone away from his ear as a chill went down his spine. The low growl resonated through his body. Another moment of silence passed and then someone snarled into the phone on the other side. He could hear someone breathing heavily as if to contain an immense rage. "Sesshomaru?" he started unsure. Toga was taken by surprise when the soft voice of a woman spoke.

"Now, you listen here _Grandpa_," the dripping malice had him shuddering. "I do not mind you seeing your son and grandchild..." the voice stopped and he unconsciously held his breath. "But for heaven's sake learn to pick your damn moments. I have had it with how you've been raining on our parade!" the voice grew in intensity. "Do you have any idea how much of an inconvenience you are? He's not your property, nor your pet and sure as hell he ain't you bell boy! And Rin," the voice paused. "If you really do want to see her, do so where she will feel most comfortable. Meaning move your ass and visit her yourself, you damn fool! Heaven forbid, I see that sad look on her face because of you... should it happen, you'll be dealing with me buster, whoever the hell you are!" and after all that it was silent again. He had not been able to utter a word against the fiery woman. He recognized his son clearing his voice in the phone. Toga breathed out with a cough.

* * *

Sesshomaru dared not speak to the woman less he'd be bitten again. Once her stream of raged words went silent she looked at him disappointed. She took his hand and slammed the phone in it. She tsk-ed and shook her head in disbelief.

"Your daughter should have had priority..." she left the words hang in the air as she turned and entered the house. He brought the phone to his ear in time to hear Toga Tashio breathe with a cough.

"I'll call back later." he said dismissing any retort from the man and headed inside the house to talk to his daughter.

* * *

He absently suck on the bite wound to stop the bleeding as he climbed the stairs. He knocked lightly on Rin's door before opening it. His daughter looked up startled and then turned away to wipe away her tears. "Rin," he called softly. Her hands hurried and closed the small suitcase, then she turned and smiled up at him.

"Rin's ready daddy! We can leave when you want to." he stared at her, clearly from her eyes she had been crying. He shook his head.

"Rin, do you want to go and visit grandpa or not?" his question was direct but also laced with his love for her. Banks covered her eyes and she shook her little head.

"Rin want's to have a camp out with you, Shippo and Kaa-Kagome." he nodded accepting her wish. He smiled down at her and held out the uninjured hand for her to take. She complied with a smile that easily reached her brown eyes.

"Then we should ask what we should bring." she skipped happily towards the stairs and he easily picked her up for a faster descend.

* * *

Kagome groaned looking at all the things she had been piling on the table. Antiseptic, bandages, oxygenated water, residual container, sterile gloves, needles, clamps, everything needed to treat a wound. She banged her head on the table, could she stir up the courage? Then she looked at Shippo that thoughtfully whipped away the liquid from the counter... she slowly rouse to her feet mouth hanging open, liquid that had spilled from the broken glass...

"Shippo don't touch that!" she hurried and startled the child that had been sitting on a stool. Her leg got caught in the chair's leg and she tripped forward. She air traveled the three feet distance. Her right hand circled the boy's waist and stopped his fall. Her right hit the counter's edge before sliding on the surface forward. The side of her chest hit the counter full force and a pained cry ripped from her throat. She slid to the tilled floor with a thud, holding the boy protectively to her chest. Her breathing came out shallow and it did not provide the necessary amount for her to calm the trembling child.

* * *

Sesshomaru marveled as Kagome had yet again set his priorities straight. And painfully at that. He had gotten used to Rin's obedient nature, surely a mother would side to the child's well fair more attentively than he was at the moment. For that he will overlook the painful bite wound. Sesshomaru settled one leg on the porch in time to see Shippo wobble on a stool and Kagome darting forward to catch the child. She managed to circle Shippo's small waist with her right. He blinked, and sheltered Rin's face against his shoulder. His own eyes refused to open before the cry erupted from Kagome's body.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope it's not too much, I had to bring Sesshomaru's father into the story somehow. Didn't actually plan for it to go like this, but one I started writing it... it just flowed as such. I do hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. :)


	25. Ch 25: Scars after the incident

**_Chapter 25: Scars after the incident_**

In the early hours of the day, the sun had yet to rise across the horizon. Time found the single parent engrossed with work, while the man had not noticed the time at all. He had been preoccupied in the good week and few days since that_ incident_ had happened. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes in concentration as he worked on another project on the drawing board. He adjusted the light and then continued placing the fine brush strokes on his design. He rinsed the brush and set it aside in favor of stretching his back. He admired his work with a critical eye for a few minutes. Pleased with what he had achieved, he stepped down from the stool, turned the light off and walked to his bedroom. He bothered not to change clothes and stretched on the bed, burying his face in his pillow. About half an hour passed and he lightly groaned when the alarm clock rung.

'Six o'clock, Monday.' he tiredly read and groaned once more. Then forcefully pushing himself up and off the bed. Hair messy, dark circles under his red eyes, lips dried and cracked. He pulled on the wrinkled shirt and took it off in an angry motion, then let it slide from hid fingers behind him. The sweatpants he had sent them flying with a kick. He walked towards the closet, opened it and angrily pulled out clothes, effectively pulling the ones underneath as well. They plopped on the floor and he glared at them. Time allowed him to even ponder if he should kick the pile as well or just leave the room. He settled for the latter and softly closed the door as to not wake up Rin just yet. After a quick shower he descended to the kitchen and proceeded to make breakfast. He turned and opened the refrigerator to take out the milk and placed it on the table. As he turned back to the frying pan, smoke rouse like from an angry volcano. He speedily turned off the stove, unfortunately the contents were already burned to a crisp. He growled loudly and threw the frying pan into the sink and turned the water on to stop the annoying smoke. Then he gripped the counter as to no do any more damage that his fingers itched to cause. His breathing was muffled by the noise of flowing water.

* * *

Minutes later, knocking on the glass door drew his attention. The sky had lighted up a bit and he could easily see his neighbor and landlady smiling while waving at him. Sesshomaru turned off the water and then walked to open the door for her. Over the week it had been an almost certain thing for them to meet in the morning or at odd times, either leaving at the same time or one before the other. But only seeing each other briefly, waving or nodding the other on their way. The door opened and she stepped inside.

"Good morning... or not good morning." she corrected herself once she laid eyes on his strained face. He couldn't even muster the will to nod at her. "Well, you've been working late... again." she clearly stated, eyeing the brunt frying pan in the sink and coughing a little at the lingering smoke. He clearly overdid it this time was what her expression said. At this he arched an eyebrow at her. She sighed crossing her arms over her chest, then tilled her head to the side as if asking like she really needed to explain? Even so she elaborated for his tired mind. "When I put Shippo to bed at around 10 p.m., go to bed myself at 11:45 p.m., wake up thirsty at 3 a.m., get back to sleep and your light is still on..." she shook her dead, shoulders slumping. "And then get woken up by the alarm clock at 5:30 a.m., just in time to see your working light finally going off, but then the kitchen lights up at 6:20 a.m.? No way that's healthy." his eyes narrowed at how she had him under a watchful eye.

"Your point?" Kagome snorted, then whined arms stretching forth towards him in desperation.

"Seriously?" he looked blankly at her. She quickly grabbed his arms and turned him to face the stairs and nudged, more like pushed him to walk forward. "You need to sleep."she stated in what he thought would ne her nurse on duty tone. He found it hard to oppose her and eventually climbed the stairs on his own. It was just a feeling he couldn't place. "I'll take care of Rin," she added opening his bedroom door for him and nudged him inside gently. He turned and leaned against the door frame. Eyes tiredly watching her face, she smiled up at him. "I'll get her to kindergarten, with breakfast and bento packed and pick her up as well. So don't worry and get some rest. Alright?" he sighed and finally nodded in agreement. Her smile brightened.

"How are you?" he asked after a stretched minute. When she looked like she didn't know what he meant, he pointed towards her hand and side. She followed his gaze and then sighed herself.

"Still sore on the side," she started absently stroking her left side with her right hand. Her eyes narrowing at the soreness. "But its bearable without painkillers now." the smile returned to her lips and she lifted her left arm, bent at the elbow showing the forearm for his inspecting eyes. "And the scar, it's almost untraceable, a little bit of makeup and you'll never know it was there." she traced the clean 3 inch pale line. "Dr. Jinenji is a very skilled plastic surgeon, pity he refuses to go under plastic surgery for his own scars." she shook her head. At his stern look she laughed lightly. "Really, I'm just about as good as new. I've even returned to the operating room a few days ago." he sighed and nodded.

"Thank you." he whispered.

"No problem, you can just pay me back by watching Shippo Thursday. Please?"she added hopefully. He waved his hand in confirmation.

"Hn. Working all day?" he asked out of habit while walking to his bed.

"Not really, I'm going to an omiai, well more like on a blind date." his feet stopped. Why did the news sit bad with him? "At least grandpa promised to ask for help this time so I'm meeting one of Dr. Jineji's friends." the tension in his shoulder eased up a bit at her cheerful voice, he turned fully to look at her. She was swinging back and forth on her heels, hands clasped behind her back and a light blush stained her cheeks. Her eyes met his and confusion flashed over her face. She shook it away and checked her wrist watch. "It's 6:40 I'll be back to wake up Rin in a while so you go on ahead and sleep. I'll lock up before we leave." she flashed him one last smile and descended the stairs to get everything she needed ready. She seamed to be looking forward to this... meeting. Despite the quietness left in her place the air had warmed up and he resisted the call of the soft pillow no more.

* * *

When Sesshomaru had finally woken up it was close to midday, fact stated by his watch. He remained in bed a little longer. Face half buried into the pillow, stretched out on his stomach just as he had crashed at the time. Except for the blanket that had kept his tired and tight back comfortably warm. Looking at the drawn curtains, which he had not closed, to the clothes that sat neatly folded on the chair, and finally to the dirty shirt and sweatpants that were missing from their spot on the floor. Clearly her doing was all over his room, probably in his kitchen as well. Sesshomaru let a long breath pass his lips in the exhale. He had barely registered when Kagome returned to wake Rin and the help her with the morning preparations. Or them leave all together.

Drawing his hand from under the pillow he studied the bitten finger closely. Though at the time Kagome could barely take a breath without slightly winching at the pain and the fairly deep cut wound bleed through the neat bandage she had skillfully put on with his little help, she had tended to his wound. She had cleaned and disinfected it, then bandaged it just perfectly. When they had reached the emergency room and the renowned Dr. Jinenji had looked it over, he felt no need to intervene. He had said that even he couldn't have done a better job. True it had healed without any complications. All that remained noticeable was the thin slightly darker line where the bite had run deep. In time it will fade with out a trace. A chuckle escaped him. He wouldn't put it pass her to have the bite strength to tear off a finger or two if provoked.

* * *

**A/N: **Not much to say other that thank you for your encouragement and for continuing to read and follow this story in the first place. :) Hope you are not to bored with this chapter but as the mighty Sesshomaru is human,(here at least) he should go through all situations, as all common people like ourselves do. :D


	26. Ch 26: Fluffy

**_Chapter 26: Fluffy_**

Once he stretched for a sufficient time, he descended the stairs and walked into the kitchen. The rich aroma of coffee greeted him. The cup steamed proudly, she must have programed the coffee maker just right. He grabbed it, brought it to his lips and sipped eagerly. It was just as he liked it. The colorful dishes covered in plastic foil that lay on the table drew his attention. Next to them he found a note saying that he had better eat up before they returned. He chuckled brushing his finger over the small kiss mark. He heated the food and ate in silence.

* * *

After he ate and cleaned up, he remembered he had to pick up some books he had ordered. Thus he dressed accordingly, grabbed his car keys and left out the door in time to see Kagome's silver car pull up to a stop. Rin quickly got out and run to hug him.

"Hi, daddy! Did you eat what Rin made?" she asked bouncing in her curiosity. He patted her head and nodded.

"I have, it was delicious." her smile lit up in pride. Shippo got out of the car a bit slowly but waved at him before going and opening the door to get inside. "Did something happen?" he asked when Kagome neared him, her eyebrows set into a frown.

"He's grounded." Sesshomaru's eyebrow arched and she continued, crossing her arms over her chest. "He made a panda out of an older boy, a twelve year old kid!" she brushed a hand through her hair in exasperation. Where had she gone wrong... or maybe right in his uprising? He blinked at that.

"For what reason could he have reacted as such?" Kagome's cheeks stained red and Rin was laughing behind her hands, but she did answer in a small voice.

"I got pinched." her blush darkened. She turned and went inside before he could say anything else. Rin's laughter came straight out.

"Rin." she looked up, tears from laughter gathering in her big eyes. She straightened her back and set her face in an emotionless mask, then cleared her throat for good measures.

"More like her butt got pinched." and laughter erupted from her little chest again. Sesshomaru coughed into his fist before nudging Rin for the car.

* * *

They rode silently apart from the occasional giggles from Rin as she replayed the scene in her mind again. Twenty minutes later Sesshomaru pulled into the public paring lot and then guided Rin inside the bookstore across the street. As they entered, he nodded at the man positioned at the register.

"Welcome." he smiled down at Rin, who waved enthusiastically. Sesshomaru neared the man.

"Good day. I am here to pick up an order." he handed the receipt for the male to read. Once confirmed he returned it.

"My colleague will see to your order once the story ends." he pointed Sesshomaru in the direction of the storytelling section of their store. Rin run up ahead and took a seat next to the other kids. The storyteller was a young woman, perhaps a bit older than Kagome. Her face was oval with fine bone structure. More on the skinny side but still well proportioned with a gymnastics figure she probably stood at about 5 feet 7'. Her hair was a waterfall of brownish red, straight with a clean even cut. It fell down past her shoulders. Sesshomaru took a seat on a nearby chair and tuned out the story for the most part into the background. He settled instead to continue observing the woman that had all standing in the room captured if the peeking readers were any indication. Her face displayed various emotions and the mimic changed with every character. She often used her long hair as aid in portraying them.

"And so the princess saddled the horse and rode off into the night, minutes before the sand swallowed up the empty town of Cacti Kingdom. She looked over the barren land holding the vial of precious water to her hearth. The horse shook its thick mane in victory. She rode all night and as the sun raised up into the sky, she reached home. Princess Rosa poured the water over her mother's favorite rose bush and she was rewarded with a beautiful white rose. Smiling happily she took it and run to her mother's room. She now had a meaningful present to give her loving mother. The end." she closed the book with a smile and the spell was broken. The girls squealed in delight and the boys cheered. The adults as well clapped in appreciation. The woman stood and bowed gratefully to the audience. "Thank you all so much. I'll be here telling stories every Monday and Thursday at around noon." with that information each parent retrieved its child and quickly left to their other appointments. Rin continued to look at the woman with adoration.

"Rin." her father reprimanded in a stern voice. The girl blinked and brushed deeply. The woman laugh lightly and kneeled to be eye level with a smile.

"Did you like the story...?" she stretched the pause and Rin beamed with a big smile.

"Rin's name is Rin. The story was great!"

"My name is, Mai. It's nice to meet you." the two shook hands and the woman stood again. Then Rin half turned and pointed to the man walking their way. The woman looked him over and blushed once caught.

"And that's Fluffy." Rin, supplied in her happy voice. Mai's blush deepened. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at Rin and she laughed. Then she stepped out of his reach, hiding behind Mai. Sesshomaru lightly growled in his throat. The woman's eyes widened at the close proximity.

"Um." Sesshomaru blinked at her and she blinked back, then he straightened and cleared his throat.

"Sesshomaru, that little monster's father." he spared the woman a glance before his eyes narrowed at Rin once more. It lasted only a moment as Mai stepped forward blocking his view of the girl. His eyebrow twitched when Rin's head popped to the side to stick her tongue at him.

* * *

Sesshomaru pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. How did this happen? All he needed from the bookstore were some books, that now sat inside the shopping bag at the foot of his chair. How did he end up with a coffee date? The woman sitting across from him mostly looked down at her untouched caramel-cappuccino, except from the shy glances she stole from time to time. Most likely she thought somewhere along those lines as well. She fumbled with the hem of her pleated forest green skirt. Rin happily swung her legs back and forth under the table, clearly enjoying the mess she made.

"Anou..." the woman started but once their eyes met, she looked to the side and closed her mouth with a snap. Sesshomaru sighed again.

"The only reason I have invited you for coffee was to apologize on behalf of my daughter. I am not hitting on you." she eyed him still not turning.

"Daddy never lies. And Rin is sorry for pulling... um for the earlier incident." she corrected herself when Sesshomaru cleared his throat. Mai's face was beat red replaying the accident in her mind. Then she shook her head. Surly the girl had never meant to trip and grab hold of her blouse for support. And the man clearly was a good father as he had caught the girl before she could hit her head on the table's corner and at the cost of his expensive looking dress pants. Which have been replaced in the next few minutes, along with her ruined blouse. She lightly pulled at the sleeves of her new blouse. What could she say, the man had good taste, and it fit her perfectly. The now scrap light green material peeked out of the shopping bag near the foot of her chair.

"I supposed I kind of overreacted there." she finally waved the whole thing off and the atmosphere around the table, and the shop on second thought, lightened. "And you were kind enough to replace the item and offer a cup of coffee." she finally picked up the cup and took a light sip. She leaned back into the chair and a smile graced her rose-pink lips. "Thank you." the man before her relaxed as well. She felt that the move was somehow off in relation to him. And if the slightly dark circles under his eyes were any indication, it shouldn't have been noticeable at all.


	27. Ch 27: Movie

**_Chapter 27: Movie_**

Latter in the day Sesshomaru pulled the car in front of the house. Rin took no time to get out and run into the back yard, where by her joyful squealing, was Kagome, her kid and the puppy. He had come to the conclusion that the puppy was still just that, a puppy. Not for it's body built, that would fool and scare most, but age wise. He prepared himself as the mass of fur run his way. Mouth open in a sharp smile, tongue hanging out on one side. Eyes alert and on target. Ears flapping and fur moving in a wave like undulation. The puppy stilled for a moment, breaking with all four paws, hairs moving forward and tail to the side from inertia. Sesshomaru made no move to negate the dog's access in his personal space. And with a happy bark the mass resumed his dashing and within three feet leaped forward. His body hardened at the contact, arms came forward and circled the muscular neck in a brief hug. The wet, long tongue licked under his chin in greeting before the puppy left wagging its tail, to answer the kid's call. Kagome came around the corner and greeted him with a wave of the hand and a knowing smile. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at that, her of all people wasn't supposed to know that he had grown attuned to the dog's presence and even welcomed it from time to time. Sesshomaru dusted himself of the two paw prints on his chest. The still growing puppy, he noted, liked him as well. He thought back at the first time he let the dog pounce-try on him in greeting. His paw prints only reached on the upper part of his abdomen muscles while standing on his hind legs. That had been a little over a week ago and from the weight of the impact, then it had around four kilograms less.

* * *

He followed the dog's trail at his own pace and rounded the corner of the house. The two kids were playing chase, dog in tow with them. Kagome sat cross legged on a picnic blanket spread on the grass. She looked up from the book she'd been reading and smiled at him. She wordlessly invited him to join her by patting the open space. He sat down, legs parted out in front of him, bent at the knees and hands clasped in from, elbows resting on each knee. The silence around them was disturbed from time to time by the sound of Kagome turning the pages of her book.

"So," Kagome nudged him with her elbow, eyes continuing reading. He looked at her profile as her eyes narrowed at the plot of the book. "How was your date?" she turned another page, folded the corner and closed the book in favor of facing him.

"It was not a date." he stated simply but bit out every word.

"Oh?" her eyes widened and eyebrows rouse in surprise. "Pity." she covered the word with a cough but he clearly heard it, if the raised eyebrow was a sign. "Then..." she started again keeping his gaze this time. "Did you set a day for a date?" his eyes narrowed. "Did you even get her number?!" Kagome's voice pitched more than she had wanted.

"Why the sudden interest in my personal life?" he bit back, face set into a scowl. She waved a hand in attempt to lighten the atmosphere between them.

"Because, you seamed to consider going hunting..." she put it at that for lack of better words. Probably because of the book she'd been reading. "And Mai is a fine candidate, if I were to put my two cents in, mature, nice and warm nature, great with kids Rin's age and up, nice defined body." he looked at her blankly. "She ain't loose, I can vouch for that, but..." she trailed looking at the trio rolling around on the grass.

"But?" he urged, his interest spiked at what he had seen today and what she was confirming for him. She sighed.

"She's close to thirty, so if you're thinking of giving Rin a little brother or sister in the future," she thumb pointed in the kids' direction. "...be it near or far, you should discuss it with her before you consider dating. No offense, but I wouldn't want to..." her rant was cut short when the house phone rung. "I'll be right back." she said scrambling to her feet and rushing to answer it. Sesshomaru remained there pondering her words. Although it was none of her business, again she had pointed to a situation that evaded his decision. Would another child, perhaps a newborn he'd have with the woman he'd finally decide on, come into his equation at some point? Kagome's voice reached his ears from inside the house, although she wasn't addressing him. "Alright, alright! I get it! I'll come over now." she finished with a groan as she ended the call. Sesshomaru turned to look at her. She emerged from the house, crouched down on the porch, hands on her face and groaned out her frustration once more. "Ugh!"

"Did something happen?" he asked in an even voice. Her fingers parted allowing her to look at him. Then she extended them forward, clamped tightly together.

"I don't get it! Why, oh why would some people beg you to switch with them and then not show up at the set date and time? And on top of it she didn't even call to say she couldn't make it." she looked at him with defeated eyes. "Could you watch Shippo today as well?" she asked pleadingly. "At least till Souta comes if you have something planed already." he rouse, stepped on the porch and extended his hand while he shook his head no.

"It won't be a problem, you go do what you need to do." he pulled her up to her feet. "We'll watch a movie or something." he gave her a small reassuring smile and she responded with her own grateful one. Then she hugged him tightly.

"I wouldn't know what to do if you weren't here." she whispered for his ears only and placed a kiss on his cheek. Then she quickly let go and with a short explanation to Shippo she left for the hospital. Sesshomaru remained there a moment more before calling the kids inside to wash up while he chained the dog.

* * *

Kagome dragged her feet on the pathway, emotionally drained. This was not how she had planed to spend her day off. She made her way through the yard and into Sesshomaru's house through the open glass doors. The two kids laid on a inflammable mattress on their bellies, heads placed in a hand or two, legs bent at the knee and swinging back and forth into the air. Eyes and mouths smiling at the current scene in the movie. It did not interest her what movie played. Instead her eyes went over the man sitting at the farther end of the couch. One hand on the couch's arm, a leg stretched on a low foot chair while the other laid on the couch bent at the knee, ankle under the others knee. The other hand moved from the back of the couch to pat the open space beside him in silence before returning to the previous place. And she finally registered the fact that he had been watching her for a while now. Blushing she took off her shoes and tiptoed the distance. Then she sat down, half a seat space between them looking ahead but not really registering what the screen showed. He raised an eyebrow at that but said nothing. He continued to study her for a few minutes, inattentively his fingertips reached out and touched curled ends of her hair.

"You came back earlier than expected." he noted, his fingers stilled for a moment as he noted the action.

"I got called to the hospital for nothing." she supplied in a hushed voice. Her eyes narrowed. "The other nurse showed up five minutes from the time I received the call and nobody bothered to call me back." she crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. His fingers resumed the light strokes of her hair. "Actually it never even crossed their mind." she whispered in a low angry voice and his fingers moved to her tense neck muscles. Ten seconds later she visibly begun to relax. Then he traced down her arm and took hold of her hand. He tentatively pulled at it and her eyes met his. He repeated the action and she let herself stretch on her side on the available length of the couch, head resting on his tight. She watched the movie through her eyelashes as she completely relaxed under his light massage along her neck, shoulders and spine.

* * *

He had meant to ask more of Mai once she came back. But watching Kagome now, and taking note of what he was doing and continuing to do even more as he drew her closer, he put her up in comparison with the woman he had met today. The more he analyzed the information and thought about it, the more it became clear that Mai was not what he wanted and needed for himself. Nor what he thought necessary of a woman to be his daughter's mother. As a tutor on the other hand Miss. Mai would be more than useful and she no doubt would agree to such a proposition.


	28. Ch 28: Calligraphy

**_Chapter 28: Calligraphy_**

Thursday came before he could even think of it. It was now a bit past 3 p.m. and Kagome called him over to give his male opinion on her outfit. He waited patiently on the porch supervising the two kids playing with a ball. When Kagome cleared her throat behind him, he stood and turned golden-brown eyes upon her feminine form. She fidgeted a bit under his calculating eyes.

"So, what to you think?" she asked twirling once for him, the soft blush remaining on her cheeks all the time. He did approve that what she was wearing now did her justice, yet...

"Weren't you going on a date?" he asked voice flat and measured. Her choice of clothes weren't what he'd thought she'd wear on a date. Her eyes narrowed a bit.

"What's wrong with the way I'm dressed?" she voiced her uncertainty, one finger coming up to her gloss-less lips in thought, hand supported by the other from underneath. "He did say casual clothes..." she defended. He looked at her blankly.

"Seriously?" it escaped his lips and she sighed.

"Well, no offense to Dr. Jineji's friend but if the guy turns out to be a creep what should I do?" she whined. "I can't kick in a skirt without my panties showing!" Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow at her words and at the angry blush spreading down her neck.

"Kneeing a guy in the groin doesn't apply to women's self defense tactics anymore?" he questioned, both eyebrows joining his banks. Kagome chewed on her lip, looking to the side in embarrassment.

"I don't do that..." she looked back at him. She neared him, leaned forward and whispered into her hand. "I've seen the damage _that_ would do." she shuddered as she stepped down, next to him on the grass. "I'm not _that_ cruel, no mater how much the creep freaks me out." she rolled her eyes. He just nodded at that and let silence settle between them.

* * *

They watched the kids together. Kagome didn't have to leave just yet. He stole another glance at the way she had dressed for the said _date_. He nearly spit in disgust at how the word would have rolled off his tongue had he voiced it. She wore her hair pulled up into a messy pony tail at the top of her head, some light makeup, black maschera and blue eyeliner making her soft brown eyes stand out. She should have put some lip gloss... his eyes narrowed, or maybe it was better this way. She dressed a light blue long sleeved shirt with a high collar. She wore it three buttons unhooked, exposing her collarbone and just the appropriate amount of cleavage without being vulgar. Her neck was circled by a double, thin strap of leather. Attached to it was a two inch honey colored teardrop crystal, that drew the attention of your eyes no mater what you'd do. The shirt was formfitting at the waist and frayed a bit on her hips. She matched it with a dark blue, low waist pair of jeans. Formfitting as well but not really tight and they sprawled from the calf down. Kagome walked and joined the two in their ball game. From the ease with which she moved the jeans' material was blended with elastic. The shoes she wore were black leather with a swan beak toe and low platform sole. Elegant and stable on the ground, but still good for running... and kicking. He noted as the ball flew to the other side of the yard with ease.

* * *

It was now 3:50 p.m. Sesshomaru read on his wrist watch as he saw Kagome to her car. The two messy hair kids in tow. Kagome smiled at him once she opened the door. A cab pulled up next to them and she eyed the woman that got out closely.

"I see you've called Mai over. Good for you." she said but the smile didn't really reach her eyes. Rin ran to the woman happily.

"I've contacted her yesterday. Still Mai's here with other business than you have planned for the day." Kagome continued to eye the woman strangely but still smiled politely and waved when Rin called her name. Mai bowed and she responded in mirror motion.

"Oh, and that would be?" she asked before she could help herself. Sesshomaru resisted the urge to sigh, he wasn't really fond of the situation.

"Rin mentioned she'd like to try the art of ink and brush. Thus Mai's here as her calligraphy tutor." she nodded her head, mood obviously brightened. "While she's here, would you like Shippo to try as well?" the said kid, was standing next to his mother... more like attached to her leg, not willing to let her go when some other woman just appeared in their yard. Shippo grimaced loudly and even stuck out his tongue in disgust. Kagome laughed and patted the kid on the head lovingly.

"Thanks, but Shippo and ink mix as well as oil and water. Last time grandpa forced him, mom had to repaint the living room." Sesshomaru nodded in understanding. An idea lighted a bulb in Kagome's head as her smile turned into a grin. "On the other hand..." she continued looking down at the boy. "with paint he's a fish in the water." Shippo puffed out his chest in confirmation. "So, Shippo, here's your theme for the next canvas, it shall be 'Calligraphy'." he nodded eagerly waiting for the other details. "No other details, do as you like." she winked at him.

"Alright!" he air fisted, flashed the two adults a wide grin and he was inside the house to gather his necessities.

"He seems happy." Sesshomaru noted, eyes following the boy before returning to Kagome.

"Well after the ink stunt, I promised to take away his brushes for a while." she smiled sheepishly. She reached out and brushed her fingers through his silver bangs and down his elastic bounded hair. He didn't pull away from the touch and even leaned in slightly. "Just make sure his paint stays out of your and Hatsuyo's hair." she warned and got in the driver's seat.

"Will do." he nodded. As if he'd let the kid run around wild with oil paint in hand. Still... the way she said it unsettled him a bit. It sounded like she was _sure_ Shippo wouldn't dare to do something to Rin, whereas to him or the dog it'd depend if he can keep his guard up, and then it all ended with Mai. He shuddered at the look Kagome shot the other woman. She clearly couldn't care less if she'd have to shave her hair off.

"Want me to bring anything when I get back?" she asked turning the engine on.

"Pictures." it slipped him when the door closed shut. She eyed his blank face for a moment. Then shaking the request as an error on her part she drove off.

* * *

Sesshomaru stood there watching as the silver car departed and then turn a corner out of his sight. Of course he wanted pictures, he looked around before kicking the dirt in front of him. Why wouldn't he want to enjoy her date's distress since she was already peeved. He smiled at the possibilities and turned to walk to the back yard, hands in his pockets. Soon after he rounded the corner, he stopped in mid step, eyebrow twitching. Then he rushed to the boy's side, silently but at the top of his speed. He barely had time to grab hold of the jar with one hand and onto Shippo's collar with the other. He looked at the slimy yellow, green and orange paint mix with narrowed eyes.

The same eyes then moved to the boy's own narrowed emeralds. Sesshomaru's jaw tightened... had he been just one second late... He let go of the boy's collar and Shippo shrugged. Then he just wordlessly left to the small area he had prepared as his art shop. His eyes followed the kid, points noted for future references. He resembled his mother too much over the comfort zone, for them to have the same line of thought... Sesshomaru looked once more at the paint jar, before lifting his eyes at the woman that stood only two feet away, back turned in his direction. Open, unsuspecting, clearly unguarded and relaxed as if she owned the place. His eyebrow twitched again and even he pondered to finish the action. Regaining his composure, he shook his head and turned around to dispose of the paint jar in a safe place with a cap for good measure... perhaps for some other unsuspecting, annoying and trespassing person? He thought positively as some faces, or nameless persons he had not met yet came to mind.

* * *

A/N: So that's the story so far, hope you enjoyed reading it. There might be some drawings soon :)

Anyway, thank you for reading and for all your expressed support and like with this story.


	29. Ch 29: Make out

**_Chapter 29: Make out_**

The grandfather clock in Kagome's house had struck 10 p.m. a while ago. Because her date had gone longer than he had hop-expected, Sesshomaru had to inhabit her house for the time being. He could not let either of the kids sleep alone in one of the houses and Rin's bed was too small for the both of them. Thus he had opted for Shippo's bunk bed. He passed the time reading his book from where he had left off before he had cleaned the place up. Mai had proven to be a good tutor and he made a note for her to supervise Rin's progress once or twice a week, but at the bookstore after her storytelling time. Sesshomaru sighed and resisted the urge to scratch at his hands. Although he had washed thoroughly and then had used some hand cream, they still itched. The little scheming fox had drained him dry. Shippo, otherwise a good kid, today had been a hand full. One of the reasons he decided never to invite Mai over again. If it was not paint, then it was water. When that didn't work either he had let the dog loose. It had taken quite an effort to get it away from the 'trespasser' as the dog's attitude stated. After all that the boy calmed down and resumed to his actual task, painting. He had put serious effort into the canvas standing proudly outside to dry. Once the boy picked up the brush all settled and he had peace and quiet, overlooking the occasional daggers Shippo shot his way from time to time.

* * *

He breathed relieved once he heard a car pulling up to the house. He stood and walked to open the door for Kagome. He waited in the doorway for her to get out of the car. His eyes widened in surprise as she came closer into the light. Her hair was a bit messy, shirt was wrinkled with the sleeves rolled up. To her chest she carried something between 8 to 12 fair prizes, shoes dangling from her fingers. She smiled sheepishly as she passed him.

"Hi." Sesshomaru nodded in response to her greeting and closed the door in her trail.

"You seem happy." he whispered in a slightly annoyed voice. She walked into the living room and placed the prizes on the sofa. He on the other hand sunk back down on the couch, picked up the book and resumed reading. Kagome turned and pouted.

"Is that all you say?" she grumbled crossing her arms over her chest. Sesshomaru looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"It is your own business." he said, eyes getting drawn to her pendant. The shirt's opening looked wider that when she left in the afternoon. Kagome walked to the couch and sat next to him, cross-legged. Her pout deepened before she sighed.

"And I thought you wanted to see pictures..." she said taking out her slim digital camera and viewing through the pictures.

"Perhaps some other time." he waved her off. Even if he was a bit curious, today he was too tired for that. Kagome sighed.

"Have it your way..." she trailed before giggling to herself.

* * *

Sesshoamru read ahead and after a few seconds she quietened. Again his reading was interrupted. He waited and resumed once she stopped. The routine continued for a few minutes before he set the book down permanently. He looked at her set on scolding her, eyes narrowed in annoyance. His eyes widened minutely before narrowing again.

"You are... drunk." he bit out and she battered her eyelashes at him. Then she giggled once more like a drunken teenager. His features contorted into a deep scowl. Abruptly the noise died and her face straightened. She drew a settling breath and pushed her nose into the air defiantly.

"I am not." she contradicted him and if there was no rosy blush on her cheeks and had her eyes not been as glazed over, he might have believed her.

"Your condition states otherwise." he looked her over again to straighten his point. She blew her bangs out of her eyes and tucked the loose shreds behind her ears.

"Believe me, Sesshomaru, I am not even near the point of being drunk." she leaned against his shoulder. After a few minutes she stood on her knees towering over him a bit. He looked at her unmoving as she placed her hands on his shoulders for support and then straddled him. "Though I might be a bit tipsy." she confessed circling his hair band with her fingers and then loosened it.

"Same thing." his voice hardened. "You should know better..." she put a finger on his lips to stop any other angry remarks from slipping through.

"No, you should know the difference between drunk and slightly tipsy. Besides I really had fun today." she smiled. He grabbed her hand and moved it to the side.

"Then why did you drink?" with her free hand, she absently played with his hair. She looked at him with saddened eyes and after a stretched moment she answered him.

"It didn't go as well as I thought it did?" she started and when he said nothing, she continued. "At first it was okay as he tried to win a few prizes... but when I started joining in..." she trailed looking over the shoulder at the sofa. Her gaze turned back at him, glossed lips smiling sweetly. "Anyway, you wanna make out?" he stared at her and she blushed.

"You are drunk." he said trying to push her off. His nose twitched at the smell of liquor coming from her lips.

"Am not." she whined. "Come on Sesshomaru, I'm not asking you to have sex, just making out." he stopped the action and looked at her. He even pondered on the thought. He shook his head.

"Kagome, you are not thinking straight, you know that." her lip quivered and he couldn't help but sigh. "What happened?" was all he could whisper at her sad eyes.

"He said I was too independent and stable on my own two feet for his taste. Jerk even said that he wouldn't consider going on another date with me." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed in rage. In what era could that guy had been stuck in till now.

"Then those plush toys?" he pointed to said colorful mound. Kagome's lips stretched into a pleased grin.

"I needed to vent off." she laughed lightly and he relaxed at the sound letting go of the hand he had held till then. Now she didn't look as drunk as he had first assumed. She combed his hair with her fingers and he relaxed further, closing his eyes.

* * *

"Hn. And drinking?" he spoke after a while and she laughed again.

"I just ate two liquor chocolates before getting out of the car." his eyes opened and he studied her honest expression.

"Still have some?" he asked just to settle his nerves. His day had not been boring at all. She nodded eagerly, raised herself a bit to have better access to her front pocket where she had three more pieces left. She sat back down and offered them to him. He eyed the nicely red wrapped candies. He took one, unwrapped it and popped it into his mouth. He savored the taste as the rum spread on his tongue. When he was done with it he took another. "You always eat these things?" he asked placing the second one into his mouth like he did with the first. Kagome nodded.

"Yep, it's a 'just in case' measure when I need cheering up." the smile brightened her lovely face.

"And you are pestering me because?" he trailed eying and finally taking the last one from her hand. Her eyes narrowed at his choice of words but also in thought.

"It didn't do the job right." she whispered with a defeated sigh. He popped the last one on his tongue, her eyes on his lips. She chewed on her bottom lip before leaning in to just and inch away from his mouth. She stared with her darkened brown eyes deeply into his golden brown ones. "So... you wanna make out or not?"

* * *

**A/N:** I've revised Chapter 1-4 and will go through the others as well in time, I'll let you know along the way.


	30. Ch 30: Hot chocolate

**_A/N:_**Okay, first of all thank you all for taking the time to read this story, and second thank you to those that remind me of things, that I haven't totally forgotten about just haven't had the time to revise them yet, it shows how attentive they are to the little details, no offense to those that don't voice out their questions. :)

Okay now on to the chapter I know you've been guessing how it would go. ^_^

* * *

**_Chapter 30: Hot chocolate_**

Sesshomaru let his mind process her request. He looked at her hopeful eyes... inviting lips... if he would give in and kiss her, it would be difficult to tell who tasted more of rum... if he would not... then there would not be a need for the question to plague his mind. He looked again into her eyes. He could see less hope in those chocolate pools. Well, he had eaten her chocolates, she was willing, asking... it would be the courteous thing to do...

* * *

Kagome fidgeted under the heavy silence. She felt foolish, out-of-place and down right childish. The longer he took to answer, the more she regained her senses. Soon all she felt was embarrassment and her cheeks heated up to match the daunting feeling. She nearly jumped to the other end of the room when he cleared his throat.

"Hn. As tempting that might be, perhaps not..." She sighed and smiled before getting off.

"I knew you'd be the right person to ask." she laughed. "You wouldn't go back on your word even if it'd kill you." she shook her head with a smile. Her mood had lightened while his eyes darkened. "I guess you're free to sleep where ever you want, Rin's in Shippo's room, right?" he nodded slowly. "Okay, I'm off to bed then." she yawned behind her hand. "Thanks so much for watching Shippo today, you know where everything is. Good night." she waved her hand and climbed the stairs to her bedroom. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed further. He was right in his decision... to bad she didn't stay around to hear it. The chocolate had turned bitter in his mouth. From the tone of her voice he couldn't make out if it was a compliment or a bitter remark.

* * *

Seep evaded Kagome. She tossed and turned till she couldn't take it any more. She kicked the covers off and stomped her feet to the closet. She took out fresh clothes and a towel. She then marched to the bathroom to shower. Minutes later she came out into the hallway. She had opted for light blue shorts and spaghetti strap top for her sleep wear. She closed the bathroom door with a soft click, then noticed the light coming from downstairs, most likely from the kitchen judging from the low intensity. Curious, she descended the stairs and walked into the kitchen.

* * *

Sesshomaru had decided that he would read some more before taking her invitation to sleep where ever he wanted. That being her couch. He eyed the still and rigid furniture, from the corner of his eye as he made about the kitchen turning off the main light. He knew where everything was, so the dim light the two spotlights provided was more than enough. Earlier today, before the kids went to sleep he had made them some hot chocolate. The rum taste had lingered on his tongue in an annoying manner. Drinking some himself would change that. He placed the water filled kettle on the stove. He got the other ingredients as well as a mug from the cupboard. Footsteps behind him, had him take out another mug. Kagome walked next to him in silence and in one swift motion hopped on the counter to his left. She smile at him, swinging her feet lightly careful not to make too much sound. He prepared the two mugs and reached for the boiling kettle.

"You showered." he stated after he poured the hot water. He looked at her while stirring one cup, then the other. The dim light reflected off her wet locks and moist skin.

"Yeah." Kagome scratched the back of her head, then brushed her still wet bangs from her face. "My skin itched." he grabbed both and fully turned to her.

"Good." he sipped the hot liquid from his and handed her the other. She nodded her head in thanks, taking it.

"You're happy that my skin itched?" she eyed him from behind the mug's rim. He chuckled almost teasingly and took another sip. She did the same but her eyes slightly narrowed. He set the mug down and took a step closer to her. Kagome took one last sip and set it aside for the moment. He leaned in and she watched him oddly. Her breath caught in her throat in surprise. He had breathed in the scent of her hair, and then quickly exhaled to breath in the fresh freesia scent of her skin. Kagome blushed furiously as the air from his lips brushed over her skin. He straightened and reached for his mug, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "So?" she insisted. He blinked at her as if he never heard her question to begin with. He drunk the last of his chocolate and then licked the few drops from the corners of his mouth and upper lip. She mimicked him.

"It made the smell go away." he nodded satisfied and took her now empty mug and placed it next to the other. She stopped swinging her feet, unlocking them as well and placed either hand on the counter's rim to keep balance as she leaned back slightly.

"And you're happy." again he slowly nodded and stepped into her space. She minded not the intrusion.

"It was annoying." she thought back to the reason she couldn't sleep. Kagome nodded in agreement. She couldn't stand the choking smell of cigars that had impregnated into her hair and skin. She always took two to five showers and changed her uniform just as often during working hours when she was paired up with a smoking colleague or doctor. Add that to the jerk's expensive but of bad taste cologne, she stopped herself from shuddering and remembering the heat his body radiated altogether.

"Boy am I glad I showered..." she whispered.

* * *

Sesshomaru towered over her, his hip touching the side of her left tight, left hand in her wet hair at the back of the neck the other settling next to her left on the counter. One short pull and she had little time to draw half a breath through her slightly parted lips. Eyes locked to the others, her lips tingled with the feeling of his pressing down lightly. Her eyes remained wide in surprise when the light pressure was gone for a split second. It returned shortly, more on her upper lip, his lips closing lightly over it to release it in the next moment. Another feathery touch to the corner of her mouth, once more his lips tightened against her lower lip. His eyes bore into hers, none dared to blink. He continued to place soft kisses on her mouth, not once parting to more than a millimeter of her lips. Neither absent nor deepened it left her breathless.


	31. Ch 31: Westminster chime

**_Chapter 31: Westminster chime_**

He drew back to look at her. Her cheeks were stained red, eyes still wide, chest lifting and lowering in a rapid succession. He leaned back down only to near her ear. His lips brushed the shell and she shuddered, pleasant electricity going up her spine. Electricity rippled through her body as he spoke in a low husky voice. Each word was accentuated and bitten, breath and lips touched the shell of her ear with every spoken letter.

"Since you have cleaned up, now, we can make out." she drew a rushed breath, head whipped to look at him, her question going forth, all in the three shakes of a lamb's tail.

"Really?" the answer on his part was just as rushed, lips crashing on hers with force. From that one heavy kiss, her eyes closed and she gave into the delightful feeling. Her right hand settling on the elbow joint of the hand in her hair, the other moved to his chest, then over the shoulder. Sesshomaru's eyes closed as well at her immediate countersign. He let her draw him closer and to her front. His right hand wounded around her waist and drew her closer to the counter's edge. Her inner tights touched either side of his hips, his hand pressed against her back as it slowly moved up and down over her tank top. It made her arch forward with a gasp. He kept the kisses simple and never once tried to deepen one. When the grandfather clock struck midnight, they used the full Westminster quarter chime sounds, followed by the grave twelve-hour strikes, to catch their breath. Aside from their foreheads resting against the other, they kept the contact they shared undisturbed. Once the last ring's echo dissipated they could hear their still heavy breathing and only then did Sesshomaru straightened to tower over her again, hands remaining in place. They studied the other briefly, each relieved to find a similar state to that of their own.

"Damn."

"Wow." they expressed at the same time in satisfaction. "Way better than I remember..." she whispered. A snicker left his lips and immediately her hands covered her cheeks at the thought she'd voiced, eyes averted to the floor.

* * *

The clock ticked once in the silent darkness around them, then twice... trice... and her eyebrows narrowed, her mind cared not to continue counting when the thought was pulled out in front. Her eyes widened and shot back to his.

"Wait, you didn't practice, right?" Sesshomaru was taken aback for a moment and then couldn't help but chuckle. Kagome on the other hand wanted to find the deepest hole and crawl into it. She went to move away but with a tightening of his grip on her body any movement was stilled. He leaned in, mare inches from her lips so that she could see the mirth in his golden eyes.

"Hn. I wonder how could that have been possible? I was watching the kids for the most part, whereas you... were gone on a _date_..." her eyes widened slightly... was that hurt?... jealousy? "That aside..." he paused to make sure that subject was closed. "Making out was your idea, or plea, which ever suits you best... Kagome." she blinked, unable to comprehend the excitement building up inside of her. His eyes darkened and she felt the need to swallow. "And I am _not_ done _yet._" a predatory grin made its way on his lips. Her heart skipped a bead and she wanted to protest, to say something... anything... Her mouth opened but no words came out... Any words of protest her mind had thought up to that moment died in her throat... and any other thoughts that would have followed never surfaced... her mind went blank as she melted into _that_ kiss.

* * *

Sesshomaru felt her going soft, and he'd be damned if he'd stop now... He almost stopped to breathe in relief when she started answering him. She moaned into his mouth and he in turn grunted when she bit him in light teasing. They each taunted the other, responded nibble for nibble, moan for moan, occasionally stealing glances of approval to continue. The intensity slowly dimmed once clock chimed the second quarter and by the third, Sesshomaru slowed them down to the lighter and shallow kisses. He had felt the fatigue in them both and did not wish to aggravate it. For the first time he moved away from her mouth and kissed her cheek. Her breathy sigh brushed his neck as she leaned forward. She placed her forehead against his shoulder, hands circling his waist. Beads of sweat trailed down the side of their faces and down their necks and backs. Sesshomaru hugged her shoulders, chin resting on the crown of her head.

* * *

Their erratic heartbeats calmed down as the clock ticked away into the silence. He smiled when Kagome lifted her head from his shoulder to nuzzled his neck. She sighed with heavy eyelids. He had felt them flutter closed against his skin.

"Kagome." he called and she mumbled a reply into his neck. "Couch or bed?" he asked in the simplest way possible. With a light groan she lifted her head, sleepy eyes meeting his half lidded ones.

"Bed." she said automatically. She had work in the morning and the only way she'd be up in any state to perform accordingly was to sleep in her own bed.

"Hn." Sesshomaru nodded and easily scooped her up bridal style. He climbed the stairs with care and silently entered her bedroom. He laid her down and pulled the covers over her, up to her chin. She almost immediately turned on her side, snuggling into the pillow. He sat down on the bed's edge to look at her for a moment. Her hair was a bit messy and it sprawled around her on the pillow. Her cheeks were still a lovely rose and her lips, the only part he had assaulted... were a bit bruised and thoroughly swollen. His were probably the same from the pulsing sensation and soreness.

"You want to sleep here?" she asked in her sleepy voice, rubbing her eyes. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"For the same reasons as you, I'll be sleeping in my own bed." she cracked open an eye as she frowned.

"But won't you be lonely? I would..." she trailed looking at the clock on her night stand, in perfect synchronization the grandfather clock downstairs announced the first hour past midnight. He leaned down and brushed her bangs from her eyes then stroked the side of her face once.

"Better safe than sorry." he whispered and Kagome nodded with a sigh.

"Okay, I get it." Sesshomaru stood to his hull height. She smiled sheepishly at him. "That was way better than liquor chocolates, though." she yawned behind her hand and he chuckled. "Good night."

"Good night." he exited the room and closed the door behind him.

* * *

He slowly descended the stairs, then after he checked all the locks he left out the front door. The light night breeze brushed his cheek and shifted his bangs from his face. He walked to his own house and entered it. He studied himself in the hallway mirror. His eyes narrowed disapprovingly. His fingertips left his mouth. Fortunately it was in the middle of the night and no one saw him walking around, with his hand against his lips. He shook his head and climbed the stairs. What had he done?... the feel... the smell... the taste of her lingered inside... somewhere inside him... too close to his hearth.

* * *

A/N: I truly hope you enjoyed reading these two chapters. I apologize to the ones waiting for more detail in some aspects, but I do not wish to change the story's rating for the moment.


	32. Ch 32: Favorite Dr 1

**_Chapter 32: Favorite Dr. #1_**

It was early in the working hours. Kagome had arrived at work with time to spare. So like every responsible nurse, she walked around the floor of the department she had been assigned to today, making her availability known, should she be needed. Doctors, colleagues, patients, and other personnel members smiled and nodded or waved back in response to her. Today she was assigned to the plastic surgery department. She responsibly held the medical chart of Dr. Jinenji's next patient. He was one of her favorite doctors.

* * *

Dr. Jinenji was a kind and gentle soul that very rarely got angry. But most often than not he was misunderstood by first time patients and other various people. One of the reasons being his more than average, large body of his. A real giant to be true. He would measure at about 6 foot 5 and a half maybe if he didn't slouch. He had a thick neck and broad shoulders, muscular body and especially strong battle-scarred arms. His skin was tanned for he often found refuge into the hospital's or his home's greenhouse and garden. He had a natural baldly head, his scalp was smooth as a baby's behind while the parietal and occipital area had a thick mass of slightly curly black hair. He kept it tied back into a 5 inch pony tail, one finger below the line where hair grew.

He had a narrow oval face, with almost nonexistent eyebrows but with slightly bulge eyes contoured by thick, long and straight eyelashes. His cheekbones were non-prominent, his nose long and flattened to the face. The bridge was straight and it ended with wide and thick nostrils. His mouth had a downwards curved to straight line shape, of average size. In fact it was so average that when he smiled it couldn't seem to contain the impeccable teeth. His chin was small but it continued with the strong and square jaw. Some would call him a horse face, and she too if she was to compare him to an animal would choose a proud tan stallion.

He may have been shy at the beginning due to his physical appearance but as he grew older she figured he had learned to open up to people. Children were especially drawn to him for he eagerly complied to give them piggyback rides. A big help in that were those big gorgeous sky blue eyes. She giggled at one rich memory, the oldest patient that he had given a piggyback ride was a young woman around 35 that needed a graph for her brunt tight. Her recovery was slow and painful, but she had put up with it, in exchange for his promise of a ride around the hospital. He, as the gentleman he was, kept a memory note and the day her leg was declared healed he had kept it. Oh, how had she tried to get out of it but as Kagome was Dr. Jinenji's nurse at the time, the woman had little choice. She kept blushing furiously at the beginning and hid her face into his broad back. Then halfway around the building Kagome guided the two towards the greenhouse. It had yet to open to the patients that spring so she was the first to set foot inside besides him, who regularly tended to it. He had straightened to full height for her to reach all the flowers she wanted to smell. The staff members plotted together to give them privacy and then let chemistry work out the rest between the two. The result was an agreement between the two to meet again. Three months later the blue-eyed doctor stood tall next to his blushing bride.

* * *

Kagome stifled her giggles as the said happily married doctor came into view. Marriage life had done wonders for him. He was always well-groomed and he would slouch less. He had learned a less showing smile along with many other things regarding attitude and composure that brought out the best of him. Thus more and more of the female population considered him handsome. He turned and their eyes met, he sent her one of those perfectly polished smiles.

"Kagome, you're working early." he noted proudly.

"Good morning, Jinenji-sensei." she bowed, smiling wholeheartedly. "Your next patient is ready for her examination." she handed him the file with a light incline of her head. He chuckled with a shake of the head and she knew why. He could never get her to drop the politeness, not even a notch. She couldn't help it, that's how much respect she had for the man.

"And what is this?" he pinched her cheeks and leaned closer, blue eyes studying her lips intensively. "Seems like someone was busy yesterday..." eyes slightly widened before a smile spread on his lips. "Did the date go that well?" he asked something he wanted to throw back at her but never had the chance before. She blushed furiously.

"Jinenji-sensei, please, it's embarrassing!" she barely managed to pipe out with her cheeks pinched. He chuckled and released her now abused cheeks. She had to open and close her mouth a few times to relieve the strain. Then looking with saddened eyes she gave the older male the news. "The date didn't end well. Jerk said I was too bothersome because he couldn't win against me at the fair games."she pouted at remembering that experience. He blinked, then his thin eyebrows frowned. Oh, he will get to the bottom of this. He was bound to hear from the idiot her grandfather had picked from the contacts he had offered sooner or latter... perhaps even sooner than that, judging from the clench of her jaw, as a voice he knew very well, traveled the hall's length.

"Yo, Jinenji-san. I've got a bone to pic with you." the doctor turned standing taller than normal effectively shielding the Kagome from the man's view.

"And what would that be Hisashi?" he eyed the said idiot. Really leave it to the senile old man to make a mess of things. The youngster, compared to him, scratched the back of his head.

"That old guy said the woman was quiet, bashful, a real lady. Imagine my surprise when I meet up with a spitfire dressed in jeans!" Kagome hid behind dr. Jinenji to keep from hitting the man... again.

"I see, did you actually talk to her about these things?" the man narrowed his blue eyes.

"No. it seemed acceptable at first." the man crossed his hands in thought. After a quiet moment he sighed. "Perhaps I was rash in my decision. She might deserve a second chance." he concluded and Kagome could feel her eyebrow twitch. Dr. Jinenji shook his head. Then his hand shot forward and smoothly had the other in a headlock...

* * *

"You wouldn't happen to be talking like that about my favorite little nurse now would you." the large man tuned the youngster's head to face Kagome. She was slightly startled by his choice of action but as her yesterday's date squirmed because of the increasing tightness on his neck, she felt a wide grin settling over her lips. The Cheshire cat smile showed all those pearly white teeth. The young man could clearly see the cat smiling, the subtitle saying: 'We're all mad here'

"Hello..." she leaned in, in fake bow. Like she'd be polite to this guy here. "Jinenji-sensei, your patient is waiting..." she ignored the bluing man. The doctor squeezed the guy's neck a bit more before letting him fall to the floor with a thud. His palm slammed on the floor next to his head. The hallway echoed with the deafening sound. All heads turned to them for a second then they resumed their business.

"Well, then we shouldn't keep the little sweetheart waiting. You better stay away from Kagome from now on." he whispered under his breath. He placed his large hand on Kagome's back and leaded her away. Kagome smiled and beamed up at him. He was in the true sense of the word, strong. She did not doubt for one second that if he had remained a wrestler, he'd still be winning today and for a long time in the future.

"Thank you." she said with a smile before cringing at the soreness. Earlier she had ignored the tight and annoying feeling. Dr. Jinenji patted her head before going through his patients medical file.

"No worries... " he flashed her a warm small smile. "And I have a balm for that, too." her hearth swelled inside. He was the most considerate man she had ever met and among the strongest to boot, too. Yep... she smiled and put up proudly with the pain... he was definitely one of her favorite doctors, and mentor.

* * *

A/N: hmmmm... don't have much to say at the moment... maybe latter... oh, yeah I'll make corrections to names and stuff so don't panic about them, I do reread chapters so that things flow right. :) Thanks for reading!


	33. Ch 33: It's getting old

**_Chapter 33: It's getting old_**

The two neared the examination room. Although the racket inside had all those around nervous and the two floor nurses were panicked, they were calm and relaxed. A three year old sat proudly on top of the counter throwing everything in sight at anyone who dared to come near. He was throwing around his small fists, stomping his feet and screaming at the top of his lungs.

"No doctor, no, no, no doctor!" the boy cried, protecting his mouth with his hand before lashing out at his troubled mother. Kagome and Dr. Jinenji made their way inside the room. The movement startled the boy who at the next stomp his leg lost its footing and fell forward. His mother's cry deafened those inside. The doctor and others in the room looked perplexed at the scene before. The boy looked up dumbfounded at an equally lost expression. The room was silent till Kagome breathed a sign of relief.

"Caught ya!" she smiled at the boy looking at her upside down. The boy's lip quivered.

"Doc-tor?" Kagome shook her head, hair coming forward like a curtain, tickling the boy's face.

"No doctor here." Dr. Jinenji ushered the others outside the room, he too left the room along with the boy's mother. He smiled proudly. She had everything under control. "Just you and me, look around." she said helping the child to his feet, while she remained on the floor. One foot forward, the other bent underneath her, skirt split halfway up her tight. He looked around the room, behind the screen and the examination table.

"Just us." he said returning to Kagome's side. She nodded and used the counter to pull herself up. "Hurt." he said pointing to her tibia. She sighed.

"Great, another one." she bent to check the torn skin. She half keeled to be eye level with him. "You know, I have to get this treated..." her head leaned to the side. "Mind if I call in Uma-san to help me?"

"Uma-san?" the boy eyed her in doubt but also showed curiosity. He looked at the damage he indirectly caused and then to her answer waiting eyes. Kagome smiled warmly. She thought kids around three years old were cutest of all, they had such a curious innocence it'd be hard not to adore them. Well except Shippo, of course, he had been a scheming handful since the day his mother gave birth to him. Her smile widened at the boy's nod. She went to the door and opened it to just a crack, then made a gesture with her finger. Seconds later Dr. Jinenji poked his head through and then fully entered the room. The boy blinked at him, and he blinked back.. After the odd silent moment he looked at his nurse. Her eyes were laughing while her face was straight. Not understanding what was going on Dr. Jinenji crossed his arms and said her name within a snort.

"Kagome, what did you do this time?" his blue eyes stopped from narrowing and widened at the child's squeal.

"Horsy!" Kagome fought hard not to laugh... her mentor blinked away in doubt he had heard right... and the child run up to the dazed doctor, his hands in the air. "Horsy, horsy!" he kept calling despite the pain Kagome knew he was feeling from his split lips. With little choice and a sigh, the man crouched to be as close to eye level with the boy. His little hands instantly went to each side of his face. "Uma-san." the boy half-grinned in triumph then calmed when pain shot through his small body. Kagome neared him and bent forward, hands on her knees.

"Since you already touched Uma-san's face why not let him see your boo-boo, hm?" his big black eyes turned to her and he nodded with half a smile. Taking that as his que to join in, he spoke.

"I'll help you up on the table, okay?" again the boy nodded and extended his arms in acceptance. He laughed as his little body was swept up into the air at such heights.

* * *

Kagome rested against the hospital's wall, leg bandaged, next to one of the plastic surgery department nurses. She leaned her head back and sighed with ease when a light breeze brushed against her cheeks and ruffled her hair. The other woman, looked at her and then to the young happy patient. He was up on Dr. Jinenji's shoulders, and the older male skipped a step or two, adding to the child's laughter. Kagome giggled when the boy ordered the 'horse' to go faster or jump higher. The woman shook her head.

"Anou, Kagome-san..." Kagome opened her eyes and looked at her when she heard her name called. She waited patiently for her to continue. "Isn't it getting old?" the woman's disapproval evident on her sour face. Kagome sighed. A shame really, the woman had such lovely features but she often had that look on her face whenever her methods of dealing with patients were concerned. Like most other 'older nurses. They had their own ideas how a nurse should behave and stuff. But she didn't hold a grudge against them. This was the result to a routine working place.

"Perhaps..." she answered as not to be rude. "But it works." She smiled at the other woman, who just shook her head refusing to see things from her point of view. Then with a wave of her hand and a slight bow from Kagome she went inside. Her eyes went back to the two laughing their hearts out. The child's mother, too, dared a little smile. Her eyes bright and features relaxed. When their eyes met she bowed deeply and Kagome returned the gesture. She pushed her self away from the wall and walked to the door. One last glance at the now laughing trio and her smile widened. "And totally worth it." she said to no one specifically and entered the building.

* * *

She was truly happy with her job and workplace. It was a huge bonus to be part of a new program. In the hospital there were only three other in the program, though from the type of schedule they had, meeting one another was a challenge. But she was satisfied. Thinking back she remembered the deeper reason why she had vented her frustration on the one that had called Sesshomaru. Whoever that was, deserved every word she had thrown his way, if based on Sesshomaru's and Rin's reaction. That, and the fact that she could relate to that. Being a floor nurse was way more than making sure patients were comfortable or that the rooms were properly cleaned. No, it meant that when the doctor called you'd fly, even out of the toilet, no mater what. Well if it was just one doctor or two it'd be fine but going up to 5 or 6 and a 'full beds' day it was a nurse's worse nightmare.

* * *

Kagome hummed along the hall a happy tune. Since doctors and head nurses were so pleased with the performance she and her other three colleagues gave, who by the way were her classmates back in nursing school, during their clinical stage semesters, at their request they were employed when they graduated. Once they were with diplomas in hand and the initial contract signed, disputes ignited between doctors. As each had a favorite to work with, even within the same department. So to settle things the staff manager had thought of this time schedule. The four would shift during the month, even week, between departments depending on the circumstances of the day. Like her appointed department today. It was the day most kids came for checkups or pre operation examination. Kids responded better to her and so did Dr. Jinenji when dealing with small patients, since they would be painfully truthful. It still hurt sometimes. So Wednesday was plastic surgery department. If it was any other day and her intervention was needed, she'd get a call. Though thing to keep up with. Aside from Dr. Hojo and Plastic Surgery's Dr. Jinenji, she worked with three other specialties doctors. The same situations applied to the other three.

Having to be on call 24/7 to the above conditions they had some advantages. They had only four hour clinic day, which they could do anytime within the clock's 24 h. Receive no more than four emergencies per total, two on the same specialty in a day's time. The next day was work-free. So with those guidelines they would switch to the most suitable formation. With that said Kagome took out her pager. She sighed looking at the lit up screen, her day had just taken a turn for the worst case scenario... Dr. Naraku was on trauma duty in the emergency room... The information repeated itself in her head a couple of times. She passed the main staff distribution board. She studied if for a brief moment. Then she flew in a full sprint. Just her luck, two of them were on the off day and the other was still in the orthopedic operating room. That and the nurses on duty in the trauma ER were head nurse Kaede-san and the greenhorn Ai-chan.

* * *

A/N: I have thought up the hospital routine and program to work with the story, I have no idea if any or anything similar exists in Nippon's medical system or anywhere for that mater, so please do not associate it as such. Hope you weren't too bored with this chapter.


	34. Ch 34: Dead giveaway

**_Chapter 34: Dead giveaway_**

Sesshomaru sat at his desk, well... what was still visible and usable of it, in the large office of his father's company's building. He groaned and resisted the urge to throw everything off to the carpeted floor. The only reason being that he'd have to pick them up afterwards. The door creaked open. He knew by the hour of the day just who had invaded his space. The said individual closed the door behind him and walked forward.

"Inuyasha, do me a favor, will you?" he said before the male could come into his lowered field of view.

"I guess..." he scratched the back of his head. Sesshomaru signed, closed another document and set it aside somewhere on the other table brought near him.

"Jump out the window, before your brain catches up?" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.

"That's not funny, you bastard." he growled out before plopping down on the black leather couch. The silence was interrupted only by Sesshomaru's turning of pages and closing of files. He looked over the younger male before returning to the more important task. He had sprawled out on the couch, feet stretched and parted, his backside almost falling over the edge, back curved, hands over the back rest on either side, shoulders drawn together and head thrown back. Sunglasses hid and protected his eyes. Silver hair framed his face and neck, coming down on his shoulders, his banks covering most of his forehead. "So, what are you doing here anyway?" he asked when the silence had bored him enough. Sesshomaru looked up from the current document and rested his mouth against his hand. He pondered the same, much like his younger sibling. What was he doing here? His eyes narrowed. Oh yeah, how could he momentarily forget.

"Because of your competence, or lack of better said, I have been trapped in this blasted room for the past three hours and will probably stay like that for the rest of the day." his voice was even but the other could note the boiling anger from behind the words. All to many times had he been on the receiving end. His brother, compared to him, was a man of few words but his actions were direct... he shuddered remembering the last incident, not that long ago. He felt the need to caress his still mending ribs, but his heavy limbs refused to move. To be honest just keeping his head up was a pain. It's not like he had this twisted happy feeling when Sesshomaru had to edit and correct paperwork, much less the ones he had put little effort in doing. Those were thrown at him by their unmovable father. Heck, hell would let loose before the old bastard would give them a break and stop interfering... no, complicating their lives.

* * *

Well, he extracted revenge at any given opportunity. Breaking valuable things while playing golf was one of the few time passing things he'd take part in. On that thought, now that some of the dizziness dissipated and his brain could function, he could pin point when he had picked up the habit of it. And more precisely from who. A smile crept on his lips. His father's housekeeper, Jaken, was Sesshomaru's pastime indulgence. Less costly but still thoroughly rewarding. The smile faded when the connection was made. Sesshomaru gladly switched from Jaken to his person once his habit developed, to which the reason may have been the fact that one of Sesshomaru's favorite porcelain cups ended up into the mix. And maybe because someone had to clean up afterwards... Weighting the options, he too would have spared the housekeeper instead of cleaning up. One other pastime favorites was publicly humiliating the man, huge parties ending up with the police and fire department at the door. Oh, oh, and let's not forget all the scandalous breakups he had with the daughters of his father's associates.

* * *

"Yeah, sorry about that. I told the old man, I'm no good with those sort of things..." Sesshomaru spared him a glance. He too had often suffered the effects of the businessman's demands. If not for their recessive gene he'd force a paternity test on the man. Thankfully Inuyasha was born of their father's second wife, which demanded he'd pay equal attention to them. Mind her, she too divorced within three years of marriage. "So what have you been doing lately, you seem more, docile. Or domesticated..." the younger sibling noted, one eyebrow poking over the sunglasses' rim.

"Certainly not what you have been doing, from those dark panda eyes of yours." he retorted with a raised eyebrow himself. A healthy laugh vibrated in Inuyasha's chest.

"You never do what I do!" Sesshomaru grinned behind his hand. Oh, if Inuyasha knew what he used to do when he was his age, before he had met his late wife, he'd actually take notes. In the relaxed atmosphere he allowed his imagination to go wild. What his mind concocted resembled chibi characters of Inuyasha and himself, he'd have the teacher's role while the other blushing and hiding under the notebook but eagerly waiting to hear more. He cleared his throat, well he had been more at ease than when he was residing with Inuyasha and the other two. His hand moved to the side, cheek resting against his half closed fist while the other hand played absently with the pen eyes studying as the light flickered off it.

"Life, Inuyasha. Just peaceful, less you, father and Jaken, life..." he whispered. Then looking up, he blinked, eyes widened minutely. Inuyasha stood half-leaned over his desk, hands spread, each gripping the desk's edge, sunglasses dangling from his fingers. His eyes narrowed in observation. Then he straitened one hand over his torso supporting the one holding the sunglasses. He chewed down on one temple tip. A toothy grin spread across his face, if he had long fangs instead of canines it would poke over the lip instead of the temple tip he still chewed on.

"You've been busy..." he trailed and Sesshomaru tensed, the twirling of the pen stopped and the hand slowly lowered itself to the desk. Somehow having Inuyasha take note of _that_ was embarrassing. He felt heat rise right to the tips of his more than normal pointed ears. "Who's the unlucky girl?" the grin widened to that of a cat with the canary in its tummy. He took as precaution a step back, or two, when Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed in painful promise.

"Inuyasha..." Sesshomaru trailed, slowly getting up to his slightly numbed feet with the desk's help. The chair sliding back out of his way on small wheels. "One more word..." he warned as the other male's eyes twinkled.

"Oh dad would love this..." he managed to say out before Sesshomaru's fist connected to his jaw in a perfect four-knuckle strike. Inuyasha flew to the right before Sesshomaru's side kick connected and he fell to the floor with a loud thud. He groaned in pain quickly wrapping his arms around his torso. He had felt his perfectly healthy ribs cringe on impact and the other almost healed as well under his weight. 'Damn you and your three Dan belt.' Inuyahsa thought angrily. Seeshomaru crouched down next to him.

"I wonder why you make me do this kind of things..." he poked him lightly, he winced and spat back, slapping his hand away.

"How am I to blame because you can't take light teasing?" he whimpered in pain and Sesshomaru flinched. Perhaps he had done more damage than necessary... and intended.

"You do have a reputation Inuyasha..." he tried to defend himself but even he didn't buy it, not to say his sibling from the look he shot back. There was a knock on the door and the secretary's voice asked if anything had happened. More like they _both_ had a reputation, Inuyasha meant trouble whereas Sesshomaru meant pain and punishment. Before he could respond Inuyasha answered that it was nothing. Then he looked like he was ordering him to help him up.

* * *

Sesshomaru fake pondered, before he helped Inuyasha to his feet, then walked him back to the couch, his arm around his neck for support. He lowered him down then sat next to him.

"You know, I wasn't going to tell father about it..." Inuyasha trailed moving his jaw around and Sesshomaru almost sighed.

"Tell me what?" their father's head popped through the door, eyes bright with curiosity. Their eyes went to the door. Instantly Inuyasha's hand shot in an arch motion and hit Sesshomaru. He bolted to his feet.

"Inuyasha!" he growled smudging blood with the back of his hand from his cracked lip. He hissed at the contact. "Next time you try this again I'll break your legs!" with that he stomped back to the desk muttering under his breath and resuming his work. Toga looked at his youngest with questioning eyes. Inuyasha shrugged before eying his brother.

"Sesshomaru was the one who broke the hallway mirror." Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched. Toga sighed and shook his head.

"I had a feeling that something..." his eyes narrowed at his eldest. "or someone had been thrown into it." Sesshomaru continued working on the files and answered in a bored tone.

"Jaken was being annoying." he resisted the urge to growl for the sake of his guests waiting on him not far away.

"Well, since it's confirmed, I expect appropriate compensation." he bit out. Another of his favorite things wrecked by one of them... With that he closed the door with a loud click. The two brothers shared a look and then both sighed in relief. One of those rare moments when each was grateful for the other. Sesshomaru openly winced when he touched his mouth to wipe away the trailing blood. Inuyasha shrunk and if he had dog ears on top of his head, they'd be flat against his skull.

"Um..." he started after a stretched moment of silence. Sesshomaru stopped him with a hand wave. He too knew it was a dead giveaway, the way he hid it from the start was a solid clue of that.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. :) Also I appreciate all reviews I receive, they encourage and help me strive for improvement. Thank you all!


	35. Ch 35: Chaperon

**_Chapter 35: Chaperon_**

Later that evening, when Sesshomaru arrived home, drained and battered, the sun was already setting. Kagome had waved to him from her porch and he changed direction from his house to where she sat. Her eyes widened at his ragged appearance. His hair was sticking out at odd places around his face. His shoulders lowered and drawn to the front as he slouched under the day's weight. Shirt was wrinkled, opened showing off the T-shirt he wore underneath, collar bent at weird angles. Sleeves were folded up to his elbows, arms smudged with grease up to an inch from them. One hand crushing the leather jacket, the other swung the briefcase back and forth in tired motion. Kagome patted the space to her side. He wordlessly sat down. She smiled at him and taking the two objects from his hands, she stood and went inside the house.

Few minutes later she returned with a basin of warm water, a hand towel and a foamy dish sponge. He eyed her in question but she brushed it off with another warm smile. She set the basin between them and took one of his hands. She washed it with such care one would think his hands had suffered extensive injuries by being crushed under a heavy weight. She washed clean every digit, back of the hand and palm, his wrist and forearm before patting it dry and taking the other to do the same. When both were clean and dried off she took a small cream jar from her pocket and thoroughly applied the oilmen with a harsh massage on his hand. Once the cream was absorbed into the skin the massage had turned soft, still strong but just enough to be a relaxing one. She paid attention to each fingertip and small joint, she mobilized his wrist in slow movements and then went up to work his forearm muscles. The same routine was done to the other. After that she gathered everything and once more entered the house for other supplies. Sesshomaru flexed and extended his fingers, glad that the tightness had dissolved from them. When she returned she knelt in front of him and placed a cold, wet handkerchief to his swollen lip. She raised an eyebrow as he winced away but otherwise said nothing. Since she was up close to him, he examined her strained face and healing lips...

* * *

"Hard day?" she asked drawing back her hand after a while. He nodded slowly and brushed a hand over his forehead. "Does it hurt?" again he nodded slowly as to not aggravate the splitting headache. Her hands reached forward, thumbs above each eyebrow for support, three fingertips rested on each temple. She made circular sluggish but rhythmic movements to match her light humming. He counted not how many they were when the pulsing beat in his head dimmed. She then moved her left to the back of his head, the tip of her right thumb at the point between his eyebrows and fingers spread into his bangs. She tilted his head back a little, the hand behind his head massaged the back of his neck to the base of his skull in straight upwards motions. She put strong pressure into her thumb and again made small circular motions. When his eyes closed, her fingers fist in his bangs and gave a light shake. His eyes snapped open, startled and then narrowed. "Better now?" she asked standing to her feet and extending him her hand.

"Surprisingly, yes." he confirmed with a nod. His features relaxed, his brain was pain free and neck stiff no more. He accepted her offered hand. She pulled him up with ease and then continued to tug on his hand to come inside.

"Come and eat." she invited and led him to her dinning table. An eyebrow rouse at the still atmosphere around the table. The two kids turned in their chairs and waved with a quiet smile. Rin, his daughter, looked at the woman and whispered her question.

"Is it okay now?" at Kagome's nod she squealed, switching back to her lively bubbling nature, and run to him, capturing his legs in one big hug. "Welcome home papa!" he smiled down at the girl. Oh how hard it must have been for her to keep quiet till Kagome had dealt with his throbbing headache. He let her guide him to his seat at the table.

"Hi." Shippo waved from his chair and he nodded back. Kagome wordlessly placed a spoon, glass of water and a large plate of white rice and beef curry.

"Eat up, there's more from where that came from." she encouraged with a smile while she gave the kids second helpings and then sitting in her chair savoring her own helping.

* * *

Later once they finished eating Kagome excused the two to the spare room upstairs. He had raised an eyebrow but had let it slide. Kagome came and took his empty plate and placed it into the sink with the other before washing her hands and drying them. When he was about to rise to his feet her hands lightly pushed him back into his chair as she stood behind him.

"Rest some more." she whispered and let his hair loose from its tie. At first he wanted to object to her subtle order but that thought flew out the open door to the garden when she brushed her fingers through his hair in a light massage of the scalp. She also sorted out any tangles or knots she could find in his hair.

When she was satisfied with her work she pulled his hair back into a ponytail. And proceeded to work down his neck and shoulders. Five minutes later he looked up at her. She seemed not in this pace but somewhere else as she thought over her own troubles. He put his larger hand over hers and stilled her movements. The action had drawn her attention back to him and she blushed.

"What troubles you?" he asked in a softer than usual voice. This kind of open care for his person was not something he had experienced before since he had known her. He found it odd and out of place. Her blush deepened and she tried fruitlessly to free her hand from his gentle grip. When that didn't work she sighed.

"Sorry, I failed to disconnect..." at his raised eyebrow, she took a seat in the chair next to him. Her hand still trapped in his but now at least he could look at her without straining his neck. "We had a hard case down in trauma..." she took a deep breath and shook her head of the lingering image. "Dr. Naraku had worked wonderfully in literally putting the guy back together and save his life. He's the doctor with the fewest casualties on all emergency room shifts, be it accidents or attempted suicides, he can pull them through..." he kept looking at her in silence and when she drew back her hand he let go without protest. She ruffled her hair and gave another heavy sigh. "All I'm saying is... it would be wonderful if there was at least some other nurse who could keep up with him in those critical moments... remember the time I was sick?" she waited for his nod before continuing. "Aside from what I told you then, last time Dr. Naraku had two unplanned night shifts in the emergency room I was literally stuck there... thus the exhaustion." he nodded understanding the situation better and narrowed his eyes.

"I see..." he tailed for her to continue.

"So today after the patient was taken to the operating room, I felt the need to go and visit some older patients that had been under my care, just to ease my mind. I guess seeing you so drained got me into nurse mode..." she laughed and he smiled a little as her spirits lifted.

* * *

Today had been a hard day for him. Aside the fact that he had been buried under piles of documents, Inuyasha had visited. He had nothing against him when he was _sober_, and he could somehow understand the method of protest he opted for against their father. But that did not mean he agreed to it. And then he had vented his frustration on the guy when he tried teasing him. Honestly no other breathing person would have dared to point _it_ out like Inuyasha had. His father on the other hand would have started a thoroughly investigation to find out who had he been with. He had done it in the past and would most certainly do it again. Fortunately Inuyasha's conservation instincts, for which he had been grateful then, barged in and he ended up with a swollen and bleeding lip instead of an affection bruised one... in return all it had cost him was the large amount that freaking mirror summed up to be worth. Inuyasha would have probably worked to his old age and grave to pay it off. And the blame he took instead of him. It was simple enough... like Jaken would remember which of the two had thrown him... well part of it was his fault, he had no business in standing in their way... and the only person of whose health the man would be concerned of, was Inuyasha. Not because he cared from the bottom of his hearth but because his now ex-second wife, had received almost 17% of his stock shares in the divorce. It made her one of the majority shareholders along Sesshomaru and his mother, a friend of the family and his initial business partner. And on the way back he got a flat tire as a bonus...Ad all that up and it results in his current condition. Fortunately he only had to go there at the end of each month, for one day only. The fact that he had met Kagome was one blessing after another.

* * *

"Sesshomaru... " she started getting his attention. "Can I ask a big favor from you?" her grave and serious but still hopeful tone alerted him. Nonetheless he nodded in agreement. The treatment she had given him today was worth anything he could give or do. She smiled shyly and blushed. He couldn't pin it down why but his throat constricted in dread. "There's this omiai meeting... two months from now, a formal one..." she tried her best to search for the appropriate words to show the importance of this so far off planned meeting. "It's grandpa's best friend's grandson... it looked promising and even mom thought it was a good match..." not wanting to stretch the silence that followed he intervened.

"Since your mother and grandfather would be supervising, you need me to watch Shippo for a few days?" she blinked and shook her head furiously.

"Oh, no! I don't want you to watch Shippo!" she looked down and whispered in the smallest voice he ever heard her speak. "I wondered if you'd chaperon _me_?"

* * *

A/N: There, another chapter :)


	36. Ch 36: Remodeling

**_Chapter 36: Remodeling_**

She looked at him from the shelter of her bangs, heavyhearted for she knew she was asking a very hard thing for him to do. Heck it would be hard for any other male as well, because it would be a great responsibility. One's word would weight so much, either in favor or not for the two participating in the date foreboding to a marriage, a life long partnership of which neither would get out of easily. Death would be an unfortunate event while divorce would not even be in question. It was disgraceful and it would bring dishonor upon the two, their families and the matchmaker. All of the previous mentioned were staking their honor and their family's good name. She would have gladly asked someone else and relieve him of this burden... But of all males she knew and she did know quite a bunch, he had, though unwillingly, seen it all in the short time they knew each other. To him she had been most truthful about her life and worries. She felt him the most suitable for he was levelheaded, hardworking and above all he could relate to her the most. Her faith in his conclusion, should he accept, would weight as much as her father's would have. He stood wordlessly and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up into his blank, emotionless face. She held her breath.

"I'll think about it." was his calm and monotone answer. She breathed out relaxing under the weight of his palm.

"Thank you." she smiled weakly, the anticipation of his answer had drained her on the spot. He gave her shoulder a light squeeze before walking past her and to the open door. She hurried to her feet and grabbed his leather jacket and briefcase to hand to him. He took them with a silent nod. "I'll send Rin home in a while, is that alright with you?" he took a deep breath and then slowly exhaled.

"Yes, I have some work for the moment and fewer distractions would be advised." she nodded feeling bad for placing this load on his shoulders. He shook his head as if reading her thoughts. "Thank you for the food, it was delicious." he inclined his head in thanks and she bowed deeply in thanks and remorse for having troubled him so.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked inside his home and passed the hallway mirror. His hand shot out much like Inuyasha's had today. His fist shattered the mirror... fortunately the leather jacket had cushioned his hand from the impact and protected most of it from the falling shards. One had grazed his skin but it was only lightly and with a light bandage it'd be healed by tomorrow night... he almost felt sorry. For what it didn't mater for the mirror had reflected a face he had not seen for a long, long time.

He quickly climbed the stairs and changed into working clothes and entered his studio. He walked precisely in the dimmed light to his working desk. He switched the light on, selected the drawing pens, brushes and pencils he wanted to use and arranged them within comfortable reach. Then he drew out a new drawing sheet from the shelf, set it on the board and picked up a pencil. His eyes closed for a second in concentration, eyebrows drew together cresting his otherwise smooth forehead. Then he opened them and let the pencil's tip slide over the sheet in fluid motions. They did not show anything out of the ordinary...

* * *

Some time, earlier, Rin had come by and poked her little head in to say 'good night'. He spared her a glance and a wave of the hand. She smiled content for she knew he was deep within his work. Other kids would have probably insisted and whined to get the wanted attention. But not her. Sesshomaru wiped the sweat off his brow with the back of the hand. He set the pencil down, straightened and looked at his work. He grimaced at the site before him. His strokes had been clean, he could see that. His hand had laid out the disorder and overlapping of his thoughts. He had strayed from the idea he wanted to represent. Had it happened early in the process it would have probably been less ruined than it was now.

He crushed the paper in his hands. Knuckles turned white with the force he used, he brought his hands to his forehead to calm his nerves. When that did not work he threw the ball of paper somewhere into the dark room. He grabbed the edge of the drawing board and took several deep breaths. Moments later he unclenched his hands and cracked his knuckles in one palm then the other, a thing he rarely did. In the depths of his mind he knew why. June was at its end and summer was just around the corner, the hot humid atmosphere made him edgy. He would not show it to others for it did not concern them. He took one last deep breath and exhaled. He stood and took another sheet. To be able to provide his daughter to the level she deserved he had to work, and picking up the pencil once more, so he did.

* * *

In was late in the morning when Sesshomaru shot up in his bed. The week was not yet over and Rin still had to go to kindergarten unless he'd call them. Thinking over the racket outside was a hard thing to do but he still did. He got up and went to see if Rin was still sleeping. Upon entering her room he noticed that the place had been cleaned and the bed made, and more importantly, no Rin in sight. His eyes widened and for a brief moment they clouded with worry. He thought back earlier in the morning... he had believed he had been dreaming but as his daughter was already gone, he only needed to confirm it.

He quickly changed clothes and descended the stairs. He went trough the living room and opened the door to the yard. Intense noise assaulted his ears. It had become a habit to stride like that from one house to the other. Even the grass had become thinner on the path they all used. So he stepped down onto the path and made his way through sweaty construction workers, rubble and various construction materials. From some distance Kagome's younger brother noticed him and walked in his direction to meet him halfway.

"Sesshomaru-san." the boy bowed politely and received a nod from his part. Sesshomaru observed the damage done to his landlady's house. Souta filled him in on the recent happenings. "Nee-san took Rin to kindergarten in the morning and should be back by noon." he sighed and pointed to the wall missing part of the house. One could have a clear view of her living room, dinning room and kitchen. "As for this mess, nee-san received her pay this morning. So she called me to supervise the workers she sent." he looked at the dark circles under his eyes. The boy figured he did not need to explain that she knew Sesshomaru had worked to the early hours of the day. "Nee-san had the remodeling idea for some time now so she jumped at the opportunity."

Sesshomaru nodded slowly, taking note of the of the amplitude of the project. After clearing out the rubble the workers dug into the ground for the foundation of the new walls and floor. The upper floor had remained mostly intact, only a balcony had been added to the second bedroom as Kagome's already had one. But the lower floor had been extended. The dining-room wall continuing to the kitchen had been moved a meter and a half, as well as the living-room wall but only from the supporting pillar. And the corner was cut at an angle. He looked over the floor plan Souta showed him. In short her remodeled house on the ground floor would have the toilet, stairs and kitchen unchanged. While the living-room had been split in two uneven sides one becoming a small tatami room, the other the extended room. The floor of the dining area had been lifted requiring the use of two steps. From the plan he noted that there will be less of a wall and more of glass walls and doors. As well as a new porch was designed so when the doors would be opened it would make a welcoming continuous space from the house to the garden.

"How long will the remodeling take?" he asked thinking of the morning sleep he's going to be deprived off during the process.

"They should be done by Sunday." Souta said thoughtful. "Oh, yeah." his eyes widened. "I just remembered Kagome wants to know if you agree with AC's being installed. They said an early heat wave will hit by the beginning of the new week." Sesshomaru used little time to ponder the suggestion and nodded his agreement. "Great." the boy smiled and pulled out some paper from his back pocket. He handed it to him along with a pen.

"Do you know an estimate of this mess?" he asked signing the paper and then returning them. Souta scratched the back of his head.

"A lot if you ask me..." Sesshomaru eyed the boy. Apparently Kagome has another opinion from his reaction. "But she said it was only two months pay and she still has some change left." and there it was, the curious answer for he could estimate the real cost and it clearly was more than a nurse's two months pay.

* * *

A/N: I have been tired the past few days so the update was a bit late :) You're not mad at me for letting the cliffhanger drag out longer. Thank you all for 105 Favorites! and for all your reviews! ^_^


	37. Ch 37: Splintery demise

**_Chapter 37: Splintery demise_**

He had went to the convenience store as per Souta's request to buy enough packed lunches for the workers as making something or ordering would take too much time. He carried the bags down the sidewalk back home. Upon his arrival, he was met by his smiling daughter. Kagome had came by and dropped her and Shippo off before going missing somewhere. With Rin back home and playing with Shippo in his living-room, where they were sheltered from the polluted air outside, after a quick lunch, Sesshomaru returned to his work for most of the day.

* * *

When he had taken a break to drink some water and looked at how the workers moved about their work, he had spotted Kagome from his bedroom balcony. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at the scene. She was standing in the middle of the yard, blushing furiously while looking up to some guy's face. He leaned on the rail, still sipping at the water he continued to observe the new... occupier. He was a head and something taller than her so he loomed over. His black hair was long, tied in a high ponytail. His shoulders wide and then his back smiled down to a narrow waist and hips. The guy said something and she... her blush spread all over her face and down her neck. Then she shook her head furiously and stepped to the side. An eyebrow roused on his part... Kagome's hands were both clasped in that guy's larger ones. She pulled a few times before he finally let go. Sesshomaru could almost hear her sigh from the movement of her shoulders. She rubbed her hands before shaking her head and taking the man's hand. She guided him inside through the working men. He saw them disappear in the direction of the stairs. Half a minute later he saw the man entering Kagome's bedroom. His eyes narrowed. The guy took off his shirt and unbuckled his pants. He looked away from him and eyes settled on Kagome as she too entered the bedroom and locked the door. Her blouse was lifted over her head and set aside. She neared the window and their eyes locked for a second. Her eyes were startled and a deep blush settled on her cheeks. The other occupant of the room obviously called her name when her head turned in the direction he knew was her bed. Kagome spared him another glance, tucking a shred of hair nervously behind her ear. Then she closed the shades in her window.

Sesshomaru straightened with a forceful push, the glass almost dropping to the deck below. With a sharp turn he went back inside, set the glass away and returned to his studio. He cracked his knuckles and sat down on the stool. Slowly he replaced the nearly finished work with a blank sheet. He picked up a black marker and started a new project. Thinking about it in this moment would not help. Thoughts and images flashed in his mind. He did not like the feeling building inside, as if laughing at his coherent mind. She had said that he had been her first... obviously he had asked, for him not to be her only. Her son had mentioned that her room was off-limits... the moment he had stepped inside with her in his embrace, that had changed... and the disagreeable thing was that he had pondered on throwing the glass at the guy's head. It would have most certainly hit the mark. He will ask not of her business, instead he shall continue to observe and then decide if he should agree to her plea or not.

* * *

He had found it impossible not to ruin his work... so as to avoid any more futile effort and wasted materials, he retreated in his bedroom to read... perhaps... it wold have been so, if only his eyes did not stray away from the page he had yet to turn. Time and time again his gaze wondered to the shades in her window. It had darkened outside in the last hour and the light in her room threw her shadow over the thin curtain blocking his view inside. Sometime she had moved about the room before returning to where he knew the bed was. Again her shadow stilled on the curtain. She stretched her hands over her head for a minute before resuming the rhythmic movements he had noted, to his shame. He set the book aside for it was useless to continue on and turned off his reading light. He stood and glided soundlessly over to the balcony. Fed up with this troubling feeling of doubt he grabbed the curtain to draw it closed. This doubt was not similar with the sentiment of betrayal neither would it point in that direction from her. It was more on his part. Should he let these little actions continue, and should he accept to aid her still, he would doubt his own conclusion and most likely ruin her. Be it by depriving her of a good match and happy existence, either throwing her into the hands of some bastard that would dry the life and spirit out of her in the years to come. With no glance to the window across him, the curtain was drawn.

* * *

Sesshomaru descended the stairs and made about his kitchen to prepare supper for all occupants of the property. He deemed it necessary... not to atone, but to settle the tense atmosphere he had let sit between Kagome and he, since yesterday. The two youngsters run to his side skipping from one foot to the other in sync. He spared them a glance and a raised eyebrow in question of their fidgeting.

"Well?" he urged and since he had not talked much today, his voice came out coarse. The two poor souls stilled and searched his face for any sign of reprimand. When finding none the smiles returned.

"Can we have omurice?" Sesshomaru's eyes widened at their simple request. Simple indeed, for most maybe. His eyes traveled to the construction site across the yard. He saw Kagome descend the stairs with her... visitor. The lights in her house were lit everywhere on the ground floor for only now did the workers packed up their stuff to leave. They should be back early tomorrow to ruin his morning... Back to the two that involuntary interested him. He noticed the gesture between them then Kagome had embraced the man and waved him off with a tired smile. As he made his way through the missing wall, he high-five with Souta and left the property in a relaxed stroll. Eyes lingered on his form to make sure he had left. Something about the man screamed in the back of his mind 'wolf'. Then he looked back at her. Kagome turned in his direction and met his eyes. She put away the contents of her hand in the back pocket of her jeans. Then with a few nods and good-byes to the workers and a hug to Souta along the way she neared them. Rin tugged on his hand while Shippo dared not to do so but also pleaded with his eyes. "Well, daddy?" Sesshomaru's attention reverted back to the problem at hand. He had not cooked fried rice omelette since his college days and he would not present his daughter with a half mastered dish from his memory. He was about to shake his head when Kagome intervened.

"Is something wrong?" she asked at the grave expression he most likely wore. The two kids' heads turned to her and instantly their eyes lit up. She only blinked at his mournful ones.

"Mom, can we have omurice?" her eyebrows rose to her bangs. Was this the reason for this grave atmosphere?

"I can't see why not?" she pondered and upon seeing his slouching shoulders, realization lit in her eyes. A smile graced her lips and she tried to quickly hide it behind her hand. Sesshomaru eyed her warily. All events of today and the day before turned to mist blown away by wind. She had that cat-like attitude that always lightened the mood. But he wished not to be her prey tonight. She giggled like a silver bell. "Can I cook?" she finally asked coming to his rescue.

"Okay!" the two young ones agreed for they would get the dinner they wished for. So they quickly returned to their game. Kagome neared him and he stood to full height looming over her. Then leaned against the counter, arms crossed, to make space for her.

"So, what do you have in the fridge?" she asked more of politeness, but her head was already inside the fridge. He sighed and let a hidden smile crawl on his lips. So much like her to do so.

"Whatever else you need I'll go and fetched it." her movements stilled and then with various things in her arms she emerged. She set them on the counter next to him. He looked at the ingredients to refresh his memory. Onion, carrots and bell pepper, bacon, milk, butter, a cardboard of a dozen eggs and leftover rice from lunch. There was more than enough for six people as he had made plenty. She searched his cupboards and got oil, sugar, salt, pepper and a cube of stock powder. Then his drawers and she smiled.

"Sesshomaru," she murmured, her eyes shining.

"Hm?" he responded looking at her. She held a wooden spoon in her hand.

"Fetch!" she said throwing the cooking tool out the open door into the darkened yard. He just roused an eyebrow at her. "You said you would fetch!" she whined. He shook his head to keep from laughing.

"I did," he admitted. "but only for things you need and don't already have." he chuckled at her pout as she stomped to the open door. She stilled there for a few seconds then turned to him.

"You wouldn't happen to have another wooden spoon around, would you?" an eyebrow was arched in question of the need. He shook his head no. She sighed.

"Then go fetch one from my kitchen." he strolled to her.

"You already had one." he reminded looking over her nervous face.

"Well, yours just met a splintery demise between Hatsuyo's teeth."

The said dog perked its triangular ears forward, the tip resting smugly against its cheeks in attentiveness from his pounced position. He continued to chew on the chunks of wood in his mouth before spitting them off his tongue. Sesshomaru glared at it. Hatsuyo remained uninterested by the display and wound its large canines around what was left of the spoon's tail. The man's glare deepened. The dog lifted the wooden object, holding it securely between jaws. Then as much as its lips allowed grinned wide showing every one of those white gleaming molars. And so just to spite him, it chewed down, splinting the wood in more than two pieces. Two more chews and those chunks were spit out. Hatsuyo stood to its feet and strolled away into the darkness of the yard. Sesshomaru scowled. Kagome barely kept from laughing both hands over her face like a surgical mask. Sesshomaru sent her one hateful glare before leaving the house and walked the path to her open house. He roamed about the dust and debris filled kitchen till he had found another spoon. He muttered under his breath curses aimed at the likeness between pet and master. And above all he swore at the glee in those black cat's eyes watching him with such delight.

* * *

A/N: I hope I did not disappoint you (much at least) and that you found some pleasure in continuing to read this story. I wish you all an easy and fruitful start of the week. Hopefully the next chapter would be ready for tomorrow. I shall use two of those courses for the task. Thank you all for reading!


	38. Ch 38: Back strain

A/N: Okay guys, longest chapter still, hopefully one of the few to come. because I don't want to jumble too many ideas in one chapter and I frankly have little time to write new long chapters. As a fellow reader I too wish for updates as soon as possible, so I'd rather read bit by bit every few days than strain my brain waiting for a BIG update every few weeks...

Hope I don't bore you with this long note, and I certainly do not mean to offend anyone as I don't take offense (just to be safe) and truthfully I've been meaning to explain this situation for some time. Anyway, thank you all for: 1. reading, 2. all those favorites and followers, 3. for sharing your opinions

Please enjoy!

* * *

**_Chapter 38: Back strain_**

He looked around the house and made up his mind to inquire latter of the extent of damage suffered. Going back he was met by her patience filled eyes. He stepped inside and handed the spoon to her. A smile in thanks graced her lips. She turned and made about the kitchen without uttering another word. He noted in silence as she prepared their dinner. Souta had came inside and took over the task of distracting the kids once he was clean. He watched attentively on the steps taken in her preparation and stored them in his mind. He complied to her requests on chopping the vegetables while she beat the eggs. Then she quickly cooked each portion and handed it to him to place the finishing touches. Spreading ketchup and placing the plates on the table. Once done he had called the other occupants of the house to eat. They waited for Kagome to sit in her chair and then expressed their thanks. Her gentle smile widened in pride at their content and delighted expressions. Halfway through dinner Souta's eyes shot up and searched for hers.

"Kagome-nee, did you call Yoichi-san?" she stilled her hand and placed the spoon back on her plate. She sighed and shook her head no.

"I can't impose on him tonight." she leaned her head in the palm of her hand, elbow on the table. She played with the spoon's tail. "He already had his nights full with his three months old son." she chuckled staring at her plate. "He's got one hell of a pair of lungs."

"Then what are you going to do?" Sesshomaru watched the exchange in silence. He too had thought along those lines.

"I'll have Hatsuyo sleep inside for the time being..." Souta shot her a look and she shook her head. "I will not intrude on Sesshomaru." at this his eyes turned to her.

"What would be necessary?" she let a sigh pass her lips.

"Watching the house, and sitting among debris and dirt." she finished her food and stood. "But, I will not let you help with this, you have been really tired as of late." she said in a tone stopping any other comment that could have been made. Few minutes later Souta left for the dorms since he had an early exam. The kids retreated to the couch enjoying some cartoons. Sesshomaru used this time to clear his mind.

"The house can be watched from here, should the dog reside inside during the night." she shook her head still and was about to keep her point as she turned to face him. Her protests died on her lips and breath caught in her throat. He had trapped her against the counter she had been cleaning. He loomed over her, eyes narrowed. "I'll correct myself. The house _shall_ be watched from here, and the dog _will_ reside on his own for tonight. I _will not_ lose sleep hours in concern for your health, rest and safety." her mouth opened but just as quickly closed. She wouldn't want to trouble him so, with the things enumerated above.

"Alright, I give in." she sighed and he stood pleased with the achievement as she was quite stubborn sometimes.

"Good."

* * *

He went and ushered the kids upstairs to sleep. She followed in quiet compliance. Fortunately after the crash in incident she had two weeks ago, he had made a point to buy a few futons, for good measures... He placed one in Rin's room for Shippo and Kagome kissed the two good night. Then lifting the other in his arms from the closet, he stepped out into the hallway. Kagome followed him along with curious eyes. "Chose your bed." he said turning to her and gesturing to the futon he had in his arms and his bedroom. She crossed her arms.

"I don't think I can watch the house from here..." eyes looked about the room a bit. She shook her head. "It'd probably be better if I sleep on the couch if you don't mind much." he gave her a nod before carefully descending the stairs. Upon entering the living room he set the futon down and spread it in front of the couch. He reverted his steps and brought the two pillows from his room along with a few sheets. Spread one on the couch and then placed the other on each sleeping area for whoever was to use it. Kagome had followed him a bit uneasy. "Aren't you going to sleep in your bed?" she finally asked. He straightened and studied her for a moment.

"Is my company unwelcome?" she grew silent. "Perhaps because you'd be slipping out of the house to keep your dog company?" her jaw tightened. He sighed and stepped out of her view of the door. "Do as you want." he strolled up the stairs and she followed him. Her hand caught his. He stopped and looked at her over the shoulder.

"Sorry..." she whispered. "Your company is always welcomed." she shook her head. "Perhaps too much sometimes and I'll most likely come to depend on you." she let go of his hand and smiled. "I promise not to sneak out." he turned and faced her urging her to continue. "and honestly I'd love your company for a few hours more." she said descending. Her foot grazed the step's edge and in the action her body inclined backwards. Sesshomau grabbed her shoulder and pulled her to him. Kagome blinked dumbfounded.

"Are you alright?" his voice vibrated with worry. Slowly she nodded in his chest.

"And you?" she asked quickly. Not out of politeness but because she had heard a most disturbing sound.

"I am." he replied sure of himself, though she was little convinced. Her hand moved from his chest out of the tight embrace, to his waist and around to his back. He grunted low in his throat.

"Liar, you are not!" she reprimanded in a hushed voice. She shot a glare to his stubborn eyes.

"It shall pass in a few days." he glared back when she thieved another grunt from him. She shook her head and got out of his embrace.

"The work you have done lately paved the way." he would dare contradict her, had he not done as she pointed out. "It won't get better left untreated, Sesshomaru." she took his hand again. She pulled slowly and as much as his back let him, he complied.

They entered the living room and with a blush she dimmed the lights. "Can you strip on your own?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at that. Her blush darkened. "I need to see the damage..." she begun and he sighed. He obliged as much as the pain in his back allowed. When it proved insufficient she stepped forward and helped him take the T-shirt off. She get around him and examined his back. It wasn't in the best of shape but not worse either. "Okay, lie down, face forward on the futon and I'll be right back." she instructed and then left the house.

* * *

Sesshomaru lied down as she desired and waited a few minutes till she came back. He moved not for the pain in his strained back barely allowed him to breathe. Truly he had ignored the constant stiffness of his back for the last few days and now it came back to bite him

'Fortunately... she is safe.' he thought back thankfully. It would have been a serious fall for her. His eyes moved to meet her as she entered the room, one arm holding various things and the other a phone to her ear.

"Yes, thank you for your services." she ended the call and at his questioning gaze elaborated. "I hired a security firm to watch the house for a few days."

"I see." she kneeled next to him. She spread the things she brought within reach. There was an ice bag, some cream, body oil and a roll of paper towels. Out of her pocket she pulled out and inflated a U shaped pillow. She then raised his head and placed it under his forehead. She moved his hair out of the way exposing all back and neck to her. She drew his arms along his body.

"Tell me where it hurts the most okay?" she moved her hand over his back in light pressure at his nod. She remembered each place where he had sketched discomfort and even pain. She then took the ice bag and applied it to those spots. She let it sit for 5 to 10 seconds before moving to the next. With that Sesshomaru let a sigh of relief pass as the ice numbed the pain. She repeated the process for a few minutes. "Is it better now?"

"Yes." he confirmed turning his head to the side. As strange as the position he found himself in was, he still managed to frown at her blush. She cleared her throat.

"Would you mind taking off your pants? I'm not done yet." his eyes widened and she looked to the side embarrassed. He sighed and turning on one side unbuckled his pants and somehow managed to take them off while she looked away.

"I am done." he informed and she breathed again.

"Ever had a massage done before?" at his nod she continued. "Since you're so large I'll have to straddle you at some point, is that okay?" again he nodded and placed his forehead on the pillow once more. His back was less painful but ice cold, he could feel a tremor creeping its way in rapidly. He followed her movements by sound. She pulled a sheet folded in half over his lower half. Soon her cream covered hands swept over his skin in light touches. The cream had a warming effect. He felt his back relaxing a bit under her fingers. She worked from the neck to his shoulders and then down along the spine. She insisted on the most painful points for a moment more.

* * *

Time ticked away and he counted ten to fifteen minutes of this light massage she performed. She then informed his she'll be straddling his lower half for balance. She placed some oil in her palm and then spread it evenly. Compared to the previous phase the new movements were well aimed on every muscle, kneading out knots and elongating every fiber. He named in his mind each of the muscles she worked on and he could vividly draw out the map she made of each one. Twenty minutes stretched as she missed none. Next she moved to a deep tissue massage as he could remember getting one at some point. Still it was far different than he recalled it to be. That one had been painful and had left him bruised and sore for the week to come. Hers, on that note, used enough pressure to get the effect she desired. She would often vary the intensity and rhythm and never insisted more than necessary. At some point she had finished with his back and bottom, one he could barely remember being worked on for he had dozed off, as well as his tights and calfs. She shook him to attentiveness once any remaining oil was wiped from his body with paper towels. He looked to the side and blinked at her closeness. She stood much like him on her abdomen, torso supported on her forearms.

"If you're done dozing off, please turn around so that I might finish?" he nodded and did as requested. He marveled at the ease he could move and almost flip over in one motion. She smiled at his obedience and moved at the top of his head. She proceeded to work with the same order as before without overlooking one muscle or pressure point. She worked from his face, down the neck to shoulders and chest. Changing her spot around his body she moved to his torso, flanks, abdomen and hips, arms and then taking care of the legs and feet. Once she was satisfied with her work she made sure he was oil free before giving him permission to stand. "Okay, I'm done." she announced and stood to her feet, then walked to wash her hands in the toilet and change for the night.

* * *

Sesshomaru stood to a sitting position with ease. He felt his every fiber thoroughly relaxed and pain-free, reinvigorated and toned to the best possible. The sheet was laid about his waist and hips, probably to spare him of any embarrassment if needed. But he felt no such thing. There had been no feeling in the massage he had just received. Only pure and well learned technique. No sensuality or stimulating moves made it had been all cold and calculated professionalism. He stood and dressed. He collected discarded things and changed the sheet on the futon. His eyes rouse to meet hers when she returned. She looked exhausted and a bit pale but happy and contempt at the service she performed. His eyes widened minutely.

"Did you also give a massage to that guy earlier?" the question rushed pass his lips in his quest for an answer and hopefully for confirmation. Her eyes frowned in confusion.

"Of course. He's my patient and it's _my job_ to do so. Why?" her eyes bore into his. "What... did... you... think... I... did?" she whispered each word slowly, lips into a straight line, tired arms crossing over her chest. When no other sound came from his mouth she whispered venomously. "Well, lucky me you got a back strain!" she marched up to him. Had he not possessed that height above hers he would have shrunk. "You're sleeping on the floor." she ordered and plopped on the couch, drew the sheet over her frame, back to him. He watched her still form for a minute then she twisted, reached for the other pillow and placed it under her head. "And good night to you." she mumbled into his pillow.

He sat down, back against the couch. He would have fought over her claim on his pillow but the subtile note of hurt in her voice stilled any thought of doing so... he sighed at his own foolishness and ruffled his hair in annoyance. He spread on the futon on his back, arms crossed under his head. He looked at her again and whispered her 'good night' along with a sincere 'sorry'. He dared not utter more of his remorse tonight.


	39. Ch 39: Expensive wine

**_Chapter 39: Expensive wine_**

It was now Thursday, the heat wave had come full blast just as Souta had said. Sesshomaru set the AC a degree or two lower. The workers had moved fast with installing them and it made his day, every day when the sun scorched the most. Today as well he passed the heat of the day inside, sheltered... and with bustling children running circles around him. In short he was baby-sitting for Kagome and her friends. Luckily for the time being he had managed to give each something to do. A toddler... or three... practicing finger-painting on the soon to be disposed of carpet in his rearranged living-room, about four other kids around Rin's age ate snacks on his couch while watching some cartoons. Two other laughed and colored with Shippo and Rin at the dining table. Sesshomaru sighed as he heard another handful of chips crumble, half in their little mouths, half anywhere else. The happy-go-lucky women were having a bridal and baby shower to be exact.

* * *

During the past days he had not seen much of Kagome. Perhaps just briefly when she talked with the workers in setting the last details of her remodeled house. So when she had pleaded for his assistance in watching the kids, he had breathed in relief. He half expected her to be avoiding or either ignoring him. A weight was lifted off his chest when she had completely cleared the situation.

"Why would you think I was ignoring you?" her face clouded with confusion. Eyes bore into his with amusement at his light fidgeting. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, she was good at picking up signs in his body composure. And he was proud of the control he had over his emotions and actions, for he had achieved it over countless failures in his childhood before Inuyasha had been born.

"You looked too busy to say hello, for the last few days." her mouth made an 'O' shape.

"Oh, that?" she stifled a giggle behind her hand. "But I really was busy." she smiled gently, thou her eyes flashed similar to the time she mentioned the 'chew-bone' for her dog. "_If_ it were true, you wouldn't need to second guess..." she clasped her hands behind her back and her eyes lowered to the ground. "So the girls will be here tomorrow around 10 a.m. before the heat hits and will be staying till late after noon. Think you can handle a few toddlers and kids?" Sesshomaru helped himself of the sliced watermelon she had brought. It was sweet and refreshing. He slowly nodded. "Great, I'll ask Souta to help out after class just to be sure." she waved and walked back to the house to finish the preparations.

Later in the evening she came by again. She knocked on the glass drawing his attention from the book he was reading. His eyes widened at the light blush she had painted over her cheeks. She kept staring down till he reached and opened the door. Her eyes met his shyly. He cleared his throat when she kept quiet.

"Can you help?" she extended a bottle of wine. He took it and examined it for a moment.

"Sure." Sesshoamru said and invited her inside with a wave of the hand. He walked to the kitchen and she followed quietly after closing the door. He looked inside a drawer in the kitchen. He found the wine bottle opener and proceeded to the task at hand. He stilled his hand in thought. "What do you want to do with this wine?"

"Marinate some beef for barbecue?" he looked at her for a few seconds. He set the bottle on the counter.

"Where did you get it?" he kneeled on one foot, reached under the counter and opened his small wine closet. From there he took out a bottle. He placed it on the counter next to the other.

"One of my patients gave it to me some time ago. Why? Is it no good?" she frowned in thought. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"Actually, that..." he pointed to the bottle she brought. "Is a very expensive and one of the best wines people of a high status give as a celebratory gift." he explained to her. Kagome thought back remembering who had given her that bottle. She was indeed the wife of a high official. Kagome tsk-ed.

"I guess I can't use it for cooking then..." Sesshomaru shook his head as well. Kagome sighed. "Then what am I supposed to use? I don't want to go shopping, everything is super crowded at this hour." he took this time to open the wine he took out of his stash. He handed her the opened bottle. She blinked a few times before accepting it.

"This will go better with beef." Kagome read the label on the bottle. It looked the same to her.

"Do you drink?" she eyed him wearily. He nodded looking over the expensive wine.

"Occasionally. Work related events required the knowledge and the..." he gave it a thought. "... alcohol tolerance." he grimaced a bit. Oh the pain he had gone through for those deals.

"Okay." she nodded in understanding. She had to get used to gushing gore and blood because of work, not much for comparison but she instantly recalled that fact. "Thanks for the wine, you can keep that if you want." she smiled. He took the bottle and extended it to her.

"Tempting but no." she sighed.

"Then keep it for me? If I take it, it just might end up in the next marinade." she crossed her hands, bottle still held in her left. He nodded and stored the bottle away. "You will come, right?" she asked before he stood to full height. Sesshomaru turned to her intent on refusing. He wanted to finish that book tonight. Kagome had stepped right in front of him. "Dinner will still take an hour or so to be ready. Take your book and join us?" an eyebrow arched at her. She sighed and leaned in, he did the same instinctively, she whispered in her hand. "Rin seems to miss you these days..." the second eyebrow joined the first and he blinked unsure. Kagome smiled and took hold of his hand. "Great, lets go then." she tugged on his hand. He followed silently with a shake of the head. She still does that and frankly he had gotten used to her habit. She easily picked up his book along the way.

They both entered her kitchen and the two kids turned in their chairs. Rin's face brightened with a smile. Shippo spared him a glance and returned to peeling the potatoes he was probably going to roast as chips on the grill.

"Daddy! You came." he nodded silently and took his book from Kagome before taking a seat across Rin.

"Did you help Kagome and Shippo today?" he asked placing the book on the table. Rin's smile widened with pure joy. She nodded her head enthusiastically, supporting herself on her hands over her working space, standing up on her knees. The book remained closed and untouched for the rest of the evening as Rin shared the things she had done and experienced the past few days. At some point Kagome had smiled secretly over her shoulder at him. He felt content to smile back at her for these things she didn't let him miss.

* * *

Kagome sipped her drink and stole a glance at Sesshomaru through the two windows and the yard. She _wasn't_ worried... _much_... it was just too sudden to say the truth. The number of kids should have been five including Shippo and Rin, and two toddlers. She omitted telling him that when the number kept increasing. She held the fourth toddler on her lap, moving the glass out of his reach and gently rocked fifth in the portable crib with her foot. She herself cursed her friends' husbands and boyfriends. They considered that since a whole bunch of women would be gathering they could bailout on baby-siting their own brats. Oh, they'd be seeing hell if it was up to her. She stood to her feet, child on her hip and moved to the window. She moved the curtain a bit letting more sunlight inside.

* * *

Sesshomaru leaned tiredly against the glass checking his watch. The children fell exhausted. each on a small pillow or two, Kagome provided him with, and their own blanket brought from home. He stole a glance at the other house. Kagome's grateful eyes, just as tired as his, met him. She smiled at him from the other window. She gently patted the toddler's back, that slept in her embrace. She looked radiant, happy and most attractive he had seen her in this time they knew each other. Her long eyelashes lightly accentuated with maschera rested on her cheeks as she swung slowly from side to side. He could almost make out the humming he had heard before, being sung to the child. She would have been the perfect guide... had he met her years back, life would have been better...

A woman came to her and she handed the child to its mother. She smiled warmly, though it didn't reach her eyes. Her eyes trailed after the two and her shoulders slouched. She hugged herself and brushed her arms as if to warm herself. Then with an empty glance sent his way she moved away from the window. He shuddered with the image passing his mind.

* * *

A/N: Okay guys, first of all sorry for the long wait. I've been busy and after I dragged out the last chapter didn't feel like writing, so I'll never drag out chapters just to make them longer ever again. :) as for the next chapter, I'll probably have some time to write while on break. Thank you all for your patience and support.


	40. Ch 40: Pile needs a top

_**Chapter 40: Pile needs a top**_

He couldn't stop the rush coming over his whole being. He had seen that kind of look, oh so many times, that at some point... he had run away from it... he had asked his wife if it was within her hearth, to forgive him for he would not come again to her doctor's appointments... he had been a coward... but she had nodded understanding him. He hated himself for not sticking fully to the vow he had made. His sadness reflected in her eyes, still she embraced him with the same love as before. He was saddened by her broken state while she would grieve for every failed attempt. He asked not what each visit brought forth... he could not dare utter the words. But he could silently support her. There was no tension between them for the first years and he did everything to keep it that way. Sesshomaru had made it up for every disappointment they, and more deeply she felt, in all the other aspects. He had complied with anything that was requested of him. Tests, sperm collection, counseling and even couple therapy, anything.

It had tired him emotionally so much that he couldn't even utter a word to her, sketch a kind gesture. It did affect him, and he was powerless. He didn't just take it and go down quietly. No, he had fought hard and proudly in his calculated way. He had suggested adopting... but as there were no children under the age of two up for clear adoption, he did not want to risk the possibility of the child being taken back by any of the birth parents or family. He had even looked into surrogate mothers, but none fit his minimum criteria. His eyes looked back to the spot where Kagome had been. Luck had not been on his side then, he had not met one like her... for if he had... he would not have had to endure over four hard years...

His eyes moved to the stirring children. This was something he and his wife had wished for. A happy home, a house filled with children's laughter. Rin had been their joy and when his wife died she had been his lifeline. Could he dare to ask the kamis above for a larger family? Could he be capable to achieve that without this constant pain in his chest? Sesshomaru shook his head. This train of thought will be continued some other time. He was needed at the moment by a whole bunch of sleepy faces needing to _go_. Thankfully most were potty trained and for the ones that were not... his head snapped at the opening of the door... help had just arrived. Kagome smiled and he felt the previous tension ease up, the world just brightened.

* * *

"Thought they would wake up just about now..." she trailed nearing him and setting the baby bag on the floor. Children's eyes snapped to her at the sound of her voice.

"Aunt Kagome!" most shouted overjoyed and scrambled to their feet. The toddlers that just started talking, squealed their own variation of her name. She let that happy crystal laugh pass her lips as they rushed and hugged her tightly to the best they could. It looked like they haven't seen her for years while it had been just a few hours at most. She bent at the waist and ruffled their hair and kissed their forehead or cheek one at a time. The scene reminded or would have reminded him of Snow White if only she didn't look like such a mother hen. He coughed a chuckle behind his hand at that thought. She eyed him, then smiled once more to the children.

"Would anyone remind me how come I'm the aunt?" the kids giggled, hugged her again and smiled up some with a gap in their line of teeth, some not.

"You were there when I was born..." one started and the rest followed in the most synchronized not choir he had ever heard. He politely stilled on acting on the need to cover his ears as his eyes cringed at the horrifying sound. So did Kagome.

"Wait, wait, wait!" she said waving her hands. "Not like that!" the kids looked at her puzzled. She smiled and raised her hands like a real choir leader. "Now, all at once..." she and the kids drew a deep breath, "And... Because..." she cued them.

"You were there when I was born!" they said simultaneously in perfect harmony to match up to her sing-song voice.

"Perfect!" she smiled and laughed kneeling to round them up in a big hug. They laughed with her. Shippo smiled proudly, Rin looked at her with awe and Sesshomaru was thoroughly mesmerized. "Now who needs a diaper change?" she asked rising to her feet, arms on her hip and a motherly smile painted on her lips. Two of the toddlers blushed and shyly raised their hands. She laughed and picked them both up along with the bag. "Come on then." she trailed as Sesshomaru took the toddlers from her and followed her up the stairs. Shippo and Rin were instructed to show the toilet to their friends and watch over the remaining toddler till he came back down.

* * *

Within a few minutes Kagome had finished her job and she easily descended the stairs with the two. Sesshomaru looked up from his spot on the floor, distress clearly on his features. She stifled a giggle when the two accompanying her run to join the pile needs a top game. How he had become the base was beyond her. And she couldn't have imagined him so but strangely it suited him without fault. Someone knocked on the glass door and she rounded the pile to open it. Sesshomaru sent her almost hateful glares for her intent in helping him of better yet the lack off.

"Eri, did something happen?" she asked when she saw the troubled face of her friend. She looked to the side and chewed on her bottom lip before answering.

"You know the guys I hired?" Kagome slowly nodded and her friend continued. "Well I blew it up big time!" she whined and exaggerated waving her hands.

"How come?"

"I accidentally booked it for next month and that's not all!" Sesshomaru watched the two women and listened to them talk while battling the pile.

"What else did you mess up?" the woman lowered her eyes.

"I broke_ it_." Kagome's eyes widened. Her hand covered her lips in shock. A bubble of silence formed around the two for a few seconds. It burst and joyful giggles and grunts filled her ears. Her eyes whipped behind her to her neighbor and male baby-sitter. He stood above the toddlers resting on his knees. His shoulders held with surprising ease the weight of the kids. Only his brow was slightly narrowed, the rest of his features in smooth lines. His eyes looked ablaze as his hands skillfully worked on the kids' sides, drawing erratic squirming and laughter from their little bodies. She was about to warn him as one of the boys wobbled on his shoulder, loosing his balance. His hand shot back and grabbed the child by the back collar of his shirt. He lifted him with ease over his head and then brought him to eye level. The boy squirmed at the straight serious face. Sesshomaru's brow narrowed further and he glared at the child. The boy stilled immediately like a pup scowled by the alpha of the pack. Satisfied with the action he set the boy on his own two feet on the floor. The hand elegantly left the back of his shirt and tickled his belly. Laughter erupted from his little mouth and he as well chuckled. He pealed each child one by one from his back in the same manner. And then tried to remain triumphantly upright as they all leaped forward into him. With all the weight and inertia he had trouble doing so but succeed he did. Somehow embracing them all much as she had.

* * *

A click sound echoed in her head as she watched the display in awe. He was perfect, all that could be wished for. Her friend pulled on her sleeve clearly ignoring what she was seeing in favor of the things that troubled her.

"Kagome, what are we going to do?" she sighed looking away from that perfect... her eyes darted back. Her hand reached inside her pocket for her phone. "Kagome?!" the other whined. She brushed her hand away, swiftly working her fingers over the phone with the other.

"Quit worrying!" she reprimanded with the narrowing of her eyes. She brought the phone to her ear listened to the dial ring. "I've got this covered." she smiled as the phone was answered on the other end.

* * *

A/N: Hi guys, hope my update finds you well. :) please excuse the short note as I am too sleepy to write you more. But with some luck I'll dream up something good for the next chapter (aside from what I already have planned for the story ^-^)


	41. Ch 41: Twenty years or so

**_Chapter 41: Twenty years or so_**

"Hey Souta, finished classes yet?" she listened to him reply and turned to her fidgeting friend. "You go get the label and come right back." she urged her and also nudged her in the direction of the door, hand over the phone. Eri fiercely nodded hurrying to do as told. "So when are you coming, bro?" she inspected her nails. Her brows narrowed in displeasure. "Too bad, I was really looking forward to your help." She wasn't fond of what she was about to do, but she was desperate. "Yeah, well, you remember that vase mama favored, right Souta?" Kagome laughed, her eye having an evil twinkle as she continued to watch Sesshomaru entertain the kids. "Mhm, exactly, the one which had a fight with your baseball and lost..." she paused slightly. "I still have the receipt in case you want to pay me for the replacement." she smiled in satisfaction, she could almost see him cringe. She almost giggled, sure she hated doing this king of blackmail but it was also quite fun. "But, if you do come within half an hour I'll give the receipt to you." her smile turned into a victorious grin. The boy had given in, but she wasn't done yet.

"Here you go." said Eri handing her a bottle label. She took it and nodded her thanks.

"Oh, yeah." she continued on the phone. "Is Kohaku around?" her eyes sparkled again after a pause. "Great, could you pass on a message for me?" Kagome stifled a giggle as Sesshomaru lifted two boys by the collar of their shirt. He held them an arms length apart. His face held a most displeased scowl as the two tried to kick and punch at the other. Rin laughed behind her hand with the other girl. Apparently both had declared their wish to marry Rin to her father. He wasn't that pleased about it. Surly he expected such proclamations to wait a little while longer, twenty years or so. Then the boys decided to fight it out, which led to the current scene. Sesshomaru closed his eyes in annoyance. He drew a breath and then spoke in a commanding voice.

"Stop bickering. What are you, females?" the two instantly went mute and he placed them back on their feet. "We shall discuss such subjects twenty years from now. Is that understood?" the two furiously nodded at not being refused completely then they looked intently at Rin. She blinked and then blushed shyly. A smile adorned the boys' faces till Shippo stepped in front of her arms crossed, a wary frown on his face. He successfully blocked their view and swiftly put them in their place. He was the eldest of them all, thus superior in rank.

"You heard it, twenty years. Try anything fishy and you'll answer to me." he cracked his knuckles in one hand then the other, a very serious gleam in his eyes had the two shrinking away. Kagome smiled proudly.

'Sango would be proud.' she thought at the twinkle of the eye he inherited from his mother. "Yeah." she turned around and inspected the label in her hand while continuing to talk to Souta. "Tell him that I'll give him his inheritance early if he helps out." she smiled at hearing Kohaku's cheer in the phone. "I'll see you guys soon."

* * *

She closed the phone just in time as Sesshomaru had neared her and looked with slight interest at the label in her hand over her shoulder. She would have been slightly startled had she not smelled his shower gel that she liked. She turned to him and smiled. She presented the label to him. He took it and once he had read it, raised an eyebrow in question.

"Do you know this type of wine?"

"I have come across it a few times." he said with a nod. Her eyes brightened.

"You wouldn't know where I can get this in three hours?" the other eyebrow joined his bangs.

"This is quite expensive and hard to come by." her lovely features scowled, arms crossed and she let a growl pass her lips. Obviously she expected this confirmation.

"Figured as much. Still need it though." he remained quiet and she continued to let out information. "Problem is, this was the only bottle we had, and it got spilled on the floor when Eri dropped it." she said with a whine.

"Can't you use something else?" he whispered glancing at the kids, making sure they weren't destroying the wii or hitting one another for standing too close. Kagome sighed in defeat drawing his eyes back to hers.

"It was the groom's gift for the bride..." her eyes teared up a bit.

"I see..." he trailed taking out his phone from the side pocket of his knee-length cargo pants. He listened for only two seconds before the phone was answered on the other end."Jaken." he greeted. She had heard that name before, she had associated it with disaster and interruptions. "Go to the cellar and..." he moved away from her to pry a wii sword from one of the boys to give it to Shippo before he started complaining. The red-head flashed him a grateful smile before turning to beat the other player with a joy similar to his mother.

* * *

Sesshomaru neared her again and she could hear him closing the short conversation. He ended it with a click and concentrated all his attention on her. "You'll have two bottles within the hour." her eyes widened before glazing with joy.

"Oh, thank you Sesshomaru!" she couldn't contain herself and leaped forward trapping him in a hug. "Thank you, thank you! You're a life saver." she drew back a bit to show him just how grateful she was. If the kids weren't there she could have kissed him. "I'll pay you back tomorrow." she smiled letting go of him after another brief hug.

"That would not be necessary. Father would be most pleased to gift these bottles."

"Really?" she clearly doubted anyone would give her a rotten egg as a gift after being on the receiving end of her slit tongue.

"Highly doubtful." her eyes widened and mouth slightly gaped as he left grinning with satisfaction. Oh he knew a secret and wasn't telling... she crossed her hands and pouted, then shook her head while exiting the house.

* * *

She had a few other preparations to make as well as another phone call. She walked across the yard to the big tree she had planted a bit to the side. She sat in its shade on the soft grass cross-legged and leaned against the tree's bark. With one hand readjusting the spaghetti straps of her top while the other scrolled down in the agenda for the number she desired. She grinned putting the phone to her ear. She didn't wait long till the male she was looking for answered.

"Hey, how are you?" she laughed in her hand. "No, sorry I don't need to sue anyone..." she shook her head at her lawyer. "I'm not being sued either, I've been a good girl." her smile widened as her lawyer caught on. "Of course I'm calling you for a favor and paying your working hours and overtime." she nodded and waved back at Eri when she called her from the house. "Then come by as soon as you can." she ended the call, stood and then walked to the house. She met Eri in the kitchen.

* * *

"So how is it? Can we still carry it out?" she asked in a whisper. Kagome nodded and grinned in conspiracy.

"Sure do. How is it on your end?" Eri grinned back.

"Just about ready. All we need to do now is take Yuka out for a few hours and get rid of anyone unnecessary." she gave a suggestive sign over her shoulder at the mothers in the living room. Kagome met her mother's eyes and winked. The woman winked back. Then she subtly urged the other ladies to take their young and head home. She as well will be taking Rin and Shippo of an overnight visit at the shrine.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter will hopefully be ready tomorrow as well as a treat for the ladies ;P


	42. Ch 42: Anything you want

**_Chapter 42: Anything you want_**

"Bye, thanks for coming!" she waved her guests goodbye thirty minutes later. The kids turned and waved back especially to Sesshomaru as they had the best time ever. He watched them from the door, away from the woman's prying eyes. He liked it when they came and stayed a while but he sure liked it more now that they were leaving. Alas he will reclaim his house. His eyes shifted to the movement in his field of view. A black car and a taxi pulled up to her house. Kagome's brother and another young man came out of the taxi. Kagome went and hugged the two in what he could only call conspiracy. The boys grinned and with a quick hug to Mrs. Higurashi bolted inside the house. He noted that two of her female friends had stayed behind and inside the house. The one he knew as Eri pushed a young woman towards the black car. The bride to be, he presumed from the tiara on her head. Mrs. Higurashi followed suite and waited next to the open door for Shippo and Rin. The red-head bolted out of the house and hugged and kissed his mother. Then he patiently waited for Rin. He would not have to wait long as he could hear his daughter's hurried footsteps in coming down the stairs. Seconds later his leg was forcefully hugged.

"Rin's leaving now, papa!" she squealed with joy and flashed him a happy smile when her head was patted. She then went to Kagome to receive her share of hugs and kisses. She skipped a step in her sprint to take Shippo's offered hand. Mrs. Higurashi nodded in his direction as the kids climbed inside. He politely responded to the woman with a nod on his side as well.

* * *

The cars have left just twenty seconds ago but Kagome seemed to stay behind, making sure they had left for good. She checked her watch and grinned. Then her eyes met his intently. He found it hard not to raise an eyebrow as she strolled up to his door.

"Did you forget something?" he asked before she could blink. That stroll of hers held a little whip of the hip he had come to immediately spot. Whenever she was planing something it appeared. Not that he'd be able to do much about anything she wanted but it did give him some time to prepare himself for the whatever was to come off those pink-glossed lips.

"Nope." she said with a curl of the tongue. "But I wanted to ask if you could let the boys rehearse a bit in your living room? I don't want them to get a heat stroke." that's what she said but that twinkle in the eye had him pondering otherwise.

"I suppose." he agreed uninterested. She had promised to help clean after the kids, letting her brother use the room would not ad much to the load of work.

"Thanks." she smiled and then left to her house with a quickened pace. Sesshomaru looked to the side of the door and noticed a loose screw on the light lamp. With something to do he went inside to get a screwdriver.

* * *

Ten minutes have passed since Kagome had left him. He took off and put back on the lamp with ease during the time. His attention was drawn to the street once more as a small truck pulled up to Kagome's house. He noted the presence of some of those lively helpers from moving day. They made another ant track from the truck to the house. They carried bolts of colorful fabric, a few low coffee tables, some potted plants and lots of pillows. If there weren't a few dozens there were none. He thoroughly decided to ignore it, he had been involved in her affairs more than over the comfort zone line. He entered the house and started cleaning up a bit inside the kitchen.

* * *

Another ten minutes and the smaller army ants left the perimeter. Soon Souta and the one he remembered as Kohaku entered his house with a third man. This one he had not seen before. Close in age to him but still younger, a bit shorter than the other two, he stood with a well proportioned body. The man nodded politely and excused himself of the intrusion into his home. He nodded back and then waved Souta off when he asked for permission to use the sound system he had. Sesshomaru leaned against the now clean counter examining the three. The music played and they moved across the floor. They mostly used kata positions. The pattern wasn't too hard to follow if you had the basics. Kagome most likely had schnook in for he smelled her perfume.

"So, how are they?" she stood shoulder to shoulder with him admiring the boys.

"Acceptable." he praised. He looked blankly at her. "What are you planning now?" he could almost see the wheels turn inside her head.

"Nothing much just a little show." she blushed turning to meet his eyes. "That and I'm trying to convince you to help out."

"You have not said anything of the sorts." She batted her eyelashes hopefully.

"Well, I'm asking now. Will you help out?" he arched an eyebrow at her plea. "I couldn't get a fourth guy."

"No." he rejected her and walked to the stairs. She followed him up the stairs stubbornly.

"Why not?" she called half way up, eyes narrowed.

"Because I know what you want." she halted in mid step for a second before walking after him inside the bed room.

"If you know, please help me out." she nearly begged taking a seat on his floor.

"Kagome." he called her name harshly. "I said no." he gripped the bridge of his nose in frustration, one hand supporting the other. She pouted and even her lip quivered. He glared at her. She was going to insist but he cut her off. "I am _not_ stripping." she pondered from her place on the floor.

"But I don't want you to strip." he eyed her in doubt. "I only want you _shirtless_!" she smiled and shrugged her shoulders. He glared, lips tightening in to a firm line.

"One and the same thing." he snorted and went to walk pass her. His movement stilled when she hugged his leg. Moving would mean dragging her across the floor.

"Please, Sesshomaru." she looked up at his hard eyes. "You only need to say a few lines, without a shirt. I'm begging you."

"You just had a bridal shower, what the heck are you hosting now?" she cringed at his tone. Quite different from the usual calm cool voice.

"The bachelorette party." he held his tongue before any hateful words leave his lips. He held out a hand for her to stand and she took it. "It's a secret but the wedding was moved early by two months. Meaning next week. We all helped with the planning behind the bride's back." he still held her hand and guided her to sit with him on the bed.

"Hardly wise on your part." she shook her head.

"We had to, the groom leaves in a month back to his team in Egypt. Like this they could still have their honey moon instead of putting off the wedding till his next permission." he nodded silently, now understanding the situation better. Kagome slid to the floor in saiza at his feet. She bowed as low she could, forehead touching the floor. "Please, help me out... Aside from the costume and the few lines, you don't have to do anything else you're not comfortable with. I'll do or give you _anything_ you want." she promised in her desperation. She looked up at his sigh. His eyes narrowed. Not a bit enjoyable but bearable.

"Fine." he bit out the word. Kagome's eyes teared up. Her body sprang up, hands cupping his face, lips crushing to his. He blinked the surprise away before she drew back, hand's sliding to his shoulders.

"Thank you." she whispered before her voice could crack from the tears of joy threatening to fall.

"Hn." he stood and offered his hand to her once more.

* * *

**A/N:** One more :)


	43. Ch 43: Tattoos

**_A/N:_**Make sure you read chapter 42!

* * *

**_Chapter 43: Tattoos_**

Their attention was drawn to the racket outside. Hatsuyo was barking loudly in an aggressive tone. After a brief glance to the other they exited the room onto the balcony, both placing their hands on the rail. Kagome's eyebrow rouse with curiosity. She turned to him noting how much he was enjoying the show.

"What's _an_ _imp_ doing on my lawn?" she asked referring to the midget running around in an effort to get away from Hatsuyo's sharp fangs.

"That would be the wine you requested." he pointed to a discarded bag a few feet away. She made an 'oh' sound, eyes turning back to the intruder. Sesshomaru kept an eye on her, for what she was waiting he did not know but he would not appreciate it if Jaken would suffer such injuries that would make him less useful. She drew a breath just as the dog prepared to run over a fallen Jaken.

"Hatsuyo, oswari!"she gave the command. The dog as if wearing a subjugation spell, braked and sat down a foot away from the still body. Eyes remained glued to its prey while the ears lifted slightly to her voice. "Lay down. Wait." she continued as she turned away from the rail and the dog obliged eagerly. It will be rewarded for a job well done. "Now, we can go." she nodded in the direction of the yard and then walked in side the house. Sesshomaru spared another glance in his father's housekeeper's direction before following her.

* * *

"Jaken." he called as Kagome went to reward the dog with a nice ear scratch.

'And the dead was brought back to life.' Kagome thought disgusted at the thing's behavior. She wasn't one that judged people with out knowing them first but she'd make an exception for the hateful glances _it_ sent her way. She snorted and barely kept from growling. It tempted her to let Hatsuyo taste the imp.

"That is enough, Jaken." finally the moth shut up. "Give the bottles to Higurashi-san..." his eyes moved to her and the imp pouted with his beak-like lips. "And then be on your way." with that said he went back inside. This 'Jaken' didn't even have time to protest. He glared at her, unworthy, useless, dirty, ugly witch, clearly run through his head. Kagome bit the inside of her cheek. Nah, she won't tell the _creature_ just how expressive his big almond eyes were and spare it the fist now descending on its head. She grinned at the yelp that left its mouth. Had she heard a crack as well it would have been perfect.

* * *

"Kagome are you done yet?" Souta whined. She sighed applying more cram base foundation to his skin.

"Had you gotten a tan like I told you to, it wouldn't take this much." she put the foundation away and picked up a brush tip marker. "Breath and I'll tell Sonya a little secret." the boy paled and instantly ceased fidgeting. "I'll be done soon okay." she promised.

Sesshomaru waited patiently his turn. Another friend of Kagome's by the name of Ayumi had helped her with applying the water resistant foundation, leaving just the finishing touches to her. His eyes moved over the fake tattoo she was giving her younger brother. She drew it by hand directly on the skin of the upper right arm. It was the head and part of the stick of a Buddhist Shakujou, with six rings, three on either side. She drew it with grate detail in shades of gold bringing much resemblance to the real thing. It went well with the purple hakama the boy wore low on his hips. On the right forearm he wore a matching tekko, over which a semi-precious turquoises stone beaded nenju, wrapped and crossed twice. A similar but considerable longer in length went around his waist to dangle the ends on the side of his right hip.

* * *

The next model Kagome took to lay her talent on was the man he had just recently been acquainted with. He was her lawyer, a very expensive lawyer he knew by name only. His name was Bankotsu, head lawyer of the Shichinintai law firm. They had the reputation of fighting like mercenaries in the courthouse and outside during lawsuits. Perhaps he would switch to them once this parade was over. Going back to the said man. He had black long hair braided back that passes his hip. His bangs were long and slightly wavy, they framed his forehead that now adorned a four pointed star, compliments of Kagome's handy work. He wore a red obi tied in a bow, one end draping as low as where the pair of white hakama's gathered into the traditional ninja footwear. On his forearms stood matching black gloves, they were finger-less and stood in place by a strap around his middle fingers. As for other tattoos except the four pointed star, on his left shoulder she drew two abstract feather like design of a dark shade of cobalt like his eyes. Similar design was skillfully drawn on his abdomen. Together they resembled an elegant armor for a great warrior.

* * *

Kohaku followed suit. She ruffled his ponytail and adjusted what he hand come to know was his inheritance. That referred to bits of armor for the shoulders, and elbows, kept in place by teal ribbons, they were missing the armor plates leaving just the circular frame. Skin tight black sleeves with arm guards covered his forearms, and a matching pair of leggings, he could call them. He wore leg guards as well. Around his waist was wrapped a teal-green stash. From the complicated armor he knew was just half of it. Like this he came to know that Kohaku and Shippo's birth mother were direct descendents of the taijiya clan. Interesting indeed. Anyway the tattoo Kagome made him complimented his light skin. It consisted of two koi- kohaku fishes and a few sango tree leaves each on a tongue of water. One was traditional while the others fins frayed , they adorned a red spot on their heads and one on their tails.

* * *

Finally his turn came. Kagome neared him and placed a finger on her lips in thought. Most likely she'll find something to suit him as well. She touched up the foundation in some places once he was all dressed up. She started with pulling his hair up in a high ponytail. Then she tied a long gold and purple stash around his hips similar to Bankotsu though his had a loose loop on either shoulder, the length of it reaching mid tight. Yes, she had lowered his white sashinuki hakama's down the hip as well, then gathered them at the ankles to make the 'ballooning' effect. She let him wear flat pointed ankle-high boots. As for the tattoo's, she liked her lips in concentration while drawing on his face. A Prussian blue crescent moon on his forehead to be seen beneath his bangs. Then two magenta stripes on each cheek as well as one magenta stripe on each of his eye lids. She was having fun he could see it as clear as day. She drew two magenta stripes on the sides of his wrists, and on the forearms. Two more adorned each hip pointing concentrically downwards. And if that was not enough, think again. She decide to ad red and white cherry blossom flower crest at the collar and shoulder of his left hand.

* * *

Satisfied with her work she gathered them all for a group picture. He stood in the center. Face passive but eyes slightly narrowed. His mouth settled in a straight line. He had his arms crossed and his body slightly turned to the side to properly show the cherry blossom flower crest. On his Right stood Souta, right hand supporting the left which held a couple of Sacred Sutras. He was smiling widely... On his left stood Kohaku. For lack of weapons that the outfit demanded he had his hands resting on his hips. He too was smiling but in a more shy and passive way... As for Bankotsu, he was lowered in a one leg kneel, left fist resting on the tight of the supporting leg, while the right arm was bent standing perched on knee of the bent leg, hand relaxed. He wore a barbaric grin instead of a mouth. His braid was thrown forward over the shoulder and dangled freely.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Girls (boys too if they want to see) look for your treat on the story's book cover. Hope you like it. :) I'll probably put a link for a larger scan later.


	44. Ch 44: Blackmail, bribe, buy & threaten

**_Chapter 44: Ch 44: Blackmail, bribe, buy & threaten_**

Once the picture or more like the pictures have been taken in more than one pose to his distaste, Kagome skipped through them with a satisfied grin. He had a most disturbing feeling about that twinkle in her eyes. She occasionally mumbled or giggled to herself. Her activity stilled when another woman he did not know or previously seen popped her head inside. It was a lovely face, forehead framed by long uneven bangs, longer at the sides, while the rest of dark hair was pulled up in a twist bum before ending in a loped ponytail held in place by a crystal ball hairpin. Her eyelashes were accentuated by maschera and her eyelids were contoured by black eyeliner. Red lips smiled, eyes trailing the group in appreciation before settling on Kagome.

"Hey," she smiled walking towards the new figure. The two hugged and the difference in high was painfully obvious. Kagome was a head and a half shorter. Arm plates peaked from underneath the sleeves of the leaf patterned kimono. And so did a leg as the kimono was half gathered up. A lavender silk scarf rounded about the shoulders while a red one held the kimono closed. They separated and Kagome took out a blue marker. She stretched and drew two vertical stripes on the feminine face, one on each cheek going down from the center of the eye similar to snake fangs. She put the cap on the marker and smiled. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Ready, love?" a voice clearly male left those red lips. His eyes widened slightly at the confirmation. Kagome shook her head.

"I told you Jakotsu, I'm not participating." she grabbed the sleeve with her fingers and pulled him towards the door. Though his eyes roamed over the other males body his attention for the most part was concentrated on her. "I hope you chose the best combination for the girls." he nodded, a smile stretching the red pain on his lips.

* * *

Sesshomaru cared not of the two's conversation so when the door closed behind them he turned his gaze to the other three. He had a scowl on his face. She said she needed a fourth guy, the only reason he agreed to help, but there was the other one. Souta looked at him with sympathy, he could figure it out since he knew his sister.

"Jakotsu is a lone dancer." he said as if it cleared everything up. The narrowing of the elder male urged him to continue. "Guys, except Bankotsu here don't do well with Jakotsu, he is a bit queer." he said rubbing away at the goose bumps on his arms. Letting that subject slide, Sesshomaru concentrated on the other that had been on his mind. When the other two joined Souta he voiced his question.

"Why did you agree to this circus?" each shared a look before taking turns in answering.

"She blackmailed me!" Souta groaned.

"She bribed me!" Kohaku grinned pointing to the shoulder armor he wore.

"She bought my working hours." Bankotsu smiled checking his bank account on the phone in his hand and showing the transfer report to Sesshomaru just to gloat.

Sesshomaru eyebrow raised at their confessions. How varied and resourceful her choices were. More than that she knew each of their weaknesses. That drew forward another question. What was his? Sensing some difference between Sesshomaru's situation and their own, Souta nodded to the other two for some space.

"Why?" he asked once the other were out of earshot. "Did she _threaten_ you or something?" he asked warily, not putting it off besides her to do so to get what she wanted. His brow crested further before relaxing. He shook his head with a sigh, hair swinging from side to side tickling his skin.

"No. She made a most incredulous promise."

"Oh?" Souta voice his curiosity.

"I should look the fool to give credence to such things." at Souta's insisting glance he related the previous events, leaving out the brief contact of their lips. The boy listened closely and attentively. Ayumi came by and called them to take their respective places on the set. Souta let out a long breath choosing his words carefully.

"Well she definitely never said that to anyone, ever! But if she gave her word then she means it, be it a kidney, liver, arm or beating heart on a silver platter she'd stick to her word." Souta shook his head at the doubtful glance Sesshomaru sent his way. "You're the _first. _And most likely_ the only one_ to receive such a vow from her part." the boy opened his mouth to ask something but Kagome's voice hurried them to make their appearance.

* * *

"Gees, what's taking them so long?" Kagome frowned looking at her watch. "Yuka and Eri should be back soon."

"Cease marring that lovely face..." Jakotsu placed a hand on her shoulder. "It does not suit you." she merely nodded relaxing as the two hurried across the darkening space between the houses. She let the curtain close before sighing relieved. She looked once more across the living room to make sure everything was in the place she wanted. She smiled at the giggling coming from upstairs. Jakotsu had done a most pleasing job with the girls outfit, but that was her opinion, what she wanted to see was the males' reactions.

With the boys instructed on their roles and the room darkened to pitch black, Kagome waited for the black car transporting her friends pull up to her driveway. Her eyes flashed as she rushed pass the door to meet Eri and Yuka. Yuka stilled right after getting out of the car. Only now did she see where they had stopped since the car's windows were to thinned for her to see. And the evil grin Kagome and Eri shared made her shudder.

"What's going on?" she asked worried when Kagome twirled a black scarf in her hand.

"Oh, nothing much..." Eri purred and made her turn around so the Kagome could blindfold her.

"Yeah, it's just a small surprise, pity it wasn't doable with the old hags around." the two giggled and locked hands with Yuka and proceeded to drag her to the house.

"You're not going to make me do something embarrassing. Are you?" she asked flatly.

"Of course we are!" the two chimed in unison. "We have some kinky lingerie for you and we're going to make you wear it!" the grinned to each other as it went just like they practiced. Yuka fruitlessly tried to plant her feet into the ground to halt their march.

* * *

Sesshomaru waited patiently besides the door to her tatami room. Luckily for him he was just to escort the bride to be, acting as the ginnie or some guard. It might have been better had she not drawn the curtains closed and turned off the light. Finlay he heard her voice from behind the door.

"Just hold your hand out and I'll guide you..." she said and drew the girl's hand within his reach. Swiftly her hand was replaced by his and he easily guided the bride to be across the room. Her steps were unsure as she noticed her guide was male. Once she was in the center of the room Sesshomaru released her hand and slowly untied her blindfold. Kagome flipped on a few spotlights and the room brightened to a dim light from pitch black.

"Oh, Kagome!" the girl exclaimed, hands over her mouth. Her recently remodeled home had changed so much from earlier today. Her large windows were covered by yards and yards of colorful fabric cascading to the floor. There were potted palm trees spread about the edges of the room, and her white leather couches and one-armed ottomans half buried under colorful silk and silk pillows. Besides them some low tables, surrounded by larger sitting pillows in all the colors possible. The view to the hallway and open stair case was blocked by heavy curtains. Then she looked down at what Kagome and Eri had dressed her in. She wore silk frayed pants, low on the hips and gathered at the ankles. The top was the same red color as the pants, simple in design with lowered short sleeves that left the shoulders bare. The only things that ornate the costume were rows of golden coins sewed on the top and bottom rim of the top and heavily on the hip belt and a single row at the ankles.

"You like it?" Kagome popped next to her. She turned and jumped up and down while hugging her. The soft jingle sound vibrated in tune to her movements.

"Yes, yes! It's beautiful!" she let go and brushed a tear from her eyes. "I can't believed you guys remembered our promise from junior high!" they laughed and hugged once more. Then Kagome drew her attention to Sesshomaru.

"This, Yuka is Maru, he'll be your, hmm..." she trailed and looked at him for any hint as to what he might agree on. Yuka's eyes studied him from top to bottom and back, all the while her cheeks darkening a few more shades at his husky voice.

"I'll be serving food and wine while the bride enjoys the show." Sesshomaru half bowed and again extended his hand to her. She numbly placed hers on top and he escorted to the conversational couch in the dinning aria. She sat down quietly. A squeak escaped her lips when the man lifted her feet on the couch so that she laid stretched on it. He took a seat on the floor leaned back against the couch. One leg half bent at the knee, the other bent on the floor. The lights dimmed even more, just the spotlights in the center of the cleared aria remained and the heavy curtains drew open. Low oriental music and drums beat against the sound system membrane and forward stepped Jakotsu.

* * *

A/N: One more for taking a while.


	45. Ch 45: Jakotsu

_**A/N**:_ Hope you read chapter 44 first. :)

* * *

**_Chapter 45: Jakotsu_**

He glided across the floor with long fluid steps, sleeves held spread to the sides, a jingle sound was heard at every step or sway of the hips. Moving his shoulders in a sideways eight, he loosened the front of the kimono, hip thrusting forward, leg resting to the side. It slid with the next movement off the left shoulder showing a thick leather belt coming across it. Then the other shoulder became bare and one could see a skin tight fish net corset around his torso resembling a piece of armor. His left arm lowered and did a few circular moves when the hips swayed to the right, letting the hand become free of the sleeve. Hips swayed both ways and the right hand was folded to the chest. The second sleeve fell freely against the hip when he turned around a few times.

The loose material moved in rhythm to the hips' thrust and arms roused to the sides in fluid movements, one was bare while the right showed the fish net arm plate he spotted earlier, it was covered in gold coins. Each leg whipped forward before stepping back. Movements were fluid as the ones of a snake in its deadly dance. He repeated the moves in a backwards motion then stop and shake his hips much like the rattlesnake's tail. Another turn and he moved back, legs going in a half arch trajectory. He turned and then rattled his hips weight on one leg and keeping balance with the other spread to the side, a cross step followed and the same was done on the other leg. A turn to the right, then one to the left, lifting one hand above the head and the other resting on the hip he did a four step turn lifting the exterior leg, bent at the knee and angled inwards but never over the hip line.

Drawing the feet close, he supported the weight on one foot, the other resting on the ball of the foot showing off the naked leg. The opposing arm raised and the hip was trusted forward in short movements but with a large arch. He moved back and Kagome snuck behind him and with a forceful pull she removed the kimono and stash from his body. The left leg was bare up to the hip while the other only up to the knee. The uneven pants he wore resembled a snake's skin and from the way it clung to his tight he'd bet it was real. The belt around the hips full of coins, glittered and jingled with every precise move of his rattlesnake dance. A few seconds later he turned normally once and then did a full spiral with his body. From the lowered position he anglers like a caterpillar to full height. Another turn then the abdomen popped forward followed by each hip to the side matching the music foot tapping twice on the floor.

He moved his weight from one foot to the other, half turning with each stride. Hips rocking continuously to the beat, arms extended to the sides. He did a pirouette and swung the sword Kagome had somehow placed in his hand. It was swung and twirled around his hand and around his body in time with the hips' sways. He stopped for a second and held the sword near his face to the side, the arm holding it bent over the head, while hips rattled again. With a turn and flick of the wrist a curving and zigzagging light filled the room. It took a moment to see that it was a long scarf of white silk attached to the tip of the sword. It moved a whipped in an unpredictable way, just like a jakotsuto, so fitting he might add. He did some more moves like the above only adding skilful moves to the sword as he glided the silk snake across the room, floor, air and ceiling.

* * *

As his performance was drawing to an end Sesshomaru neared the curtain covering the door connecting the dinning aria to the kitchen. He looked behind him saw Kagome talking with Bankotsu. One of the girls he didn't know the name of stepped forward to take her turn. His hopped that by spying on her he'd find out how she got that other male to perform.

"Now you know I paid you extra for _this_, right?" she questioned the man, hands crossed. Bankotsu sighed rubbing his temples.

"Yeah, yeah I know that." he huffed turning his eyes to Jakotsu as he neared them.

"Did something happen?" Jakotsu asked worried, had he been female he'd deem that look appealing to some extent. Kagome cleared her throat and tapped her foot, eyes narrowing.

"Oh, fine already!" Bankotsu growled. One hand in his abdomen while the other circled his neck, Bankotsu slammed Jakotsu into the wall. When the air passed his parted lips, Bankotsu sealed them with a kiss. Then at the small moan, he deepened it. Sesshomaru watched shocked even if just the slight widening of his eyes was the only proof. Kagome bushed as one tongue caressed the other as the kiss ended. Jakotsu blushed and cupped his cheeks much like a girl. Quite the opposite to the display he had shown during the dance. Then he had displayed such male confidence in each move that it made him overlook the type of dance and the attire. His expressions were 100 percent prideful and with much controlled emotion.

"Oh, dear!" the cross-dresser exclaimed. "I've always liked your lips Bankotsu, but now I think I like your tongue more!" Kagome giggled and Bankotsu sighed in exasperation.

"If you weren't the only guy I could truly trust, I'd slaughter you." with that said, he left stomping for the toilet.

"Well that just proves why you're the only woman I _tolerate_." he winked at Kagome and extended his arms for a hug. She gladly hugged him back and Sesshomaru almost gagged. Should she kiss the guy... he shuddered.

"And this is my special thanks, for the design help, makeup, dance and pictures." she held up a memory card between two fingers. He eagerly snatched it at her wink. A lecherous grin spread on his face.

"An this is why I love you!" he hugged her briefly before going to the front door to get his phone to view whatever was on the card.

* * *

Kagome turned and met his eyes, narrowed in suspicion. She knew very well that he had been watching.

"Are those the pictures you took earlier today?" he growled.

"Of course not!" she defended her own eyes narrowing. "That's a _copy_." Sesshomaru's eyes flashed with hate but she found it amusing and in her own cat like manner lowered herself to the floor before him. Her face got closer to his, cheek brushed cheek as her lips neared his ear. "Besides the only picture of you he has is a low quality group picture and..." she drew a breath before softly exhaling into his ear. The hair on his neck rouse. "...compared to other people he gets the '_off-limits_' hint." as she drew back he could feel her parted lips perfectly tracing the stripes on his cheek. He watched her stand and take a tray of fruits. "Here, and don't forget your lines." she whispered handing him the tray and straightening before leaving to answer Eri's distress call.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. and here's the video that inspired me. :) just take out the spaces.

www. /watch?NR=1&v=rpODqvFt_Tw&feature=endscreen


	46. Ch 46: To believe

**_A/N:_**Thank you all for your reviews, for early chapters and most recent ones. Thank you again for taking the time to read, encourage and share your thoughts with me. :)

* * *

**_Chapter 46: To believe_**

He turned his attention to the task given to him. He stood on his knees half leaning over the bride to be, and startled her. With the earlier display with Kagome, he felt like torturing someone. And her friend was just so at the wrong place and time. He crawled over her, a knee next to her tight the other extended, his body propped by a hand placed near her head on the back rest. She pressed into the one-armed couch in attempt at putting more space between them. He lowered his face, a murderous smirk gracing his lips. His eyes were half lidded to show the magenta stripes adorning them. She whipped her head to the side, chest lifting and lowering rapidly, he could almost hear her frantic heartbeat fueling her cheeks with a bright blush. He breathed over her exposed neck and the grin widened in satisfaction as she shuddered. He met Kagome's eyes from the corner of the eye and lifted his chin before lowering his lips to the woman's ear.

"Mistress," he purred and her breath caught in her throat. "...care for some fruits?" he pushed the tray in front of her eyes.

"Um... no thank you!" she squeaked. A scowl adorned his face at the refusal.

"Pity." he stated and drew back, flowing back down to the cushion he previously occupied. He left the tray on the couch in front of the woman and helped himself of some fruit. He moved his eyes in Kagome's direction before shifting to the girl dancing. She had light brown hair with blonde highlights, long to mid back that she wore over the right shoulder. Her costume consisted of a top and matching purple skirt, underneath which purple pink pants flowing from the knees down. Her movements resembled those of a ballerina in grace but had the sensuality of oriental dancing, which seemed to be the theme for this party. Sesshomaru felt the need to sigh resting his head in the palm of the hand on his knee.

* * *

Kagome looked from the curtain covering the hallway and narrowed her eyes as Sesshomaru amused himself by torturing her friend. Jakotsu chuckled from his place above her head. His chin rested on the crown on her hair.

"He better not keep that up..." she growled.

"Jealous?" she shook her head when _his_ eyes met hers briefly.

"No. I'm just worried Haru will get wrinkles before the wedding..."

"Yeah, sure." Kagome let the curtain fall closed and turned to raise an eyebrow at her merry friend.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked crossing her arms eyes narrowed at his suggestion and not liking it one bit.

"Well, didn't you say those fake tattoos are an off-limits hint for me?" he asked pointing to the closed curtain. Both of her eyebrows raised to her bangs, arms untangling and falling to her sides.

"You believed _that_?" her surprises evident on her lovely face.

"Then what was I supposed to believe? Didn't you see the face _he_ made?!" Jakotsu shrieked. Kagome rushed to check if anyone else had heard him. She closed it with a relieved sigh.

"So you're saying _he_ believed it?" she asked over her shoulder. The coin belt jingled with his confirming nod. She fully turned to him and placed a finger on her lips in thought while the other hand folded under the elbow. "That's strange..." she trailed heading towards the stairs.

"What is?" he asked curiously following her with his eyes. Kagome took out a small 1x2 inch photo from her pocket and handed it to him.

"I thought artists had a good memory. Pass that to him will you? I have to get the boys ready." she climbed a few steps and stopped in thought for a moment. She checked her watch before drawing Jakotsu's attention from the picture he had trouble figuring out. "And ask him to stop hitting on Yuka before Haru arrives." nodding to her instructions and admitting defeat in making out the picture he left the shelter of the curtain to the living room. There he joined Sonya in her dance, adding a few moves. She smiled her thanks as one of her two weeks teacher suggested a few more moves.

* * *

He watched suspicious as the male dancer appeared from behind the curtain and joined the young woman. The song ended and the same male made his way to him. He bowed to the mistress before taking a seat next to him cross legged.

"So..." he started measuring Sesshomaru with a long glance. "I did heard you were a sight to see but Kagome never mentioned you this good-looking." Sesshomaru inched just a bit away from the man. Jakotsu chuckled at his cautiousness. "Oh, don't worry you are off-limits..." the man trailed off reaching from some fruits. "As every one else for that matter... such a pity, I can only admire nice things..." Jakotsu sighed, shoulders slumping and hands going to grip his ankles. "My current partner is quite possessive and jealous so Kagome advised me till I break him in to spare her of the possibility of acquiring more patients." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the confession.

"Bankotsu looked quite straight." he stated really sure of himself.

"He is." Jakotsu grinned with pride. "And he is my best friend as well..." at this he giggled. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "The off-limits thing doesn't apply to him. He's the one guy that would not think twice at butchering him with out beating an eyelash." he smiled remembering other similar cases. "Anyway I plan on training this new pet soon, Kagome's present encouraged me to make it easier to deal with him." his featured straightened and anyone would be able to see the male behind the lipstick and eyeliner.

"What lead to this decision?" he voiced his curiosity at Kagome's name being mentioned. She seemed to be in everything that happened with and around all her friends, as if she was the matter that kept them together. Jakotsu's eyes furrowed.

"She messed with a muscle in his back, leaving him in pain at every move for a week. And no one could figure out what was wrong with him..." he shook his head before looking up to the reason the incident occurred. "I was helping her with making the choreography at the time, and having to get all touchy with the girls and mostly with Souta had him red with jealousy." he huffed as Kohaku lost his balance a bit. "Well to make it short when she saw her brother on the floor face and neck scratched she was fiercer than a lioness protecting her cub." Jakotsu leaned in before Sesshomaru could draw back. "She also said to give you this..." he handed Sesshomaru the small photo. "Oh, and to warn you that the groom might show up soon." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and remained so while Jakotsu rouse to his feet and somehow dragged the bride to be to the makeshift dance floor joining the boys in the easy and fun synchronized dance.

* * *

He looked down at the small picture. The image wasn't of a good quality but an eyebrow rouse as he reckoned the object displayed. How had she gotten this picture, or better yet when? No, those were not of importance. He shook his head dismissing them. The essential question was how had he not recognized the details she had drawn on his face? Those details he had drawn to make his trade mark, his pride, his signature for all dedicated works: '_ = C = _' plus _**"Killing Perfection"**_ signed underneath. Oh she really was something... how did it cross her mind to transmute the markings, he in a childish way, put on a white Saluki puppy with light hazel eyes portrait he had drawn. The first art work he made for himself came to exist a few months after his wife died.

It was mostly because he desired a dog, but as Rin was of a small age and they clearly couldn't afford a dog, time and money wise, he went for the next best thing. Only the front of the puppy was visible as over its shoulder and lower body half was a fluffy piece of fur. It cane down the shoulder between the paws, under the left to twist upwards between the puppy's jaws as it chewed on it happily. Two magenta stripes contoured the sides of the mouth and a blue Persian crescent moon adorned the Persian's greyhound's forehead. He liked that specific breed because of the similarities to the way his life had been before falling in love and marrying his wife.

He too, as the Saluki, was generally friendly and even-tempered, reserved with strangers, but not nervous or aggressive. Dignified, intelligent and independent. Somewhat aloof, even with his family. Good with children who did not try and rough house with him. Like this breed, he as well did not take kindly to harsh discipline. It took all the calm, his father could muster to get him to cooperate. Though not aggressive with people, the Saluki's natural instinct is to chase and kill non-canine animals. With consistent training control over their deep-rooted hunting instincts may be achieved, but you can never train the instinct out of the dog. At this Sesshomaru smiled and mentally added. Or out of him, well mostly the chasing part, he never got the chance to experiment the _kill_. But as Inuyasha came along he had gotten close to it. Sesshomaru stood and used the door leading to the kitchen to make his way to the toilet. He passed Kagome with so much as a glance before opening and closing the door behind him. He studied himself in the mirror taking in all the details she had put on his skin.

* * *

So the marks on his face were not off-limits sigh as he first believed from her words. And the striped on his arms, wrists and hips were only a completion to his original design. He looked at each from multiple angles. It flowed perfectly with his body which leaded him to contemplate if by some chance if remembered each line on him... he shook his head to get those imaged out of his head. His eyes hardened. Oh she had played and teased him well...

A knock followed by her worried voice came from the door.

"Sesshomaru? Are you okay?" there was a pause so that he could respond if he wished. When none was offered she whispered against the door surely for his ears only. "Are you mad at me?" her voice cracked a bit. He opened the door, grabbed her hand and pulled her in before she could utter another sound. The door was closed and she found herself with her back pressed against the door.

"You have played me..." he stated unlike previous times. She blinked for a moment. She heard the front door being opened and the girls in the hallway greeting the groom. She turned her attention to the man before her. He stood arms crossed and leaned against the sink.

"When have I _not_?" it slipped across her lips in such a natural way he could not stop himself from raising an eyebrow at the remark.

* * *

A/N: Updates may be slow for a while as I'm in the last two weeks of school and I have finals next month, but probably if an idea keeps me up at night I'll be writhing soon. I hope you have a great week!


	47. Ch 47: Guard dog

**_Chapter 47: Guard dog_**

The moment stretched between them, the only sounds in the small space were those of their breathing. But just until she burst out laughing. Her hand went to her mouth in futile attempt to hide her smile.

"Sorry!" she said continuing to giggle while holding her abdomen with one hand. "It felt so right to say that. Don't mind me..." she said waving her hand. She inhaled deeply to calm her laughter, and then slowly exhaled. "I'm just running on sugar at the moment." he straightened and strolled over the small distance between them in one big step and loomed over her.

"So that little off-limits thing, was sugar induced as well?" eyebrow raising with the question.

"Not really, I only wanted to set your mind at ease concerning Jakotsu..." she trailed, eyes shifting to the side. A smile played secretly on her lips. Seeing that, he leaned in further, patiently waiting for what else will slip pass that pair. Turning to meet his eyes, it startled her as she came nose to nose with him. His eyes clearly stated his suspicion at her actions.

"Lies. You stated that all I had to do was stay there and look fierce, occasionally interact with the bride... but not flirt with her? You are most evasive in you instructions... "

"Well, I..." she started and swallowed to moist her dry throat. "I find that deep down you are very similar to the Saluki, even if normally you keep it well in check." he leaned further and she found herself sliding down the door, face heating up. Her legs bent at the knees and intertwined with his as her back slides down the wood. His legs bent as well, placing his hands on the door and sliding them while descending as not to topple over her. His eyes narrowed when her rant stilled.

"More lies, Kagome. I can almost smell it on your skin as clearly your face shows it." he growled. Kagome had slid down as far as the angle allowed. Her eyes closed tightly and in an effort to overcome that limit she ended up on the floor with a thud. Her feet had slipped over the tilled floor. Sesshomaru had tried to stop her descend with little success. Instead he now found himself on hand and knees over her seated slightly stretched form. One hand prevented him from bumping their heads together, so he had banged his head against the door lightly but the small place resonated with a loud echo of the sound. Both drew shallow breaths in attempt to settle their rattled hearths. Sesshomaru growled at the pain that had shaken his brain.

* * *

She lay there confused and shaken, with the weight of his forehead in the crouch of her neck. She could feel the heat of his skin radiating towards her body. His hair tickled her bare shoulder and his breath swept across her skin. His shoulders moved in the rhythm of his breathing and the tattoo she made danced on the skin before her eyes. Her breathing stilled when he growled in his throat. The space between them so small that she felt the vibration enter her body and crawling down her spine like a shiver to the tips of her toes. Her breath came out with a shudder. He drew back and stared at her. She stared back, heat raising to her cheeks. Someone asked about them from the other side of the door and they held their breath. It soon quieted down and they both sighed in relief.

"This has got to stop, I feel like a teenager hiding in the closed." she whispered. His eyes narrowed.

"You wouldn't have to if you didn't lie..." he said flatly.

"But I'm _not_ lying!" she hissed back, her own eyes narrowing. "You really fit the guard dog role to the letter and I bet you know the Saluki was a royal breed in Egypt as well, which went perfectly with the theme and all..." The hand from the door moved to the back of her head, thumb brushing against her cheek stilling her lips once more.

"Then how do you explain this color in you cheeks?" he bit back getting an inch closer. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the door even if his hand remained in her hair.

"You're a little to close." she whispered.

"Excuse me?" he asked revolted but not quite getting her answer. His eyes narrowed further. She growled and opened her eyes to glare at him.

"Try and figure it out Einstein!" she said through grid teeth, blush spreading along her face. His head leaned to the side in confusion. At the action she gaped at him. "Seriously?" she felt her body get hot, from the tips of her ears to the tips of her toes despite the cold floor. She closed her mouth with a snap before she sighed, eyes closing once more in concentration as she carefully searched of her words. Does she really need to embarrass herself so? "Look, it's been, what? Four to five weeks..." he slowly nodded but otherwise nothing. "Ugh! How come you're so slow today?" she shook her head in exasperation.

"You are not making any sense in your blabber." she eyed him and then brought her hands up to frame his face.

"It doesn't matter just give me some space!" he sighed and prepared to answer her back, but otherwise the space between them remained the same. His eyes widened when her lips were placed softly on his for a brief moment. "Does this ring any bells?" he slowly sat back on his heels putting some space between them. Getting up to his feet, he wordlessly extended his hand to her. She took it and stood with ease.

"So you're running on sugar..." he trailed and she found herself nodding with excitement.

"Chocolates too." at the mention of that he eyed her warily. "Just chocolates, don't worry." she waved her hand. "So what do you think of the party so far?" he looked her straight in the eyes.

"It's starting to bore me to death." Kagome crossed her hands and pouted. Then she heard the girls giggle on the other side of the door. A smile slowly replaced the pout, an idea forming in her mind.

"Then I'll make it more interesting!" she reached and grabbed his hand, opened the door and dragged him out of the toilet and through the curtains.

* * *

Seshomaru frowned, that dread feeling was returning to his gut. And the confused, curious and amused stares and glances sent his way were only confirming it. She was blushing redder and redder. Her eyes lowered under the cover of her bangs away from questioning gazes. She dragged him into the middle of the living room. There he saw her friend Yuka shamelessly kissing some new guy, while his hands roamed over the exposed skin of her back. When Kagome cleared her throat they parted and the bride half hid behind the groom.

"Looks like you're not the only one getting bored..." she said and looked his way. Then she let go of his hand in favor of clapping over her head. "Okay guys, gather around. We're going to dance." while she announced Souta had tiptoed behind him.

"I have just one question for you." Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow giving him permission to do so. Souta gulped before standing on tiptoes to whisper into his ear. "Are you sleeping with my sister?" the question just left his lips before it was followed by a pain filed cry. Kagome's cheeks burned as did her eyes with rage.

"Shut it!" she growled.

"But I know you haven't had..." his lips were sealed shut when Sesshomaru glared at him. The room was silent till an unaware of the atmosphere Eri tripped inside through the curtain.

"I have the bottle!" she cried from the floor. "And it's still intact!" she lifted up for inspection. Kagome grinned at her and then with a final swipe at her brother, she took it and turned to everyone else.

"So everyone still remembers 'spin the bottle'?" her grin turned evil when some cheered and some groaned. Sesshomaru kept to himself, but he too cringed inwards. Remember that dread feeling he previously had? Well it just got worse.

* * *

A/N: okay guys, this chapter wasn't much, but the next one will be. Hopefully I'll get to write it tomorrow when my nephews leave. I've been stuck with my own classes and their homework XP

Anyway, thank you for reading. :)


	48. Ch 48: Elevator

**_Chapter 48: Elevator_**

It was now morning and the first rays of light peaked shyly through the drawn curtains of his working studio. Sesshomaru sat at his drawing desk, elbow on the table and head leaned against the closed hand. He played with the pencil between his fingers, twirling it over one to the next and so on. Eyes followed lazily the pencils path. A knock on the door had him shift his eyes to the person in the open doorway. She leaned on the frame and smiled, hiding a small yawn behind her hand as she greeted him.

"Morning..." she whispered. Sleepy eyes met his observing ones. She pulled at her T-shirt overly self-conscious, correction, _his_ T-shirt. "Thank you for letting me borrow a room." she continued, shifting from one foot to the other, like she would spring away any moment now.

"You are welcomed." his eyes went over her frame. Sometime these days she had gotten a tan,when? it was besides him as he had seen her most of the time. But he highly doubted that she had an artificial tan. The greyish army pattern complimented the light glow of her skin. Her hair was ruffled from sleep but somewhat combed. The tips of her bangs suggested that she had washed her face and all, before coming to greet him.

"Did you sleep at all?" Kagome asked entering the room and nearing him.

"I have." he said with a nod before turning on his stool to brush some more lines on his new project. It was one most complicated he had ever done. It consisted of four elaborate pieces. She looked over his shoulder at the drawing. He waited patiently for her opinion on it. She just raised an eyebrow when he looked up at her expectantly.

"You have no idea what you're supposed to represent, do you?" he sighed and shook his head, bangs moving into his eyes and he had to brush them away. "Well then,..." he looked at her hopefully. She straightened and turned, heading towards the door. Eyes followed her. "Good luck with it." she said over her shoulder with a wave and a smile. He glared at her for giving him no hint of what she had found regarding his client's request. He ruffled his hair before standing to glare at the piece of paper. Then with a growl he followed her tracks. He'll get some coffee and then start over. Luckily the work was due in a few weeks.

He made his way into the kitchen over the still sleeping bodies on his living room floor. Because of the rearrangements Kagome made to accommodate the kids the hallway between the kitchen and the stairs was blocked. He suppressed the urge to congratulate himself for getting those spare futons. Kagome was already roaming through his kitchen and making coffee for all those sheltered in his house. It was fortunate that the party had ended around midnight. It had allowed them the time and energy to clean up the place so that they would sleep comfortably. The stained rug sat rolled up and leaned against the wall outside. Kagome had vacuumed the couch, making sure it was crumbs free and usable for the two girls still in dreamland. The two bodies he had stepped over were those of Souta and Kohaku. They were a tangle of arms over legs and sheets. Such disorganized sleepers. Kagome giggled at his narrowed eyes most likely getting his train of thought.

"It wouldn't have been so if the sleeping arrangements were different." Sesshomaru's eyes turned to her and he nodded in agreement. He accepted the cup of coffee and sipped at it without much thought. He leaned back against the counter savoring the bitter but slightly sweet taste. It was perfect and he stilled a sigh from leaving his chest.

* * *

Despite the feeling he had gotten last night concerning her _game,_ it had not been as bad. They mostly danced in the pairs the bottle had spin, to different types of music. Bankotsu had a turn with Ayumi at a tango. And then with Eri for an oriental song. Sonya had danced one waltz with him before attempting a rock and roll with Souta. He guessed from the outfit and later it was confirmed that she was Souta's girlfriend. They somewhat suited each other. When the party came to an end Souta practically begged him to give him dancing lessons. Sesshomaru bluntly refused. He had been _forced_ to learn those, he most definitely _won't_ be teaching them. He snorted into his cup at the memory.

"I'll get them up and out of the house in a few." she promised coming next to him but at an arm's length. He gave a nod in acknowledgement to her words. His eyes moved to the other sleeping girl. Her name was Mayumi, she was Kokaku's girlfriend. And those were the other occupants of his house besides Kagome. Bankotsu and Jakotsu had taken Eri and Ayumi home for a few hours of rest before taking them to work as per agreement. He cared not of anything more concerning them.

Truthfully he wasn't this generous. But as the hour was late and it was either to shelter them or have an already tired Kagome drive then to the nearest hotel, this seemed safer. There was a reason for this. Kagome had graciously prepared her spare bedroom for the bride and groom to share for the night. He could most likely guess how it looked. Cup of coffee in hand he made his way to the studio upstairs to resume his work.

* * *

Hours later Kagome knocked on his door again to announce the departure of all others, leaving just the two of them.

"They're gone now." he nodded and put the pencil away to crumble the sheet of paper. He threw it in the direction of the over filled basket. It bounced off and rolled to her feet. She blinked before she picked it up, unfolded it and studied it for a moment. She walked the distance to him and placed the paper in front of him. "Keep working, you're getting closer." she said before leaving. Sesshomaru glared, close to what? All the sheet contained were lines and figures... but still he set that specific sheet aside before clearing up his workspace.

* * *

Later in the day Rin and Shippo were brought back from the Higurashi shrine by Kagome's mother and grandfather. He remained as sour as before, and even as distrustful like the day they met. Sesshomaru just brushed it off with a raised eyebrow. And then after a cup of tea and sweets in the garden they left. He resumed his futile attempts till the sun had set.

He now relaxed with his daughter while reading her a story. She had snoozed off a few minutes ago but he found it hard to stop reading out loud. His narration stopped when a knock came from the glass door. He looked up and saw his land lady's child. With anxious eyes he shifted from one foot to the other. Sesshomaru let Rin sleep against the pillow and rouse to his feet. He went and opened the door.

"Shippo." he said the boy's name with calm.

"Can you come?" at his raised eyebrow the child continued. "There's a drunk man looking for you." his eyes narrowed but consented to follow. He put on some flip-flops and stepped onto the porch. The boy stepped to the side. He looked out into the darkness and easily made out two shadows nearing his house.

"Sesshomaru." her voice held relief as she came into the light. She had a hand over her shoulder as she sustained a weight clearly larger than hers. "Do you know this guy?" she asked. His eyes narrowed at the sight of silver hair very similar to his own.

"No." he said and turned to walk inside. Kagome looked from his turned back to Shippo's eyes and back.

"Are you _sure_? He said he knows you and that his name is Inuyasha." she asked worried. He looked at her over the shoulder, narrowed eye shifting to the mass of silver propped on her shoulder.

"I know not of such a drunkard." with that said he reached for the door but on second thought it was not fair to her. So he sighed and moved to turn. He did so just in time to see her throw the man over her shoulder as she eek-ed and screamed 'pervert'.

"Pervert!" she screamed and on reflex she had thrown the load she was carrying over the shoulder. She didn't let go of the offending hand for good measure.

"Ow, ow, ow!" the man complained even if his face was in the dirt. "That hurts, let go wench!" he growled and she felt the need, and even acted on it to twist the hand back till she heard it pop out of the shoulder. The man's pain filled cry left silently from his lips and then he settled to whimper. "Sesshomaru, you bastard do something about this bitch." she let go of the hand and stood. He scrambled to his knees and then sat down on the ground. The red faced man glared at her while cradling his dislocated shoulder. She glared back.

"Kagome." his harsh voice barely audible to her. Her eyes shifted to his.

"You said you didn't know him."

"A drunkard no, but he is not drunk."

"Maybe now he's not." she spat back arms crossed over her chest. Oh she itched to kick the man as well. "Who is he anyway?"

"I'm his damn brother!" the man growled from the ground. Kagome's eyes widened at the information and turned for his confirmation. It came as a sigh and a nod.

"Can I leave him as that then?" her head leaned to the side. His eyes narrowed at the venom dripping from her voice. He shook his head. She growled and before Inuyasha could say anything she kicked him in the chest for him to be flat on his back. The bare heel of her foot went into his armpit and with both hands holding the arm she pulled it slowly back in place with a loud pop. "Keep him away from me." she warned stomping back to her house, Shippo followed quietly.

* * *

Inuyasha remained there a few seconds more. One, to make sure the crazy injury inflicting bitch left and two, to be sure the pain was no more before sitting upwards.

"What did you do?" a vice asked from above. Calm and collected. Inuyasha looked up weighting if he should tell or not.

"I fondled something soft." he said with a shrunk of the healthy shoulder. Sesshomaru'e eyebrow twitched and his fist descended with force. Inuyasha yelped and held his abused head which now hurt more than his shoulder. Sesshomaru turned sharply and climbed onto the porch. "Oh, fuck! I bet you did it too!" he pointed a finger in accusation. The elder brother turned slowly and lifted his nose defiantly.

"Inuyasha, " he started eyes scanning the yard before settling on him. "Does _this_ Sesshomaru resemble an elevator?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and leaned his head to the side in confusion. Sesshomaru had the habit of using third person when extremely furious.

"No."

"Then don't expect me to go as low as your level!" he growled and stepped inside closing the door. Inuyasha remained there dumbfounded. He was sure Sesshomaru was seeing someone from the bruised lips he had some time ago? Was it not her? He pondered away, occasionally brushing shreds of hair away from his face that the warm breeze kept bringing. After a few repeats of the action it dawned that he heard no leaves rustling. He froze when _something_ puffed near his ear.


	49. Ch 49: Homeless, jobless, penniless

**_Chapter 49: Homeless, jobless, penniless_**

From the shadows a small redhead boy he probably saw before emerged. His little form was illuminated by a lamp like lantern he had brought along. He stopped a few feet from him. He crouched down, then sat cross-legged, chin on closed hands and elbows on knees.

"Mom said you shouldn't move." the boy grinned showing his teeth. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to spat at the kid. "Or _breathe_." he continued. His movements stilled when a hotter gush of warm air brushed his neck and cheek. The hairs on the back of his neck rouse and his feet burned with the need to_ run_. He started to slowly rise to his feet. The puffing increased and he could hear a whoosh sound from something moving from one side to the other.

* * *

Sesshomaru returned to the living room once he had taken Rin to bed. He walked on light feet to the glass door. An eyebrow rouse when a light closed the distance from his landlady's house to the spot where he had last seen Inuyasha. He saw Shippo light a frame behind his sibling in his path to stand before Inuyasha, a little to the side. He noticed an offering of words from the boy's part, while Inuyasha glared at Shippo. Inuyasha moved slightly before freezing on the spot, eyes widening. Sesshomaru saw a shadow of fear in his eyes. Most likely he burned to run away. The light flickered off two white sharp rows inside the mouth opening near his cheek.

'Oh you poor unfortunate soul. You will be missed...pfft...'(Vocaloid Marmalade86 – your review wouldn't leave my mind ^_^) Sesshomaru internally laughed. He was, to say the truth, curious to see what the dog would do to Inuyasha. With Jaken it wasn't much, just the scare of a lifetime. But as now it was dark, and Shippo was alone in the yard, things were definitely complicated. He silently cracked the door open, unnoticed by Inuyasha as his eyes were glued on the boy. Behind the three another lantern like shape made it easy for him to recognize Kagome. She had some bandages in her hands. Inuyasha shuddered at the rush of hot breath against the skin. The dog had his lips drawn back like a wolf preparing to attack.

* * *

He had had _enough_! It was either _do or die_, and frankly he didn't want to die. And so he will do what every cell in his body screamed, he will run. Run for his life, for now his father had shrunk in comparison to the evil aura flickering behind him. He could feel the demon's breath against his skin, crawling and entering through his pores into the flesh. The image of a wild animal shredding his body to swallowable pieces filled his mind. It picked the meat of the bone with sadistic pleasure aided by long sharp talons. It licked _his_ blood from his furry cheeks. The cracking of bone between scissor jaws rung in his ears. He could hear it slurp up the blood making marrow and lastly squeezing the blood from his beating heart. Yes, the animal would take pleasure in consuming him _alive_... Inuyasha shuddered again, feet determined to spring forward away from the terrifying shadow.

'Run!' he ordered his frozen stiff feet. 'Run, damn it, run!' he screamed inside. If he could have voiced those words perhaps they would move. He bit the inside of his cheek because it was the only thing he could will his body to do. His brain registered the pain, his fingers twitched, now he will escape he will run.

"Sit!" the command rung through the night. His body listened as if under a spell, the knees gave away and he fell forward, one arm barely cushioned his face as the other twisted at a painful angle upon reaching the grass covered ground. He had not known how tense his body had been. He heard the soft rustle of grass under light feet. "Not you, just Hatsuyo." a sweet venom-like voice filled with mirth murmured. When he turned to glare at her, she just smiled and scratched a furry ear of her monster.

* * *

"Inuyasha, what do you want?" Sesshomaru asked with a sigh from his chair. Eyes fixed his sibling sitting on a chair at the dinning table where Kagome bandaged his shoulder in a specific way. Shippo stood raised on knees on another chair, tape and scissors ready to hand to his mother when asked.

"I need a place to stay for a few days..." when Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow he continued, "...dad kicked me out, literally! Not so tight wench!" he complained with a growl and glare.

"Excuse me, do you work in the field?" she asked eyebrow twitching and eyes hard. She had been complimented on her technique by all the mean doctors she had worked with. And this guy thought he could order her on how to do her job? Sesshomaru could read these thoughts on her face and even Inuyasha took the hint.

"No." he whispered head ducking slightly. He watched the display with interest, he had often found similarities with the Saluki, and he often compared Inuyasha to the Ainu. Their father had named him well the breed described Inuyasha to the letter. The Ainu or officially known as the Hokkaido inu, is a wild and powerful dog by nature. It is always alert and suspicious by nature, making him an excellent watch dog. His brother was a fearless hunter, only his prey was of other nature than the dog' would be extremely loyal and devoted to its owner, if luck would grace him with one. He is impulsive and fast to move, sometimes even without thinking, as he confessed a long time ago... it's instinct.

"Then shut up and let me work." Kagome ordered in her nurse mode, no compromise voice. Going back to his image of Inuyasha, a pair of Ainu ears on his head to accentuate his expressions would have been hilarious.

"Keh." Inuyasha looked to the side and narrowed his eye at the boy, like all that happened was his fault. She caught up with that and intentionally tightening the bandage before loosening it just right. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed but went to the floor. Surly a pair of white fuzzy ears would look great flat against his head. Sesshomaru coughed his laugh in his fist.

"And I should care because..." Kagome looked in his direction, obviously she found their relationship strange and he wouldn't blame her for that.

"You are my brother." Inuyasha quickly filled in.

"Half-brother." Sesshomaru felt the need to state that fact. His shoulders relaxed when the frown left her face.

"Same damn thing! Come on I wouldn't come if I wasn't desperate!" Inuyasha whined.

"As I recall you had a lot of _friends_, go and visit them Inuyasha." he looked grim.

"I can't do that, the bastard cut me off as well..." he whispered

"Go to your _mother_." Sesshomaru stood and walked to the kitchen, opened the fridge and took out bottle of water. He opened and took a small sip.

"I have," Inuyasha resumed whining. "...she said to get a job." hearing that Sesshomaru just laughed and wiped his mouth dry with the back of his hand. The other three looked at him dumbfounded. After a few seconds it calmed down and he cleared his throat.

* * *

"Al right, so what can you do really well?" he could at least point him in a right direction, as part of his elder brother duty. Even if he didn't care much about it.

"Um, manual labor I guess, from all those weight lifting and wood carving..." Inuyasha pondered.

"All done!" Kagome lightly slapped the tape on the shoulder and Inuyaha yelped.

"Bitch!" he cried. Her eye narrowed at the offending word but resisted the urge to hit it again. Shippo beamed proudly at her.

"And I was going to say that I needed someone to cut the lawn..." eyes widened, his interest perked. Sesshomaru thought back to those ears, most likely they'd be up at attention and twitching for any information available. But with a job secured he'd need a place to stay. At that his eyes narrowed.

"A word, please." he nodded to Kagome to join him, some distance from Inuyasha. She complied.

"Yes?" she looked up at his displeased eyes.

"He won't be staying or working here." he stated. Kagome sighed and shook her head.

"He won't be able to work properly for _at least_ a week with out injuring that shoulder again." she rubbed her arms as if she was cold. "If you don't take him in, I'll have to. Anything happens and it'd stick on my conscience for years." her eyes bore into his. "Please?" she smiled shyly and he found it hard to refuse. He won't risk having Inuyasha and Kagome in the same house unsupervised. He could most likely get away even with murder, but Kagome she'd kill him and the find a way to bring him back to life just to see his horrified look. Or better yet mummify him in a cast during the night.

"All right..." he whispered.

"Thank you." she smiled and probably would have hugged him from how her fingers twitched, if only she wasn't trying to avoid close contact with him. He frowned slightly and then walked pass her to inform Inuyasha of his great luck.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you liked the chapter. R&R if you feel like it, because I really do appreciate the effort and time you put in writhing reviews. Thank you all for reading! And one big thankful hug to those that have reviewed this story.


	50. Ch 50: Kare-pan

A/N: Okay so I've finished with my exams for the summer, had to leave a third one for autumn but, that's life. So... thank you all for all those wonderful reviews and comments. I have a bit of a hang over since it was my friend's birthday so it will be just 1 chapter tonight. BUT there will be another chapter tomorrow and another the day after that. It's a promise. :) this ain't much but it will get better.

* * *

**_Chapter 50: Kare-pan_**

Morning came too early for his hurting head and eyes. Inuyasha tossed and turned on the spread couch ever since the morning light spread across the room. And when the sun's rays glared angrily at his closed eyelids he stuffed his head under the pillow. After a few minutes he drew the sheet over his pillow covered head just for good measures. Sesshomaru had come by from the fresh shampoo scent, he ignored him and snored away. Half an hour or so, Rin had exited the house. He could tell by her light but hurried footsteps. He narrowed his eyes under the confinements of his bed when something started screeching outside, some shouts and barks... strong barks followed and he could do little to stop the crawling feeling up his spine. He twisted the upper part of his body to face the hard wood back of the couch. One hand pillowed his head while the other kept the pillow drawn on his closed eyes. He wanted nothing more than to go back to that peaceful darkness, he had the brief pleasure of tasting once his mind blocked out those terrifying sounds of a snarling beast clawing away on the glass door only feet away from him.

"What the hell!" he growled throwing the sheet and pillow from his face and half sitting up as the heavy load on his lap and torso made anything else impossible. Rin giggled and the boy from last night outright laughed, a bit to the side. Oh, he knew what was so funny for them. He felt all blood drain from his face, as wide eyes stared ahead. He could feel the cold shiver making its way up his spine, but heaven forbid he'd give in to it. No, he'd most likely loose his head and stare at the inside of this monster's stomach. The huge animal stood on his body keeping him pinned and unmoving. His grinning mouth breathed in his face. White fangs greeted him with an evil gleam from underneath those black furry lips. Nostrils flared and eyes kept his stare. Finally the shiver took hold of his body and he shook from every cell.

Penetrating eyes stared in to his wide ones. The surprising color of amber he had only heard of, light to that beautiful but petrifying color, one would call those 'vivid eyes' and they kept his attention.

* * *

Sesshomaru decide he'd take Kagome up on the cup of coffee after all. Work had become stressful lately and her aromatic choices usually brought new ideas. He descended the stairs and walked inside the living room. Besides coffee he wanted to have Inuyasha up from his couch before noon when he left for some business. He stopped a few steps from the door way, eyes studying the scene before him. It was rather hard to determine the seriousness, or comicality of the situation. He had entered the room just in time to see Kagome's overprotecting dog stalk its way on the living room floor. The two kids tiptoed behind the fluffy tail hanging up over the body line, ears lifted and brought forward. Head and body a straight line. Its mouth was clenched and the nose twitched. He had made a decision once Hatsuyo had pounced on Inuyasha and had woken him up. The pale color of Inuyasha's face along with his terrified eyes called for him to interfere, besides he may like the dog, but not in his home or on his couch.

"Out." he commanded. Hatsuyo turned its head in his direction startled, eyes wide and ears alert. The ears lowered and drew back. Then the dog leaped from the couch outside the house in two steps yelping.

* * *

"Everything okay?" Kagome poked her head through the door with a worried expression. Her eyes scanned the room. They lingered on Inuyasha for a moment and once she was sure no one was injured she exhaled the breath she kept. Sesshomaru eyed her as she entered the, house steaming cups on a tray in one hand and on another with some snacks. Flour powdered her skin on close inspection when he met her half way. He nodded his thanks taking one of the three cups. Inuyasha kept glaring hatefully at her like the incident was her fault. She sighed and sent a glare of her own, only it was addressed to him. He rouse an eyebrow not really getting the reason. "I told you we should have introduced them last night." Inuyasha snorted and got out bed looking at the door leading to the yard in case the dog returned.

"What, do you thing I'm a dog to be introduced to the mutt?" Kagome growled at him.

"Well, had I known the kids would play this trick I'd have insisted." she looked warningly at the two cowering out the door. "What traumatized him so?" she asked turning to Sesshomaru once Inuyasha entered the toilet. He chuckled into his cup before lowering it to answer.

"He had been mistaken for a rabbit years back..." he let it hang but she could imagine a Saluki chasing a kid from what he let on. She had to cover her mouth not to laugh. "So, what did you make today?"he leaned in and brushed some flour from her cheeks. She avoided his intense gaze and blushed.

"Kare-pan." she whispered. She heard the door open and close so she stepped out of his reach. Her hands hurried and brushed away the remaining flour. The hand remained in the air for a moment. He took one from the pile and left upstairs, bumping shoulders with Inuyasha.

"Hey, watch it!" he growled but Sesshomaru ignored him whatsoever. He eyed the woman for a moment. Now in daylight he could see that she didn't look as bad as he had thought last night. A blush crept on his cheeks remembering that he had touched her. He noticed that she didn't wear padded bras, more like she didn't need them. Proving his assumption wrong. She crossed the hands over her chest as she found him staring. Eyes narrowed and he cleared his throat.

"I didn't know how you liked your coffee so I brought sugar and cream along." he gave a nod and run his fingers through his hair.

"Thanks." he neared her and smiled at the delicious smell coming from those snacks. "So what's this?" he picked one up.

"Curry bread. Mild, spicy and extra hot." she eyed him as he hesitated at tasting it. She sighed and took it from his hand to replace it with another from the pile. "I knew you looked like the mild type." he nodded in agreement tasting the mild curry inside.

"What's Sesshomaru's?"

"Spicy." she said taking a bite from the one she took from his hand. He nodded slowly and eyed the pile. Eyes widened when she handed him another one. He took it eagerly and munched down on it.

"And yours?" he said even if his mouth was full.

"I'm okay with either, but prefer extra hot." she took another from the side and left the house. She stopped and turned in the doorway. "Did you want anything else?" he looked at her.

"What else can you make?" hey, if she offered to make food he would gladly eat it. This kare-pan was quite tasty compared to store-bought ones.

"Just about anything." Shippo poked his head at the side of her legs, grinning from ear to ear. Happy to brag about his mother.

"Shippo..." the boy ducked his head and then met his mother's eyes.

"Yes?" he smiled innocently, which made Inuyasha narrow his eyes. That fox was anything but innocent.

"Don't you have something to say to Inuyasha?" the boy shot him a glare. He silently yelped when Kagome flickered his ear.

"Alright, alright already!" he whined massaging the bruised ear. "Sorry." he bowed politely like his mother taught him and then looked up for approval.

"Good boy." Kagome patted his head lovingly and Inuyasha couldn't help but feel jealous. "When Inuyasha is ready make sure he and Hatsuyo meet properly. He'll be staying a few days."

"Okay." he sighed, raising and then lowering his shoulders with the effort. He glared again and then stuck his tongue out, one finger drawing the lower eyelid downwards. Happy at making Inuyasha growl he left before Kagome could say anything to him.

"Shippo, you better behave or you'll be in trouble!" she said running outside to catch him. Inuyasha looked at them before shaking his head. One moment they were mother and son and the next...

* * *

Sesshomaru walked pass him, set the empty cup down and helped himself of two kare-pans. His eyes went to the yard for a moment and then he picked up the spare coffee cup. He let a sigh pass his lips after he had tasted it. Perfect as always.

Inuyasha stared at him for a moment. He had thought that coffee was for her... who could have guessed she'd know his brother so well. How long had it been since he moved out?... six weeks or so?

"Say, where's the husband?" Inuyasha asked, joining him to watch the three try and wash the dog without getting wet and failing miserably. The younger brother had to move his gaze to his elder, when the woman's wet shirt clung a little too much to the skin. He could even make out the pattern of the lace bra she was wearing.

"There isn't one." Sesshomaru informed sipping at the coffee.

"High school love?" he asked, curiosity leaking into his voice. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed slightly at the mention of such _blasphemy_.

"Adopted." Inuyasha punched his shoulder and he almost spilled the cup. He glared and the other cowered just half a step away.

"Ain't you lucky, then?!" he continued in hope that this way he won't get hit. An eyebrow raised in question and he shrugged his shoulders. "You're both available, and she's clearly into kids so what's keeping you? Take the shot!" Sesshomaru glared, he didn't need advice from a non steady bastard.

"Don't be _stupid_, Inuyasha." he said monotonously and then retreated back to his working studio.

* * *

A/N: Thanks again to all that take the time to read this story and to those that let their thoughts be known through reviews and messages. ^_^


	51. Ch 51: Strays and ramen

**A/N:** Hey guys, new day new chapter hope it is to your liking :) Thank you for taking the time to read and sometimes review, some more often than others but hey I'm not complaining, hearing(reading :D ) your thoughts is the second best reward (you reading is the first ^_* ) I could get. Thanks!

* * *

_**Chapter 51: Strays and ramen**_

Inuyasha's eyes followed the elder brother dumbfounded. The attraction _was_ there, and painfully obvious even. On his part at least... he'd have to check with her later but it could be done. He couldn't see what the problem would be unless... his eyes looked around the room. He saw no pictures being displayed, but anything else was in perfect order. Irked by the resemblance he climbed the stairs and silently poked his head in every room. The same... everything except for Rin's room was exactly the same... He walked inside Sesshomaru's studio.

* * *

He had heard Inuyasha walk about his home but gave it no importance. When his loud footsteps entered the studio he felt the need to raise his eyes to question him for a moment. When nothing came from him, he resumed his pondering on how he could solve his client's request. Inuyasha came closer and picked up the request note to study it.

"This your new project?" Sesshomaru absently nodded finishing the last piece of curry bread. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes when he met his gaze. "You know what your problem is?" an eyebrow rouse slightly but nothing else. "You're trapped. You'll never finish this project unless you sort yourself out." not waiting for an answer most likely not coming, he left the room.

* * *

Inuyasha stomped down the stairs. He thought things had changed since Sesshomaru moved out. He sighed reaching the foot of the stairs. Sesshomaru's steps rung about the hallway of the upper floor.

"Inuyasha." he called from the top step and the younger brother's eyes glared at him. "I'll pay you to leave, so don't bother Kagome anymore." Inuyasha growled.

"Look, I came here for a job and a place to stay, not begging for your money. I'll earn my own." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, but otherwise remained silent while Inuyasha made his way out of the house.

* * *

He grumbled under his breath, hands shoved into his pockets. He had run from _it_, from _that_ talk. He stopped in the doorway and looked up towards the heavens. Still no answer cam from above to his unspoken questions. It was just the sun glaring down at him. He shook his head and stepped off the porch on the soft grass. He had been offered a job so he'll take it even if it meant facing that... dog demon. It was just about time he'd be on his own two feet. The success would be a fine blow to their father's ego. And as a side thing he'll stick his nose between Sesshomaru and whoever had a chance at spiking his interest.

* * *

Hatsuyo stood, having enough of their scrubbing and rinsing. It most likely wished to be taken to the lake to swim and wash. Kagome knew that, but she had an appointment with a patient soon. Hatsuyo shook off the water from its fur, making the three laugh. Then its eyes spotted the 'intruder'. He most likely smelled closely to Sesshomaru but not quite so. Kagome looked in his direction as well and patted the dog's head to make sure it behaved.

"So when do I start work?" Inuyasha asked hands in his pockets. Kagome looked up at the sun, half shielding her eye with her hand.

"Soon." she smiled at him. "Do watch the kids while I change." she didn't wait on a reply from him. Inuyasha gulped and the furry monstrosity walked, making its way towards him. Rin stepped in front, arms extended protectively and stopping the dogs stroll. It sat down on the ground, head cooing to the side obediently waiting.

"Uncle Inuyasha's really nice so don't be mean to him, okay?" Hatsuyo looked at Shippo.

"Mom said so too." he nodded, crossing his little hands. He had his doubts. Inuyasha looked as a bark left that deadly mouth in agreement. Then the dog stood and made the last distance easily. He sat down within Inuyasha's reach, tail wagging against the grass. "Hatsuyo will accept you if you pet her..." Shippo supplied. When he hesitated Rin took his hand and placed it on the furry head.

"Great Uncle Inuyasha, now scratch the ears, she likes that." he swallowed hard again but did as instructed. The dog inched its head a little closer and then finally laid down on its back to be pampered and groomed at his feet. Perhaps this dog wasn't that bad...

* * *

It took only a few minutes for her to change and join them once more. A pleased smile adorned her lips at the sight. Inuyasha had a large grin on his face as he played with Hatsuyo's front paws. The dog tried fruitlessly to catch his hands with its mouth while the kids tickled its exposed belly. He looked up at hearing the rustle of grass and studied her choice of clothing. He could make out a sports swim suit underneath her halter top, knee length flowery dress. Be it just a top or a one piece, he'd be lying to say he wasn't interested in knowing. If he was to make his brother move forward in the love department he'd need all the ammo he could get his hands on. Sure, he still wasn't sure if this was the woman his brother fancied enough to get bruised lips, or not. But as the saying goes, you won't know unless you try. Hatsuyo had had enough of being tickled so when Inuyasha's attention got drawn to Kagome it got up and split to the other side of the yard. The kids groaned and then giggled after the fluffy tail. Inuyasha stood eyes still locked on those toned legs, no wonder she could half carry, half drag him from one house to the other.

"You leaving somewhere?" she checked her watch as she nodded.

"Mhm, I have an appointment in twenty. I should be back before lunch." she smiled again and he could bet she'd be a perfect candidate.

"So I was wondering..." he started but a guy walked up to them calling the woman by her name.

"Kagome." well that could be considered rude, unless she was okay with it. Inuyasha stalked the young male.

"Ian! Perfect timing as always." she hugged the male with a light blush on her cheeks but quickly let go. "This is Inuyasha," she pointed to him. Inuyasha grinned like a hungry wolf when the boy paled and looked around the yard nervously. "He's Sesshomaru's younger brother and he'll be staying for a few days." she checked her watch, it wasn't her habit to be late.

"And you want me to baby-sit?" the guy joked pointing his thumb in his direction but the sound of cracking knuckles coming from Inuyasha made him reconsider his words. "So what can I be of help with?"

"Just show him how to take care of the yard and stuff. No hard lifting though, he's got an injured shoulder." she said walking away.

"Alright, so I guess this means that I'm fired?" Kagome stopped in her tracks and turned around eyes narrowed.

"No, you're being promotes as his trainer. So now excuse me I have an appointment." she stomped away while ruffling her hair. Whatever she was mumbling under her breath was for her ears only. Inuyasha eyed the male and he did the same. Something hit the side of Ian's head and he turned his eyes towards the balcony. His movements froze for a second. Inuyasha followed his gaze and had to keep his tongue. Then with a grin and sparkling eyes he rapped an arm around the guy's neck and dragged him to what he thought was a tool shed. The guy flinched as his head received another hit. Inuyasha chuckled on the inside, help had just arrived.

* * *

The appointment had run smoothly, so she got off earlier. And frankly she couldn't have been more grateful. She had this gut feeling that she'd have to get home as fast as possible. She reached the property in time to see Sesshomaru getting out of his car.

"Where were you?" she asked coming up in a hurry and slightly startling him. His eyes narrowed at the tone she used. When he didn't answer straight away she stepped past him and called out after the kids. "Rin! Shippo! Where are you?" when no one answered she used her thumb and pointer to whistle. Seconds latter barks came from down the street. She run in the direction reaching back to the spot where Sesshomaru stood. Hatsuyo barked happily, running on the side walk, laughing kids a few steps behind. She breathed out in relief but the feeling didn't settle. She knelled to embrace the three. She spoke again once their laughter settled. "Where did you guys go?"

"We went to the store and bought poky." the kids said in union.

"Poky..." Kagome trailed. Shippo nodded enthusiastically, but she'd blame it on an upcoming sugar-high from their sticky cheeks. "Where's Ian?" Shippo looked up at Sesshomaru for a moment before answering.

"He left soon after you did... he looked disappointed." he pointed out innocently. Kagoome just nodded.

"And Inuyasha? Where's he?"

"In the kitchen?" Kagome stood up rigidly.

"Kitchen? _My_ Kitchen?" she shrieked despite her usual calmness. With the kids' small nods she quickly crossed the distance, inside her house and into the kitchen.

* * *

"Oh Kami help me!" the male bumped his head under the table when she startled him. He had thought he had a bit more time to clean up before she returned. "Inuyasha what did you do to my kitchen!?" he turned to face her and sat down. A hand came up and scratched the back of his head as he laughed.

"Hehe, I got hungry?" her eyebrow twitched and she drew a deep breath to calm herself. She stomped her way through cereal and coffee beans to where he stood. He dunked his head when her hand extended in his direction.

"Come on, get up from there." she sighed. It took a moment for him to actually take the offered hand. She helped him up with ease.

"You're not mad?" he asked dumbfounded. Kagome reached for the broom and started sweeping the floor.

"Of course I'm mad." she shook her head and glared at him lightly, but without real hatred. "But what good would that do?" he dusted the crumbs from his fingers over the pile she made.

"You could always hit me you know." he shrugged his shoulders. She eyed him thoughtfully but shook her head.

"I don't think you can handle more than that shoulder for the moment. What were you looking for anyway?" she resumed sweeping.

"Ramen."

"Ramen?" she repeated from her kneeled form on the floor so she'd be able to sweep under the counter.

"Yeah, the kid said you guys had ramen yesterday." she turned her head and blinked at him.

"We did but only because I cooked. I don't keep instant ramen in the house." Inuyasha felt his cheeks burn. That thought never passed his mind. "But what I don't understand is why you didn't wait till I got back." Inuyasha mumbled something under his breath that she couldn't understand. She blushed in embarrassment and quickly got to her feet. She brushed a shred of hair behind her ear, nervously shifting from one foot to the other. He stared at her. "I'm sorry for my behavior earlier, let me make it up to you with buying lunch." Inuyasha looked over his shoulder and nearly jumped. He never noticed Sesshomaru coming up behind him. Said person lifted his chin a bit after a quick scan of her kitchen.

"Hn. I suppose." he said and the lovely smile returned to her lips. His eyes shifted to Inuyasha, gaze turning cold. A shiver crept up his spine and it stopped only when Sesshomaru left to get changed into more comfortable clothes.

"Hm, lets see." Kagome mumbled to herself putting the broom away and picking up the phone. "By the way," her eyes moved to him as she dialed and waited for the other end to pick up. "Where did Ian go?" Inuyasha scratched the back of his head and looked in the other house's direction.

"He got called to work."

"Oh, I see." she said absently hanging up and dialing another number. "His loss of a free lunch." she smiled when the other end picked up. "Hey, Yoichi-san." she grinned at the cheerful voice greeting her back. "Yeah, I was wondering if you could keep me a table?" she nodded more to herself than the other. "Yes, I know, lunch is rush hour, but I have a stray that's rolling on the floor screaming for ramen." her eyes sparkled as Inuyasha tried to glare a hole in the center of her forehead. Still at the mention of ramen he looked hopefully, almost pleadingly that it made her giggle. "Yes that would be great. Of course I'll leave a big tip, I always do." she laughed. "Also, I'll throw in a free hand service for you and your wife." at that Inuyasha looked like she had grown another head, he clearly didn't know what she was talking about but it was way to funny to clear up the misunderstanding. "Thanks, we'll be there in a few. Bye." she looked at him and laughed. "Inuyasha, close your mouth and tell Shippo and Rin to get changed for lunch."

"Okay..." he agreed and went to do as asked. Seconds later his head popped back inside, eyes narrowed. "Hey, I'm not a stray!" he protested but she couldn't keep her laughter contained should her life depend on it.


	52. Ch 52: Healthy appetite

A/N: Okay guys. day 3 third chapter. not really much but I do hope you enjoy reading it. :)

* * *

**_Chapter 52: Healthy appetite_**

Tears gathered at the corners of her eyes from laughter. She struggled a minute or two to calm her mirth but each and every time she tried to speak, more laughter and giggles passed her lips. Frustration marred Inuyasha's features. He could taste a joke, there was no denying that, but only as long as he could actually understand it. He growled his displeasure and run a hand through his hair.

"Sorry, sorry..." she finally got out, waving a hand as if dismissing the little monsters tickling her thoughts. "I was just thinking, you have no money, no job, no place to go to..." she counted all those on her fingers. " And if I didn't blackmail Sesshomaru to let you sleep on the couch, you'd have shared the porch with a crossed Hatsuyo. Just like a stray." Inuyasha pondered her words for a second and a smile crossed his lips. What she said was true. About yesterday's events at least.

"But not anymore." he chuckled getting and actually liking her sense of humor. She grinned at him and ushered him to do her bidding while she finished cleaning. A minute later Shippo rushed inside covered in mud. The only visible things were his emerald eyes and face splitting grin.

"Shippo, what did you _do_?" she asked blocking his way to the stairs with the broom's stick. One hand on the hip and eyes questioning him. He fidgeted and gave a laugh.

"Nothing much." he ducked under the stick when Kagome's attention was drawn to the commotion outside. She let Shippo slip by and quickly walked to the open glass door facing the yard. Inuyasha's angry voice met her ears.

"You damn kid! How am I supposed to go out like this! Frigging kitsune, just you wait till I get my hands on you!" he continued stomping towards her. Shippo shouted out at him from the upper floor's balcony while Kagome stood there speechless.

"Hey, I did you a favor that shirt _smelled bad_!" Inuyasha growled and then glared at Kagome, daring her to laugh at the muddy face print on his shirt. She leaned against the door frame, hands around her abdomen. He actually fell for the little fox's trick, he really thought the kid had gotten hurt while tripping over the garden hose. He sighed and pulled at the shirt to get a better look at Shippo's masterpiece.

"It was the only one I had!" he whined and even pouted. Sure it didn't smell that great but with a bit of Sesshomaru deodorant it would be bearable to at least eat lunch. And then he'd wash it. Kagome shook her head and straightened, mouth opening to offer a change of clothes to the poor stray.

* * *

"Get changed already, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru's voice had their eyes shift towards him. He had changed to a pair of knee length khakis and a sleeveless white shirt. In his hand he held a similar change of clothes for Inuyasha. With a mumbled thanks he grabbed them and run inside Sesshomaru's house to shower the mud out of his hair. Kagome just stared for a moment. This was a change in Sesshomaru's usual style. A welcomed one because it made him look handsome and younger too. She bushed when his eyes locked to hers.

"I'll get ready too." she whispered and hurried inside. Left alone, Sesshomaru twirled his car keys around a finger while walking to the car. He'd most likely kill someone, probably Inuyasha, if he had to walk in this blasted heat. for more than two minutes.

* * *

Five minutes later they were all inside the car, heading towards the ramen house where Kagome had gotten them a reservation. The drive wasn't long but the air-conditioner was all worth it. Inuyasha stared out the front seat window, while Kagome and the kids talked on what they'd be ordering, in the back seat, Kagome on one side Rin on the seat behind Sesshomaru's and Shippo in the middle. Sesshomaru's eyes moved to Inuyasha as he swallowed. Most likely all their talk about ramen made his mouth water. And as Shippo was telling Rin of all the flavors he had tasted, he'd make sure to describe every little detail. Kagome giggled and he met her amused eyes in the rear-view mirror. Yes, it was plainly intentional, jut because it had an effect on Inuyasha. By the time he pulled into the driveway even his mouth was watery.

As they walked inside the owner's wife met them, babe held close to her chest. Her black hair was pulled back under a cap and the apron clothed her still visible belly from being pregnant. She smiled warmly.

"Kagome-chan it's so good to see you. My husband did say you were coming for lunch." she half hugged the younger woman. Kagome returned the smile as well as the hug.

"Yeah, well I was planing to come visit anyway." the woman's eyes looked over each of Kagome's companions. "They are my tenants, Sesshomaru-san, Rin-chan his daughter and Inuyasha-kun." they exchanged polite nods and then the owner's wife showed them to their table. As they walked Kagome leaned in to whisper into the elder woman's ear. "He's the _stray_ asking for ramen." the woman gave a thoughtful look in his direction as they took their seats. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha on one side, Rin and Shippo on the other with Kagome sitting between the two.

"Not to worry dear, I'll make sure you guys get extras so I hope you brought along a healthy appetite." the woman patted Inuyasha's shoulder and then left to get the first serving as Kagome wordlessly asked for.

* * *

He probably should have felt insulted but frankly, at the moment he couldn't care less. All the food talking the brats did on the way here added up with all this delicious aromas it took every ounce of patience he had not to demand for food to be brought like some mannerless imbecile. He had learn to keep for himself and wait for the food to be served on the first of the few outings he had been with the whole family. He shuddered at the memory. His father went on and on with his conversation on the phone despite the waiters observation that he was disturbing the other costumers. He had brushed him off saying he'd pay for all their consummation so he could go and drown himself in wine. His mother held a very important conversation with Sesshomaru's mother, most of it was for the purpose of bashing their father, so all in all they thoroughly ignored him. Sesshomaru waited quietly in the chair to his right.

"Sesshomaru," he whispered with a whine. "I'm hung-" the word died on his lips as Sesshomaru sealed his mouth with his hand.

"Bear with it." he hissed before straightening again. A few minutes passed and finally the adults picked up the menus to start ordering. His poor little tummy started growling lightly and three sets of eyes turned to glare at him. "We'll be having the chicken legs with fries. Excuse us while we wash our hands." Sesshomaru had quickly intervened. He grabbed his hand and dragged him to the toilet. The ran all the way to the back room. Only there did they stop to catch their breath. "I told you to bear with it." Sesshomaru hissed through clenched teeth.

"But I _did_." Inuyasha protested and quickly wrapped his little hands around his tummy when the sound was heard again. The ten-year-old sighed and looked down with pity and the smaller child.

"We are _so_ screwed." the four-year-old looked up confused. He didn't know the word his elder had used, but the grave tone he'd used promised that he won't ever forget it for the rest of his life.

* * *

Inuyasha shook his head to clear his mind of the memory before he recalled too much. Kagome's warm voice and touch startled him. His racing hearth calmed almost instantly at the kindness in her eyes and smile.

"Make sure to blow on it so you don't burn your tongue, alright?" he numbly nodded and did as she instructed. The tightness in his shoulders melted away as the delicious liquid poured down his throat. "Eat as much as you like,okay? My treat." she winked at him from across the table and he felt a dreadful memory being replaced with a pleasant one.

* * *

A/N: Okay... I'm hungry so I'll go get an onirigi before I get to bed. SO have a good morning, day, afternoon, evening or night. For me it's night/morning so I'm off to bed now. Thanks for reading! Bye!


	53. Ch 53: Count to five

A/N: Hey guys, I've been away for a long time... life is just life... XP ... anyway here's an update, hope you enjoy it. :) Thank you all for your patience, and reviews.

* * *

**_Chapter 53: Count to five_**

Inuyasha eagerly slurped up his ramen, too absorbed in the delightful taste to notice the other dishes brought to the table. At last he lifted the large bowl to his lips and sipped the last amount. He set it down with a satisfied sigh and closed his eyes for a moment. A hand rested on his stomach as he licked his lips. Slowly everything around him took form and sound so he straightened and set his eyes on the full table before him. There were at least ten different types of ramen and side dishes and from the large trays the cook and his assistant were carrying in their direction he had a vague suspicion. He looked to his elder brother on his right. Sesshomaru seemed passive enough but now and then his eyes widened minutely. With that lead he shifted his eyes to the happily munching trio. He smiled secretively with pride as Rin ate much like him. She stuffed a large helping of noodles into her tiny mouth with chopsticks and next washed them down with a healthy spoonful of broth. On the other flank Shippo chewed away on what looked like Ika fry, or more precisely what was left of the fried calamari after he ate the bread coat. Happy to have eaten the coating he dipped it in some red sauce and resumed chewing. Kagome on the other hand was quite busy to say the least. He could catch bits of her mumbling.

"Yeah, so beat..." she picked up a napkin and had Shippo blow his nose before it started running down to his mouth. "... it should be somewhat stiff... don't over beat or... you'll get butter..." she said while picking up food from various plates to put into her mouth. It was a wonder how she could eat while talking without choking. The owner came and placed another bowl of ramen in front of her. She turned into her seat and smiled sweetly. "Thank you, I'll have the extra spicy next." she took another napkin and handed it to Rin to wipe her dripping chin before her dress got stained.

"Just leave it to me Kagome-chan!" he beat his chest proudly, picked up some empty plates and returned to the kitchen. He watched dumbfounded as she continued whatever she was mumbling earlier. She tucked away a shred of hair behind her ear and he spotted the earpiece. To say he felt stupid for not thinking of that, would mean admitting it so he eyed the red ramen she was eating so eagerly.

"She must be starving, eh?" he nudged Sesshomaru. Despite the hard face Sesshomaru chuckled.

"You have no idea..." he trailed leaning back and clasping his hands behind his head.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha arched an eyebrow in confusion when he received nothing more. So he looked back at Kagome as she slurped up the last of her ramen. Then she set the bowl on top of three other before reaching for some fried dumplings. "You've got to be kidding me!" Inuyasha stood up startling all at their table as well as a few others. Sesshomaru groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Sit down, you moron!" Sesshomaru growled pulling a shocked Inuyasha back in his seat. Then he met Kagome's startled eyes. She just blinked at him, chopsticks with dumpling in hand. The chilli oil she had dipped it in trailed down the side and even dripped onto her plate. He cleared his throat while the other continued to gape. "Continue." he urged and her eyes narrowed before she shrugged it off. She continued to pick various dishes from all over the table not exactly stuffing her face but not far from it either. Sesshomaru occasionally picked some as well. Slowly the rush hour had passed and in the ramen house only their group and the staff could be found.

* * *

Kagome set her chopsticks down and sighed in content. The owner's wife came by, babe still in her arms as the small child refused to go to sleep no mater how much she rocked him.

"Kagome-chan did my husband mess up the ramen? Or are you not feeling well?" Kagome turned in her seat and smiled.

"Nope. I'm feeling great, thank you." the woman narrowed her dark ringed eyes.

"You sure? You didn't even eat half of what you used to." she stated. At which Inuyasha did his best not to gag. He was a big eater. And he had to go to the gym three times a week to keep in shape. This... this woman stuffed all that food inside that small body... And it wasn't even the amount she used to eat!? He felt sick. Where did she throw all that? She should weight about 200 pounds for kami's sake! Keeping in mind the painful promise Sesshomaru sent his way, he respectfully coughed in his fist.

"Yep, I'm working after lunch so I need to move freely." she smiled reassuringly and the woman nodded in understanding.

"All right then, but I'll have my husband make you a snack for later as soon as Mamoru settles down." she continued rocking the crying baby.

"That would be a great help. It saves me the trouble of making dinner." Kagome stopped talking and the baby started wailing even louder.

"Oh, I am so sorry, I can't seem to get him to settle since this morning." the lady apologized wholeheartedly and bowed so low that Inuyasha was readying himself to catch Mamoru, should she drop him. Kagome stood calmly and extended her hands.

"Give him here." she urged. The mother hesitated a bit but as Mamoru's face kept the red color she gave in. For being a nurse Kagome should know what to do to help. So the owner's wife set her son in the younger woman's arms. Kagome gently flipped the babe on her arm, face down much like a puppy, hand resting on his back. She swung from side to side, rhythmically tapping his back while counting in a gentle and calm voice. "_One... two... three... four... five_..." and everything went quiet. No more screaming, no wailing, no... nothing. Three seconds later the owner rushed from the kitchen startled. He stopped in the door way. His eyes widened and hearth swelled at the peaceful sight. Kagome smiled and winked at him and he couldn't stop the chuckle from vibrating within his chest.

"I'm full!" Shippo announced breaking the silence in the room.

"Rin's full as well!" the girl leaned back and tapped her tummy as one would a drum. Kagome and the lady laughed. Inuyasha looked at her with wonder. Who was this woman? Really was there anything she couldn't do? Because from his check list she was perfect wife and mother material. With that thought he nudged Sesshomaru again.

"Hey, ain't she perfect? I bet she'd make a great wife to some poor unfortunate soul." Inuyasha commented leaning back to clasp his hands behind his head much like his elder brother had previously done. It did not last though, with the elbow he received in the gut when the others were not paying attention. He bit his tongue to keep the hateful words inside.

"Don't even joke about it." Sesshomaru bit out with narrowed eyes. He looked intently at Inuyasha, and he looked back a bit... confused.

"So all his crappy mood came from my crappy mood?" the woman asked with wonder. Kagome nodded in confirmation. "But this never happened with Daichi."

"I'm guessing that at the time you had your mother and mother-in-law to help you around."

"Not to say, we were a lot younger then." the owner laughed, half hugging his wife and making her blush.

"Oh, you! Not when we have guests." she slapped his hand lightly. "But I still wonder if I could settle Mamoru so easily." Kagome flashed the elder woman a big smile.

"That's one of the reasons I came today so don't worry. I'll get that crappy mood out of your system." Inuyasha watched as Kagome turned towards him and Sesshomaru, determination clearly on her features. He guessed it'd be Sesshomaru who'd be taking care of the babe. After all he was a dad, he had already been through this phase... heck he didn't even get to hold Rin in his arms till she was a year and a half. A subject that still hurt him like a knife. If only he had been given the chance despite his pathetic state at the time.

Sesshomaru took in a breath and held it as she neared, passed, then rounded his chair to stand in front of Inuyasha. She wordlessly took Inuyasha's hand and then gently set the sleeping baby in his arms. Inuyasha blinked up in surprise at the way this light weight felt. His hearth thumbed in his ears with excitement, it was a feeling unlike anything he had ever experienced. He felt strong and weak at the same time. He met her gaze when the child drew a big breath and then let it out in a soft sigh.

"Don't worry he won't break. This baby, it's stronger than you think it could be." she smiled but the smile did little to cover up for her eyes. She straightened and walked towards the older woman. "Inuyasha will do just great, so let's take care of you, hm?" she smiled, turned the woman around and walked off with her before she could protest.

Inuyasha looked up from the little wonder in his arms to see the owner give him a thumbs up and then leave to do his business. Shippo and Rin tiptoed to smile at the child and then left to the next room. His eyes moved at his older brother. He still thought he'd make a better baby-sitter than himself.

"Sesshomaru?" he whined a little.

"Just holding it will do." he supplied in a hoarse voice. Eyes not looking in his direction but glaring intently at the far wall. Inuyasha suppressed a chill from traveling up his spine with sheer will.


	54. Ch 54: One piece or two?

A/N: this is last night's chapter, I might update again soon. Hopefully I'll get some actual study done as well, -_-' ...

* * *

**_Chapter 54: One piece or two?_**

Ten minutes later the mood inside the room still hadn't lightened. So Inuyasha stood to stretch his legs, careful not to make any sudden movements. He sincerely wished for the child to get as much rest as he needed. He walked around the room till he stopped and looked at a slightly hidden wall. Lots of pictures covered it but some stood out. If he didn't recognize the woman in the pictures he'd laugh at the comicality of the situations. To be short, that young woman was Kagome... and under each picture was a small title. They all read troubling similar. 'She refused again.' he counted about seven of them. His concentration shifted to Sesshomaru when he stood.

"Where are you going, Sesshomaru?" he complained. His marching stilled at the drained look he received.

"_Out_." he said and then just left the room. Inuyasha walked a table at the back where the seats were cushioned and sat down. Perhaps today was just one of those crappy days for Sesshomaru.

* * *

Minutes later Kagome and the owner returned to the room. The two were talking about the same pictures he had viewed earlier.

"So there goes another proof to my son's uselessness." the man sighed looking at the picture frame he held in his hands. Kagome smiled apologetically.

"I do feel bad for _needing_ to refuse but I don't want to marry your son. His life is here... and frankly it wouldn't do either of us any good." the man finally nodded in agreement.

"I suppose it is so. I'll see that he stops proposing."

"Thank you." she whispered but it could be heard even across the room as to how quiet it had gotten.

"Hypothetically speaking, if it were that young man asking would you agree?" Inuyasha strained his ears at the subject. Kagome's eyes went to the floor and a blush spread over her cheeks. He held his breath anticipating a more concrete answer. She drew a breath and then let it out. Her features straightened and her mouth answered without any unnecessary words. Her lips pressed one against the other to form a thin line. Then she shook her head. The man sighed and rubbed the back of his head. Eyes scanned the room and settled on Inuyasha. He stood and walked towards the two. Kagome turned and met him halfway. She confidently took the child from Inuyasha's arms and smiled.

"You'll make a great father someday, Inuyasha." she complimented him for his care and left the room to reunite the babe and its mother. The man neared him and patted his back lightly.

"Sorry youngster, I did try." Inuyasha just stared after her, lost at words.

* * *

The ride back home was quiet. Two of the occupants snoring away their afternoon nap and the other, each thinking in their own little world. Since riding the AC car was so delightful, they decided to take a small detour so that the kids could rest some more. Inuyasha turned his head and looked back at the alluring picture. Kagome was humming softly from her spot on the center seat. She drummed the fingers of her left hand on Shippo's shoulder while the other slowly combed Rin's hair. Feeling someone's eyes on her Kagome looked up and met Inuyasha's gaze. Her head tilted in question at his long stare. His eyes narrowed as he half turned in his seat for more comfort.

"I don't get it." eyebrow rouse as he pondered out loud. "Why would that old man say that? I mean it's not like _I'm_ going to fall in love and ask _you_ to marry me." the tires screeched and the belts stretched to keep all occupants of the car safe as it came to an abrupt stop.

"Everyone alright?" Sesshomaru asked concerned. Kagome checked the still sleeping kids and breathed in relief.

"We're okay back here." she answered meeting his eyes in the rear-view mirror as the car moved once more.

"Well, I'm not. What the heck happened anyway?" Inuyasha growled peeling the seat belt from his red skin.

"I probably killed a _stray_." he blinked, shifted in his seat and kept quiet. He had felt no bump.

* * *

After the stunt with the car they went straight home since Kagome had to get to work in half an hour's time. All in all it had been a hot and full day. Sesshomaru couldn't wait to get in the shower to freshen up. He was quick to get out of the car and inside his house, to grab a change of clothes and jump into the shower. He needed a cool environment to think. He had planned to spent fifteen minutes with just his thoughts. But his time was cut short when someone knocked on the door and then even insisted. He grabbed a towel, rounded it around his waist and opened the door.

* * *

Kagome shifted nervously outside the door. She battered herself for not coming up with the idea earlier. Then she wouldn't have to disturb him, probably unnecessarily. Even so the door opened and she was torn between running away blushing like a school girl, covering her face with her hands but still peaking through the fingers and remaining upright, because getting weak in the knees was an understatement. She couldn't even feel them anymore.

"What is it Kagome?" When he spoke, she had her answer. She leaned against the wall for support, clasped her hands behind her back and held his gaze.

"I'm sorry to disturb you but I'll be leaving for work in twenty minutes."

"I see." she cleared her throat so he'd let her finish.

"I have swimming classes at the sports club pool. Would you guys like to come?"

"Rin doesn't know how to swim." he said leaning in. She swallowed.

"Then she can learn how. I have an advanced and a new group. It will be fun." she encouraged. He gave it a thought for enough time in which Kagome could admire the wet silver shreds dripping on either side of his neck.

"She is allowed to go." he agreed walking toward his room. Kagome followed silently when he looked over the shoulder expectantly. He took some money from his wallet and handed it to her. Kagome took it and studied his tense back as he looked inside the closet.

"It'd be good if you'd come too." he turned and she continued her train of thought. "You seem tense today. Some stretching can do wonders." he rouse an eyebrow at her conviction. "I'm willing to bet on it." he chuckled and neared her.

"Interesting. What would you bet? You still owe me a favor."

"If swimming doesn't help, I'll give you a massage." his eyes widened a bit and lips parted slightly. "But if I'm right, will you accompany me to Yuka's wedding?" her head tilted to the side. Sesshomaru checked his watch. They had some time to spare.

"They have swimsuits at the club's store, right?" Kagome nodded enthusiastically.

"Yep. And the club rents you towels and such. I'll get the others inside the car." she smiled and left the room. His eyes narrowed. She had left before he could say anything, and it was to get the others inside the car? Sesshomaru combed his wet hair with his fingers took another change of clothes and then got dressed. He'll think about today's events surrounded by solitude under the water. Literally.

* * *

She was quick to descend the stairs, not because she feared he'd change his mind but because she had yet to change. She stepped outside and had to shield her eyes from the sun's glare. Kagome looked around the yard and smiled as the Inuyasha and Rin passed her, chasing Hatsuyo. From the corner of her eye she spotted Shippo running towards her, his features distressed.

"What's wrong Shippo? Why the pale face?" she knelled on the deck coming closer to the boy's red eyes. Sesshomaru came up behind her silently. Shippo whipped away the tears from his eyes with the back of the hand.

"Hatsuyo thought Inuyasha-nii... was stealing so she... she grabbed the swimsuit..." he sniffled. She listened patiently but not quite getting the whole point.

"Which swimsuit?" she looked up from her son at hearing Inuyasha's embarrassed voice.

"I was helping Shippo get your swimsuits and the dog just bit right into it." he stretched the piece of polyester, showing the four tears in the overstretched material. A hand came up to her lips in horror.

"Not _that_ swimsuit!" she shrieked hurrying to her feet and grabbing the piece from his hands. She looked up at the blue sky through the rips. Tears welled up in her eyes and she crushed the swimsuit to her chest like a wounded part of her body. Her eyes closed tightly and she drew a deep breath and held it. The other four looked from one to the other whit out saying anything. One narrowed his eyes, one felt for her visible pain, another sniffled and the last looked frantically between the woman and his brother. How had it all ended up his fault? The dog lazily neared the group and then sat to admire the scene. Its tail wagged and then after it was ignored for ten more seconds a bark escaped that innocent looking mouth full of pearly white fangs.

Kagome's eyes snapped open and she let out such a low and beast-like growl that had everyone jumped out of their skin.

"_Hatsuyo_, you get that fluffy tail of yours in the kettle before I make a dust whisk out of you!" she threatened stomping towards the mass of fur. Hatsuyo yelped, dodged her hand and sprinted away to the ordered place. "Ugh! You're just lucky I have to get to work!" she kicked the grass in front of her in frustration. A chuckle escaped someone and it made her head whip to the others. "It's not funny you guys!" Sesshomaru coughed into his fist and then checked his watch.

"We were going to the store anyway, might as well not waste anymore time." he suggested walking in the direction of the car. Kagome's shoulders slumped. It wasn't enough that she thoroughly embarrassed herself in front of him, this blasted heat was clawing out her bad habits.

* * *

The doors closed shut and Sesshomaru drove off once Kagome had explained the route to him. This time she sat in the front seat while Inuyasha kept chuckling in the back seat with Shippo and Rin. The comicality of the scene refusing to leave their mind. Sesshomaru turned the radio on so the sounds coming from behind them were muffled.

"What was so special about that swimsuit anyway?" Sesshomaru asked out of the blue, slightly startling her. She looked down at the fabric still clenched in her hands and sighed.

"It was the only _pervert-proof_ swimsuit I could find." an eyebrow rouse and she continued. "It was picked out by Miroku, Shippo's dad just to be sure." she supplied the information. "He was a fully trained monk but a pervert to the core." she laughed lightly. "And it never failed me till today when Hatsuyo had her way with it." she pouted and frowned her displeasure, she could see the whole street through the tears. Sesshomaru glanced at the fabric as well. It was a plain color, not eye-catching at all.

"Perhaps we could find another one similar?" he saw her weight the idea and it almost slipped past his lips. She would look so much better in a dark blue two piece. Sesshomaru shook his head correcting that last thought. He shouldn't meddle to much, it might just prove harmful.

* * *

Inuyasha smiled smugly, he had guessed his brother's preference. Or rather Sesshomaru had been negligent while looking for something to his liking. And he most certainly did find _that_ something. Inuyasha's keen eyes caught the contemplative glance he had sent her way and them back to that specific two piece. When he moved to the men's isle he had made his move. He picked up the two piece and suggested it to Kagome. She hesitated for a moment, fingers tracing the material. The clerk complimented her and supported the choice. Encouraged she smiled and agreed to purchase it.

Sesshomaru stilled his movements. He even stopped breathing when Kagome left with Rin and shippo to get changed, a piece of dark blue material peeked from within the folds of her towel. He went back to check. His hand went over his face in exasperation. Beside him Inuyasha chuckled. Sesshomaru sent him a hateful glare. The younger male leaned against the rack, one hand supporting the other. Hand which dangled from one finger a hanger draped with a dark blue knee length robe.

"You know, she probably won't be in the water most of the time..." Inuyasha trailed.

"Careful Inuyasha, you might just drown." the elder brother growled, snatched the item and marched up to the cashier.


	55. Ch 55: Coach

A/N: Hi guys, thanks for waiting and for your continuous support and encouragement. So here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy reading it.

* * *

_**Chapter 55: Coach**_

Sesshomaru had rushed to get ready but as the pool rules stated he needed glasses, flip-flops and... a cap. It had proved slightly challenging to put it on and quite annoying as well, which made him reconsider breaking the rule. It kept delaying him from reaching the pool. Young men changed at their own pace as they still had time to spare and fool around. At least till one of the fastest poked his head inside the locker room.

"Hey guys check this out! Coach dumped the seal skin!" the head of every male wiped towards the door. The blond-haired guy grinned from ear to ear in excitement. All that were seated stood to their feet and those leaned against lockers straightened.

"No way!" one called a few meters away from Sesshomaru. He clenched the towel to his chest. "Can the heavens be so cruel?" he whined. Inuyasha quietly stepped inside already changed, flip-flops, cap and glasses on. He hung the towel around his neck, then silently and skillfully made his way through the crowd to the showers undetected.

"You ain't teasing us right?" one of the older looking of the bunch questioned. The messenger shook his head.

"Kami forbid I'd ever joke about such a thing." he brought his hands together and looked up to the ceiling to emphasize.

"You better not, cause this is serious!" another cried outraged. "I'd like to see the bastard. No way he'd look as good as us." he tensed his muscles to brag. Sesshomaru's eyes moved to the most energetic of the bunch.

"Why the hell should she change?!" he grumbled with exaggerated movement of his hands. "Coach's perfect just as she is..."

"Well thanks for the positive feedback!" Kagome squealed in the sweetest voice from the door. Heads whipped to her figure. She was leaning against the door just behind the tattletale, hands crossed and a frown set upon her lovely features. The rhinestone belt from one steel ring to the other complimented her hip line and showed off her toned and slim waist. The halter top offered the needed support but held the elegant and feminine lines of her body. The left strap of the top was adorned with rhinestone as well. Her hair was left down on her shoulders to their natural wave. She tapped her foot impatiently and when no one else moved Sesshomaru could swear he heard something snap. "Stop wasting time and get in the showers!" she growled, stepping to the side and pointing in the desired direction.

"Yes, ma'am!" the boys squeaked and crowded to do as instructed. They rushed pass her and out the door. Sesshomaru watched as she blocked the door, hands on the door frame, in case one lost puppy tried to come back.

"Two laps around the pool and four laps of free strokes at a leisure pace!" she shouted over the noise the showers made. Then she turned and neared him, blush on her cheeks. Sesshomaru kept his seated position. He internally growled at himself. The two piece fit her so well you'd think it was painted on. "Thought you'd need some help with the cap?" wordlessly he handed her the cap, as well as the elastic band. She rounded the bench and set a knee on it for balance. She combed his hair back, bangs included, did a slight turn similar to a bound and twisted the elastic around it to keep in place. Then putting both hands inside the cap she stretched it as wide as she could. She set it on his forehead and drew it back, having it mold itself to the shape of his skull. "Comfortable?" she asked placing her hands on his shoulders to aid her in straightening.

"Yes." he stood taking along the towel and the robe he bought for her. "Here." he said opening the robe up for her. She looked at the matching robe, then up at him and back.

"You bought me a robe..." she trailed as she stepped inside, back facing him.

"I have." he straightened the material at the collar and down over the shoulders. After that he helped free her hair from underneath.

"Why?" Kagome asked a bit disappointed. She batted her eyelashes before meeting his gaze.

"It minimizes the possibility of catching a cold." she eyed him a little longer.

"So it's not because this looks bad on me?" she started walking towards the door.

"I did not say that." he said walking after her. "It compliments you." he admitted. She turned and smiled over her shoulder.

"Thank you. I wouldn't have dared to chose it myself." the blush spread along her cheeks. "Since I have to deal with hormone driven teenagers!" she shouted in the hallway passing the shower stalls to the pool. She giggled as the boys scrambled to get into the pool before she made them do push ups.

"Perhaps a one piece would be more practical?" he suggested getting in the shower. Kagome pouted and crossed her arms before she growled her displeasure. She watched the water trailing down the surface of his muscled back for a moment. Then she gathered her hair in a bound and secured it with a clam. She took the robe off and hanged it up on a side hook. Sesshomaru turned and was startled to find himself nose to nose with her under the still running shower. He rouse an eyebrow at her hard gaze and controlled his to not wander over her wet skin.

"Now listen." she poked his chest and getting half a step closer. "The only reason I actually bought it was because _your_ brother said _you_ thought it would look good on me." his lips parted slightly to respond, but no words left them. She blinked and with an embarrassed blush threw an apology under her breath and then grabbing her robe she hurried to get on with her lesson. Sesshomaru stared after her unable to move. He growled at himself once more when splashing sounds could be heard. He turned the shower off and then walked on her trail. Honestly the thing that bothered him wasn't that she looked great in that two piece or that he had thought upon sight that it would fit her. No... the worrisome thing was how sure he had been of the perfect fit. It had dawned him when he saw her... the exact image he had thought up.

* * *

He walked like he normally did when facing 'enemies'. He could feel the chill making his way up his spine. Kagome didn't look too happy and the same could be said on her student's part. A few of them glared cautiously his way from the other end of the pool every time she turned her eye somewhere else. He wouldn't put it besides them to _try_ and drown him. He entered the pool at the ladder in the first lane, the farthest from where Kagome worked with Shippo, Rin and a few soon to be initiated to the sport. Few of the braver boys moved in his direction from one lane to the other. They clearly had a bone to pic with him, but as always he took more to not sharing any of_ his_ bones. His light-colored eyes gleamed from the sun's rays reflected on the water's surface. It made the boys stall for a moment. He noticed Kagome from the corner of the eye. She straitened and studied the situation. Then moving on light feet she made her way to his lane. He was slightly pleased that she wore the robe. He really felt a chill going around the room. She stopped, took a model like pose and then crossed her arms.

"What do you guys think you're doing?" she asked in a deadpan voice. The invading troops stilled and looked sheepishly in her direction.

"Just making acquaintances." the muscle flexing guy said. Kagome raised an eyebrow in doubt that that was even _near_ to what they were planning on doing.

"Yeah, right." Sesshomaru snorted under his breath. He received a whole lot of death glares before they turned their gaze back to Kagome.

"But _coach_, you don't know what we really wanted to do." one smart guy pointed out with a whine.

"Oh, but I don't _need_ to know your intentions." she smiled sweetly before narrowing her eyes further. "I know your hormones and that's enough. Go back to your lanes and keep away from lane one." they whined but did as bid.

"Most likely worried for that bastard." one whispered but her attentive ears picked up on it.

"I'm not worried about _him_." she growled in frustration. "It's because I don't want the hassle of saving _you_ from his hands." Sesshomaru chuckled evilly at their surprised eyes. With that settled he put the glasses on, dived underwater and proceeded to his swimming routine. From time to time he would pause to observe how well Rin was doing under Kagome's instructions. It was just the first lesson and she already moved to aided free style. As such an hour had passed and the boys dragged their exhausted bodies out of the pool and to the showers. Some stopped to glare their jealousy that he had not tired out yet.

* * *

Inuyasha offered to watch Rin and Shippo play in the shallow pool while Kagome checked up on Sesshomaru. She silently made her way to the head of the lane he was swimming in and waited for him to return. At the moment Sesshomaru was doing, what Kagome hoped, the last underwater lap. She smiled as he neared the edge with perfect stokes. It grew wider as touched the wall tumbled and then emerge with a light shake of the head, to get rid of the water on his face. He took of the goggles and his eyes settled on her. She sat lazily on the height edge next to the jumping stand. Hands gripped the edge while her legs dangled lazily in the water up to the ankles.

"Hi."she greeted and received a nod on his part. "Did you blow off enough steam?" she asked after a few seconds. His eyes narrowed and he made his way to the ladder to get out.

"What are you implying?" she giggled at the suspicious tone he used.

"I'm not implying anything. I'm just asking, because I learnt a long time ago that you can't help people when they need to blow off steam. And really, you needed to." he looked at her with doubt and then climbed out. She handed him the towel to pat himself dry for the moment. "I don't know what got you upset today but you can't bottle it up. It's not healthy." she continued with a stern and professional face. He kept quiet for a while. She didn't insist on the matter, giving him some space.

"Things beyond my control." was the only thing he'd let out. She sighed, shoulders slumping.

"I see." she then took a deep breath and stood to her feet startling him slightly the sudden mood change. "Alright! Let's get the tension out of your system." she cried happily. He fixed her with a stern look.

"I have heeded your instruction, what are you blabbering about?" he threw the towel on the jumping stand a too half a step closer.

"No... you swam _aimlessly_, in the most _perfect_ form I've seen in weeks, but aimlessly nonetheless." she corrected taking off the robe. He glared at her and she resisted the urge to sigh and shake her head. Artists, they want everything to be perfect... "Look what I'm saying is that you need to learn how to relax your muscles the way they need it, not how you think it. Now, come on, get in the water." she urged, jumping in before him. He sighed and shook of the water from is feet. She surfaced and looked at him with those taunting eyes of hers, they made him _want_ to indulge her. He dived and resurfaced next to her. She smiled at his cooperation and he returned a small unsure smile. She made a sign towards the bar handle and they both swam for it. "Okay now, grab the bar, draw a deep breath and let it out slowly while your feet sink, till vertical." he did as she wanted and let his body relax as he exhaled, eyes closed.

* * *

A/N: I'll be gone out of the country next week, so I don't know if I'll get another chapter done before that... but anyway, if you have thoughts to share with me please leave a review. I appreciate all feedback. :)


	56. SOPA 2013

Hi guys. don't know if you've heard of SOPA 2013, but either way it's not good. I just found out by reading Silver Skies - Red Lakes 's post in her story **Pesky Royal Head Figures.  
**Unfortunately I can't do much to help because I'm not an American citizen, but if this passes there, the it's just a small step till they try to pass this in other countries again. Please spread the word and if you can do something about it, DO IT.

Next chapter will be up either tomorrow or the day after that. Thank you all.

In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

I got a message from a fellow writer shadowwriter329 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.  
I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.  
I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.  
: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html  
: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /  
: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml  
: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4  
We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.  
I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.  
-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!  
Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!  
Here is the link to the petition on the Whitehouse website, sign it if you want this stopped.  
: / petitions . whitehouse . gov /petition /stop-sopa-2013 /LMzMVrQF

[Please even though you have to create an account please do it. It is a secure website and only your initials will be shown. I have done it myself and I suggest you all do as well!]

If the link doesn't work search Open Petitions till you find Stop SOPA 2013 and sign it that way.  
shadowwriter329  
g1rldraco7  
Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam  
InuYoiushi  
Ryoucutie4ever  
shadowrealm818


	57. Ch 56: Girl time

A/N: Okay guys, here's that chapter! I hope you'll enjoy it. Also if you haven't read the SOPA 2013 post till now, please do so. :)

* * *

_**Chapter 56: Girl time**_

"Now..." she whispered close to his ear. He felt his body relax even more to the pleasant murmur of her voice and he followed her instructions to the letter.. "Draw your knees to your chest and stretch forward... all the way to your wrists. And let yourself sink back... Good." she placed her hand between the wall and his back. "Four more times." she said and kept her hand in that spot as he repeated the motion. "Perfect. This time I want you to stretch out the same way and when you reach the farthest keep your shoulders straight and rotate your hips ten times, then draw your knees to your chest and repeat a second and third time." she smiled as he finished and let go of the bar.

"What next?" he asked a bit more interested as his had never felt this light except for that time she gave him a massage. Her smile widened.

"You _do_ know how to float, right?" he glared at her sparkling eyes. "Sorry..." she giggled not sorry at all. He stretched out, feet to the wall. She came up to his head and got under him almost completely. His head rested on her breastbone and her hands grabbed each side of his torso. "We're going to slowly paddle our feet and you draw your hands from the side of your body up along your chest, past your ears and stretch them on either side of my shoulders." he nodded slightly and complied. "Good. And rotate your arms down through the water and back along your body. " as he did so, he surprised her with the force he propelled them forward. "Again, all the way to the other end and back." she was thankful that he couldn't see just how much she was blushing. It wasn't the position that made her blush because she used the same method while teaching most of her students, the backstroke. It was the way his muscles moved just under her fingertips that made her remember the day they met. They reached one end of the pool and moved the same back. With one final stroke her shoulders bumped lightly on the wall. "And we're done." she said triumphantly as they straightened. She was pleased with the loss of tension in his shoulders. He nodded, then swam to the edge and got out. She followed after him and accepted his aid in getting out herself.

* * *

Small feet rushed to their side and to his surprise the light bumping he was accustomed with, never came. Instead he watched as his daughter clung to Kagome's leg in a tight hug. Kagome patted her head lightly and returned a beaming smile.

"Thank you for helping daddy today." Sesshomaru rouse an eyebrow. "Rin was at a loss." she half yawned, eyelids dropping slightly.

"No problem sweetie." she assured the child. She turned her eyes back to Sesshomaru. "I have one more class today. So you guys can head back home before me. I'll take a cab back."

"You sure? I can watch the brats while Seshomaru picks you up." Inuyasha offered ruffling Shippo's bright red hair.

"Hey!" the boy protested. He chuckled at the kid's whine.

"Thanks but I wouldn't want to trouble Sesshomaru with that."

"I'm sure it's no problem at all, he has to go by the office anyway." Inuyasha grinned at seeing his sibling glaring at his meddling. Kagome turned unsure eyes to Sesshomaru, who kept quiet. Finally after a moment he nodded.

"I'll return in an hour and a half's time." his hand stretched out to his daughter. "Come, Rin." she looked at his hand then at Kagome, back at him and shook her little head. He roused an eyebrow at her behavior.

"Rin wants to stay with you, _please_?" she pleaded looking up with puppy dog eyes. Kagome's eyes widened. She looked back at the father.

"I don't mind if you agree to it." she stated and Sesshomaru's eyes slightly narrowed.

"What is this all about?" Inuyasha voiced the same question Sesshomaru was pondering. Kagome sighed and patted the Rin's head as she clung to her tighter.

"She wants some 'girl time'. Is it alright with _you_?" she stressed.

"It is acceptable." he finally agreed. And Rin squealed with joy.

"Thank you daddy!" she quickly run and hugged him.

"Shippo?" Kagome asked her son for his opinion.

"If you're going to spend some girl time, then I'm _out_." he gestured to his side where Inuyasha stood. "I want to beat up Inuyasha-nii at sword wii."

"Great idea brat, let the girls have their time while we spend ours. Go and change already!" he playfully shoved the boy, who glared at him.

"Bye mom, bye Rin. Have fun!" the two waved and smiled. He waved over his shoulder and practically bounced away with joy. Inuyasha left as well in silence while Sesshomaru remained to set the details.

"You don't really have to come and pick us up, Sesshomaru." he pinned her with a stare. "Since we'll be spending some girl time I assume you wouldn't want to be dragged around various stores, would you?" he arched an eyebrow at the prospect and decisively shook his head. "Thought so." she shared a look with Rin and both giggled. "Then we'll see you tonight." she ushered him along with his daughter. They made him turn and lightly pushed him in the direction of the lockers. "Oh, and don't worry about expenses I'll cover them without a problem." she called on a second thought. He spared them a glance and disappeared behind the door.

* * *

Once sure the boys were out of ear shot she looked down at Rin and smiled in conspiracy. She took the marker and scribbled on the board for half a minute. Then she extended her hand to the girl and slowly guided her to the lockers.

"Alright then, lets wash up and head out to town." the girl pursued her eyebrows together.

"But you told daddy you had another class. Isn't this lying?" she asked innocently. Kagome stopped her tugging and looked down at Rin over her shoulder, eyebrow arched.

"I really do have another class today, I didn't lie. But that doesn't mean I can't get out of it." she assured with a smile and resumed guiding the Rin to wash. She was still eyed strangely but Rin remained quiet as they washed and towel themselves dry. Once they were both dressed Kagome took their bags and they exited the lockers to walk to the main desk. The man behind the desk stood to meet them politely.

"Are you leaving Higurashi-san?" the dark haired handsome young man asked curiously.

"I am Hiro-kun." she confirmed with a nod.

"What about your next class?" he asked curiosity changing into a frown. Rin chewed nervously on her bottom lip.

"You're going to hold it, Hiro-kun." the man's face showed his surprise so much that Rin barely stifled her giggles. He shook his head and hands fiercely up in front.

"Oh, no. I've never lead a class all by my own before! I can't do it." he tried to reason but Kagome just shook her head with a smile.

"Nonsense, Hiro-kun. You've been assisting me for the last six weeks, three days a week. You know what to do and you can handle it just fine. I know you can, besides this is an old group, they have their work on the board so you just have to monitor." she did a starring contest with him for a moment. Soon he gave up with a deep sigh and crashed back in his chair.

"Alright, I get it. I'll take care of your class." her smile widened victoriously.

"Thank you, I'll owe you one." she waved over her shoulder. He swung from side to side as the two made their way to the door. Suddenly he stood and stopped her with his question.

"Higurashi-san what should I say if someone asks about you?" she half turned his way, then looked down softly at Rin and back at him.

"If anyone asks, I'm spending today with _my_ _daughter_." his eyebrows rouse and no other word left his parted lips.

* * *

Out in the parking lot Rin kept staring up at her. She sighed and stopped in her tracks.

"Sweetie, even if you keep staring at me like that _all_ day I won't be able to guess what you're thinking." she knelt down to be eye level with Rin. She placed her hands on the girl's shoulders encouragingly.

"You said you are Rin's mother..." Kagome blinked, it sounded different from her little mouth.

"Does that bother you? If you like we can go back and clear everything up." she thought a bit and then shook her head.

"It's okay. Rin will call you Ka-san form Kagome-san."

"Perfect. Now lets go get our nails done. Pretty girls don't go biting on their pretty nails, do they?" Rin blushed in embarrassment and hid her hands behind her back. Kagome gave a little laugh and Rin joined too. Kagome ruffled her hair a bit before standing to comb her own hair. "And a hair cut as well, our ends have gone from bad to worse because of the chlorine in the pool." both agreed with a nod and taking the others hand they walked to the subway station entrance across the street.

* * *

They soon arrived to their destination. The beauty saloon on the first floor of Tokyo Central Mall greeted them with bright glittering colors. And Kagome barely kept her giggles at bay. It would seem this was the first 'girl time' Rin's ever had, and her first visit to the Central Mall. When Rin started bouncing where she stood, Kagome knew she was ready to go inside. She couldn't smile more proudly as Rin behaved so well and voiced her questions with curiosity and confidence. They first had their hair cut, not really an elaborate task as they only needed their split ends and general form redefined. But as the hair stylist suggested they had the hair conditioning wash just to thoroughly get that chlorine smell off. Next they took care of their nails and also bought some kid's nail polish for Rin. Most likely this being the best and easiest way to make Rin stop biting her nails. She had wanted to try it on Shippo in his nail-biting period but he strongly refused.

Kagome sighed dreamily as she put another spoon of melon flavor ice cream in her mouth. After three years of raising Shippo she begun wanting a daughter as well. Had she known it would have been like this she would have tried harder.

Rin's eyes moved from her strawberry and green apple cold treat to Kagome. She liked this 'girl time' thing and she most likely will ask for it again in the future. From how she had gotten to know Kagome she could bet it would never be boring.

* * *

With their treat eaten, hair and nails done they took to window watching. It all went nice and smooth until they crossed a two by two meters frame. Rin tilth her head to the side in question to Kagome's horrified expression. She slapped a hand on her forehead and shook her head to her sloppiness. She took Rin's hand again and tugged her in the direction of a store.

"Come, Rin. We can't walk around with our hair and nails done, wearing such un-cute clothes." Rin looked surprised to the knee length denim Kagome wore with an off the shoulder dolphin coach T-shirt. And then to her half calf denim skirt and yellow puppy tank top. She didn't see what was not cute with the dolphin and her puppy. But she couldn't keep her excitement from bubbling out try as she might. Kagome flashed a smile and a wink her way before entering the Mother's and Daughter's Dream Store.

* * *

A/N:

Another thing I'll be leaving the country for a few days for my cousin's wedding so I probably won't be updating till I come back, and to top it off when I return I'll be going straight to my Fall evaluation so I can't promise anything before September 14th. Either way, I'd like to encourage you to share your thoughts (Reviews/ private messages) as it helps me improve and correct any mistakes that might have slipped by and to motivate me in continue writing. Thank you again and have a great day/evening/night/ morning!


	58. Ch 57: Girl inside a mirror

A/N: Hi, I know it's not much but I still hope you'll enjoy reading it. :)

* * *

_**Chapter 57: Girl inside a mirror**_

It bugged him. To say that it was not so, would be childish. So he kept his thoughts to a minimum as he pondered today's events as well for yesterday's. Inuyasha's arrival had been a... complication. Only the day before yesterday did he begun to truly feel the chill creeping between Kagome and him. The chill he had so often invited but unconsciously had chosen to step over so many times. So when she marked the need of space he was at a loss of words and everything else. Mostly because he couldn't get the meaning of her words. She had always been... playful... almost flirting. But now, she was calculating, careful not to let her impulsive nature get the better of her. And even so she still managed to get under his skin, steal his thoughts and have a great influence in his life. So when Inuyasha came into the picture he had been inclined to state his territory... like a dog patrolling the yard and owning everything in it.

His father's secretary invited him into the large meeting room. That blasted room specially designed to intimidate competition and partners alike, the only way he'd give the old bastard the upper hand. If only for the first five minutes. Sesshomaru smiled. Like this old trick would make him tell the old dog of Inuyasha's whereabouts. No, that would not happen, for all their peaceful living. He half tuned out the elderly and senile man and his ranting.

Now that Kagome was the one setting the line between them he could see how much he disliked the idea. The way she had pleaded for his younger sibling stirred emotions under his skin and then today... it was something he could not comprehend. He had been inclined to raise his voice at her when she questioned where he had been. Even if the feeling continued to boil under his skin when she shyly offered lunch it did not leave him till after lunch. Why? Because he had left their presence to get some breathing space. He had seen something close to disappointment flash in her eyes. He swung from side to side in the office chair before checking his watch. Right now, an hour had passed since he parted with Kagome and his daughter. She had said that they could come home without assistance from his part but frankly he preferred when he could keep an eye on them. He wasn't a control freak or something, but he loved his daughter dearly and he felt lost and without a ray of light when she wasn't around him. With that thought and clearly not intending to humor the elder he stood.

"Pardon me, father, but I have a date." he announced arraigning his tie. Toga stopped mid sentence and step to stare at his eldest. Sesshomaru took the opportunity to close his suitcase and nod his goodbye before the man could gather his words. He quickly walked to the elevator. Toga ran after him out of the room.

"With whom?" Sesshomaru met his gaze, smiled and answered as the elevator doors were closing.

"My daughter."

He hurriedly made his way back to the car from the sports club' building. He had a mix of feelings swirling just under his skin and he felt the need to draw a calming breath before he punched someone. He got inside and drove off in the direction of the mall the guy at the front desk suggested. Halfway there and stuck in traffic he leaned his head back on the headrest. He should have taken note the hour and even more... He chuckled and dug out his mobile phone from the suitcase. He should have called her earlier.

* * *

Rin was thoroughly mesmerized by the variety of color and styles the store offered. And her squeals of delight could barely be contained each time Kagome brought her a new skirt or dress to try on. As so they had truly lost track of time but the growing ache in their feet reminded them shortly of the time spent. As the two exited another store, shopping bags in hand, a comfortable set of armchairs drew them next to the AC, with the promise of an on the house shaved ice-cone. They slurped up the syrup with great delight. Kagome's fun ended once her phone buzzed inside her purse. She could have sworn the day had gone all to well till now. She groaned and answered the call.

Rin watched as Kagome kept her answers short and direct. Her eyes narrowed in confusion when the woman's shoulders slumped and a deep frown marred her face. Kagome ended the conversation and sighed, eyes meeting Rin's

"Hey, would you mind if we continue this another time?" she asked pleadingly even if she didn't have to. At the moment Rin would have agreed to anything she'd ask for. She shook her head with a smile and stood.

"Rin doesn't mind." Kagome's face brightened with a smile and she offered her hand to the girl. Bags on one side and Rin on the other, the ice-cones were left behind. Thanks to the phone call, she now had another store to visit. They didn't walk far from where they were. She let Rin rest on the sofa in the store, bags in her care as she got everything on her mental list. While going trough the lanes she made a few more calls. She paid and retrieved Rin and their purchase. Right across from them was a store she avoided most of the times she visited the mall but today for Rin's awed eyes she will cross that doorstep. "Go and have a look. I'll call your father, alright?" she said as they entered the store. Rin energetically nodded her head and was off in two seconds.

* * *

It startled him when Kagome's name popped up on the screen for an incoming call, because he was just about to call her.

"Yes." he said answering the phone.

"Hey, Sesshomaru it's Kagome." the tired voice greeted him.

"I know it's you, I do have your number in the agenda." there was a pause and he chuckled at imagining her rolling her eyes at his humor. All dark feelings he had for the woman dissipated at the sound of her laugh and his daughter's delighted squealing in the background.

"Haha, very funny." she continued.

"Quite. Where are you two now?"

"Um. Tokyo Central Mall. If you've finished your business feel free to come and help with the bags." his eyes narrowed slightly as he pulled into the mall's parking lot.

"Did you buy the entire mall by any chance?" she laughed.

"No, but I had to do some unplanned shopping. We're across the 'Do it yourself' store, it's on the third floor, right in the center." she gave the instructions. "How long will it take you to get here?"

"A couple of minutes."

"Oh, okay. See you in a few then."

"Hn." he hanged up as he rode the elevator. He quickly made his way to the desired store but when he got there he felt the need to take a seat on the store's sofa. Quickly the personnel asked of his well-being and offered cold water which he accepted gladly.

* * *

He sipped the cold water, careful not to choke when Kagome's profile came into view. She gave the store's clerk her credit card and paid for whatever she picked out. His hearth thumbed in his ears and his breathing was shallow in anticipation. Kagome disappeared behind the screens before coming and sitting by his side.

"So how was your day?" she asked with a secret smile. He looked at her for a long moment. Eyes curiously moved to where the women's voices were coming from. And then shifted back to her with an accusing frown.

"Terrific especially since a my daughter's 'mother', someone I did not know about took her out earlier than I was informed." Kagome laughed nervously and an embarrassed blush covered her cheeks.

"Oops?" she defended with a raise in her shoulders. An eyebrow twitched and she sighed. "Okay, sorry. It wasn't supposed to go like that..." she bent and massaged her ankles as she continued to speak. "But I'm sure Hiro-kun told you about the time I took his sister out for her girl's time initiation as well as for a few other kids." he sighed and leaned back with a nod.

"He did. Except he avoided the explanation of your trademark declaration." she giggled and leaned back as well.

"Oh, the fun!" she exclaimed and turned her head to look at him. "It's all for the purpose of getting the child's full attention." a light frown marred his features but he nodded for her to continue. "I've seen so many unsatisfied kids being dressed by their family so badly they could barely enjoy and like themselves. And then when they become old enough to make a statement they go from a healthy hobby of cosplay to live like that all the time." she instinctively shook her head. "So I'd rather spend time and money to encourage them to build up their own style according to what they want, like and works for them but still be decent. I hate the stereotypical life policy we run as well but that doesn't mean I should get a rooster hairdo. So I make it a point to get the kids initiated in the fine art of dressing decently but with style." She grinned widely.

"Hn." his eyes sifted once more to the screen to return to Kagome as she stood. She gently tugged on his hand for him to do as well. He stood to full height and curiously kept looking at her blushing cheeks as she stepped into his space. Her hands rose up to straighten his tie, the collar of his shirt, brushing away any dust from his coat to go down and button it. Then another tug had him slowly following her towards the screen.

"Take Rin for example," his steps stilled to watch her closely but no words left his lips. "Who would have thought she'd be interested in this type of clothing. Her eyes sparkled like nothing else." she shook her head. "You've missed a lot because you thought they were unnecessary, but you were wrong." she resumed tugging on his hand. "Later you'll be sorry you didn't get pictures. So I'll be taking the first for the two of you." they rounded the screen and the women parted to show his little girl standing in front of a tall mirror. She beamed at the beautiful girl standing before her. His hearth resumed the light thrumming, eyes softening. His lips curled in a handsome smile that made Kagome's heart flip. Rin turned and carefully walked towards him. His daughter had the most beautiful blush he had ever seen. Her orange zori slippers padded softly on the store's hardwood floor, the kanzaki jingled in her hair and those long flowing sleeves glided behind her.

"How does Rin look daddy?" she asked in a soft whispered voice. He could hear the sound of him drawing a deep breath, much louder in comparison to her light bell like voice. He knelt and captured his precious daughter in a crushing hug against his chest. He did not know how many minutes passed but he slowly let go when she repeated the question. One hand rested on her little shoulder while the other lovingly cupped her cheek.

"Beautiful. Simply breath taking." he smiled softly and she leaped in his arms, hands locking around his neck, zori forgotten behind. He stood, daughter held closely to his chest before he held her up and twirled her around just to hear her crystal like laughter. A soft but deep chuckle escaped him and he took that as the signal to compose himself once more. The owner of the store invited the two towards their personal studio for some professional pictures. He took a glance at every helper the store had, only to blink at their awestruck and dreaming looks. The elderly woman wore a slightly wrinkled smile despite her age as this was a family owned store. Kagome took the pictures she wanted and then made herself unseen.

Minutes later Sesshomaru proudly holding his daughter's hand returned to the store's entrance. He cautiously eyed Kagome as she typed rapidly on her phone. Her eyes rouse to meet his only when he cleared his throat. She smiled softly and gladly accepted the girl's hug.

"Thank you Ka-san." she whispered and left a kiss on her cheek in thanks. Kagoma gently patted her back and then stood to her feet. He rouse an eyebrow in question at the increase of shopping bags in his absence but otherwise said nothing for she had told him of some unplanned shopping.

"Ready?" she asked and with a nod from the father-daughter pair they picked up the bags and made their way to the parking lot. Kagome and Rin climbed inside while he set the bags to his liking in the trunk.

* * *

"Any where you need to stop by?" he asked starting the engine. Kagome looked at the wrist watch and then with a sigh shook her head.

"It's okay. We should get home soon." he pinned her with his intense gaze. "I have a long night ahead of me." she smiled at him buckling her seat belt. "Just wake me up when we get there." she leaned her head back and closed her eyes. Rin neared her father and whispered something in his ear before getting back in her seat. He looked one last time in Kagome's direction to see her lovely features relaxed in light slumber. Checking his own watch he noted that it was already 9 p.m. They would probably drive for at least 45 minutes from the way the traffic went.


	59. Ch 58: Work

A/N: another chapter for you guys. Hope you enjoy reading it. :) And thank you for the reviews you left.

* * *

**_Chapter 58: Work_**

Sesshomaru brought the car near the sidewalk and turned off the engine. He gestured for Rin to be quiet still as she got out and carefully made her way to the house. She walked as fast as she could for she wanted to show Shippo and her uncle what Kagome had bought her. Sesshomaru came around the car to Kagome's door. He hesitated, his fingers brushing lightly and missing the handle. He looked up at the last of the crescent moon. Not bright enough to light the night but still a guiding point in the star filled sky. He breathed in and opened the door slowly, the light switched on and bathed the woman in his car with a light glow. Kagome laid stretched in the lowered car seat. Head tilted towards the driver's seat, resting on her shoulder instead of the headrest. Elbow on the armrest between the seats, hand in her lap while the other laid on the seat's edge. Knees angled towards the door, slightly bent. She had slipped slightly in the seat for a more comfortable position despite the seat belt and at the same time made the hem of her dress rise. Sesshomaru placed a hand on the headrest and leaned over her to unbuckle the seat belt. Hand went over her waist and he neared her face. He felt as if drawn in and realized what it was only when his eyes opened to see how close he was from her skin. She had changed her perfume... From the usual flowery scented one to a more subdued and harder to sense citric fragrance. He had to still himself from leaning in further to take another breath of her perfume. He was already too close to her exposed neck and shoulder. The close proximity allowed him to study the light shade of pearl green eye shadow, her long black eyelashes and light glossed lips.

'Kagome.' He held his breath and almost sighed when the buckle came free with a click. Her eyelids fluttered open and she smiled at him as he raised her hand to completely free her of the seat belt.

"Hey." she greeted with a whisper. He inclined his head and straightened outside the car.

"We have arrived. I was about to wake you." she nodded stifling a yawn behind her hand. Rubbing her stiff neck she blushed at her reflection in the windshield and hurried to draw the strap of her dress and bra back on her shoulder. Then she took his offered hand to get out of the car, without protest, as the AC had chilled her legs a bit. A sigh left her lips at the warm breeze brushing her skin.

"Where's Rin?" she asked surprised that the girl had not waken her up.

"Already inside." he said while retrieving the bags from the car. When she looked at him expectantly he just inclined his head in the house's direction. He clearly doubted she could walk safely in this darkness, on those heels while balancing even light bags. With a sigh and a smile she led the way inside.

* * *

Shippo and Inuyasha greeted them. Rin announced that the boys had made spaghetti and meat sauce for dinner. Kagome smiled at the aroma. No doubt her son's favorite recipe, which had her thinking that it had actually been Shippo who had made dinner. After all, it wouldn't be the first time. She turned and took off her heels before retrieving a bag from Sesshomaru.

"Okay Rin, lets go upstairs and take off that pretty kimono and store it properly before it gets stained with sauce or catches the smell." she smiled at her nod and the two went upstairs for Rin to change. Sesshomaru set all bags to the side and intently looked at Inuyasha. His eyes trailed after the woman before meeting the gaze of his elder brother.

"_What?_" Inuyasha eyed him warily. Sesshomaru closed the space between them in one stride.

"Hn. I highly doubt you made dinner." he said and passed the younger sibling to the kitchen.

"Why do you say that?" Inuyasha crossed his hands and followed the elder. He was spared a glance while Sesshomaru took a bottle of juice from the fridge and poured himself a glass.

"Because my kitchen is still standing." he answered after a sip. Shippo laughed behind his hands from the doorway and Inuyasha's ears thinned red.

"I only helped with directions. Mama says I'm still not allowed to use the gas stove." Shippo defended and an eyebrow rouse on Sesshomaru's part.

"Well then..." he started, setting the glass on the table. "there might still be hope left for you after all." Inuyasha prepared to send a nasty retort but stopped when the girls entered the kitchen.

"Yum. I'd forgotten about actually eating food with all that shopping." she said taking a seat at the table. Rin nodded energetically in agreement while Inuyasha took it upon himself to serve dinner. Kagome swallowed, mouth-watering at the delicious taste. "It tastes great." she complimented after the first bite with a smile. The two blushed and stole a giggle from the two ladies.

* * *

Kagome put the fork down and leaned back sighing in content. She rubbed her full belly before sipping some more of her juice. Rin as well put her fork down and grinned.

"That was yummy!" she managed to say before she groaned when Kagome wiped her mouth, cheeks and nose clean of sauce. Kagome laughed and soon the others followed at the frown Rin sent her way.

"Ha, ha. Don't worry I'll show you how to eat without making a mess."

"Maybe you should teach your son first before you take care of Rin" Inuyasha laughed pointing to Shippo's smudged face. Shippo grinned widely grabbing his hand and using it instead of a napkin. Inuyasha grimaced.

"Eew. Get back here, you damn fox!" he growled stretching out fruitlessly to grab hold of Shippo's collar before he slipped away. When Kagome's and Rin's laughter increased, he glared at them hatefully. Two seconds later his eyes narrowed to similar eyes when a yelp jumped out of his throat.

"Just go and wash it off." Sesshomaru urged and grumbling under his breath Inuyasha limped towards the washroom. Kagome stood and gathered the dirty plates. She set them in the sink and then tied an apron around her neck and waist.

"Rin could you tell Shippo to get ready to go, please?" the girl stood and nodded.

"Okay." she smiled and left to do as told. Sesshomaru set his hands on her hips and moved her out of the way.

"What are you doing?" she asked eyeing him curiously. His hands circled her waist and untied the knot and then went up behind her neck to untie the second one.

"You had entertained my daughter today..." he started dressing the apron himself. "And for that I am grateful. You need not wash my dishes as well." he continued and took the foamy dishcloth from her hand. Seeing as there was no chance of winning over him, she leaned against the counter and watched him wash the dishes.

"I had fun as well." she smiled when he glanced in her direction. She too her purse and checked the message she had just received. After that she returned to the spot near him. They were quiet whiled he cleaned up. Minutes later Shippo came into the kitchen to whine.

"Mom, do I really have to go to grandma's?" Kagome sighed and crossed her hands getting ready for a fight for dominance.

"Shippo, you know I have to go to work..." the boy's shoulders slumped. Sesshomaru silently turned off the water, dried his hands and took off the apron. Kagome swept a hand across her forehead tiredly. "Even if it's just for a couple of hours I could get an emergency anytime..." she tried to explain.

"I could stay the freaking night here." Shippo grumbled under his breath looking to the side. Kagome grit her teeth and Shippo visibly got smaller.

"Go get your bag." she said. Shippo got ready to protest but the look Kagome gave him left no room for negotiating.

"Fine." Shippo spat and run out the door to their house. Kagome walked back to the table and flopped in a chair. She set her face in her hands, elbows on the table. Her hair curtained around her hands leaving most of her neck exposed. She drew a deep breath and then let it out slowly. She was just so tired. Her hunched back straightened when cool big hands set on her shoulders, thumbs working on her neck muscles.

"When are you supposed to take your shift?" his deep voice vibrated against her ear before he straightened once more. Her head hung forward as she leaned more into his touch.

"Midnight." She whispered.

"Till when?" he continued, going down further on her spine.

"Two, if nothing comes up. Eri missed her flight." she sighed so defeated it made Sesshomaru want to sigh as well. Perhaps Eri was the only person in the whole word capable of getting this reaction from Kagome. "Well, at least she's on the plane now." he nodded at her word even if no one could see him.

* * *

Kagome hugged Rin 'good night' and waved to Inuyasha from the door. Shippo pouted for all he was worth and Kagome felt the need to sigh for the up tenth time, shoulders slumped. Like she liked all this trouble Eri had given her. Sesshomaru cleared his throat and share a look with Inuyasha. Then he bent and took Shippo's bag from the floor and handed it to him.

"Be sure not to trouble Inuyasha. Lights out in half an hour." Shippo's eyes widened as did Kagome's

"Sesshomaru I can't..." she started but couldn't continue when his hand set on the small of her back to nudge her forward.

"I shall be accompanying you." Shippo cried in victory and shared a high-five with Inuyasha before the door was closed. Sesshomaru opened the passengers door for her and once she was in closed it. He got in as well and set her purse and bag on the back seat. He started the car and with a sigh Kagome told him how to get to the hospital she was working at, as well as telling her mother of the change of plans. When she couldn't take it anymore she asked him.

"Why are you taking me to work and having Shippo sleep over at your place instead of my mothers?" he spared he a glance before reading the clock display. They still had twenty minutes till she had to check in.

"You are too tired to drive safely. There was no need to trouble your mother when all Inuyasha knows what to do is act like a kid, eat and sleep. Which is very convenient giving the situation." Kagome huffed and crossed her arms. " And I am interested how you knew the answer to the project I am working on." his eyes watched how her blush became more evident in the light the street lamps offered. She turned her head to look out the side window.

"Bokusenou-sama is one of my patients." she started with a whisper. He looked at the reflection of her eyes in the window and waited for her to continue. "I recognized his signature and calligraphy on the request form you had on your desk the other day." she looked at him. "I would have told you the answer eventually but I had to get his permission first and after that, today just rolled out on its own." he nodded but staid quiet. She stifled a yawn and slipped lower into the seat. "His theme was falling cherry blossoms over the green torii arch of Nikko shrine, he had married there and often returned to visit with his young wife to pray for a child." she stared back at the road. "The other theme was a beautiful woman dressed in a red uchikake with the hair let down similar to a weeping willow. His wife, daughter and her husband died young in a fire while protecting their ten month old daughter. And finally the last two are a girl dressed in a furisode for the Shichi-Go-San festival, and two delicate hands poking out of long white sleeves to receive a thousand cranes from old wrinkled and skinny hands." she eyes the white color of his knuckles. "His grad-daughter is getting married this fall. He had told me, he had felt connected to you due to similar traits." she heard him draw a quick breath. "He did not say anything more than that, nor did I ask further." she assured him and he slowly began to relax again. "He did however say that if you are uncomfortable with the whole project, you could just make the thousand crane theme." she looked at him and he turned to her when he stopped at a red light.

"Did he... did he look like _me_?" he whispered probably not expecting her to hear. Her eyes softened understandingly although she could only speculate of his pain. She still did not know much of his past.

"Similar..." she reached forward and brushed silver bangs from his eyes. Her finger traced the side of his face before drawing back. "...but softer with time."

* * *

A/N: and there you have it. Thank you all for taking the time to read and maybe leave a review. Have a great morning, day, evening or night!


	60. Ch 59: SOS

_**A/N:** _Hi guys! Here's one chapter and another will probably be up in the next few days. So a little warning first. In this story characters may be different from the originals (which I love, every one of Rumiko Takahashi's work, she has all rights to them and probably will never sell them, so i keep from getting my hopes up :D )as you probably noticed so please try and keep an open mind to that. Thank you all, as always, for reading, favoring, reviewing and sharing your thoughts. Please ENJOY!

* * *

_**Chapter 59: S.O.S.**_

Sesshomaru kept staring into her understanding and patiently waiting eyes even after the light had turned green. He drew a breath, unsure of what he was doing. He thought of his pain and grief that he would still feel at times but all too often. He had been encouraged to go to counseling but no logical reason could determine him to spill his soul out to a stranger. He sighed, preparing himself to take that step now.

Kagome's phone stilled his marching words right before they could pass his lips. Kagome still kept his gaze ignoring the call. A car came up behind them and honked as they kept the left turn lane occupied unjustly. The sound had her look back and with the clenching of his jaw tightly, he shifted into gear pulling away.

She opened her phone to narrow at the message she had received shortly after the call. He spared her a questioning glance as they stopped at another red light. She sighed and let him in on the info.

"It seems that Eri had talked with Yuka about filling in for those two hours." he frowned.

"Then you are not needed, as the other time?"Kagome leaned her head back and growled, flipping her phone closed.

"Tell me how can you _love_ people like that?" she looked at him tiredly and frustrated, eyes set in a deep frown. His mood brightened. He couldn't say he enjoyed her misery but seeing how real she was, made him feel real.

"Wasn't the saying 'how can you _not_ love them'?" he smirked and found that his brightening mood lit up her eyes. A small laugh escaped her lips and she shook her head. All traces of the frown marring her face washed away.

"It does, but Eri had passed that point a long time ago." she smiled.

"Should we head home then? Or perhaps a..." he stopped mid sentence when another message ended up in Kagome's digital mailbox. She had groaned loudly after she had opened it. A grim look had him step on the gas in the hospital's direction before she could tell of the contents. Still she felt the need to explain.

"Going back home may be a good idea for you to act upon." her voice came out dry but she really meant what she proposed for his sake.

"I shall wait." she shook her head at his stubbornness.

"I might see the light of early dawn from the hospital's window." he started to frown at her words and she shook her head again. "I got an _S.O.S._ from Yuka." the frown deepened at the dread in her voice. "She said Trauma One had just received a bad case request." his eyes met hers when she paused to swallow to moist her drying throat.

"So then they need extra hands?" he questioned not really believing the possibility, as the hospital she worked at was one of the largest general hospitals in the country. If _they_ didn't have enough personnel then the rest were working on fictive staff. She shook her head and met his eyes with her hard, battle prepared gaze.

"No. It means Dr. Naraku is on duty." he barely stopped a growl from vibrating in his chest. Her drained and sickly frame bent over his toilet to throw out bitter bile. Her tired and dark circled eyes, the sharp angle of her white sheet face showing the weight loss. Small shivering frame wrapped up in his couch's cover asking to spend the night sheltered in his home. The memory was all to vivid not to link it to the name of the said doctor according to her previous confessions. A chill made its way up his spine and he shuddered. He turned off the engine and rushed along with Kagome to the Emergency Receiving room. Yuka met them at the entrance hall with slippers and uniform ready for Kagome.

"Did the ambulance arrive yet?" Kagome panted, hands resting on her knees and body bent so unladylike. Yuka was about to shake her head when the sirens sounded in the distance.

"Soon." her friend said and then nodded in greeting to Sesshomaru. He responded with a nod of his own.

"Where's Naraku?" Kagome looked around from one side to the other, giving Sesshomaru the impression that she expected some foul creature to jump her, out of nowhere any second now.

"He's in the operating room, one of the patients from Intensive Care crashed and he had to be opened up again." Kagome sighed in shallow relief. A patient crashing was never a good sigh but if doctor Naraku was on duty maybe... just maybe he could be saved.

"Poor soul." she whispered. "I pray he gets out alright." she rouse her eyes to the heavens.

"Don't bother." her breath caught in her throat and all blood drained from her face at the malicious snarl. "Useless flesh should just be cut down before it wastes anymore of our air." Sesshomaru's eyes moved to the approaching figure as he stepped around the corner. A man close to his thirties, of a well built and proper stature in body. Long black hair contrasted greatly with the white walls even in the dim light. Yuka cowered away behind Kagome with a squeak. His subdued violet-blue uniform blouse showed underneath the blood stained surgery robe. Their eyes met as the light in the hall brightened. The ambulance was close to the hospital's entrance from the loud sound coming from behind the doors. Those reddish brown eyes burned with loath for life itself. A white robed nurse approached the man.

"Naraku-sama..." she whispered offering to him clean robes. He spared her a glance before shifting his eyes to Kagome. She swallowed hard, eyes wide due to the small patches still showing the white of his robe.

"What happened?" she asked dryly.

"_It_ gave up fighting." Kagome winced at the use of the term 'it' as he referred the now deceased patient. Sesshomaru remained rooted to the spot though he itched to do something. "It should have died the fist time it passed these doors." Kagome shook her head and then stared right into the man's eyes.

"You don't mean that doctor Naraku." the man's eyes narrowed deeply before smoothing out somewhat. A smile graced his lips... it made compliments to the one whose name meant 'hell'.

"_Oh?_" the devil himself questioned but Kagome kept her ground.

"I _know_ that." his smile was whipped from his face for a moment. Suddenly the man started with a short chuckle and then let out a deep cunning laugh. The devilish laugh bounced off the walls of the building making goose bumps appear on Kagome's skin. As for Yuka, the sinister sound had her switching her place behind Sesshomaru, clutching the clothes to her chest. On his part Sesshomaru just raised an eyebrow. It was crystal clear the man's laugh had no malicious aura itself, still the women were on edge because of the sound effect the empty hallways provided. And then he glared at her. He pulled the bloody robe from his person in disgust and threw it to the ground. Blood had dirtied the top of his uniform as well and he grabbed the back collar, pulled it over his head, punched it into a ball and then forced it to join the other at her feet.

"If you wish to _purify_ and prevent another soul from reaching hell..." he grabbed a blouse and a towel from the small nurse and turned. Kagome winched at the sight of his back as the black curtain swayed with the move. A reminder of 'all of the lives he had taken' as he put it. "..._be_ in that operating room, Higurashi." he continued over his shoulder and then left pulling on the garment as he walked ahead of the nurse.

"Kagome?" Yuka squeaked drawing her eyes. Kagome looked past Sesshomaru into the ambulance's headlights.

"What did the ambulance staff say?" she asked kicking off her shoes. Yuka neared her.

"Family of three, hit the end of a bridge when the husband fell asleep. Mother and four year old child are a bit confused but stable. The man... he has head trauma, fractures ribs, ruptured liver and possibly a collapsed lung." Kagome nodded at the information as the inner staff hurried to get the critical patient from the ambulance. She hiked her dress up with no care if anyone was watching her or not.

'Like they have never see pale green lace lingerie before.' she thought and huffed under her breath as she pulled on the uniform's pants. She slipped the hospital slippers on at the same time she pulled the top over her head. She looked up briefly to his unemotional face before switching to Yuka. "Bring my phone and id card when you can." and she sprinted away to get washed. Yuka turned to Sesshomaru as he finished picking up Kagome's discarded shoes and dress.

"Will you be waiting for Kagome?" she questioned and at his nod, she smiled. "Thank you. I'll show you the waiting room near the operation station." she turned and guided him through the hallways.

* * *

"She's bound to pass through here once they are done." she said opening the door. They stepped inside the warm colored room. The furniture was simple but provided the necessary comfort most hospitals lacked. Two large couches with pillowed hand rests if one would need to lay his head down. A coffee maker and a water and snacks dispenser. "The coffee here is the best available." Sesshomaru nodded and set Kagome's things on a nearby chair. He then handed her purse to Yuka so she could take the necessary things. She smiled and waved from the doorway leaving him alone in the room. The short biped signal coming from his phone made his spine rigid. His fingers twitched, then a slight tremor had him clench and unclench his fists for the needed impression of control.

Sesshomaru took a seat on the couch and placed his face in his hands, elbows resting on his knees. A deep and heavy sigh left his lips as his body shook in the bone-chilling silence. His shoulders dropped and tensed. Eyes squeezed shut behind the cover of his hands. What in the world had possessed him to stay...

At some point he had heard a set of footsteps in the hallway. They contrasted greatly with the ticking sound of the wall clock, but he had not looked up. Honestly he had staid the majority of the passed time in this simple shielding position. Other than that he paced around the room to stretch and resume the blood flow to his legs.

* * *

Two hours and a half had passed since Kagome entered the operation room with Dr. Naraku. Her eyes narrowed in concentration as she held the field clear for the doctor's swift hands. He had worked fast as always. Clearing the field, suturing ruptured blood vessels, enveloping the torn liver in a net to help with regeneration and healing. He had quickly found the place where the splint rib had pierced the lung and mend it before the lung could collapse. With the last surgical knot he shared a look with her and then nodded to the next team to take their place. She stepped to the side and then followed the doctor out to the wash room. She silently watched him from the corner of her eye as they both washed the blood from their skin. She could still feel the tug of dark feelings after each successful operation. She had decided to be able to keep up and even predict _his_ necessities in the operation room all those years back. Sometimes she wondered if he remembered her.

As she stood there in front of those big, heavy double doors, when Sango went into surgery. Or if he knew she had seen his expression when he literally ripped the bloody surgical robe from his body. The the other surgeon and the nurses couldn't keep up, the tissue had been so smashed up it ripped faster than the needle could pierce through it. The sharp scythe fallen from the truck passing the accident site had signed her fate. As for Miroku he had signed the documents with a bloody hand print and a nod. His body had been bathed in scars and toxic waste. Skin and flesh peeled off and cracked with the speed of a black hole sucking the life from his body. The staff had hoped that doctor Naraku would be able to pull them through. Still, the less speedy staff stalled him with small, otherwise overlook-able mistakes.

Lastly she could almost bet he didn't remember the words they had finally exchanged when he presented his condolences.

"I have often heard _you_ humans refer to this as fate or destiny. Only the weak utter such nonsense. It is different for the truly powerful: they create this so-called destiny with their own hands." she had pondered his speech and with one last hateful glance at those cursed doors she vowed.

"Then I shall purify the souls of the bodies you mend at the gates of hell." he had laughed before all seriousness returned to his face.

"Do _not_ disappoint me." were his last words before he turned his back to her and left. One and a half years later she stood in the operating room, learning under his tutelage. They had yet to loose a soul when standing in the same room.

"Higurashi," he called from the door. She looked up at him in acknowledgement. "Even the soul of a living being needs purification." she wanted to ask what he meant but by the time she took a breath to voice her question he was gone. She sighed and dried her hands off and exited through another set of doors.

* * *

"Really... such a _waste_ of handsome features." one of the two nurses occupying the hallway whined.

"I know it's like that with Doctor Naraku as well." Kagome's eyebrow rouse at the topic of their conversation.

"Yeah, but with him you get a warning first. Anyone will tell you he's a _monster_ before you get the chance to cross paths." she brushed her hands over her arms at the chilling sensation. Kagome neared them.

"What are you guys talking about?" their eyes widened at being heard by the only nurse whose strength, dexterity and insight perception Dr. Naraku would do anything to monopolize.

"The man in the waiting room, he seamed lonely so we thought of keeping him some good company." one started and Kagome nodded for someone to continue. She couldn't put her hand in the fire for their 'good company' reasons but they surly were not trash.

"But he hatefully glared and snarled at us with those shot-red eyes..." the other continued shivering in fear at the not too distant memory.

"He looked so much like a _raged beast_ barely contained in a cage. I would bet he'd bite and tear us apart without batting an eyelash." her eyes narrowed at the information. The only man in the waiting room on this hallway should be Sesshomaru... Then it clicked... Naraku knew the worth and depth of every connection possible, he'd sometimes tear them apart and get between the people around him, just to see what results it would bring. He would see a devastated and weak soul from the rest with just a glance. She left with that in mind and hurried to where the soul's plea was coming from. Her hearth had received an S.O.S message.

* * *

A/N: I'm curious, what do you think of Dr. Naraku? I hope I managed to keep some of his original traits. R&R!


	61. Ch 60: The heavy lid

_**A/N:**_ Hi, another chapter for you great people that take the time to read and stuff.**_:)_**

* * *

**_Chapter 60: The heavy lid  
_**

Kagome stilled in front of the closed door. No sound, no movement was apparent on the other side. She drew a breath and slowly opened the door. Her hearth clenched at the sight. The man she had viewed so strong and unmovable for the past months, stood there on the couch... wounded to his very soul though the face showed nothing. His closed eyes told nothing of the reddish hue the nurses witnessed. A fist was tightly held in the palm of the other hand, knuckles white with the force it exerted. His lips slightly parted as he bit down on the articulation of the second finger. The elbows rested on his knees in his bent forward form. He took no notice of her closing the door and nearing his stone encased form, so deep in thought or in battle with his demons he was. She knelt in front of him and then slowly cupped his face in her hands.

"Sesshomaru?" she whispered and had to still herself from drawing back. Wild bloodshot eyes stared at her, no... through her at some formidable foe he had no more power to fight it with.

* * *

In the personal cage of darkness he used to grab hold of these black thoughts and feelings, he meditated in futile attempt to regain calmness. A sound reached his ears and it was not the voice of his daughter. Why had he left without her? He had felt the moment creeping near in his subconscious for days. He knew the signs, why had he ignored them? Every year Inuyasha or some other imbecile would remind him of this day with useless questions and sympathetic pats. He needed them not. His eyes snapped open. It took a moment to truly focus on what was in front of him instead of the raging beast of his closed feelings.

"Sesshomaru, did you smoke pot?" beautiful but tired eyes narrowed in accusation. His own focused on them in a glare. "It's better to come clean about it..." the alluring voice continued. "Other people might think you've been crying."

"This Sesshomaru does_ not_ cry." he growled in her face. En eyebrow rouse on her part and then light laughter passed her lips.

"That's what I was thinking!" she roused and grabbed her purse to search for what she needed. She took out a small bottle and showed it to him. "I have some eye drops, want some?" she took the cap off and leaned her head back to place some in her own red eyes. "I know my eyes itch like hell from lack of sleep and the smoke of cauterised flesh." she reasoned while blinking to spread the medicine. She inclined her head to the side in question and at his nod she neared him and dripped some of the medicine in his bloodshot eyes. He blinked, the excess dripping from the corner of his eyes and she brushed it away with her thumbs before stepping away to give him space. "Alright, we can get out of here now." she said stretching her hands above her head, the blouse of her uniform rising to show skin.

Sesshomaru roused to his feet and shifted his sore eyes to the wall clock. He then watched as Kagome took all she had out of her pockets, to place back in her purse. Then she picked up her stuff preparing to leave. He cleared his throat to get her attention and ease the hoarseness of his voice. She waited patiently for whatever he wanted to say.

"Is it safe to go already? What about the surgery?" she responded with a tired smile.

"Our hospital doesn't abuse its surgeons." she exited the room and waited for him to follow before continuing. "For complicated cases we switch teams every two or two and a half hours. After doctor Naraku's work, I can safely say that the patient is out of the red code. The other team took over for cleaning and finishing touches." he absently nodded. They reached the main entrance and stepped outside.

"You seem to admire this man." he said in a monotone voice behind her. She looked over her shoulder and then stopped for him to stay beside her.

"Only skill wise, his personality is a complicated mess." they resumed walking in the parking lot side by side. Sesshomaru reached to open the door for her. Her smaller hand placed over his stilled the movement from completing. He turned to her narrowed eyes.

"You shouldn't drive." her hard voice and eyes left no chance for him to bargain even if he had the internal strength.

"What do you suggest then?" she yawned and looked to the side. He followed her line of view.

"We check in for the night." and she started walking in the direction of the hotel two streets down from the hospital. He followed in silence.

* * *

"Have you been here before?" Sesshomaru asked after they reached the reception desk and the receptionist just bowed and handed her a key, while they waited for the elevator. She nodded with a sigh.

"I have, sometimes a lot, when I was doing multiple shifts. It was cheaper that commuting, since Shippo was on break from kindergarten." they got in and she leaned against the wall and breathed in as it begun its ascend. "So now I pay monthly a modest sum to keep it reserved for emergencies." the elevator reached the tenth floor and stopped as she drew another breath.

"Those weeks back?" he started.

"They were renovating, and it's the only hotel within ten minutes of walking distance. It takes me ten to fifteen minutes to prepare for surgery, and I'm just about the fastest in the hospital at this." she unlocked the door and stepped inside. He followed and glanced around. "I can't and will not risk the life of a patient for comfort." she finished locking the door.

* * *

The room was fairly large from what he expected her to use. The island flat screen parted the room in two. On the left wall a two seat sofa and an armchair before the window. The coffee table stood between the sofa and the TV. He guessed the mini bar should be under the TV-DVD player set. On the right wall was the large double bed. When they entered to room, closed curtains had greeted them on the far wall, two more armchairs faced the windows and slightly each other, a small round table between them. As such, on the wall behind them stood an in-closet desk, the closet and the door for the toilet and bathroom. Over all, the colors in the room were lively, shades of green, ivory and orange-reds contrasted beautifully with the white and pine wood furniture. She went to the closet and took out two sleep yukata. She handed him one.

"So what do you think?" she gestured to the open space.

"It's spacious." she shrugged.

"Well sometimes I end up changing sifts with either Eri, Yuka or Ayumi two days in a row so it helps to have breathing space. You need to shower?" he shook his head 'no'. "Okay, I'll be out in a few." she left to shower after his acknowledging nod.

* * *

Ten minutes have passed. Time in which he had changed and helped himself to some wine. He drew back the curtains to let the city's view capture his eyes. The bathroom door opened with a click and she walked about the room. Kagome dimmed the lights down before nearing him. She took the glass of wine from his hand and sat in one of the chairs sipping lightly at the alcohol. His eyes narrowed before a sigh escaped his lips. He went and poured a new glass for himself and followed her example. For a few minutes he looked out the window while she stared at him over the rim of the glass at each sip.

"We should get some rest..." she whispered eyes staring down as she swirled the red liquid in the glass. Her eyes rouse to see him nod. She drank the last of her wine in one big gulp and set the glass on the table. Then standing she asked. "You coming?" he spared her a glance and nodded once.

"In a minute, you go ahead." she sighed and let him be. She walked to the bed and climbed under the sheets.

* * *

More than a few minutes had passed since she went to snuggle into the pillow. He dared not pour another glass and so dragged out the small content he sill had. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and barely stifled a yawn. It was then he decided to turn in for what was still left of the night. He set down the glass forming red ripples. He turned off the light completely as the light from the city was enough see. He climbed in on the other side and closed his eyes. Something had made her sigh in her sleep. The sound was light but it made his eyes open once more. He was facing the center of the bed while she had her face turned away from him. Her hair still somewhat wet stuck to her forehead, the side of her face and neck. With another sigh she turned on her back, face still facing the window and exposing her skim much like the time in the car. His hand reached forward and brushed the shreds of hair to the side with its fingertips. She took a deep breath and then turned on her side to fully face him. Her brows furrowed before her eyes fluttered open. She blinked a few more times before her gaze settled on his face. Each stared at the other and then she sighed.

"Did you manage to mourn her?" she suddenly asked in a sad whisper.

"Pardon?" he half choked.

"Your wife, did you get the chance to mourn her?" she whispered again. His eyes widened before narrowing in accusation.

"I have not told you of my wife." he stated slightly angry.

"You didn't need to. There are _signs_, Sesshomaru..." she brushed her drying bangs from her eyes.

"Like what?" he raised slightly on his forearm and stared into her eyes that burned with knowledge he secretly was afraid of. She breathed out heavily and turned her eyes to the ceiling.

"You stated the abstinence of a relationship which ruled out a divorce... you didn't need to think where the furniture should go around the room... There are no pictures in you home on display... you enjoy the company of children, but freeze up and your eyes panic when around kids under a year of age... in the car too, you were so stiff as I told Bokusenou-san's story..." she combed a hand through her hair. "Rin didn't go to visit the shrine for her first Shichi-Go-San festival, she didn't know what it was all about..." he listened to her words as they grew in volume from a whisper and in gravity of the truth. "Your daughter never talks of her mother, she only knows the word and yearns for the chance to interact with an older female. Heck Sesshomaru!" she growled and rouse in a sitting position. "Rin doesn't even know the name of the woman that gave birth to her! Don't give me that look..." she threatened in an angry tone. "Of course she won't voice her thoughts, she's too damn conscious of your discomfort to even try."

"That's enough." he growled.

"No, it's not!" she retorted with a growl on her own, tears glittering in her eyes. "_I_ get it, you're in pain..." her voice returned to a whisper. "You love your wife dearly... and you lose her every day you have to look in your daughter's eyes, the splitting image of hers." he looked away from her into the fading darkness of the room. "She must have been in breath cutting pain, and choked to take gasps of air on this date, years back." his fist clenched the sheet between them. He wanted her to stop relating him, things only he knew. "And you are afraid to let go, to truly say goodbye because it would mean losing a part of yourself... You've never visited her grave..." the movement of her hand brushing her tears made him turn back to her. She shook her head. "I'm not telling you to scream and break things, to wail like a wounded wolf..." she drew a shuddering breath. "You don't have to forget her, your love, the dreams and the memories you shared. You shouldn't even try... To mourn is just ones way of missing the loved one not near him anymore." the sky begun to brighten behind her and her words like a balm on his wounds soothed his hearth. "You will miss the one you love everyday of your life, sometimes more than other... and only you will know just how painful it truly is..." she choked back her tears.

"You are certain of this... How?" his voice was dry. "Does it stop?" her eyes softened and a trembling hand covered his clenched fist.

"I don't know if it will ever stop, but you learn to really step forward on your own, once more." his hand relaxed slightly. "Time truly heals the wound but the phantom pain returns each time you look at the scars, still it will never be near as painful as then." he nodded slowly at her encouragement. Moments ticked away in silence and the soft echo of her words embed deeper inside his hearth. She squeezed his hand again and then let go. The step forward or in the same place was up to him... Sesshomaru got out of bed and walked to the windows, he drew the curtains closed. He grabbed the glass of wine from the table and brought it to his lips. He sipped the bitter blood of his feeling and past. The glass was placed back on the table, empty. Then he walked to her side of the bed and stared her in the eyes. A relived and understanding soft smile graced her lips. Kagome scooted to the center of the bed and held the sheets parted for him. He climbed back in bed, in the space offered and placed his head on the pillow. She let the sheet fall over him and stretched next to him. Hesitantly his arms circled her waist and he buried his face in the crouch of her neck. Her arms came around him protectively. He drew a breath and whispered against her skin.

"Kagome..." she lightly combed his hair with her fingers soothingly.

"It's alright..." she kissed the top of his head instinctively. "I'll accompany you today." she felt him nod against her neck and tighten his hold on her. She blinked back tears. The weight of the loss she had partially lived it as a grand-daughter and daughter. But also by seeing her grandfather buried mostly everyday between the artifacts and scrolls her grandmother loved, with the pretext of cleaning and keeping the inventory. Her mother often stopped to look up the Goshinboku at least two times a day. She would smile, as she used to smile to her father, each time the wind rustled its leaves and her hair. And then on one specific day, she would climb a ladder up to the high branches and just sit in the tree. And so she knew the lid of a grave was, is and will forever be as heavy as the words on its tombstone, written in stone and in the hearth with little chance of being erased or forgotten.

* * *

A/N: Hey if it isn't too much trouble, will those who needed a tissue please raise a hand? Thank you. :)


	62. Ch 61: The calling of souls

A/N: Hi guys, thank you for waiting for the next chapter and for all those reviews! I know the last chapter was a bit depressing, so here are two chapters! Hope you like them.

* * *

_**Chapter 61: The calling of souls**_

A few hours have passed since Sesshomaru wrapped his hands around her waist in a sign, she took as, his need for comfort and reassurance. That what he was feeling was_ real_, that what he will do from now onwards was _right_ and most importantly it did not mean to _deny_ everything he was.

Kagome sighed and silently stretched back to the night stand behind her where the phone was. She almost dropped the phone to the floor as his tight hold refused to loosen. She twisted a bit more and finally pushed the button for room service. She waited for someone on the other end to answer and when they did, she spoke as softly as she could.

"Yes, this is Higurashi from room 10 E. I'd like to postpone house keeping till afternoon." she waited till the receptionist had written what she said till now. "And breakfast for two in half an hour. Yes, I know you already served breakfast in the hotel restaurant, that's why it's called room service..." she rolled her eyes at the new voice. "Ask manager Clarice for the details. Thank you." She stretched once more and smiled triumphantly when she managed to put the receptor back in its fork. She leaned back down on the pillow and stared at the man keeping her prisoner in bed.

Kagome brushed his bangs from his face and forehead. She studied every line and contour of his handsome features. A smile formed on her lips when no trace of the angry lines from a few hours earlier could be found. From what she could tell in the dim light, a more healthy color had returned to his skin. She brushed the side of his face content of his peace. After a few more minutes passed she decided it was time for her to get up. He could keep snoozing if he so wished. Kagome kissed his forehead and waited.

* * *

His eyes slowly opened to the feel of soft lips to his forehead. The same angel that watched over him in some way or another for the last months, gazed at him with those warmth coated soft brown eyes. The corners of her mouth raised like the sunshine behind the curtains.

"You can keep lazying around some more, breakfast will be here in half an hour, alright?" he nodded slowly. She leaned in, swept the fallen bangs back and kissed his forehead again. "Rest well." she whispered and slowly unwrapped his hands from her waist to get out from between the sheets and out of bed. His eyes followed her retreating form till the door closed behind her. He breathed in her perfume from the pillow they shared. His eyes closed, sleep luring him once more as the shower was turned on in the bathroom.

* * *

He stirred when voices filled the silence of the room he slept in. He blinked at the shift of weight in a bed not his. Sesshomaru breathed in and immediately stood to a sitting position. He looked over her smiling face and then to the mug of coffee offered. He brought it to his lips and sipped lightly. His brow creased and he set it aside. Light laughter filled the room.

"I know it doesn't taste like mine but it is acceptable than most." she brushed the silver curtain from his eyes and stared at the shallow calm. Without any misplaced gesture she laid the folded bundle of clothes from her lap on the bed. Then she stood and nodded her head towards the space behind the TV. "Come and eat when you're ready." he inclined his head affirmatively. He grabbed the bundle and went to shower.

He turned the water on, washed and turned it off in less than ten minutes. He dried his skin and dressed the pair of thin black dress pants. He shook the water from his hair and considered putting the cool silk shirt as well, but decided against it. Brushing his knuckles against the side of his face to feel the ruggedness, he reached for the personal care items she had provided him with. A few more minutes passed and he exited the bathroom refreshed and groomed, cool and sure of himself. Her eyes roused over his form appreciatively but remained within the definition of one word that had passed his mind during his 'fight'.

He neared her and then sat in the open seat next to her. He looked over the inviting breakfast of which she helped herself of. Her eyes questioned him and he shook his head. She looked over the table and picked up a bowl of rice and offered it to him. Again he shook his head and her eyes narrowed.

"So rice's a 'no' too." she sighed putting it down. She turned in her seat to face him, careless of how her yukata parted exposing more of her legs. "You still have to east something Sesshomaru, I can't have you fainting." she furrowed her eyebrows and chewed on a fingernail. He glared at her suggestion. The act brought a smile to her lips and the troubled lines smoothed out. "I know just the thing!" she cried scrambling to her feet and rushed to the phone. She whispered her request and then took the clothes, he only now noticed from the foot of the bed, and headed to the bathroom. He combed his wet hair with his fingers and sighed when someone knocked and called 'room service' from behind the door. He stood, grabbed some change from his wallet and opened the door. His eyes narrowed at the the young maid gaping at his state of dress. He cleared his throat and she hurried in handing him a small basket with four eggs. She dared say nothing at his raised eyebrow. Shaking the drops of water from his bangs before they dripped into his eyes, he took it and placed the tip in her hands without a word. He closed the door and returned to the couch to stare at the basket till Kagome exited the bathroom.

She came out dressed in a pleated silk dark blue dress. It had a boat-cut shoulder line, and the bottom knee-length hem ruffled a bit. It was sleeveless and she was tieing a stash around her waist as she made her way to him. She smiled, eyes setting on the basket. She sat back down under his observing glance. She took two cups and her empty bowl. She cracked the eggs one by one, separating the withes from the yolks, two in each cup. The bowl containing the withes was set aside. She took the jar of sugar and poured two teaspoons in one cup. She then beat the yolk to a bright yellow-white cream. She handed it to him. Sesshomaru eyed it skeptically. She smiled and did the same with the other cup. She took a spoonful of her cream and smiled.

"Just try it." she encouraged. When he still hesitated she sighed. "It's good for your sore throat..." he glared but she just licked her spoon clean. "It's protein and best of all it's sweet." he started to growl but stopped as his throat constricted in protest. She held her tongue although her eyes shined with mirth in victory. One last glare and he complied.

After the way she had acted around him till now, she knew it came as a shock when she didn't insist... no, didn't even _suggest_ that she'd drive them there. She cooed her head to the side in question at his insisting stare. He shook his head and looked back forward. She looked out the side window and smiled.

* * *

Around noon they had stopped in the parking lot of the cemetery. She got out and took the bundle of flowers from the back seat and walked to the entrance. She looked towards his prone figure inside the car. Her eyes narrowed at him and he held his breath. Her shoulders slumped in a visible sigh. Kagome turned her back to him, grabbed and filled a bucket with water. Draped a cleaning cloth over her forearm and with flowers in one hand, bucket in the other she walked forward. Sesshomaru growled and leaned his head against the steering wheel he was crushing in his hands. He squared his shoulders and stepped out of the car. That word flashing in his mind, she was a 'friend'... a true friend. The bucket weighted more than a couple of pounds. Although the bundle of flowers wasn't too abundant, it wasn't bound and could scatter easily on the ground. And lastly she was wearing heels again, with no idea where the grave of his wife could be. His feet moved to the edge and he looked in the distance where she stopped and read the names on the tombstones and even said a short prayer for the dead and a blessing for the living. He silently followed her for a few more minutes. She would occasionally look over her shoulder as they moved deeper between the rows of headstones.

"Do you know why people come and visit the cemetery?" she suddenly asked as she prayed at yet another tomb.

"To pay respects and because of tradition." he said with a shrug of the shoulder looking in the small distance where a woman was cleaning her family's memorial stone. She flashed an indulging smile and moved to the next tomb without any specific order. One here, one there... "Is it not so?" His eyes narrowed at her silence. Now they were close to reaching the end of the cemetery's grounds. They had been wondering about for an hour before she spoke again.

"That is the general opinion I guess..." she said even if her eyes were closed for another prayer. She rouse to her feet and smiled at him. "Have your nerves settled?" his eyes widened and a gasp escaped his lips. "If not we can continue wandering, there are still many to get acquainted with and offer a prayer for their souls." she gestured with her arms open wide.

* * *

He held his breath and looked around when a shadow passed the corner of his eye to a grave they had visited previously... An elderly man aided by a cane and the hand of a child, kneel before the headstone. Taro Kazeki, the name had been painted red. Sesshomatu watched as the man gingerly brushed his old calloused fingers on the other engraved name. Mari Kazeki – beloved wife, mother and grandmother. The child leaned in and smelled the little flower with a smile.

Kagome passed him and he followed her retreating back. She had refused to let him carry anything that she had brought. A couple stopped at another grave where Kagome had left one of her flowers. The two blinked and then tenderly brushed the little blue flower's petals. The woman sprang to her feet and frantically looked around till her eyes settled on Kagome, quickly recognizing the matching flowers. Her eyes teared up and she bowed low, hand on her lower abdomen. The man accompanying her did the same. She smiled and inclined her head before turning to another headstone.

A tingling sensation close to electricity made its way along his skin and spine. Although he knew it was not a common grave visiting day it surprised him, the number of people that showed here and there, coincidently where she had passed. A few more met her gaze and bowed respectfully. One child had waved standing on tip-toes and shouting at the top of his lungs 'miko-sama' at which Kagome turned promptly and eagerly waved back. She seamed to glow brighter with each new visitor.

"Souls, Sesshomaru, are eternal..." she looked at him somewhat exhausted despite the beaming smile. "They may reincarnate or not depending on the part they are supposed to play..." she knelt and placed another flower, eyes briefly closing in prayer and then stood. "I, for one, think that what it's generally called 'reincarnation' is in fact the birth of a new soul, the very form and identity of the original remaining intact, while the essence needed to sustain the balance is passed on between old and new..." she walked ahead of him and kneeled with a sigh. "There are many reasons to visit a grave, more so the grave of a loved one. People come to show respect, to feel closer to their departed loved ones or to seek _closure_... " she soaked the cloth in the bucked before twisting it of excess water. She cleaned the glass before filling it with water and placing what was left of her bundle in it. "Prayer often calls one soul to another... and they whisper for us to learn a lesson." she rouse her eyes for a moment before she swept the moist cloth over the dust covered stone. Sesshomaru's breath left his body in one short moment, eyes closing. The sound of her rinsing the cloth and sweeping it over the stone, filled the space around him.

* * *

Moments, minutes passed but he could not move. She observed him, the emotions playing behind his mask of calmness. She smiled wishfully as she stared at her reflection and brushed her fingers over the engraving. 'Misaki Tashio' she thought. 'Fitting name for one between the sky's crown of heaven and the earthy depth of the hearth. Floating just on the surface with beauty and perfume.' Kagome closed her eyes in prayer. 'Have pity on his soul and sooth his pain, Misaki-san.' she stood and the rustle of her dress had the widower open his eyes. A breeze brushed pass her, ruffling her dress and hair. She stilled a lock of hair behind her ear and smiled. "I'll leave the two of you alone for a moment." she bent and grabbed the dirty water bucket and walked to the entrance to drain it clean.

* * *

A/N: I really did feel the need to write this, so if you can don't throw anything at me. :) and I truly believe that some are gifted and blessed enough to gather people around them, even in the middle of nowhere without human interference.


	63. Ch 62: Rin's feelings

**A/N**: Next chapter. Try not to hate me much:)

* * *

_**Chapter 62: Rin's feelings**_

Sesshomaru sucked in a breath and stepped closer. _Five_ years... in the last five years since her burial this was the first time he had visited. Guilt and sadness pressed on his shoulders, but a lot less than it would have, had Kagome not prepared him. His eyes narrowed. He had not been aware of it till she pointed it out. He couldn't comprehend how she had picked up signs others felt defined him. He looked over the black marble stone. The new appearance had faded away with time but the engraving remained. He crouched down and placed his palm on the cold marble stone, covering her name. He watched his reflection till he couldn't take it anymore.

"I am sorry..." he whispered taking his hand back and closing his blurry eyes. When he opened them again she stared at him.

"Are you alright?" the whisper reached his ears. Her head leaned to the side like all so many times before. He drew a breath, hearth picking up its pace to a frantic run. "Are you alright, papa?" the question repeated and a small hand touched his shoulder. He turned sharply and had to still himself with a hand on the ground. His silver hair whipped to the side. He stared into his daughter's lovely face, which frowned at the ghostly pale color covering his own.

"_Rin._" his voice cracked slightly.

"Yes, papa?" she smiled brightly.

"What are you doing here?" he stood and moved his eyes to glare at _her_ and Inuyasha, standing in the distance.

"Uncle said we're visiting someone important." her eyes settled over the small blue flowers. She instinctively leaned in and smelled their light perfume. "Forget me not's are really pretty, right papa? " Then her small hand traced the engraving under the heavy gaze of her father. Kagome neared them cautiously.

"What have you _done_?" he accused her weakly even if his voice had no tremor in it. She held her head up high and looked in his eyes.

"You _can't_ miss this train Sesshomaru, because if it happens you _will_ tumble down the hill with little chance of standing again in time." her eyes flickered to Rin. She turned to them brows furrowed.

"Who is Misaki Tashio, daddy?" she asked eyes moving over to Inuyasha. He brushed his bangs from his eyes before crouching down next to his daughter.

"She is your mother." Rin kept her uncle's nervous gaze and took a deep breath. Eyes narrowed but she refused to meet her father's eyes.

"But Rin doesn't have a mother..." she started and Sesshomaru visibly winced. Kagome placed a hand on her little shoulder and she looked up.

"Everyone has a mother Rin, it's just that some leave earlier than most..." she looked at him, testing her words in the little signs he couldn't cover. "Yours too, had to leave when you were still very small..." Rin shook her head and turned to her father. He nodded to confirm Kagome's words.

"So Rin wasn't a good girl? Why? She didn't like Rin so she left Rin?..." Kagome fell to her knees and hugged the girl to her chest before any tears clouded her eyes.

"No, baby..." she hushed the child. "Every mother loves her child very much and Misaki-san wanted nothing more than to hold you to her chest." Rin pulled slightly and looked in her _sure_ brown eyes and then turned to her father. His were guarded. Kagome hugged her again and patted her head. "I _know_ she wanted and loved you so much." She took a shuddering breath and got out of her embrace. She looked at her own reflection in the black marble for a moment. Then she brought her hands up and closed her eyes in prayer.

"It's nice to meet you Okaa-san. Rin is sorry she doesn't remember you, but Rin trusts Ka-san's words. So Rin thanks you for having her." the girl bowed respectfully and then smiled brightly. But it didn't reach her eyes and Sesshomaru winced as his hearth clenched in his chest. Kagome stood, bowed in respect and then took Rin's hand. At this moment she was so thankful to her grandfather that she wanted to run and give him a hug. She had no doubt from Rin's mature actions that he had taken it upon himself to fill any gaps he could. Her eyes met Sesshomaru's.

"Join us once you are _ready_... I want to show the two of you something." he nodded slightly and the two left him to his thoughts.

* * *

Twenty more minutes passed and Kagome worked hard at keeping her tongue from lashing out at Inuyasha. He paced nervously around the car. Her eyes flickered from Rin to the entrance. She breathed in relief when he finally came into view. Burden lifted and hearth at ease... He passed her the keys and got inside the car, in the back seat next to Rin. Kagome and Inuyasha got in as well and they drove away.

* * *

After the short drive they stepped out into the hospital's parking lot. Kagome took both of their hands and guided them inside, Inuyasha following them uncertainly. She had them dressed accordingly as they waited outside the big double doors. A young doctor came outside and smiled at them.

"Hello, I am doctor Hojo. Higurashi-san has briefed me of your situation..." he said smiling in his optimistic nature. "You came just in time, we are almost done." he got back into the room and Kagome took Rin's and Sesshomaru's hand reassuringly. On the inside she feared either one or both would run. She knew it was a bit rushed but aside from his storming feelings, Rin's sunken hearth needed actual proof not just words. The other set of doors opened and their ears rung with pain-filled cries.

"You _need_ to see this." her voice hardened and she felt the woman's pain vibrate in her own being. The voices of the other staff were muted under the weight of her cries for the following minutes. Rin was shivering but looked on in awe, while Sesshomaru stood stiff like a mountain. And then everything was quiet. The young woman's features relaxed and her heavy breathing filled the room. A crystal laugh followed the high-pitched cry of the newborn. Rin's eyes widened at the love and joy showing on the young mother's face as she held her child for the first time. Kagome bowed in thanks and then slowly guided them outside. Sesshomaru stilled her just in time before she collided with the wall from the force Rin used. The small girl hugged her with all her might. She looked up with teary eyes and a happy smile.

"Okaa-san really wanted Rin. She loved Rin that much too, right?" Kagome patted her cheek and smiled.

"I would stake my life on that." Rin then hugged her father as well. Sesshomaru met her eyes but couldn't convey anything. "You can kill me later." she whispered and then turned to show them out.

* * *

The ride back home was quiet and neither attempted to start a conversation. Inuyasha fidgeted from time to time like something was eating at his conscience. Kagome made a mental note to question him later. Dinner came and went and they stood in silence watching TV.

"Inuyasha, come here for a bit." she said getting up and heading to the kitchen. He gulped to himself but did as asked. He rouse an eyebrow curiously but said nothing. "What are you hiding?" she started and he tripped over his own words.

"Hiding? I... I'm not hiding anything..." his bad habit of scratching the back of his head when nervous had her eyes narrowing. "Okay..." he started. "I'll be leaving after the movie ends, since it looks like I'm not needed this year." he smiled but rubbed his ribs of phantom pain. "...thanks to you." she shook her head.

"I did nothing worth of praise or thanks, Inuyasha." she stole a glance at the quiet man she had forced to face his demons. Now she could only hope she didn't do irreparable damage without knowing. Inuyasha cleared his throat and her eyes shifted back to him.

"When you deem it ready, please hand this too him."

"What is inside?" she asked taking the offered envelope.

"The most beautiful thing he's missed." she smiled and nodded in agreement. She didn't need to look inside to know that it was a picture of his wife, Misaki Tashio.

* * *

It was now bed time and the only way Rin could be convinced to get in bed was by having Kagome tuck her in. Sesshomaru stared from the doorway with Shippo peaking from behind his legs. The little red-head was chest-fallen as none of his jokes and tricks could keep the girl's smile for more than five seconds. Kagome tucked Rin in bed and when her little hand pulled lightly on the hem of her dress she got inside as well. She scooped Rin in her lap and cradled her to her chest.

"What is it sweetheart?" she whispered combing the dark mass of hair with her fingers.

"Rin wishes she remembered her Okaa-san..." she whimpered into silk. Kagome sighed. She missed her father as well. On hard days, despite the annoying nature of her grandfather, she would lay her head in his lap and he would silently stroke her hair for a few minutes like her father used to. Her arms wrapped securely around the little body pulling the sheet around them as well. She couldn't even begin to imagine how void and cheated the child might feel.

"Close your eyes..." she whispered and felt her nod. Kagome hummed softly in her throat for a moment and then let whispered words softly leave her lips in song.

_I am here with you my child_

_don't let fears steal your today..._

_Listen to the wind whisper _

_as it shoo's these clouds away..._

_Shrine bells sing into the night..._

_tune brighter than the stars. _

_Just as we stand, we take flight..._

_spread our wings across the sky._

_Oh, crescent moon shine again_

_share your light to be our own..._

_Oh dear babe close ones eyes, _

_Slumber till the brake of dawn..._

"_Don't cry your little tears..._

_I am here oh, my dear child."_

_Constant over days and years..._

_remains the whisper of the wind._

_Will your worries to yesterday_

_keep a smile for tomorrow..._

_Drift to the land of dreams _

_don't worry, soon, I will follow..._

"It's _so warm_..." the girl nuzzled her neck and then slowly pulled away. "I think Okaa-san felt like that too." her big innocent eyes shined like the stars above. Kagome smiled warmly and tucked Rin back in bed.

"I think so too. Good night, Rin."

"Good night..."she smiled and snuggled into the pillow. Kagome patted her hair and kissed her forehead before standing and joining Sesshomaru and the dropping eyes Shippo. She took him from Sesshomaru's arms and rested his head on her shoulder with ease despite his size and weight. Sesshomaru closed the door and descended the stairs after her.

"Kagome..." he started but had no words to continue. She hugged Shippo tighter and then sighed. She reached out to her purse and took out the envelope Inuyasha had entrusted her with. She handed it with a smile. He looked at it and recognized Inuyasha's handwriting. His fingers traced the intact seal and worn out edges.

"Kamis be praised for it is a small world." at his insisting gaze she continued. "I may have met your wife and Rin before..." eyes moving to the only picture displayed in the house. The one she took of him and Rin the other day, since the studio's would take a few more days.

"How can you be sure?" breath stilled in his lungs. She opened the door and stepped outside.

"I can't since I have more luck with faces than with names..." she said shaking her head slowly. "But my father composed that song years back... and Rin hummed along in time with me. I believe few things are coincidental. Good night." he nodded and remained silent. He stood there and watched as she carried her son back to their house and out of his life again. She could never seem to stop meddling and then giving him space to move forward.

"Mama, sing again." Shippo whispered into her shoulder and she patted his head lovingly.

"Alright..." he kept the door open till her voice couldn't be heard anymore.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay I thought about leaving the song out but I wouldn't like you to be thinking of Twinkle twinkle little star, so I wrote a few lyrics(my own by the way). My friends found them interesting and nice so I might actually put them on notes and stuff. I'll let you guys know if that really happens.

I appreciate your thoughts and opinions, as well as the effort you do, to give this story a few minutes at every new update. Thank you all for your continued support. The next chapter will be more lively than the last ones, no worries. Also if you have questions please _do_ ask them. I'd rather take the time to answer them than make you lose interest in the story because some things are unclear.

Thank you again! Have a great morning, noon, evening or night wherever you are!


	64. Ch 63: Take a break

A/N: Hi guys, just wanted to thank you all for continuing to read this story and patiently waiting each update. And also I could never forget to thank you all that reviewed and those that just started reading it. You all that deemed it worthy of being either in your alert list or you favorite story list for which I am honored. All your encouragement words of praise and those of less are a great source of inspiration and drive for this story. Thank you.

* * *

**_Chapter 63: Take a break_**

Sesshomaru woke to the light trapping sound Rin's little feet made as she climbed the stairs in hurry. He stood to a sitting position in his bed and watched how the door opened further with a squeak.

"Daddy?" Rin started shyly holding a picture to her chest. He inclined his head and let her continue. She took a deep breath and bowed at the waist "Can I visit Okaa-san again, soon?" his eyes narrowed a bit. "I want to tell her all about my room and our house and... and..." Seshomaru rouse from the bed and stood to full height. He rubbed his face of sleep with his hands and stifled a yawn.

"We'll see..." was all he could offer with a pat on her head. Still light-headed due to the events in the last few days, he grabbed the things he needed from the closet and went to shower. Rin obediently kept quiet but he could see all her thoughts flash in her eyes. He had discussed with Kagome of her abrupt change in speech. As grateful as he was that she spoke with such grammatical correctness it unsettled him. He wiped the shampoo from his brow before it could drip and irritate his eyes.

* * *

Emotional deprivation disorder she had called it. A lack of unconditional love in early life she had supplied soon after and he confirmed it by the mention of his wife's early departure. She had nodded understandingly and assured him that it was easily treatable despite the long time needed for treatment. She then confessed the beginning of her suspicion but never had had concrete evidence to inquire. There was no doubt in her eyes that he had loved and cared for Rin to the best of his capabilities but as growing children do best when surrounded by affection from many the absence of Misaki-san was greatly felt. Aside from her manner of speech, which got her the small recognition she was silently yearning for and the acoustic confirmation of her name and space, Kagome had pointed out her overly cheerful and energetic self, and her deep concern of her father's feelings towards certain subjects.

* * *

Sesshomaru rinsed his hair and body and tapped it dry.

* * *

Another source Kagome had suggested made him narrow his eyes in painful vengeance. He too noticed Rin jump slightly at the all too familiar ring tone. Jaken had called to inform him of the upcoming business dinner he was to participate at, on behalf of his father. She had sprang to her feet as soon as Jaken's name left his lips. He watched silently as she stumped her feet from the couch to the kitchen. Once the discussion was over he trailed her into the room. She rambled about with barely contained rage.

"Kagome." he called and she stilled in making coffee to glare at him. When he rouse an eyebrow she sighed and slouched her shoulders, turning her attention back to the cup in her hand. He neared her and turned her body to him. His hand tucked underneath her chin and raised her eyes to his.

"Bad-mouthing, tongue lashing, insulting, degrading..."she started and continued on but he could not hear them as flashes from months ago filled his head. Sure Inuyasha was rude and would most of the time slip a curse or _more_ but he never directed any of them towards _Rin_, whereas Jaken... his body shook with anger. Now he wished he could have killed the 'disgusting annoying little imp' as Kagome put it. The damage his hateful words have generated to his daughter was unforgivable. He will surly kick him on the first given chance.

Thus his anger latched out at his father when he had inquired about Inuyasha. He hatefully spat into the phone that he was not there and that _he_ could care less where Inuyasha had run off to because he was not his keeper. That and the fact that he will not be seeing Rin anytime soon or _ever _if he'd put his mind to it. He did not wait for a response and slammed the phone shut. Once his breathing calmed down with the satisfaction that the gadget sprawled out on the counter in a multitude of pieces, he went outside to find Kagome. He will not let his daughter suffer a moment longer, he will ensure she had all the help needed.

That next day he had found out about her little quirks that Kagome had managed to bring to light. Sesshomaru shook his head, even he couldn't consider spider web silk pretty no mater how the insect's web once shone like diamonds on a string. He swiped at his own hair and shuddered. Rin had justified the action by comparing it to his silver shreds. As for the treatment, Kagome and a psychiatrist, friend of hers, had agreed upon and recommended, consisted of frequent outings and small gatherings like the other day where she could meed and socialize with kids under Shippo's brotherly care, and having meals together as often as possible. As such breakfast, lunch and dinner were spent mostly together and now it was Thursday.

* * *

Sesshomaru opened the door and had to still himself from tripping over Kagome's stretched out legs. She looked up startled from her book when his hands hit either side of the door frame to keep him steady. His eyes narrowed and she mouthed a silent 'oops' with surprised eyes.

"_Explain yourself_." he bit out darker than he had intended to, but the move had stretched his back in a very unpleasant way. Kagome scrambled to her feet and dusted off her clothes. She clasped her hands behind her back to keep her nerves hidden.

"Rin mentioned she wanted to visit..." her eyes lowered to the floor from his intense gaze. "Misaki-san..." she waited for any sign he would give but when none came she sighed. "I know you feel it's weird... but even _you_ would rather talk to carved stone instead of a psychiatrist..." Sesshomaru's jaw clenched. She took a deep breath and met his gaze. "I still feel it's important if my opinion counts... I do not want to meddle more than I already have." he slowly nodded taking in her words. Frankly speaking had it been during the first weeks they got to know each other, he would have demanded she'd refrain from talking to them... _ever again_.

"Would it do more good than harm?" she breathed in relieved and smiled.

"I believe so. It will most certainly be less frequent as time passes by and you learn to move forward. But it is always comforting to know you still have a place to reflect over life in peace." she nodded so sure of herself he couldn't stop the reassurance washing over him. He nodded in agreement.

"Alright." she smiled brightly, turned and climbed down the stairs. Sesshomaru walked calmly to the door of his bedroom to get dressed for 'visiting'. He stopped, hand on the handle at hearing the squeals downstairs.

"Thank you, thank you!" his daughter's cheer filled the house which had him narrow his eyes. "I knew you could convince Papa! Thank you Ka-san!" his eyebrow twitched and he walked to the top of the staircase. Her laughter bounced off the walls of his house.

"No trouble at all, sweetheart."she smiled, hands circling his daughter in a warm hug, eyes rising to his narrowed ones. His hand grabbed the railing, nails digging into wood. "Your father isn't that hard to deal with." she flashed him a wide smiled grin and patted her head. "You just need the right reasoning." a giggle escaped her throat as he glared down his nose at her. "I'll see you later than." Rin nodded eagerly and waved as she disappeared from his sight. He whirled on the spot and stepped loudly back to his room. When had it slipped his mind the kind of person she was? He growled brushing his fingers through his hair in aggravation. When had the impression that he had outgrown this stage settled?

* * *

Sesshomaru sat on a nearby bench watching as Rin blabbed away to her reflection in the black marble. He sighed at her content smile as she told of their house, and the events surrounding their landlady. His brows creased together when Rin brought up Kagome's first outburst. The barely visible scar tingled with warmth and he drew a deep breath as he only now realized the heavy meaning of her words. She may have picked up signs of his daughter's discomfort earlier than that, but it was then she had voiced her statement to the child's wellbeing. And from then on she had made subtile but vast efforts in aiding Rin. His fingers traced the still unopened envelope. To tell the truth he was uncertain how its contents would affect him, that went for his wife's diary as well. He checked the time and rose to his feet. They should be getting back for lunch.

"Rin." he called and was met with a beaming smile. She turned back to the headstone and bowed.

"We have to go now, Okaa-san." Rin brushed back the shreds of hair the win rustled into her face. "...but we'll come again. I still have more to tell you." she smiled with warmth and then skipped to her father. She took hold of his offered hand and walked alongside him. Sesshomaru looked back over his shoulder at the fresh flowers. Someone had been there before they came.

* * *

Rin skipped ahead of him from the car to join Shippo and Hatsuyo in their chase game. His eyes scanned the yard and when no trace of their landlady could be found he stepped onto her porch. His eyes settled on her frame as she made about the kitchen preparing their midday meal. Her brow was set in a deep frown most of the time and it stroked his curious side to inquire of her discomfort. At some point she had turned as if sensing his stare tapping at the back of her mind. She had smiled and gestured for him to enter. He complied ducking his head in greeting. Her smiled widened before just as easily turned into a pout.

"Yuka, you're being irrational..."she groaned stirring in the pan. Her eyes narrowed before closing in annoyance. "Fine. I can't promise you that but I will try." she turned off the stove and sat at the table , scribbling on a notebook. "Yeah, yeah... just stop _threatening_ your fiance with calling off the wedding..." she set the pencil down and leaned back into the chair. "Sure I'll call you as soon as I find something." she hung up and threw the phone to slide on the length of the table. He took a seat near her and just rose an eyebrow in question. She eyed him for a moment and then shook her head. She stood to her feet and begun setting the table for lunch. Her hand on his shoulder stilled him from rising and helping with the task. She called the two kids inside and ushered them to wash. Once the two took their seats she placed the dishes in front of them. She had prepared a vegetable base meal to match the hot summer day. There were some deep-fried vegetables with small strips of chicken breast, chilled tofu with spicy tomato sauce, green sprouts and chilled wheat noodles with some grated cheese and a potato paste warm soup. The meal was consistent and filling. The kids squealed when she brought out the fruity yogurt from the freezer. Each taking one and then going to the living room to watch some cartoons. Sesshomaru looked at the desert for a moment before trying it himself. She stood and cleaned the dishes before sitting back down and enjoying the home-made desert.

"You seem tense." he stated looking in the kids direction and then setting his gaze on her. She smiled tiredly.

"Yuka found out about the change in the wedding date." his eyebrow rouse and she continued. "She wasn't too pleased about it."

"Would _you_ be?" his question came out without a pause. Her eyes narrowed in concentration and then a laugh passed her lips.

"Oh, she wasn't mad about the change, just the fact that no one _told_ _her_ about it." she crossed her hands on the table and leaned on them, eyes watching him.

"Hn." she held her breath at his skeptical gaze.

"Honestly!" she defended. "Yuka thought she had another month or so to get ready. So when she found out about the changed date she panicked." Kagome ruffled her hair and then stretched on the length of the table. "She threatened to call off the wedding..." she sighed at his deadpan look. "She wanted a western wedding so she shirked when the zipper wouldn't close this morning..." she laughed and he cleared his throat of the chuckle forming in his chest at the mental image. "I'm not joking! She threatened him with a freaking frying pan to move the wedding date again so she could lose weight." she stood to her feet, hands on the table.

"And how does that involve you?" he questioned laughter in his eyes. Her shoulders slumped and she crashed back in the chair with a groan.

"I'm Yuka's bride's maid." the exhaustion returned to her features. "I already called the florist, bakery and all her three hundred guests..." she listed them all on her fingers proceeding to stretch on the table. "Talked with the Dj, catering firm, took care of transportation, paid canceling fees and stuff..." she sighed defeated.

"That is quite a fit you pulled through, why the dejected sigh?" she looked at him, eyes disappointed.

"Because there's only _so_ much I can do... and I'm not used to that..." she pouted childishly and he put no effort in trying to prevent his chuckle from vibrating in his chest. Her eyes narrowed. "It's not funny." her pout deepened but the corners of her mouth twitched upwards which resulted for a full throaty laugh to escape him. She shook her head at him as he stood to his feet. "You wouldn't have any suggestions to my predicament, now would you, oh mighty Sesshomaru-_sama_?" she bit the inside of her cheek when his eyes narrowed and glared down at her.

* * *

Minutes went by and still he couldn't smooth out the crease on his brow. The woman fidgeted nervously before him. One moment she was biting the inside of her cheek from the small retraction of skin and movement of her jaw, and the next she took to lightly chew on her bottom lip. All and all her eyes moving to look at him and then quickly anywhere else. He knew she meant no harm or even attempted at teasing him but he just couldn't shake the squeaky voice of the imp from his head. When the kids' laughter filled the house at some comic scene in the cartoon the were watching, he breathed in through his nose and slowly exhaled through his parted lips. He brushed a hand through his bangs and looked away.

"Take a break." the low rumble startled her in the seat and made her spine straighten. She met his gaze and breathed a sigh when the crease finally smoothed out. "Perhaps a break would stir up new ideas to your... predicament." he nodded once and walked towards the kids in the living room when his daughter's voice called for him. The noise from the rustle of her clothes and the chair hitting the wood floor had him turning to see her standing next to the tumbled furniture. Her breathing was labored and her eyes although wide showed ideas flashing through her head. He rouse an eyebrow in question. A gesture he had made his own over the months spent in her presence. He generally was a man of fewer words than most but she made it all so simple and easy to be understood without even those words, an act which had him internally shuddering. For her, he had become an open book under a magnifying glass. Honestly sometimes he felt like some germ under a microscope. "Kagome." her name left his lips like it belonged there for many years.

"_A date..._" she whispered.

"_Excuse me_?" it passes his lips so fast he had no time to determine the reason of this reaction. She drew a breath and her tongue came out to moist her dry lips.

"Lets go on _a date_..." he blinked his loss of words and it took a few more moments to further concentrate on the movement of her lips when her eyes shone with so much excitement.

* * *

A/N: Yep, I'm going to end it here tonight as I'll be at my classmate's wedding from noon to sunrise with lots of dancing and it's like 2 a.m. now. So thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you'll come again at the next update. Have a great morning, noon, evening or night wherever you are.


	65. Ch 64: Not a date-date

A/N: Okay, it's been a long time since I updated, been busy, ill and stuff, still breathing and all... so anyway enjoy and maybe you'd like to tell me what you think. Thanks for reading.

* * *

_**Chapter 64: Not a date-date**_

Words flowed off her lips in an unintelligible rush, while he stared into her eyes. The piercing noise coming from his cellphone had him rise a hand to pause her rant.

"What?" Sesshomaru growled into the phone in an UN-welcoming greeting. When his eyes didn't narrow much she had a feeling Inuyasha was the one on the other end. "Why would you want to talk to her?" Sesshomaru tsk-ed before handing the phone to her. "Inuyasha wishes to speak to you." her eyes widened in surprise and took the phone.

"Hey Inuyasha, what can I do for you?" the offer had Sesshomaru narrow his eyes. He could faintly hear Inuyasha on the other end.

"Well, I was wondering if it was okay to use my arm yet?"

"Well it depends on how much strain you put on it."

"So it'd be okay to..." Inuyasha's voice toned down so much he couldn't discern what he was talking about. He kept a growl from escaping his throat at her blush. She laughed lightly.

"I'm pretty sure that won't be a problem. Go and knock yourself out." she grinned at Sesshomaru's suspicion and slight curiosity.

"Oh, yeah!" Inuyasha cheered on the other end making her move the phone away from her ear. "Thanks a bunch." he said normally.

"Glad I could help."

"So, what's going on there? Sesshomaru seamed... lost. He'd usually have some mean comment ready for me."

"Oh, I'm trying to have him go see a movie with me. " Sesshomaru blinked at her words.

"You mean like a _date_?" he mused and brought a deeper blush to her cheeks. She tripped over her own words.

"Yes.-no! Ugh, it's not really a date..." her voice toned down. "It's just going out to have fun... a date-date would be just... _weird_..." she sighed. "I guess I messed things up, since he's staring at me..." she made a sound between a groan and a laugh. Inuyasha laughed his head off on the other side. Sesshomaru cleared his throat and she shook her head.

* * *

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. The action would only result in the scatter of the two big cardboard boxes filled with pop-corn he held in one hand or the spill of the three strawberry milk-shakes on a cup holder in the other. The two bubbling kids danced around Kagome, 3D glasses on their noses, beaming smiles on their lips as they proudly showed off their costumes, tickets in hand. The princess dress and pointy hat fit Rin perfectly in a sunny lace and tulle bundle, while Shippo had an Eastern knight's armor, sword and shield. And she... well she looked nothing like the mother of the boy. With her ripped jeans and green glitter spaghetti strap white top, of course not long enough to not show some skin, hair tied up in a messy ponytail and, she fit the role of the elder sister perfectly. While he...

She flashed him one of those excited smiles and waved him to join them in line. A group of guys whistled just behind her obviously paying attention to just one spot. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. They took it as an invitation to talk some more about her. One, braver or stupider than the others felt the roundness of her jeans' back pockets. Her eyebrow twitched before she slightly turned to look the boy in the eyes over her shoulder. He grinned stupidly and retracted his hand blushing to the tips of his ears. Kagome smiled sweetly and battered her eyelashes some more.

"Hi." the rest of the group whistled and nudged him forward. Sesshomaru's jaw tightened in distaste while she flirted. He took determined steps towards them.

"Shippo, Rin." he drew their attention and handed the two boxes and cups to them. "Go and find your seats." he nudged them forward lightly. The two nodded and did as told. Then he stood to full height and stepped to stand just behind her.

* * *

She loathed the whistling and whispering the young guys behind her did but when she felt something on her backside, it took every amount of restrain she had not to spin around and leave the guy with a bloody nose. She turned slowly, dripping honey on her lips and met them with all the flirt she could muster. Oh, how she wished she had dressed a bit more mature than these teenage jeans and top. Curse her high school wardrobe for still perfectly fitting her. She kept back the grin from spreading when his ears got red. Miroku would clap to her charming skills. Well if no knight in shining armor would come to her rescue, her best option was to charm her way out. She sucked in a breath, battered her eyelashes and greeted him.

"Hi." she had to still her nerves not to shudder when his friends nudged him closer. Frankly the guy wasn't all that bad-looking at all. With his dark brown hair, light tanned skin, shy wolfish grin but bad boy attitude underneath. She could even call him something between cute and handsome. That 'cute' though, set the alarm off. She was used to dealing with boys in full hormonal outbreak but not when she herself looked like their kind of prey. Hearing his voice just behind her almost had her huffing. What could she hope for? So she smiled even sweeter if possible. The boys eyes widened just a bit and her chest sucked in a breath in a rush. The feel of his large, hot hands molding themselves to the form of her waist and hips glazed her eyes jut a bit. Then that same breath left her parted lips seconds later when he drew her to his chest.

"What are you doing, woman?" he breathed against her ear. She could almost see his reflection in the startled boys' eyes. As he stood there towering over her, eyes on the lesser hunters, lips against the shell of her ear, loose silver shreds tickling the exposed skin of her neck, shoulder and collar. Her hand toppled over his but found no strength in moving them away. She didn't want them to leave her body and that had her blushing rose-red. Registering what he had said she licked her dry lips, leaned her head back and slightly to the side, exposing more of her neck. Free hand moved to his hair, brushing it with her fingers, how she liked it when he didn't tie it back... A teasing grin spread slowly and she half turned to look at him from the corner of her eye.

"Why... I was only flirting with underage cute guys..." she breathed innocently.

"Mom!"

"Dad!" the kids cried from the door. "The movie's starting!" They urged excitedly with their hands. Kagome easily stepped out of his hold sparing the group the fling of her ponytail and darted towards the kids.

"Coming!" half way to the door she stopped and turned. One eyebrow rose at his lack of reaction. She crossed her arms over her chest and shifted her weight on the other foot. "Sesshomaru you coming or not?" she tapped her foot impatiently and he chuckled. The boys backed away.

"Hn." he followed her footsteps. She turned to walk side by side with him as he passed her. He could hear the boys groan dejected. And cursing the 'young bride'.

* * *

Sesshomaru glared down at the short woman stretching to fasten the belt around his waist. She kept her gaze down, barely resisting the urge to yelp in fright. Kagome on the other hand, grinned from ear to ear while explaining the simple rules to Rin, assisted by an overjoyed Shippo. He skipped from one foot to the other and then resumed to jumping up and down in the same spot.

"Alright then!" Kagome turned to meet his glare. "I'm going to take you down!" she declared and pointed the riffle at him.

"Hn." he rouse an eyebrow and his features steeled. A hand raised and combed a shred of hair behind an ear. Team lights checked, both teams neared the huge door. Sesshomaru stopped walking few feet from the door. 'What is the point of all this?' he asked himself. The owner cleared his throat when all others were gone and only he remained.

"Is there something wrong, sir?" he questioned hopping to be of service. He fixed him with a glare shot down his nose at the man's eagerness of serving his person. The resemblance was all too tempting. He cowered away much like the imp to a safe distance. Sesshomaru's hands brushed his hair back and then fastened it with a band at the back of his neck.

He stared at the digital clock as it begun its countdown. Confidently he stepped inside the darkness and closed the door after him. His eyes adjusted almost instantly, a bonus from his late night, dim light reading. Fifteen minutes and counting, more than enough time to murder teenagers. He moved on light feet, more alert than ever. Swift and efficient, never too close and always out of sight. He grinned in the cover of the smoke around them. The role of a higher predator suited him so right he could feel the raging beast inside him roar with pleasure. Not all too often they had found their virtual demise by his hand before they even sensed him. Rin run around mostly in a circle but she was having fun and it was all that mattered. Shippo was like a fox, running from one spot to another, like between catching chickens and evading the hounds. All in all he did quite satisfactory, but could use more training nonetheless. Kagome... well, she had turned in a human size cat. Exactly, a cat... because a kitten wouldn't manage to kill so fast with all her playing around. He squatted a bit, back leaned against a wall, position and aim taken. He almost chuckled at his four times in a row victim as he took fire, and then... He felt it, he scented her perfume, she was close and it would be kill or be killed. He saw her round the corner... the riffle raised, finger twitched on the trigger, too fast and it would be all to easy, he breathed in and...

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it... there will be another update soon but feel free to review even until then. :) Thanks again for reading and reviewing.


	66. Ch 65: Cat and mouse, out to play

A/N: Wow, so many people still read my story! Thank you, thank you so much guys. :)

Also special thanks to the three fast reviewers! (Dragon's Maiden Slave, Lesura, dragoneyes2005 )

Now on with the story. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 65: Cat and mouse, out to play**_

Damn. He was caught... True to her words, he was trapped the moment her eyes locked on to his. They sparkled with that _wicked_ gleam cats made their own. He felt the mouse's fur wrap around him, his hearth beat so rapidly in his chest, he feared it would burst. She stalked nearer, eyes hypnotizing him, all his movements froze, five steps... two steps... breath hitched in his throat... eye level to him, rosy cheeks from exertion, lips licked in anticipation of the kill. Confidence to match his own, grace only bestowed to felines and... the sensuality of a flame.

* * *

She smiled on the inside but refrained from showing it on the outside. Any careless move would break the spell and the tables would most likely be reversed on her. Time ticked away in slow motion... One more step and she will stand before him enjoying her victory in his widened eyes.

* * *

A sharp horn sound vibrated and the space lit up for a split second and his hand reached out, took a hold of her and pulled her away from the corner to a sheltered wall as another player rushed through the space she had occupied. Caught between the wall and his chest she could only huff in disappointment as their colors matched.

"Not fair... I almost had you..." she grumbled under her breath wishing she could cross her hands in annoyance. She had totally forgotten the color change time. A new rule set for this match. He chuckled, hand grabbed her chin and tilted her head back. He wanted her to see his grin, to accept his victory only because she could do nothing about it and he would gloat to his satisfaction in the cover of the shadows.

* * *

He pressed harder, no space between the wall and his body. Eyes wide and breath stolen, her knees buckled as she melted away. Eyes closed to the feeling she hoped she hadn't missed. And then... he was gone.

* * *

He cursed under his breath, vision painted red with rage. He had won? Ha! What a joke! Another green color player fell victim in his path. What had he won?! ...all his actions screamed _her_ _victory_. He was caught, like a mouse swaying helplessly in the cat's mouth. From there everything went in a blur. He had reversed back to his primal self, a predator, and carefully switched his prey according to the color change. There were a few close calls of running into her but he tactically evaded her till the last horn. He stepped out of the room with the other players. A light coat of sweat covered his brow and he smiled at the return of his good shape. While the others, all looked drenched and sticky with sweat.

* * *

His eyes settled on Rin and Shippo, who looked around frantically, pushing their way through the mass of bodies. They reached him by the time he returned the vest and laser gun. Their breathing was labored and they had to take a few deep breaths before they could talk clearly. Worried eyes stared up at him. His eyebrows raised slightly in alarm.

"Mom's not here!" the boy cried and his daughter nodded rapidly, before supplying her part of information.

"The owner said no one left the game room earlier, either!" his eyes narrowed in concentration. His hands, each set on a small shoulder, guided the two to the high stall chairs at the bar. He seated them up and then maintained their gaze for a moment.

"You will stay with the owner." then he stared down the man behind the counter. "I shall look for the missing mother." the words were said so that no argument would be brought forth. The man shuddered in fright and nodded slowly. Satisfied at the cooperation he stepped back into the dim light.

* * *

He moved around quickly, checking every turn and corner. He traced the mental map he had laid out of where he had spotted the woman last. Sounds of sniffling and whimpering confirmed the right direction in which he was heading. He rounded the corner and his march stilled. There she was, leaned against the wall, sitting on the floor with legs spread out before her, slightly bent at the knees. Her head was tilted back, hands covering half of her face. He stepped closer and then kneeling in front of her, he studied her rigid form. Kagome's eyes were shut tightly and another whimper escaped her lips when he shook her lightly.

"Kagome." he said sternly and was rewarded with a groan, a hateful glare and a forceful shove to his chest. The force of it had him backed up against the wall and as close to the floor as possible. He growled and instinctively retracted his leg from her reach when she attempted to kick him again. Sesshomaru remained there still as a rock for a few more moments. His narrowed eyes widened when she moved her hands away from her face and he could see the red streaks and smudges of blood on her face. He sprang to his feet to aid her in standing. She brushed his hand away and used the wall for support instead. "What happened?" he demanded concerned. She glared at him even more and brushed her nose and slit upper lip with the back of her hand.

"You ran away." she managed to growl, staring hatefully at the fresh smudge. The tickling sensation had her pinch her nose once more. All she wanted was to find that jerk and punch the bastard in the face, groin and anywhere she could lay an injury to. "And then avoided me like the plague." his chest tightened. "Honestly... " how she wanted to shake her head.

* * *

The two soon exited the game room where a small crowd was waiting their appearance. She scanned the number of faces. She spotted the one she wanted. Kagome marched up to him. The young man, a head taller than her stared dumbfounded. Her hand struck out so fast that everyone except Sesshoaru reacted to the resonating sound.

"When you send someone into the wall with an elbow to the face, at least have the decency to apologize." she growled. The man felt his sore cheek and then looked horrified at the red substance on his fingers. "Had it been one of the kids I'd have castrated you." her venomous tongue whipped at him. He flinched and immediately bowed in remorse. She huffed as well as she could with her nose pinched, then walked a small distance away. The kids jumped from the stalls with tissues and a wet towel while the owner prepared some crushed ice. The three sat at a low table as the crowd whispered and glared in the man's direction. Sesshomaru stepped up behind him.

"I suggest you would remove yourself from my presence or I shall do so for you... _permanently_." he growled low and almost grinned satisfied when he all but disintegrated from the room in a split second. Another growl and a glare sent through the room had the crowd scatter and time resume its normal count. Two problems solved, he concentrated on the third. He took the towel wrapped crushed ice from the owner and neared Kagome. From the information her words supplied he knew to place the ice at the back of her head. He breathed in relief when she leaned in, instead of pulling away. Had the blow been intentional he'd most likely have had to deal with a hellcat. He used his free hand to brush away the footprint from his shirt. Frankly he preferred the cat, she was a handful either way but less complicated as such.

* * *

"And I wanted to go bowling after this." she groaned as they exited the laser tag arena, crushed ice still held at the back of her head with one hand as she handed Sesshomaru the score list. With a brief scan one could see what she was so sore about. He had come in first for the total score. He had accumulated 4400 points, but she wasn't that far off it. Why? Simple she only missed by the points of a half hit, and that was him. Well, just _that _one time. His eyes narrowed in thought. He couldn't remember when she had hit him, not even once. He had hit her 17 times while he had fallen victim under her laser bullets 14 times. Along with the points she scored from him and the reward for her other victims, her score amounted at 4360 points. Frankly he had used more ammo and had a high accuracy in taking his 50 victims. He shuddered analyzing the whole chart. Kagome had taken down 50 targets with less ammo and an accuracy of 2% above his. Towering over her, he cleared his throat. She met his eyes and waited for him to voice whatever was on his mind.

"Why did you finish second place?" he murmured softly so no one else could hear. She studied him for a moment, threw the make shift ice bag in the trash and then shrugged her shoulders.

"I got too close." his jaw tightened.

"Explain." he pushed the sheet in front of her eyes and she huffed.

"Well, for once, I wanted to play the cat..." she crossed her hands paper between two fingers. "And we both know how far that got me." she whispered and when he sucked in a breath winked at him. "Should have known better to stay an eagle." he chuckled at her description.

"I'd say an archer, but you're already a miko. That wouldn't be fair for the rest of us." he lightly pushed her and she pushed back.

"Only if you weren't such a youkai."They repeated the move a few times till she came up to a mirror. She looked at her reflection and groaned. One hand loosened her hair and the other pulled on the blood smudged top. Disgust marred her features. She actually really liked this particular top and having the blood washed out will be a pain. He didn't hold back from brushing a hand over his face and then comb his hair in dread.

"I was going to mention this..." she glared at him.

"Why didn't you say something earlier?" his face straightened. Why was he on the receiving end of her glares today?

* * *

"How does this look?" she asked slowly making a pirouette for him to admire her choice of clothing. He found everything she wore nice with a good fit to her body but he refused to budge.

"It's really nice Ka-san." her son nodded in support of Rin and she smiled warmly at the two.

"Then I'll get these." she would have smiled at the talkative as a stone man if he showed any and by that meant _any_ interest in what she wore. She had half a mind in dressing as a skimpy whore just to have a reaction out of him.

"What is the point of all this?" he growled raising from his seat on the store's couch as the kids skipped up ahead to the register. She raised an eyebrow at him and crossed her arms.

"You're the one who said to take a break."

"A break, yes. But this is beyond a break... this is wasted time and energy." he crossed his arms as well and they starred each other down. Shippo cautiously neared the two.

"Hey mom since we can't go bowling today, can we see another movie, please?" he asked hopefully.

"Which one?" she questioned in a softer voice but without looking away from Sesshomaru's narrowed eyes.

"The one with the dragons! They are just putting it up." at the mention of dragons her head whipped to Shippo, eyes excited.

"We're seeing that alright!" she pulled out her wallet and handed some cash to him. "You go get the tickets and popcorn, soda and strawberry milk sake for me. And maybe some nachos too." Shippo agreed with a nod at each, he himself getting pretty excited from his contagious mother. "And anything else you can think of."

"Aye, aye captain!" he saluted and she ruffled his hair.

"That's my good boy, now run along." she ushered him away and then straightened. She had a vague feeling she had forgotten or ignored something. The man next to her huffed and she narrowed her eyes at him once more. "Look Sesshomaru, I don't care what your problem is..."

"You are my problem." he growled low.

"I choose to disagree. I am not your problem. Either way I spend a lot of time taking orders and caring for what others want and need, some more demanding than others so sometimes I need just one special moment to tell everyone, including you to shove it and go to hell 'cause I couldn't care less. 'It's my birthday' as they say and I'll be doing what ever the hell I want. So right now, I'm going to see another movie with my son, hopefully Rin too, and you're welcome to join us but if you don't, you just _don't_." finishing her rant she took a deep breath and turned to walk after Shippo. Sesshomaru spun her on the spot to face him again.

"What do you mean it's your birthday, you said nothing of it." she tried to shake his hands away from her shoulders but his grip tightened.

"It's _not_. Not that it would mater." her voice came out small. "But I don't celebrate my birthday anyway. Things happened..." pain flashed in her eyes for a moment but she shook it off. "Look," she sighed. "We both know I can't just go and see a movie or something whenever I feel like it. That includes spending time with Shippo as well." he released her and breathed out. He could understand what she meant now. "So every day we get to spend together is a birthday."

"Hardly a good time to celebrate..." he said to remind her of why she needed a break not a one day vacation on the sugar high express from this evening's menu. She laughed eyes shying like a cat's who made the kill.

"You know, everything starts the day you are born, so what better day to start over? Even if it happens a few times too many each year, but it's better to go out and play, than jail." his pinched the bridge of his nose. Despite everything making him look almost ridiculous he had enjoyed himself more than stepping on Jaken or dislocating Inuyasha's jaw. Even now she kept saying and repeating lessons for his benefit. She shook her head again. "So you coming to see the movie with us?" he sighed and gave a short nod. She walked up ahead of him ignoring or being completely obvious to his narrowed eyes. Agree or not, the cat was out to play, he will not stay a mouse forever.

* * *

A/N: Hope you had fun reading this! Anyone who wants to leave me something go right ahead! I'm sure to enjoy and be happy for every one of your reviews. (maybe not that happy whit flames but I do accept constructive criticism.) Thanks again for reading!


	67. Ch 66: A date-date

A/N: Hello people! So I got some really nice reviews and I was still stuck at home with my cold so I hope to make somebody happy with this update! :D Read it and let me know what you think! Thanks as always and enjoy!

* * *

**_Chapter 66: A date-date_**

All in all that date not a date, had turned out great. The rest of the evening had his adrenaline escalate as it did the first time he had gotten a speeding ticket, she made sure of it and also promised to keep the fun going at the next outing. Kagome even managed to find a place for her friends wedding reception. He had not thought of the possibility and had felt slight jealousy when Inuayasha was the one to suggest she'd ask the manager of the restaurant where they met up for a late dinner.

At the end of the week, Yuka's wedding had passed with flying colors. The amount of colors brightened the room like a rainbow. The bled of Japanese and Arabic traditions Kagome suggested with the inclusion of the groom's unit colors had kept the room lively and every taste and need on the guests part, was satisfied. The bride with a little magic from Kagome had managed to slip into that puffy wedding dress and have everyone's eyes on her for the entire evening. Even he had enjoyed the event for the brief part he had participated in, before his dear father had him depart for a meeting. That as well went accordingly to his wishes and ended in his favor. He had but one regret or disappointment... He had not had the chance to see the woman in a kimono. He had truly hopped to witness it ever since Rin whispered him Kagome's confession, that she owned one exquisite and expensive furisode. Sesshomaru was curious if she'd fit the traditional beauty as well she did the western one. He mostly expected her to adorn it as the bride's maid of honor and one of her best friends. He huffed and twirled the pen between his fingers and then continued to tap it on the desk.

"Will you stop that?" Inuyasha whined for the sixth time this hour. Sesshomaru glared and he glared back. "Seriously, what's gotten under your skin, man?" the younger sibling asked taking the interruption as a well deserved break to stretch his back.

"Hn." Sesshomaru sighed and leaned back. "Nothing that would interest you, little brother." he continued monotonously. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow not convinced in the slightest but let it slide, for now as Sesshomaru seamed in need of a coffee break.

"Right... So when are you going to ask her out?" he voiced the question so naturally while turning round and round in his chair. He grinned and raised a fist into the air before turning back to his choking brother. 'As they say, brother, bull's eye!' his grin widened at the glare. "Well?" Sesshomaru coughed some more into his fist before speaking.

"And _who_ might you be referring to?"

"Kagome, duh!" he gestured with his hands wide like it could have been anymore obvious. Sesshomaru brushed his hair back and tied it with a band.

"Never."

"Why?" he questioned in a mocking tone. "She obviously raised your standards so high you have a better chance of being struck by lightning, twice and live to tell about it, than finding one half as good as she for you." Sesshomaru growled hunching over with intent of intimidating the thorn in his side.

"Things aren't that simple so it's not happening, _ever_." Inuyasha scowled unsatisfied.

"Why the hell _not_?" he insisted leaning over the large office desk they were both working at. The elder glared and he huffed unimpressed. "I'm probably just as stubborn as you so let's not waste the whole day, shall we?" an eyebrow raised on Sesshomaru's part. Perhaps Kagome started to rub off on Inuyasha as well? He brushed his hands over his face and stood.

"She's to be engaged... to her grandfather's friend's nephew..." he started as he walked to the large window. "And to top it off, she asked me to chaperon her." he narrowed his eyes at the insignificant ant size people walking on the sidewalk. "It wouldn't matter anyway." he whispered and half hoped Inuyasha had heard him. Inuyasha thought it over for a moment and then spoke.

"Have you met him...this guy...?" his elder brother shook his head no. Inuyasha's frown deepened. "Has she?"

"No, they haven't met yet." he nodded trying to get the best understanding of the situation.

"And she isn't seeing anyone at the moment?" he took the silence as a negative answer. "You obviously are attracted to her and with your previous issue sorted out, what's keeping you?" he turned with eyes narrowed.

"It's not that simple." he kept his ground. Inuyasha took a deep breath and stood.

"Look bro, I might not be all that smart, but this is pretty simple to me." he stalked to his brother.

"How so?" an eyebrow rouse in question.

"Well for starters, she is single, free to date anyone..." he started counting on his fingers. "She doesn't look like someone to let others decide for her." Sesshomaru gave a slight nod admitting to that."If she's going to get married with whoever her grandfather wants, it would still be her decision. So for as long as she _isn't_ engaged, she's free game, bro." Inuyasha punched Sesshomaru in the arm lightly. "But if there is no one to woo her and she does consent to her family's wishes..." he took a deep breath. "I can bet my life on it the bastard wouldn't bother to ask for her opinion if he's some big shot traditionalist. He'd most likely wouldn't even think of getting to know her and ask her out properly." Inuyasha stood nose to nose with his brother and glared. "In other words she's this close to marrying a complete stranger and suffer for the rest of her life. You think that's fair to the woman?"

"You might be wrong Inuyasha..." he started pushing his hand away from his face.

"But what if I'm _right_?" Inuyasha backed up towards the desk with arms stretched on either side. "I, for what it's worth, wouldn't be able to sleep at night if I gave her up without a fight." he reached for the phone and turned back to face his elder. "Certainly not after all she's done for you and Rin." he walked back to an arms length from him. "It could just be a thank you date-date, without the brats." Inuyasha suggested and crossed his arms over his chest making his case. Surprisingly what Inuyasha said made sense, a painful one at that. "Call and ask her out." he said handing him the phone. _He_ just stared at it. "If you don't, I will." the younger male threatened.

"You will what?" he asked unimpressed. Inuyasha glared, dialed Kagome's number, showed it to Sesshomaru so he could be certain he wasn't bluffing, he even put it on speaker.

"Hello?" Kagome's voice filled the otherwise quiet room. Inuyasha challenged him and Sesshomaru did the same. "Hello? Inuyasha? Are you up to some stupid prank? Because it's not funny..." Inuyasha grinned as Sesshomaru swallowed hard. "Oh, kami! Inuyasha, you're not hurt are you?" she was beginning to panic and worry filled her voice.

"Hey, no. I'm alright,... I was just drinking something and didn't want to choke." they heard her sigh out in relief.

"Oh, alright, you got me worried for a moment there. So what can I do for you?" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the blush stretching from his cheeks to the tip of his ears as he scratched the back of his head.

"Are you... by any chance free Friday? 'cause..."

"Bummer, I'm on duty Friday..." Kagome whined, Inuyasha groaned and Sesshomaru breathed in relief. "But I get off work after 7:30 p.m. if it's okay then." she continued and Inuyasha cried with joy, covering Sesshomaru's groan. "What did you have in mind?"

"I was going to ask you out... on a date... date." there was a pause and Inuyasha almost run out the door.

"Okay... where are we going?" he breathed in relied, thanking all the kamis he knew the call was put on speaker.

"Oh... um... didn't think that far off..." he laughed at himself blushing beet red.

* * *

"I can't believe you're going on a date with Inuyasha." Sesshomaru growled trying not to pace behind her as she put on some light makeup. She rouse an eyebrow at his reflection and stifled a laugh while checking her watch. Her date should be here any moment now. She stood and smoothed out her skirt and then put on a nice pair of silver sandals.

"Will you stop that? If I didn't know better I'd say you were jealous." she meat it as a joke but when he stopped mid step she laughed out loud. "Oh, you can't be serious." he half glared her way. "How do I look?" she asked and turned around two times.

"_Awful_." he growled. Kagome pushed her lips together in a thin line and huffed. She sure could have used Shippo and Rin's support in this. If only they weren't spending the night and next to days helping her mom prepare the shrine for the upcoming festival. She sighed and gave a decisive nod.

"I'll take that as a compliment." she walked pass him and he followed her to the door just as the bell rung.

"Inuyasha is not a good match for you." he warned.

"Oh, please. I've went on a date with worse and right now I really need this breather. Dr. Naraku made sure I'll be stuck with him for the next three days. Besides, I'm not looking for a match, I just want to enjoy the evening... That and he's your brother. I'm sure he'll think twice about anything knowing he'd have to deal with you." Sesshomaru huffed, crossed his hands over his chest and straightened his spine. She opened the door and smiled at the awestruck look Inuyasha gave her. "Hello, Inuyasha." he swallowed hard and used his brother's angry eyes to snap himself out of it.

"Hey, you look great." he offered her the small yellow rose. Her smile brightened.

"Thank you." she accepted it and smelled the small flower, enjoying the subtle perfume. "So sweet of you, I'll put it in water and we can be on our way." she eyed Sesshomaru dangerously when he wouldn't budge from her path and then decided to go around him.

"Careful Inuyasha..." Sesshomaru started but the younger brother glared.

"Listen Sess, I asked her out so this is _my_ date. Don't go stating territory now, you bastard." his eyes narrowed. He refrained from saying much as he could hear her footsteps getting near. His hand clenched in Inuyasha's hair as to not leave any obvious evidence.

"Touch her and I'll break your neck." he warned and stood up in time. Inuyasha quickly combed his hair back.

"Ready?" She smiled excitedly. Inuyasha just nodded and opened the door for her. "Bye Sesshomaru, don't wait up." she winked, his eyes narrowed and Inuyasha wished with all his might he could call it all a joke and run for the hills.

* * *

It was now 2 a.m... And Sesshomaru waited on the porch of her house. A cab pulled up to her drive way and then Inuyasha escorted Kagome to the door. They were both glowing with happiness.

"I had a really great time, Inuyasha. Thanks." she leaned in and kissed his cheek. He blushed and shuttered stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah... well... no problem... I mean, I had fun too. Should do it again sometime?" he suggested a bit unsure but also hopeful.

"Sure, just give me a call and we'll set another date then." he nodded, waved and left with the cab. She smiled and turned to get inside. She was looking for her keys when a shadow loomed over her.

"Did you have fun?" Sesshomaru's deep voice startled her and she jumped slightly. Turning she came face to face with her neighbor.

"Sesshomaru, you scared me."she complained and put a hand over her hearth to stop it from racing so hard. "And I thought you didn't care." she retorted unlocking the door.

"I don't." he stated and joined her on the door mat. She opened it and both walked inside. "Did he behave?" he asked after a moment and she started to laugh.

"Oh, come on... This is too much. Don't ruin my night." she turned and warned him, eyes narrowed.

"Hn." he looked her up from head to toe. Her sandals, which she was taking off were clean. Her knee-length pleated skirt was wrinkle-free and her shirt was clean from every angle. Her makeup was a little dull compared to when she left but otherwise perfect. His eyes narrowed. "You like him." she blinked.

"Of course I like him, if I didn't I wouldn't have went on a date with him." she crossed her hands and leaned against the back of the sofa. "That and..." she blushed and looked away. Sesshomaru towered over her.

"_And_?" she smiled, debating if she should tell him or not. A stern look from him had her continue.

"I haven't been to the planetarium since I was a kid. I missed watching the stars." she sighed content. "_Some_ girl would be _so_ lucky to have him as a boyfriend." she stepped around him and stretched.

"Some girl?" he repeated.

"Yeah. See yourself out, will you?Good night, Sesshomaru!" she said over her shoulder as she climbed the stairs to shower and then go to bed.

* * *

A/N: So was this to your liking? Whatever your answer is don't be shy and tell me. Thanks!


	68. Ch 67: Magic carpet

A/N: Not much to say but please enjoy.

* * *

**_Chapter 67: Magic carpet_**

Kagome studied Sesshomaru over the rim of her coffee mug. He sat at the other end of _her_ dinning table, in _her_ house and... drinking _her_ coffee, well that's what she would have liked to add but he had brought his own mug of freshly made coffee to drink while reading his book _but_ eating the breakfast she had prepared.

"You know, people go stupid or end up with a nice indigestion from doing stuff while eating." she whispered over her mug. His coffee stopped halfway to his lips at her comment.

"Hn." was all he spared her and resumed sipping his coffee. She huffed and checked her watch, a few more minutes and she'll have to be on her way. "And don't people go to jail for corrupting _minors_?" Kagome arched an eyebrow at the comment but then dismissed it to blow into her mug.

"Inuyasha's not a minor. And for your knowledge I wasn't corrupting him. Just sharing information." he gave her a bland look and turned the page in his book.

"Of what kind of information could _Inuyasha_ benefit from you?" he asked picking up the mug for another sip. Kagome's eyes gleamed and she quickly hid her grin behind the mug.

"Oh, trivial stuff..." he took a long sip, eyebrow arched in silent question. "Like telling him how great sex with you was..." she whispered sweetly.

* * *

Coffee splattered all over, mostly on him and his part of the table, the rest on the floor. Book in one hand and mug in the other he stood displaying the damage. His white shirt stained and dripping, his pants looked like they had suffered an accident. And she was pretty sure the only light that book will ever see again would be the fire scorching its pages. And all he could say was...

"You told him _what_?" he roared like a mad beast and she just stayed there looking at him, lost between laughing at his image and crying over the damage her fluffy white rug suffered. Kagome narrowed her eyes and clicked her tongue.

"I was playing you..." she said putting her coffee on the table and stood. "You should have known better. Now if you'll excuse me, Naraku wants me in the operating room, so I'll be off." she turned and exited the room while he could only breath to keep himself back. He set the mug down and let the book land on the table with a small splash, effectively spreading more coffee all around.

"Great, just great." he brushed his hands over the ruined shirt.

"Oh and Sesshomaru..." her head poked from the door way.

"What?" he growled.

"I do expect you to clean up the mess you made. I so _loved_ that carpet." she grinned like a cream stuffed cat and left. His hand raised and he barely stopped himself from soil his hair with coffee. He should have held his tongue. He should have not vent his frustration on her either.

* * *

Later that evening Kagome returned home to be met by her dog's wet hug. She groaned at first but then scratched it's ears affectionately. Happy with the attention the Hatsuyo dragged her into the back yard around the house. She leaned against the house's wall admiring Sesshomaru at work. He was shirtless, skin glittering wet and slightly tanned. He had changed in some jeans cut to be knee length. He stood barefooted on the grass, garden hose at his feet as he scrubbed diligently at the coffee stain adoring her dripping wet rug. She neared him slowly.

"You know, buying a new one would be easier." he turned around fast, surprised that so much time had passed. But it only showed for a moment when he was close to slipping on the wet grass.

"It would have." he nodded reaching for the carpet cleaner and put some more on the carpet brush he was using. She clasped her hands behind her back and waited patiently for him to continue. He turned back to the rug and resumed scrubbing. "But you stated you loved this one..." he watched her nod from the corner of the eye.

"I did, thank you." she smiled warmly and then went inside to change before the neighbors started talking badly of her for being outside in a nice blouse that turned see-through when wet. The only clean change she had left at work.

* * *

She changed quickly and went straight to the kitchen to start on dinner. Hopefully he will join her and after he was full and satisfied she could break it to him. Her eyes went to the recite for the new rug that laid next to her purse. Perhaps she could still cancel the order in a sign of appreciation to his chivalry.

"Delivery." someone called after the doorbell rung.

"Or not." she sighed making her way to the front door. "Yes?" she said expectantly to the delivery boy once the door was open.

"Hello, Miss Higurashi?"he asked to check his list. She nodded.

"That would be me." he smiled and ducked his head in greeting.

"I have a delivery for you miss. Please sign here and here." he handed her the clipboard. She scanned the delivery form briefly.

"There are two packages..." she trailed more than asked.

"That is correct." she eyed the tall cardboard box leaned against her wall.

"I see..." she smiled warmly and signed. Then she handed the clipboard back and stepped out of the way for the delivery boy to carry her packages into the living room. "Thank you for your services." she handed the youngster his tip and saw him out.

"It was a pleasure ma'am." he lifted his cap and bowed respectfully before she closed the door. Kagome turned on her heels and quickly made her way to the kitchen. She made about dinner, blush on her cheeks, her face hot. A shy smile adorned her lips every few seconds when her eyes looked out the window at the man washing now a completely unneeded rug... but she couldn't have ever love it more than now.

* * *

The sun stared going down and the sky darkened significantly and still, although the carpet was clean it did not reach his standards. If it did Sesshomaru would have most likely stopped scrubbing before he scrubbed away the skin off his fingers. Kagome sighed and shook her head from the window.

"Sesshomaru?" she finally called and he turned to look at her. "I don't think that carpet can get any cleaner than that and still have hairs..." at first his eyes narrowed but seeing her sympathetic smile he put down the brush, turned off the hose and made about to gather the mess he made. His eyes raised in time to see her walking towards him on bare feet. He arched an eyebrow expectantly and almost chuckled at her nervousness. "I..." she started stopping little ways from the wet zone he stood in. "... made dinner..." her eyes traveled over his exposed skin in what was left of the sun's rays before meeting his briefly. Feeling the weight of his gaze too much, she quickly broke eye contact. He neared her and her hearth fluttered.

"And..." he stood just an arm's length from her.

"I was wondering if you'd join me?" his breath caught when their eyes met. She looked at him so invitingly, with her hair swept over one shoulder as the other remained bare, the loose collar blouse could not cover both at the same time. His throat constricted with the words he had made up his mind to tell her. That he was finally ready to start anew, to take a chance, hopefully with her. But uncertainty, almost sadness preponderated her eyes. "Since Shippo isn't home, it is a bit lonely." she laughed a bit but brushed her hands at the side of her arms as if cold despite the warm summer night.

"Hn." he stated, doubting that _that_ was everything. "Very well." he inclined his head and with her small smile left to shower.

* * *

He entered her home from the porch and silently greeted her as she put the last of the dishes she had prepared on the table. He sat down and so did she. The silence roaming the room above the ambient music playing in the background left no room for conversation till they had finished.

"The food was delicious Kagome, thank you." Kagome set the plates into the sink and then grabbed two glasses and a bottle of chocolate rum.

"I am glad." she smiled pouring the liqueur in each glass. She handed one to him and then sat once more across from him.

"You seem troubled..." he observed taking a sip from his glass. She smiled but it did not reach her eyes. She sighed deeply.

"I know this must be short notice but..." she swallowed hard and took a big gulp of her liqueur. Her eyes shut tightly for a moment. It took everything he had not to put a hand over his chest. "I ordered a new rug..." she hid her face behind her hands. He coughed his surprise in his fist and she looked at him with all the innocence she could muster. "I forgot to call you about that."

"Hn." he drank the content of his glass in one big gulp and then stood.

"You're mad, aren't you?" she sighed banging her head on the table. He chuckled making her eye him cautiously.

"No. I am not."

"But, you're leaving!" she whined and stood as well. He rouse an eyebrow and smiled a bit.

"I thought of laying out the rug for you." he said scanning the living room for the package.

"Oh." she walked to the long box and opened it while he moved the table and chairs out of the way.

* * *

"That settles it!" she cried from the floor as Sesshomaru towered over her arms crossed. She refused to move from the rug so he could not put the table and chairs back in place. "I'm buying another one for the living room." he chuckled to himself and moved from her field of view. It made her raise on her elbows and follow him with curious eyes.

"That shouldn't be necessary..." he declared bringing out a big white carpet from behind the sofa. He grinned at the delighted surprise on her lovely face.

"You bought me a fluffy carpet!" she sprang to her feet and tackled him as he was laying it out. Both tumbled on the side in the white fluff laughing. She laid back to regain her breathing. He propped himself up on an elbow and smiled.

"Figured you'd order one and forget to inform me. And you did say you loved that mess outside." she smiled shyly at how well he had gotten to know her.

"Still do." she sighed closing her eyes.

"Have dinner with me this Wednesday after your shift ends at the restaurant near the hospital." her breath hitched in her throat at his whisper. Her eyes opened slowly and widened at the seriousness in his eyes. Her hearth picked up its pace and she could barely hear her own voice over the thrumming in her ears.

"Alright." with a nod of acknowledgement he stood and offered a hand for her. She accepted it, standing as well. "Sesshomaru,... could you stay,... please?" his eyes narrowed at her plea and the slight panic showing in her eyes. "Please..." he shook his head, he couldn't. Should he stay and give in to her request it would not be proper.

"Thank you for this evening." he whispered and kissed the back of her hand, she could only send him a smile. "But I cannot stay. Good night." Without another word he left. Slowly she melted back in the white piece of cloud, hands on her mouth. Could this be a date? Her hearth was close to jumping out of her chest when she shook her head. If it was so perhaps he would have stayed? In the mass of white fluff a small silver card caught her attention. She stretched on the soft surface, picking it up.

"And again I lie to myself." she sighed and hid her face in the white mass.

The card said in calligraphic handwriting 'strictly business date'. Kagome narrowed her eyes displeased and crushed the card in her hand. If it meant business he shouldn't ad date to it... She had enough things to worry about as it was. She didn't need this... playing coy, she didn't want these mixed signals he was sending. One moment he was sweet and the next he did _that_. She looked hatefully at the envelope sitting innocently on her couch next to her phone. She sniffed and made herself in a bundle, gathered up on the white carpet and remained so for uncounted minutes. Her phone rung and she summoned all the strength she had left to stand, reach for the phone and answer it. She sat back down on the floor, resting her back against the couch. A mixed smile graced her lips.

"Hey baby, what's wrong?" she whispered to hush the distress in the child's voice and used the light remote to dim the lights as much as possible.

"Mama? I miss grandpa..." Kagome hummed softly and let her head fall back.

"Yeah, I miss him too." after that she murmured more shooting words to Shippo before hanging up. She growled and forced herself to stand. The grandfather clock struck 10 p.m. and she took a shaky breath, arms wrapping around herself as her eyes teared. She looked up at the ceiling trying to blink the blur away. It proved fruitless so she shut her eyes tightly. An insisting knock on her door had her hurrying to open it. She swung it open and leaped into the strong chest, arms wrapping around his waist.

"You came..." she whimpered as he carried her back inside. He kicked the door closed, arms tightly around her small body. He scanned her living room briefly and then knowingly changed the play list with the remote. His hug tightened for a moment as he buried his face in her dark hair.

"Dance Kagome... dance." he whispered forcing her body to move.

* * *

A/N: :P


	69. Ch 68: Flickering shadow

**Chapter 68: Flickering shadow**

Kagome woke some time after the sun had truly risen but still quite early. She threw the covers off of her and stretched her back continuing with her hands above her head. She stood to her feet and walked off to wash her face of sleep. Once done she stopped at her bedroom's door. Sounds coming from downstairs had her descend in the state of dress she was in. She set foot on the last step when her front door opened. She jumped slightly in surprise.

"Oh, you're dressed." the man entering her house with a spare key smiled wolfishly, eyes roaming over her mostly entirely exposed legs.

"Yes..." she pulled on the T-shirt for more modesty.

"I've brought you a milk shake." he said extending the paper bag to her. She slowly ducked her head in thanks taking it. A high pitch whistle coming from the kitchen had the two look that way. "Making coffee?" he asked when the sound didn't stop.

"It wasn't you?" she blinked surprised. The whistle stopped and after a quick questioning glance to the other, they both rushed to the kitchen. They passed the door just as the intruder poured coffee into a cup.

"Who are you and what the hell are you doing in my woman's kitchen?!" her friend screeched and all she could do was hide her face in her hands. She watched him through spread fingers as he turned and slightly arched an eyebrow at them. Dark circled tired eyes watched them with disinterest. Then he stretched and took two more mugs from the cupboard and poured coffee into one, hot water for tea into the other. He took a tea bag and let it sink into the hot water. Picking both the two coffee mugs he turned and walked the small distance to them. He handed each a mug without a word. The two accepted them and looked stunned to the other. When a small thank you passed their lips he gave a small nod, turned, picked up his tea, a spare bowl and chopsticks, and then walked to the dinning table. They followed a few feet behind.

Each sat with their own thoughts according to the seating Sesshomaru set. Kagome alternated with small sips between coffee and milk-shake. Her strawberry treat tasted great but she was more inclined to say it went better with the rich flavored coffee. She thought back to yesterday.

* * *

"Dance Kagome...dance." he whispered, lips brushing against the salty trail running down her cheek. She felt the music, the rhythm calling her, pulling at the depth of her soul. His cold hands burned her skin through fabric. "All you need to do is let go..." she drew a deep breath quickening the contractions of her heart. Beat matched beat and muscle moved. It obeyed to the will outside her own... the skies rumbled and sound vibrated from her ear to her heart, from her heart to her body. Shoulders moved and the undulation traveled down her spine. His hand trailed up her back to the base of her skull and clenched in her hair, while her hand tightened in the fabric of his jacket. He pulled back and she let her body go soft and malleable but refused to let go. She arched back and shuddered at the feel of his breath over her exposed neck. The ends of his hair tickled her skin before he drew her up to his chest. His hips swayed from side to side brushing so intimately against hers. The action invited her too slowly join him, he would not rush her more than necessary. Forehead to forehead it was hard to distinguish ones hair from the others. His hard hands brushed her skin, contoured the line of her body. Her eyes closed. One hand to unclench her fingers from his coat, the other to detach her hand from his waist. Tanned hand clasped the lighter one, each finding a pair.

He half turned her around to the increasing beat of drums. One side then the other. When the action was repeated Kagome's back pressed against his muscled chest. Her arms were crossed and with his wrapped her in a full embrace. She felt his heart beat against her back. His breath against her neck signaled the continuation of their routine. She didn't need to open her eyes, this was something they have done countless times. He turned her around and they held hands at arm's length. Feet moved as they always have, ever since the steps were learned. They drew close again. Hands clasped at the back of his neck, his hands on her hips. She pulled slowly on the collar of his jacket towards her and he got closer. She hated the feel of fabric, she much preferred his other, black leather one. He grunted but did nothing not stop her from slipping her fingers underneath it. Her hands went up diagonally and pushed the cloth off his shoulders. The sound of a heavy thud ensured it was off and kicked away. She smiled when he growled against her skin. She felt the vibration in his throat match the now low melody against her hand. They took the slow rhythm to catch their breath slightly.

When the song changed to a fast paced tempo she felt bound. Their favorite song, for a second stole her breath and a moment later released her. She almost laughed... not too long ago she had pulled a soul from the depths of hell just for she herself to fall in her own hell again... It may not last as long as his and she won't be as vulnerable as before... they had understood her decision, accepted it even, but it did not wash away the cold blood stains from her hands. She whimpered and he grabbed the hem of her blouse and pulled it off her body. She gasped at the temperature difference. Then she finally let go... and everything went in a blur. She moved in sync with him, responded blindly to his moves and they danced to the ever changing music. She felt skin rub against skin, rough against soft. Adrenaline rushed under her skin with the speed of her feelings... she hurt so much emotionally that it was almost physical. And then she did what he used to do whenever it became unbearable... finding a foreign part inside, her other half, the other her... one that burned with so much emotion. She felt like dying and being born again, the way you come back from drowning to fill your lungs with air. She roared with the sky and collapsed with the last bells of the old clock. Scared tissue against her cheek soothed her heart and her whimpers were lost on his sweat covered skin. He breathed as fast and shallow as her but lent her all the strength his limbs could give. Her breathing slowed to an even pattern as she rested against him. Then he sat her on the couch. Soft paper towel tapping her skin dry made her mouth twitch. He covered her with the other couch's cover from the feel of the material. His fingers on her forehead made her open her eyes and stare into his from beneath heavy lids. She smiled at his sky colored eyes and softly giggled when he laid a kiss on her temple. She snuggled into the decorative pillow. A sigh passed her lips when additional weight was laid on her. No matter how much she appreciated the extra warmth she still wished he'd taken her upstairs. She breathed heavily at the door's sound. She was exhausted and no mater how much she preferred her bed it'd be suicidal to even try climbing the stairs. Her body shook with exhaustion and the gust of air brushing her cheek felt ice cold. Strong hand shook her lightly but she brushed it away stubbornly. When she felt her body being lifted from the couch she clung to him and nodded to whatever the voice buzzing in her ear said. She sighed at the feel of her bed's sheets against her skin and a content smile graced her lips at being taken care off. She snuggled into her pillows and covers once tucked in up to the chin. Her mouth mumbled something and then she fell asleep deeper.

* * *

"So who's he?" her friend whispered snapping her out of concentration.

"Oh!" her eyes widened. "Koga, this is Sesshomaru. My neighbor..." she trailed, eyes narrowing in suspicion at the way he carefully sipped at his tea and cringed at each sip. Koga blinked at her before looking at the man. He met his gaze evenly, with disinterest. He gulped instinctively, there was something there barely noticeable that only he seamed to take note off.

"Um, Kagome?" he pull at her sleeve with a slight panic in his voice, but she ignored it in favor of her ringing phone. She stood and hurried to the foot of her couch where her phone buzzed.

Maybe it should have bothered her but it didn't. The one she danced with last night was Koga, and the one making her coffee, in her kitchen was Sesshomaru. It was as simple as that...

He studied the man up close over the rim of his mug. The hot liquid calmed somewhat his sore throat but the action of swallowing it... was another story. Kagome had introduced him but left before she could 'label' the intruder. Well last time he had visited she explained the medical term 'her patient', but now he couldn't say if it applied or not. Sesshomaru's eyes moved from the man with little satisfaction to his subtle submission. Really... cowering under Kagome's wing looked infantile. So he followed her in her walk to the discarded phone at the foot of the couch. He _should_ have moved it to the table...

Movement in the corner of his eye had him clear his throat, a second later he met the startled eyes with his hard ones. She _should_ have dressed better, he had counted on that. Kagome ended her call and returned to her seat, shoulders slumped. Her quiet whimper had him arch an eyebrow in question. She sighed, cracked her knuckles, took a sip of the milk shake and then of her coffee. His eyes lingered for a minute on her pruned fingers.

"Not going to work?" Sesshomaru's question drew their attention instantly. The deep raw tone had her eyes narrowing. The other was surprised he had spoke at all.

"No. Dr. Naraku said I'm not needed today, he's using the available staff..." the third wheel, 'Koga' as she named it, spoke up and he was slightly grateful for it distracted her observing eyes.

"Did something happen?"

"Well, we had a comatose patient with no brain activity. His family, agreed at first, with his wish of being a donor. We had one kidney and one hearth transplant set for today along with other hospitals harvesting any other viable organ. But his youngest son refused. And quickly all the other changed their minds before giving the written consent." she shook her head and cursed in her mind. Naraku had done the same on the phone for the whole hospital to hear. And most likely the idiot that rushed to speak with them before she got to, will be fined.

"Can't you still do something?" Koga stressed. Her lips pushed together in a sour smile.

"They already pulled the plug." she spit it out like poison. She stole a glance to him and then to the one next to her. She blinked deciding to turn the page on the subject. "Oh, yeah... I didn't finish the introductions. Sesshomaru, this is Koga, my patient from last time..." she pointed it out and he didn't like it when she vented her frustration on him. And from the sweet venom dripping off her tongue he could guess the matter concerning her workplace affected her deeper, like on a personal plan.

"Hn." he said drinking the last of his tea.

"Not only that, Kagome's my woman!" the _boy_ declared. Having looked closely he could estimate he was about Inuyasha's age. A little brighter perhaps... which had yet to be proven. His eyes moved from Kagome to him and then back to see the red blush gathering on her cheeks... The guy was bluffing.

"I lost count of the thousand times I told you I am not your woman..." she took his hand in hers and lifted it up between them and pointed to the gold band on his ring finger. "Does this 'ring' any bells in that thick skull of yours? Hm?" Koga blushed and pulled his hand away.

"Hey, I may be married but you still hold my heart!" he declared proudly as he stood to his feet. Kagome burst out laughing.

"Yeah, in a _jar_, since Ayame thought it was a bad wedding gift!" she laughed as hard as she could and when she met Sesshomaru's confused gaze, she elaborated. "Koga is my first heart transplant patient. He got my dad's three years ago..." she smiled warmly and then stood before Koga could say anything else. "And this future daddy..." she started patting the guy on the back, with much force according to the sound and light whimpering. "... has to go home to his lovely redhead pregnant wife suffering from morning sickness." she ushered him towards the door. Koga turned out of her grasp and marched right up to Sesshomaru.

"It was... interesting meeting you." he extended his hand and Sesshomaru stood to full height before taking it in a... mutual understanding handshake.

"Hn." as fast as the two touched they drew apart and Kagome took no time to drag Koga to the door.

"Something wrong?" she asked. He had been shaking his hand and blowing on it since he shook hands with Sesshomaru. It would be strange for her not to notice. He had drawn his hand back like it had been burned by acid-poison.

"I'm not sure... but it just felt weird. Anyway see you sometime!" he smiled his trademark grin and saw himself out while her concerned gaze went in the direction of the dinning room. The door locked itself behind him. She absently nodded and slowly walked back. She watched him for a moment her supposition growing stronger. Sesshomaru sat there at her dining table, nibbling on food he'd prepared, completely out of it. She moved right beside him and he noticed her only when her much cooler hand touched his forehead.

"I knew it!" she cried taking her hand back and blowing on it. "I shouldn't have let you wash that damn rug for so long." she continued to curse under her breath as she dialed her mother's phone. "Hey mom. Um, Sesshomaru's down with a nasty summer cold. Could you take care of Shippo and Rin for another few days?... Sure I'll let you know how he's doing later. Thanks, mom." she ended her call quickly and just as quick she was pulling Sesshomaru to his feet.

"What are you doing woman?" he barely growled at her but complied anyway. Kagome's eyes narrowed.

"What does it look like? I'm taking you home while you can still walk on your own." he pinned her with a glare. "Oh don't give me that! I had trouble dragging Inuyasha across the yard, what makes you think you'd be easier?" she glared back. Sesshomaru closed his eyes, pinched his nose, moved his head to the side and sneezed. Kagome jumped at the loud sound. Then after blinking a few times he turned back to her.

"Not that, I meant the way you are dressed!" he growled pulling down at the hem of her T-shirt. Her cheeks flared up bright red and stormed to her bedroom to put some shorts on. Sesshomaru resisted the urge to shake his head while he leaned against the wall. A few minutes later Kagome skipped down the stairs, grabbed her phone and keys and helped him outside. She locked her house and then walked him across the yard.

* * *

Somehow she had managed to get him up the stairs and in his bed without tumbling. After that she placed a cold towel on his forehead before returning to her house for the cold medicine. Once sure he took it with a nice cup of Shogayu, left to fed Hatsuyo. Sure that the hot ginger drink will do him good while she went to the store, she thought of anything else she could make for him to eat. From the store she bought fresh fruits and vegetables, some jelly, ice pads and sake. She could bet he'd hate her for making Negi-miso-yu, but natural medicine drinks were the best during a cold. They offered lost of stamina and were easily absorbed by the body. She laughed to herself as she started preparing what she needed. Most likely the only way he'll ingest the hot green onion drink was pinching his nose and gulping it down.

Sesshomaru felt the damp cloth on his forehead and was grateful for it. He could feel Kagome there pacing around the room, panic increasing each time she changed the ice pad with little effect. She had turned on the AC but the results weren't to her satisfaction. It had been more than an hour since he took the cold medicine. His fever should have dropped more but it stubbornly remained at 39 C. Then she left the room and he sighed remembering flashes from last night.

* * *

A/N: hope you're not too mad at me :) Thanks for reading


	70. Ch 69: Red fingertips

A/N: hey guys! It's nice to see that people still read this story after my long break. Thank you! So a bit of 'heads up' for the chapter; it had bits from the last but I do hope you'll like it. Special thanks to my three reviewers and new readers too.

* * *

_**Chapter 69: Red fingertips**_

The sky had clouded with an ominous air and lightning spread into the distance over the city. The wind rattled up the space around him as he walked. It also prevented him from looking back to check on her. Dirt was picked up from the ground into angry swirls of air. Trees bent and stretched their branches, more and more leafs fell victim to the raging whistle. He shuddered at the change in temperature and hurried to his house. Sesshomaru closed the door behind him, then walked to the bedroom to change. He had a few things to deal with before he could think of an appropriate way to approach Kagome at their dinner date. He very much wanted to discuss her request and the possibility of it not being needed anymore. It clearly looked that she was waiting for something... a clear answer perhaps. Considering his previous decision and the mixed signals he had been unconsciously giving her, he needed to dismiss any doubt she could have. He unbuttoned his shirt and whipped it straight before setting it on the back of a chair. He stole a glance towards Kagome's home and he was surprised she had not turned in for the night yet. Especially since she herself had stated unavoidable working hours along Dr. Naraku. He let it slide and unbuckled his belt, taking it off completely. He instinctively checked his pockets as this pair of pants would end up in the clothes' basket. His breath stilled when he discovered the absence of a card which he had held on to.

He quickly grabbed the shirt and dressed it as he rapidly descended the stairs. He run barefooted over to the glass door, nearest exit to her house. He stepped outside as the sky dripped with big raindrops and thunder rumbled the night. Rain slid down the blades of grass. He ignored all and everything around, eyes scanning the room through the light curtain draped glass. He saw her ending a phone call and with great difficulty standing on shaky legs. He stepped on the cold grass and walked closer. The grandfather clock in her home struck ten and rung underneath the rumble. He saw her body cringe in pain as if stabbed. Her arms came up and wrapped around herself. As she looked up and then rushed from his sight, his eyes settled on a crumbled piece of paper laying on the carpet. Suddenly the choice, his choice had accidentally been made... He exhaled shuddering as the cold water reached him with added force and he looked down at his rain stained hands. He should go to her, he thought and raised his eyes again.

Seconds later she returned but not alone. His jaw clenched and eyes narrowed as she clung to the man for dear life. He changed the music to something loud and foreign. A steady rhythm was set and maintained by guitar and drums. His arms spread over her hip and lower back. He saw the man's lips move against her moist cheek and she started moving.

Lightning struck splitting the night sky in two, he couldn't will his feet to move anymore. He watched. Firstly her shoulders moved to the beat, then the hand from her hip trailed her body up to the back of her neck. Her back curved according to that man's wishes. Her body curved as he arched and wrapped over her. His open mouth barely traced the skin of her neck. He drew her up against his body and moved his hips from side to side. Slowly she picked up the move and perfectly synchronized with him. Forehead to forehead they moved to the rhythm. Hand moved over the skin of her neck down the naked shoulder to clasp her hand, the other unclenched her hand from his coat. Her body moved like he had never seen or thought it possible of. He half twirled her around to one side and then the other, never letting go of her hands. Another turn and her back was against his chest, body flushed against body. Only then did he see that her eyes were closed and still she moved so perfectly with this man. He turned her back around and for a few measures they danced an arm's length apart. She followed his moves, hips whipped from side to side with little effort. Sesshomaru had mixed feelings of disgust and fascination as the two danced on a white cloud. She knew this man... she trusted him and had no restraint in his presence. He had seen the intruder before. The long black hair tied up in a high pony tail and wide shoulders were hard to miss. He wanted to run, to leave... to barge in and demand explanations... to hit this intruder... but he couldn't. He knew the feeling building up inside. He was hypnotized... disgusted with himself, anger boiled underneath his skin but not because this man was dancing with her, or that she trusted him, he couldn't care less. Sesshomaru was angry at himself because he all he wanted to do was to watch her. See her move and pant for air, he could almost taste the salt on her skin.

* * *

Kagome returned to the room minutes later. Her hand felt so good against his heated skin. She pulled at him to get up in a seating position. He watched the worry play on her lovely features through hazed eyes.

"Come on Sesshomaru, we have to cool you down." she pulled off his shirt and helped him stand. His lips moved with the request he kept at the back of his mind. He realize it had slipped by only when she nodded against his skin and left him leaned against the wall. Loud music preceded her return. They walked together to the shower. She helped him sit on a short chair, leaned against the wall and then quickly stripped down to her bathing suit. She turned on the shower, sat at the side of him and then sprayed the lurk warm water over as much skin as she could. His eyes closed relaxing in the cool feel and his brain flashed again.

* * *

Even when her hands moved under the man's jacket and demanded its departure from his body, he did nothing. He was rooted to the spot in fascination despite the heavy rain.

Blue eyes half lidded examined her need with the change in song. Her blouse was thrown to the side leaving her black lace exposed. A song he now recognized as a tango beat dictated their movements. Hands moved over heated skin. He let go and then force her back in an arch over his bent knee. She complied and clung to him stepping fast in sync with the rhythm till the last pose. They danced using anything in the room that stood in their way. The space was their arena and music was their breath. Rumba changed to an accordion and drums based melody. They picked up their pace with whipped swings of the hip and fast turns. Soon she pulled at his shirt when their foreheads reconnected. There was no opposition, he complied to her wishes. He let her pull off the shirt as their hips and feet moved. Sesshomaru's eyes for a moment were drawn to the long scar splitting the man's chest in half. He pulled on her elastic material skirt and heighten it up on the hips. Like so it flared up with each swing and turn leaving all possible skin gleam in the dim light. Muscle twitched underneath sweat covered skin, hair dripped, clung and scattered tears around the two. The tornado surrounded wolf tattoo on his back came to life in the mix of shadow and light. Tribal tattoo armband curved over his muscular arm. Their dance continued and changed according to the music. Incomplete songs followed one another without pause and as different as yin and yang. Dancing with clinging moves, legs arched and intertwined, the two made those dancing like Inuyasha look innocent. Sesshomaru had never experienced or seen such provocative and suggestive dancing. Her skirt had been removed in the blink of the eye, being ripped off and leaving so much skin exposed to anyone without care. They move, touched... created painful friction if only imaginary for it did not progress further, no other piece of clothing was removed, no kisses were shared, no intimate parts invaded in this forbidden dance.

Despite the water running down his skin he felt hot like lit coals. He wished to join her in this dance, wished to be the one to move her like that, hold her. All he saw was her, her body, her sweat covered skin. So livid was the image that his nerves tingled. So similar to that passion filled night from long ago, when he had first tasted her lips and touched her skin.

But when Kagome arched again what he saw in her unfocused eyes stole his breath like a punch to the stomach. Hurt... loneliness... guilt... doubt... life offered her... pain and hate... rage of an ancient beast burning just beneath the surface. She blinked and a chill traveled up his spine. She loved to dance, to move like desire itself, to burn with the music till there was no more strength to move, to breathe... she moved in this forbidden wave like it belonged to her and she breathed it with every cell in her body. She vibrated with sensuality, desire to live... for the moment she was free to be anything no mater what society thought or expected... and she chose to be a phoenix. Scorching away its feathers, flapping burning wings, clawing at shredded skin for regeneration and moaning silently in pain like a mute.

* * *

His hazed mind let out another whisper and the water was turned down to a soft murmur. He could still hear the music coming from his studio. His eyes opened and focused to her hardened features, was she mad that he had spied on her, disappointed maybe? After a moment she spoke.

"You should have come in..." she turned off the water completely, apparently satisfied that his temperature had finally dropped. She sighed. "You wouldn't be this sick if you did..."

"I did not want to intrude, but could not leave either." she shook her head, a blush covering her cheeks... it wouldn't be the first time someone found it hard to break away before she and Koga finished dancing. But it happening to Sesshomaru was something else... had she known he was out there she would have dragged him inside and forced his hands on her skin. She would have loved to dance with him.

* * *

The medical staff stood there like in a trance the first time she had danced with Koga. It was just before the operation... there wasn't one really a complete match with her father for a heart transplant. But she had seen him dancing with all he had in that wounded body. He had taught her to dance like that. When she asked him why did he dance so instead of resting for the operation his answer was simple.

"I've danced even before I could properly run. If I am to live without it after the operation I'm not sure I want to wake up anymore. And then a perfectly healthy heart would be wasted on me."

After that she had run and did all she could to find a match with her father. She breathed in relief when Koga matched. After talking with the doctors she spoke with him again.

"I can give you a heart that has always loved to dance, but the doctors say there's a seventy percent chance you will need another transplant in the future. They give you two years at most..." Koga rouse from the bed and took a deep breath.

"And you?... What do you say?" she smiled warmly and said.

"That heart would have made it to National Championship any day if I had not been conceived and even more once I started dancing." he studied her hard and asked to see the donor. She agreed to it and despite most doctor's opinions, Dr. Naraku agreed as well. He wanted to see if she could really save these doomed souls.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched the emotions playing out on her face as she told him those bits of memory. But he was more interested in the ones she didn't say about. He desired the ones pushing her to move like a blue flame ready to flash white, he wanted the essence of her soul to be exposed before him. He took her extended hand and stood. She had a towel ready to dry his skin and herself before going back to the bedroom. His balance was more stable than before so he changed his clothes without her help. When he walked back into the room she was changing his bed sheets already changed herself. She smiled and patted the mattress. Like he would be given any other choice. He rolled his eyes and chuckled at her frown. He stretched and let her tuck him in. Kagome brushed his hair away from his face and then checked his temperature. His hand covered hers and she held her breath.

"Did you find a silver card?" he whispered keeping her gaze. Her eyes shifted to the side.

"No." she said in a small voice. He clearly saw through it and she knew that too. He sighed closing his eyes.

"Hn. I suppose Father will not be able to honor the lady's invitation, then. Too bad." he chuckled, he wasn't going to give it to him anyway. She drew a deep breath when he brought her hand to his lips. His eyes watched hers attentively. His lips brushed against her knuckles as he spoke. "So then, nurse Higurashi, will I be able to honor the date I have with a lovely lady Wednesday evening?" her cheeks burned bright and her eyes softened.

"I don't think that would be possible..." she sighed looking to the side. She drew back her hand slowly, barely keeping her laughter inside at his exposed feelings. "You see..." she battered her eyelashes and smiled. "There is this stubborn man that washed her favorite rug and caught a cold. I doubt she will leave him to have dinner with someone else." she giggled before a yelp escaped her. She tried to prop herself up but he had her trapped in his embrace. "Sesshomaru?" she breathed unsure. He buried his face in her hair and his eyes closed tightly. In truth she wasn't that strong... her wisdom was all battle earned. He was sure of it now.

"Kagome..." his hold loosened and she pulled back a bit to look at him.

"Yes?"

"Tell me..." his straight face had her chew on her bottom lip in thought. Perhaps it was true with him as well. She had rubbed off on him so he had figured her small habits.

* * *

He was noticed not by this stranger. He just put on the helmet, started the motorcycle and left into the night as he came. His turmoil settled to a calm he couldn't explain. His eyes narrowed. The man left, without checking any other access points to the house. He left Kagome there as scarcely dress as that, covered by something he knew wasn't warm enough for the strain her body must have taken. She looked so vulnerable that he couldn't leave. It had passed his mind to do so, but he remained, his heart demanded so. Sesshomaru trembled for staying in the pouring rain, on wet grass for so long. He slowly walked the remaining distance to her house. He silently opened the glass door and stepped inside. Kagome trembled in exhaustion as he moved around the room. He removed the wet shirt from his body and brushed back his wet hair, then tapped his skin dry. He knelt beside her and tried to shake her awake. She moaned in her sleep and brushed his hand away from her shoulder. He sighed and picked her up as best he could, keeping the cover over her. The temperature difference between their bodies was noticeable even through the cloth. He thought she was awake when she pressed closer to him. Her hands snaked out and locked one at the back of his neck and the other on his shoulder blade. Cheek touched cheek and her lips brushed against his ear.

"Sesshomaru..." she whispered and then her head rested in the crouch of his neck. The corners of his mouth twitched and he breathed in.

"Come, Kagome. You should sleep in your own bed." he whispered against her forehead. She nodded sleepily and sighed.

He climbed the stairs to her bedroom. With one hand he drew back the comforter and set her on the bed. He turned on the table lamp on the night stand and moved to her closet while she protected her eyes from the light.

A quick look inside and Sesshomaru spotted the desired item. He pulled out a T-shirt, big enough to slip her into with little effort and long enough to give her some modesty. He pulled back the comforter, tucking her in up to her chin. Satisfied he gave a nod to himself and turned the light off. He knew she was safe and that was all he wanted to know at the moment. She snuggled more into her pillow and her features relaxed completely. He could finally move his eyes from her, turn around and return to his house.

"Hey?" he stood still for a moment surprised at her mumble.

"Hn?" he questioned slightly. He didn't dare question his own actions for the moment, he just acted.

"If you see my neighbor..." she yawned and turned on the other side. "...tell him his a royal jerk for leading me on..." he breathed in deeply at the hurt in her whisper.

"Kagome." he said and waited. When no answer came and her breathing pattern suffered no change, he sighed and left the room. Strangely the storm outside calmed and the dark clouds dissipated leaving behind a clear star filled sky. He made sure that all doors of her house were locked before locking his own door. He climbed the stairs, changed his clothes and dried his hair. He got in bed under the sheets and added blanket. Despite the warmth of his bed, he was chilled to the bone and tired. But he feared closing his eyes. He knew, if he did, he would see _this_ Kagome he never knew about. He should feel something more but instead he only felt overwhelmed.

Morning found him half awake. He glared outside the window at the brightening sky from his bed. He had not managed to go to sleep. He found that, with all those questions swarming in his mind, he couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned, and there was this permanent shivering gaining momentum every time he was close to falling asleep. He stood up in bed and felt his sweat covered skin, body was burning up. He growled doing more damage to his sore throat. He winced and squeezed his eyes shut, hand wrapping around his neck, he felt upwards the painful swelling on either side. A glance to his alarm clock had him crash back down. It was 5 in the morning. Annoyed, he threw the covers away and stood. He grabbed a change of clothed and headed for a hot shower before checking up on her. He was pleased to find her resting.

* * *

He reached out, grabbed her hands and hid them in his own. If she could confide in him...

"Kagome," he whispered and her eyes darted to his.

"I... I still can't face mom and grandpa on dad's anniversary." he drew her close and breathed in relief when she opened up to him. "They may have understood me then, and I even went to see a shrink but..." she breathed in deeply. "Every time I'm faced with a heart transplant... I feel... the weight in the palms of my hands... the smell, the moist viscosity of my dad's blood on my finger tips..." she trembled and breathed the air off his skin. Arms snaked around his neck and she drew him as close as she could. The feel and smell of his skin comforting to her.

"I apologize for not staying when you asked..." she drew back and smiled.

"You couldn't have known... and Koga should never even have an idea of this... I know Eri called him and said I needed a workout from hell. All she knows is that Naraku keeps me on my toes before a hearth transplant and that I usually need to calm down. Dancing helps me with that." he chuckled softly at her brightening eyes.

"Does he know?"

"I'm not sure, I just get a familiar feeling from him..." A few moments passed in silence before she attempted to gather her courage. "So... where are we going from here?" he drew a deep breath and raised on a bent arm, the other cupped her cheek.

"Kagome, go out with me..." he whispered while getting closer to her lips. Her eyes were wide and her cheeks burn red, breath stopped in her throat when he paused and waited just a few millimeters from her lips.

"Okay..." was all it took for him to close the distance and have her melt into the kiss.

* * *

A/N: And the finally agree with us all.


	71. Ch 70: 30 to fall in love again

_**Chapter 70: 30 seconds to fall in love again  
**_

One lead to another and in just a few minutes she counted five kisses. His fever seemed to be stable but she couldn't be so sure when her own skin burned.

"How are you feeling?" she asked softly from the pillow they shared. He opened a sleepy eye and searched for the answer.

"Tired." he whispered and went back to sleep. This cold turned out to be a lot worse than he had initially thought. Before he knew it, it was well past noon when he woke up again. Kagome poked her head through the door checking up on him. She smiled at seeing him awake.

"Hey, did you sleep well?" all he could manage at the moment was a grunt. She opened the door further and got the medicine he should take from the nightstand. He took it obediently and consented to a rice porridge meal.

* * *

Later that evening he was feeling a lot better and stretched as much as he could. He slowly stood at the edge of the bed and then tested the strength in his legs. He walked to the door and then downstairs where Kagome took a nice nap on his couch and... pillow. He brushed his hair back and chuckled lightly, satisfied to the absence of pain following the action. He was wondering where had his pillow gone missing. He crouched down in front of her and brushed stray shreds of hair from her face. Her eyes opened slightly in alarm but calmed just as fast.

"Hey... are you sure you're fit enough to be walking?" she said standing up on her forearm on the couch.

"I feel a lot better." he said confidently, but still she checked, feeling his forehead. She sighed relived when she didn't feel any rise in his temperature. Well, lots of rest and the right medicine always did the trick in these summer colds.

"Are you hungry?" she asked taking a sitting position. He steadies himself, putting a hand on either side of her. His face straightened with as much seriousness he could muster.

"You're not planning on making me eat okayu, again." she smiled and shook her head.

"Nope, I made green tea rice." he nodded absently and stood a little wobbly but she lent him her shoulder. He sat at the dinning table while she heated the rice. It felt strange not being able to smell anything with how congested his nose was. She placed a steaming bowl in front of him. He felt the need to arch an eyebrow. She laughed lightly. "I'm not trying to burn you, but the steam should help with your breathing problem." his eyes narrowed minutely as she pushed forward a tissue box. "Eat." she flickered the rice closer. With a sigh he complied. He was half way done when he took a moment to debate. He couldn't really tell if his nose got better or if the taste was so rich that he could swear he was smelling the green tea. He could feel some tingling at the tip of his nose. Sunlight reflected off the glass door Kagome opened and he barely had time to bring his hand up before he sneezed. Kagome jumped and yelped in surprise at the sound. A look at his narrowed eyes had her burst out laughing. He blamed her...

Once he had eaten, Kagome had him rest some more on the couch since he refused to get back in bed.

She sat at one end, his head laid on his pillow at the other and his feet were in her lap. Having her consent to dating, this arrangement puzzled him till she started working. Try as he might, he couldn't stay awake after a few minutes into her foot massage. He slept till she had to rise and answer a ringing phone. He cared not to listen to her phone call as much as he felt a lot better than before. The sky had darkened to a fading glow and with no clouds at the horizon the night should be warm and clear. He stood and walked up behind her as she ended her call. She jumped a little not expecting him to be up and walking around. But had no trouble leaning against him and silently inviting him to rest his chin on her shoulder. Brushing her cheek against his affectionately, she sighed.

"I talked to mom. She's glad you're better than before."

"Hn. Are the kids alright?" his hands rested on her shoulders gently.

"Mhm. They are making pancakes. If you'd like we could go and help out." he gave it a short thought.

"Perhaps another time." he said turning her to face him. Hands cupped her cheeks and he stole her breath away yet again. Shortly after they parted.

"Then what would you like to do?" she rasped and his eyes looked to the side. Would she laugh, would she be happy... would she consent?

His eyes narrowed minutely and her heart raced. His lips parted before closing tightly. She held her breath when his lit eyes shifted back to hers. They looked ablaze.

"Sesshomaru?" her voice trembled and his hands pressed tighter against her cheeks. He looked away and swallowed.

"Dance..." he whispered.

"Eh?" her eyes widened in surprise. He drew back his hands and straightened to full height.

"I would like to... dance."

* * *

Kagome set the finishing touches to her light makeup. Eyes raised to her reflection and she smiled. She stood and walked to the dress she had hanged on her closet's door. She easily slipped on the one shoulder, body fitting, mid tight dress. Then bent and put on her sandals. Kagome checked her image in the wall mirror and brushed her hair over the naked shoulder. Her heart thumped inside from excitement. Would he find her attractive? He should be here soon. Kagome made her way down the stairs. She stopped halfway. The door had been opened and his footsteps echoed through her house. She swallowed uncertain, she wanted to bite her fingernails from nervousness. Had she done too much? Had she been that excited to have a date with him?

* * *

He had been so surprised when she had smiled and eagerly agreed. He had thought she would say he should rest and leave it for another time. Sesshomaru had been prepared to remain with the image of her dancing with that wolf forever burnt behind his eyelids. Knowing the story behind that scene did nothing to change his desire to be the one to move her like that. He walked the same path as yesterday... but the air was still, the sky was clear, stars shined brightly and her house was bathed in light. He willed his humming heart to calm down and opened the door. His eyes widened in surprise. It couldn't have been more than half an hour since they parted. The furniture in her home had been moved around. The fluffy white rug he had gifted her with, filled the space along hers where the dinning table should have been. The two white love seats were there as well. The sound system was up against the wall, the spotlights gave a soft glow despite the bright light above. He heard her descend the stairs and went to meet her. He stopped.

Light bounced off the crystals on her sandals drawing his eyes to them. He was forced to look her over. Heart raced like never before. Eyes climbed up her legs wondering when would they meet something other than skin. She stepped lower and came further in his view. The gold thread in her dress filled the space around her with shimmering lights. Wine colored material clung to the curves of her body. His hand extended to her pulled by a thread. Her small hand descended light as a feather, his fingers closed over it gently. Golden-brown eyes took everything in, from that waved mass draped over her shoulder to her stud crystal earrings, from slightly parted lips to her shinning eyes. The loud sound rippled through his body at her smile. Shy blush creeping over her cheeks painted the thread red. She descended the last step and he bent placing a kiss on the back of her hand. Back straightened and he placed her hand in the crouch of his arm. He smiled looking down at her.

* * *

She prayed to every Kami she knew, to not let her trip, but also to make her fall in his arms. He was simply breathtaking like something out of this world. Silver hair brushed back and held in place with a hair band. The top of his white shirt was unbuttoned but held together by a silver tie and underneath she could see a black collar. Shirt and black slacks clung to his skin. She could trace most of the cloth-covered muscles with her eyes. His face was the very image of calmness. Her hand clenched at her chest. Had she rushed in agreeing? His hand stretched in her sight and she felt a pull to lay her own in it. His fingers wrapped around it and made her meet his gaze. His eyes flashed almost predatory. Her lips parted with a gasp. Heart skipped a beat and a smile graced her lips. His gaze was so intense it brought heat to her cheeks. With his help she finally stood on solid ground. He bent and kissed her hand as the music started playing in the background. He straightened and pulled her to him. He looked down at her as he escorted her inside the next room. A slow melody played and the lights dimmed on their own. He took her hand and twirled her around twice before bringing her to his chest. One held her hand, the other circled her waist and they moved. Slow steps made them sway and float over the surface of the floor.

* * *

He wondered why she had chosen such a slow song. He wanted nothing more than erase that scene from his mind. But the thought was set aside. Her hand left his to set on his chest, the other followed suit. She clenched her fists in his shirt and brought herself up. Lips brushed lightly, the hand around her waist tightened and kept her lifted above the floor. The other went to the back of her neck bringing her lips flush against his for a moment. He let her slide slowly. Her feet touched the floor and her hips swayed. She pushed against his chest to make a little space between them when he remained still. He watched the rhythm of her moves inviting him to join in and complied at her taunting smile.

He had seen a clip once surfing the net, the moves and rhythm were similar to this. It was called bachata. The theory was quite simple and the slight variation in steps made it enjoyable. Once he had picked up on the moves and danced confidently he figured it was enough to please her. She smiled and lightly laughed when he started turning her. She followed through every move making him smile back. Although it was different from the intense dance she had shared with that guy, he was pleased to see her happy.

* * *

Kagome on the other hand had other plans. She kept up the distance till she was sure he was confident in the strength of his body. Her eyes flashed and she moved taking the lead. With each sway she closed the distance. His surprise showed on his face at feeling her so close. She was closer with him than she had been with the wolf. He could feel each contraction her muscles made to move her body. She worked the tight loop of his tie. His hands rested on her hips as they swayed. His forehead touched hers and he breathed in. He thought he would leave bruises on her skin at how tightly he griped her. Her fingers went underneath the collar of his shirt. But her eyes looked straight into his and her lips whispered his name when he brought her even closer. He leaned forward and she pulled the tie apart and leaving it loose on his shoulders. Slim hand circled his shoulder and leg locked around his waist as they kissed. The other gripped the silver silk. She quickly let go of him and forced his hands to do the same. She whipped the tie from him in clear provocation. She smiled as he stared her down. The air was still in the dead silence. She grinned like a hunter, eyes lighting up as the silence stretched. She would wait and see. She had the patience.

Ever since she had felt his rhythm at his and Rin's welcoming party, she'd always dreamed of challenging this man on the dance floor. It had been impossible then but now things were different. They stood on a different page in their lives. She felt alive when dancing, and Koga was a good partner for that. But it ended at that. She needed a leader, not a follower. He was too immature for her, too hot-blooded and rash. He concentrated too much on the steps and less on her. Flashy moves done poorly and out of desperation to impress the public hindered her, insulted her worth, her role even. Koga found her a convenient practice partner and honest critique at times since Ayame got pregnant.

He kept her gaze. Excitement boiled under her skin like those times she held her breath watching her father teaching. She could taste the joy he had as he moved. Even alone in the room she could see the outline of his partner. Moving smooth as silk, light as the cloud moving where ever the wind urged... Another remedy for a ruined date or day she had besides chocolate, was kept secret. Few knew about it besides family. Koga was one of the three. Another was Jakotsu, who preferred to watch most of the time and very rarely would join her and only her in this three minute affair. Otherwise he generally remained true to his oriental love, unless the other man came into discussion. The last one was Bankotsu. Never committed but always available for a three minute affair or more often a complete tanda. Even during the same night at their secret milonga, he would try and surprise her by changing his lead more often than the change in song. She never felt the need of saying 'thank you' before the end of a series of three to five songs. At the end of the tanda she would reward him with the bright smile he had brought to her lips, a customary 'thank you' and a 'yes' at the next invitation. He always did lift her mood...

Kagome slid on the floor, one leg bent, the other extended to the side, her cheek settled on his abdomen as she leaned forward and arms clung to his waist. She wanted Sesshomaru to taste that too. She wanted to know if they could share that one dance her father always talked about. One that could erase all those unwanted memories.

* * *

He tensed as she slid down his body, her eyes shifted to the side. His pulse raised and breath left him. She exposed the naked shoulder and back all the way to the small of her back. Her head turned and she challenged him. His body took the proper pose hand going to her hands. Her outstretched leg shifted to the back and she pushed on the bent one. She stood proudly few feet from him, defiant and dangerous. He inwardly grinned and stepped back. He will tame this spitfire. But not with power, he long ago chose gentleness. His hand extended to her again. That time had been to invite her, now he was asking for her trust. Despite them being the only ones here, he will keep her safe, from shoves, pointed heels and interruption of their connection. She kept his gaze, her shoulders moved, the ripple continued down her body to her feet. She stepped forward with the slow steady beat. She will see if it was as she felt then. He kept the hand extended even as she invaded his space. A hand traveled up his chest to the shoulder then continued down his arm. The other went along his right shoulder and found its place on his biceps. The ten seconds beat passed and he kept her at arm's length. She was free to chose their closeness or lack of.

* * *

He had been thoughtful, she observed, eyes going over his fresh shave. She then looked down to the base of his throat where the moving tattoo told of his inner feelings despite his impassive face. She smiled inside knowing he had some sort of nervousness at the task ahead and maybe excitement at her proximity. She breathed in the bit of cologne he used and that deep masculine scent belonging only to him. The same scent as that night filled her lungs and she almost shuddered. Yes, it was the scent of a man she could not only dance with but actually make love to. Her fingers intertwined with his as she lay her head on his shoulder. He lowered his jaw against the crown of her head. She spooned against him. Leg rouse bent and locked over his hip. She listened to his heartbeat with her own and waited.

Violin played over the beat and she felt him calling the music to live inside him and move him from the core. The slightest move, sure and precise. Twenty-six, twenty-seven, twenty-eight, Her heart skipped a beat. Thirty... Slow, slow, quick, quick, slow... right, slow, quick, left, slow... It was amazing... she felt light, a gentle brush from him and she knew how to respond, it came natural, she didn't need to think, she just... felt it. He made it so easy it was exhilarating... the walls faded, light dimmed and she could feel the sky above. It was like she almost danced alone, but the warmth brushing against her skin confirmed his constant presence. He always had some sort of contact with her.

Wind brushed against her cheek, around the base of her neck and she floated back on a stronger gust of wind blowing up against the skin of her back. Warm air over her neck, up to her ear and she was drawn to the sun. Against the cheek, on her lips... She never felt like this before, a thread connected everything, wrapping around her, tight, comforting and without smothering her. When had her eyes closed?... and if they did why could she see him so clear, like rain on glass.

* * *

She was light as a feather, so malleable floating as he breathed on it. So different from what he had seen and experienced. He had danced with skilled partners and with some passionate ones. He had found it somewhat... lacking. Leading took much of his enjoyment... a less experienced one needed constant care and more obvious leading. An experienced partner tended to want more complicated moves even if he doubted she could follow through. There had been one in particular that had even argued on his leading. He had been crossed then. He threw in a basic step, turn and slide. All her confidence and ego had suffered a blow and he had no remorse for a champion who forgot the basics. He watched her and wished there were others here, all those 'partners' lacking that something to make a true connection. This was the first tango they had shared... she gave passion and skill instinctively from every cell in her body... A language just for them... this one never came from a manual, could never be taught, they would either have it or not, and it just was...

At first he had thought she would fight for the lead, he was proven wrong the moment she had molded to him. A light brush and she was there, following through, no... she was not following... there was no him or her anymore... there never was once she clung to him... her responses were like a cloud's to the wind, no break in the flow of their tangle. Trust shined in her beautiful eyes. He moved slowly, then faster to meet the music. All he had was rhythm, music and the mist of a cloud. It moved with him, wrapped itself around and with his body... As he got to know her better he dared more, she in turn gave more and shined brightly. The mist took form every time the surface of contact grew. Turns, shifting, stops, lifts and pauses, everything flowed smooth like silk in the wind. They have been dancing since time begun, and neither was short of breath or less vibrant... their pauses, the occasional slow steps...

Had his eyes closed too? It didn't look so but they moved in the dark, stars and crescent moon their only light... the beat, what was that beat? It echoed through the space around them. The steady rhythm he moved after was provided in his chest and the accompaniment came from their joined breaths and ringing footsteps. He slowed them down and called her closer pulling at the thread they have tangled themselves with. She was soft and real in his arms... they shared a dance of promises and trust, of comfort and security in which they confessed their loneliness once more if only to truly forget it. They were two souls sharing a connection in a far off place. She leaned back and he took them as down as they could go. She lay and spread in the white mass and him with her, stretched and ended their conversation with a kiss.

He remained next to her in the silence. He looked down from his raised angle as she smiled. She too raised on a bent arm. Kagome leaned in making her lips available for a chase kiss. His hand trailed down her leg and freed her left ankle of the strap. The other followed and he took the pair and set them to the side. She stretched and took throw pillows from the couch at her head as he took off his shoes. He looked outside for any light available on the street. There was none... everything was quiet, no electrical powered item worked. The grandfather clock filled the silence with its constant ticking. Sesshomaru stretched along her again. Right hand around her waist, left under her torso, her right on his chest and her left on his cheek. He brought her back in a care filled tangle. Soft brown stared into his gold brown ones. Lips touched and continued to stay together as their heads laid on silk pillows. They spent the next few minutes looking either at each other or the star filled sky. It all felt like a dream come true.


	72. Ch 71: Joke's on you

A/N: Okay guys here's the long waited update. Hope you are still reading this story and that you'll enjoy this chapter. Thanks for reading.

* * *

Chapter 71: Joke's on you

The next few days passed peacefully and they enjoyed the light atmosphere to the fullest. They had not moved further than cuddling and kissing, and nothing had been said to the two kids. Sesshomaru fully recovered from the cold and went about his new work. Mrs. Higurashi had been coming by along with that grumpy old man to entertain the kids while Kagome worked supplementary hours.

Today she was working in the gynecology department along side Dr. Hojo. She escorted the newest member of the hospital's nursery to the room where a loving family waited for him with their hearts in their throats. Then she had to be present at a couple's disappointment. The husband's sperm showed no viability at conceiving with his wife. It was a blow to the family line as the only other male of the family was a shy teenager of only fifteen. The older doctors had lashed out at her afterwards but the happy faces of that family had been worth it. It had slipped pass her lips and fortunately Dr. Hojo quickly took over. But this sort of an idea wasn't his style and she still had been the one to talk with the three. After a good half an hour. The boy came out of the bathroom, red in the face and plastic cup in hand. She had smiled sympathetically and proceeded showing the woman to the consult room. She had hugged her brother-in-law and the elder patted the youngster with pride. Truth be told all they had was each other. Their father was old and bedridden, their mother not far off herself. The couple's wedding had been mediated but the chemistry between them was there. For the last year they have been trying to conceive without success. Dr. Hojo had closely analyzed their problem. The woman was in full ovulation cycle but as they came from a traditional family they couldn't really apply to a sperm donor. But if the genes were theirs perhaps none would complain. The brothers were practically twins aside the age difference. And even so the chances of conceiving were slim. A smile on her lips and a prayer to the kamis above she left to get changed. They were having dinner tonight. She had something important to discuss with him. She bit her lip as she buttoned her blouse. She closed her locker and slowly swung her purse on her shoulder. Then after a quick look into the mirror she left the nurses' locker room.

* * *

Sesshomaru cursed his father careful not to let his displeasure show on his face. These were important figures in the business world and he had been forced to entertain them. He damned him once more as the old bastard drew the others attention to his nearly untouched glass. It would be rude of him to not drink what these important relics offered. So as the eldest member of their little gathering offered his full cup of sake all he could do was to drink it down in one big gulp. His throat burned and constricted painfully. He could bet drinking gasoline would have been healthier.

"So Sesshomaru-kun how do you feel after drinking my special sake?" the old man grinned, the rim of his fake teeth showing. "I got this as a present from my great-grandfather who got it from his great-grandfather and of course I am sharing it now because I have been blessed by the kamis with a great grand child of my own." Sesshomaru fought not to gag at the taste left in his mouth. He frowned and now it did show on his face much to his sire's pleasure.

"Like a thousand-year-old bastard. But congratulations none the less." he inclined his head. The elders laughed, especially the one pouring another cup of that poison. Sesshomaru stared into the empty sake cup he held and then glared at the challenge.

"Well Sesshomaru-kun, you drink three cups and I'll hand over my business to you." his father choked on the wine he sipped from his glass.

"Say what? You can't be serious Ryukotsuse-san. Sesshomaru is just a brat, he knows nothing of taking the reins of a tycoon industry." his father's rival in the business narrowed his eyes.

"I was younger than him when I inherited the business, Taisho. Do not insult me." the bastard cleared his throat and coughed a swear in his fist.

"I did not intend to insult you, my friend. I know very well how you managed to raise your business... but Sesshomaru is just a baby in dippers compared to you." he said looking down his nose at the youngster.

"Ha! I say you're just jealous he didn't pass out after the first shot like you did." Ryukotsuse laughed while Toga growled.

"I know..." the other elder started. "Let's make a bet. I say he's going to throw up after the second one." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the old fool Totosai.

"Nah." the so called dragon lord shook his head. "He's got what I want in a successor." he smiled smugly. If this worked he would most likely own Toga's business soon enough. He was no fool to pass up this chance.

"I see. So have you signed a contract agreeing to these conditions?" a woman's voice startled the five elders siting at the table. Sesshomaru brushed a hand through his bangs with a sigh. He didn't need to turn around to know that it was Kagome. No... her perfume was more than enough for that. But the strange calmness in her voice was quite unsettling.

"You!" Toga growled pointing a finger at her. Sesshomaru barely kept from standing and getting in a fight with the old bastard.

"Yes, I..." Kagome's lips stretched in a grinned smile, eyes flashing with distaste at the man. They each remembered that time a few days ago.

* * *

In the morning Kagome was stirred by the warm rays bathing them in light. She rubbed at an eye with a hand and then stood yawning. A hand brushed through her hair as she smiled down at his sleeping form. She stood without stirring him and arranged her dress. She entered the kitchen and set for making some coffee. Light knocking on the front door had her rush to open it if only not to wake Sesshomaru. Fortunately he was spared from having another fever episode, but he still needed more rest.

* * *

He stood there, arms crossed and fingers tapping away in frustration. He couldn't believe Sesshomaru's disrespect. His favorite lady had called this morning to complain of his absence. And she had even broke it off with him over the phone. His sons made it their goal not to be reachable. So it took some time to get the information out of Jaken. He had been knocking the last 5 minutes at the other house's door. When none answered, he had moved to this one. He glared at the front door rug. The door opened with a click and a pair of small feet came into his view. Eyes trailed up slender legs, his throat going dry when the moment of meeting any other color than nude kept being delayed. Wine and gold shined in the morning sun and his hands itched to touch this creature. She leaned on the door frame and brought the door closer in case she needed to close it. His eyes continued to ascend and he almost purred at the flawless skin displayed. Wavy hair of a dark color contrasted with the light tanned skin of her shoulder, neck and face. Her soft brown eyes looked him over with slight surprise and slight interest. The light makeup made all her beautiful features stand out. It was suitable for a night outing, it had him rush to ask his question. He cleared his throat.

"I apologize for the early disturbance." she gave a slight nod and waited for him to continue. "I am looking for Mrs. Higurashi?" she blinked and then smiled sweetly.

"I am sorry, sir." she started. His breath hitched at the pleasant voice. "But mom's not in right now... perhaps later in the day?" her head leaned to the side innocently and he was at a loss of words. He merely nodded as she closed the door with a quick 'goodbye'. He stared at it and then left to his luxurious car. He will come back after midday for sure.

* * *

Kagome closed the door and then leaned against it. She held her breath till footsteps departed from her porch and the black car in the driveway left. She peaked outside to make sure. Then she hurried to the whistling kettle. She poured the coffee into cups and silently made her way to the sleeping man. He slept on his side as he had fallen asleep last night. She checked for any change in his temperature. He stirred lightly and turned on his back. The sun played off his skin and silver hair drawing her in. Lips connected before she could stop herself. A hand brushed up her side to settle at the base of her neck keeping her in place as he raised slightly on a bent arm to deepen the kiss.

"What's wrong?" he whispered as they parted. She smiled and shook her head.

"Nothing." she assured and kissed him hotly. He complied and kissed her back just as passionately.

* * *

Around midday he had returned, hoping to meet that young woman again. She did say her mother, Mrs. Higurashi would be home. He was about to knock on the door when it opened. The teen blinked owlishly at first but then just stared curiously.

"Yes?" he urged as if he had much better things to do than talk with him. His eyes narrowed minutely but didn't let his façade slip. He cleared his throat and smiled indulgently.

"I am looking for Mrs. Higurashi. Is she unoccupied?"

"Um... I guess..." the teenager scratched the back of his head and then turned his head towards the still open door. "Mom! Some old man's looking for you!" he shouted, making his ears cringe.

"I'll be right there!" a woman's voice called from inside, so similar to hers it made his smile widen. What else did the daughter inherit from the mother? He was just half listening to anything the boy was blabbering as he shifted to get a sneak peek inside.

"Okay, Shippo, let's get out of here before nee-san catches us." the small boy he only now saw, bobbed his red-head in agreement. They left in a hurry closing the door in his face. He would have expected to be invited inside first. Now he was forced to wait at the door, something he wasn't accustomed with nor like. Soon the door opened once more and a woman greeted him. She too was pleasing to the eye just like the daughter but with a more mature appeal. She looked at him expectantly.

"Good day." he greeted back and then cleared his throat. "I am Toga Tashio." he inclined his head. Her eyes widened and she responded with a slight bow.

"Oh, Sesshomaru-san's father?" she waited for a confirming nod before opening the door wider. "Please come in." She had invited him inside and showed him to the living room. His features darkened with a frown when her back was turned. The disrespect of this woman. She should have apologized for her son's rude behavior. "Sesshomaru-san is away for the moment but should be back soon." she said over her shoulder and then offered some coffee. He accepted it only to stall things some more. He will get the respect he deserves. He never forgets those that disrespect him or take advantage of his pocket.

A few minutes later small feet came hurriedly on the porch and then through the glass door from the garden a little girl entered the house.

"Mrs. Higurashi! Is Shippo here?" Rin asked enthusiastically from the door. Mrs. Higurashi who was just walking out of the kitchen with a plate of cookies stopped and answered.

"I'm sorry dear. Shippo ran off with Souta just a while ago." she breathed out heavily. "But," her eyes brightened just to flash the next moment. "Your sofu is here to visit." her back straightened and eyes slowly scanned the room. The woman's eyes narrowed suspiciously. The man cleared his throat and Rin just froze on the spot.

"Come and pay your respects, Rin." his voice commanded and she sucked in a breath. She moved stiffly and slowly further inside the room. Eyes wide and unblinking. The front door opened and closed.

"I can't believe you guys did that! And without my consent." his ears twitched at that pleasing voice.

"But mom you promised..." a younger voice whined. He turned in his seat to watch the teen from earlier enter the room rubbing the back of his neck. He quickly cowered behind Mrs. Higurashi.

"I know and I was going to take you with me to visit Jinenji-sensei for that." he saw the woman's profile as she knelt and placed her hands on the redhead's shoulders. He couldn't believe his eyes or ears. "I don't want you get an infection or even worse, hepatitis."

"Okay, mama." she smiled and ruffled his hair. Then both stood and entered the room. She stopped in her tracks at the scene. Rin looked pale and frightened. And that man she saw this morning, seamed to be the cause... and it clicked.

"Rin." she called, hand automatically extended towards the girl and Rin's curse broke.

"Ka-san!" she cried and run to hug her legs. Her arms circled her little trembling body protectively. The man rouse to his feet, eyebrow twitching as it clicked in his mind as well.

"Get out." Kagome whispered hotly. Mrs. Higurashi blinked uncertainly at the change in mood. Souta hid behind her, Mr. Tashio had a dark aura around him, Shippo stood defensively in front of Rin and her daughter... for some reason arched her back protectively over the child, skin creased, lip drawn back and eyes narrowed. She wouldn't put it besides her to pounce and scratch the man's eyes out from the way she was hissing. The man remained there unmoving and challenging at the same time. "I said get out!" she growled like a rattle snake. Rin whimpered and Shipo's eyes narrowed dangerously just like his mother's.

"You..." the man started and took a step forward, finger pointing.

"Pin down!" Shippo's shout bounced off the walls stopping him in his tracks. To blink twice and turn towards the commotion nearing him was all he had time to do before it all blacked out.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked back from the neighborhood store with some refreshments since most likely Inuyasha will stop by and empty Kagome's ice box. He was a few houses away when he saw Kagome pinch the back of Souta's neck. He slightly shook his head. What could have the teen done this time? He had left Rin home since she was busy making her blanket fort. Hatsuyo had gladly accompanied him on this trip. So when the dog shook off the bag and ran tail erect after Kagome, Shippo and Souta, before they even got in, he followed without delay. He rounded the house on the dogs tracks just in time to see its tail disappear inside after a long leap. He rushed to the open door heart threatening to jump out of his chest. It slowly calmed down at seeing each of them safe and unharmed till his eyes laid on the person Hatsuyo was skilfully keeping pinned to the floor. Open mouthed and barred teeth it waited for the kill command. At every move its catch made, more pressure was put on the chest and throat accompanied by a warning growl. By the silence reigning over the room no doubt any cry his father may have stored in his throat remained there under the guard dog's paws. Now all of Kagome's warnings regarding a 'new bone to chew on' for her pet made absolute sense. He cleared his throat making Kagome's fierce eyes shift to him.

"What?" she half growled, adrenaline still coursing through her veins by the hold she kept on his daughter.

"That is my father..." he started.

"You think I don't know that?" Hatsuyo growled lightly and set a large paw on the mouth of its floor cushion when it tried to protest. Kagome beamed proudly while Mrs. Higurashi shook her head.

"Kagome dear, I invited him inside." she tried to reason. The younger woman snorted and knelt to check the girl's state.

"I don't care, I want him out of my house." she said in her more normal voice. "You okay, baby?" Rin slowly nodded and stole a peek towards her unmoving grandfather.

"Is sofu hurt?" she asked softly, a bit of concern clearly noticeable. Kagome sighed and stood. She patted Shippo on the head for reacting quickly. She leaned forward and studied the man for a bit. Then straightening she crossed her arms and shook her head.

"Unfortunately, no."

* * *

"You'll be hearing from my lawyers. Don't you think even for a second you'll be off the hook after this!" the man rambled on and on while holding the ice pack to the back of his head. Hatsuyo's ears perked at the threat from its place at Kagome's feet on the porch.

"Yeah, yeah, yadda yadda. Well, I'm calling mine over right now." she patted the dogs head to settle its nerves as she dialed Bankotsu's number. Her eyes brightened as the call connected. "Hi, Bankotsu, you wouldn't have some spare time for me would you? Really? That's great. Yep, I'll be here." she ended the brief call and grinned with malice. Toga slightly flinched at that. The dog grinned with all its pearly whites as well.

"Why are you here, father?" Sesshomaru sighed pinching the bridge of his nose in the other garden chair they had pulled out.

"I'm here to see my granddaughter. You ungrateful brat didn't visit once in the last month." he defended.

"What a load of crap." everyone in the yard turned to Inuyasha's voice. Hatsuyo stood and happily wagging its tail went to greet him. "Hey, mutt, how have you been?" he asked scratching its ears and then giving a full body rub that the dog loved so much. Toga grimaced and barely kept his temper. How did it become like this? She was the reason his hold on the two's lives loosened.

"Then why is he here?" Mrs. Higurashi asked confused. Kagome didn't say anything that would suggest or motivate her aggression towards the man.

"Well, I bet..." Inuyasha started and then took a moment to check the yard for the kids. Spotting them inside the blanket fort under Souta's supervision, he continued. "I bet he's here to see if he can screw up Sesshomaru's life."

"In other words he's here to bother me and probably have me sued for some stupid reason to get Sesshomaru under his slipper..." Kagome concluded, eyes narrowed. Sesshomaru's face hardened and displeasure clearly showed on Toga's face. He obviously underestimated the woman's perceptiveness. Kagome checked her watch and sighed. She had to get to work early today. "Alright then, I have to get Sippo's ear pierced so I'll be leaving now." she said standing and then dusting off her pants. The dog stood as well ears at attention. "Hatsuyo, behave." her eyes shifted from the dog to Sesshomaru's. "If he's going to stay for a while..." she started, pointing over the shoulder as she made her way inside, in Toga's direction. "... keep him on a leash." his scowl deepened.

"Bitch!" he snorted under his breath. Hatsuyo's ears drew back, fangs gleamed in the sunlight as he growled dangerously low. Toga yelped at the sound and sight. Satisfied with the drawn reaction the dog laid down once more. Sesshomaru chuckled while Inuyasha was rolling on the grass from laughter. Mrs. Higurashi put two and two together and stood. She then left the men grumbling under her breath. Had she known about this she would have sent him away, after she gave him a piece of her mind. After all, Kagome did take after her in temper.

* * *

A few hours later Kagome returned with a red eared Shippo. Despite the pain, the boy was grinning from ear to ear and couldn't wait to show everyone his earing.

"Look look, Rin, isn't it cool?" the redhead asked.

"It's really pretty!" Rin's eyes went wide with wonder and then she fumbled with her fingers. She silently watched her father through her lashes. Sesshomaru quickly picked up on the sign and shot a glance towards her. He cleared his throat when she faked innocence. When he continued to stare her down, she couldn't help but giggle. Her salvation came in the form of a booming racket. Their attention was drawn to the street as a motorcycle stopped behind her car. A well build man got off and then neared them. They recognized Bankotsu once he took off the helmet. His eyes practically sparkled when they landed on the guarded man.

"So, when do you need that restraining order, Kagome?"

* * *

Toga glared hatefully at the woman. This managed only to spike up the others interest in the woman.

"My, my... and who is this beauty that has my rival so riled up?" Ryukotsuse asked sizing the woman from head to toe and up again. The way his eyes gleamed at her sweet smile had the hairs on the back of his neck stand. Kagome leaned a bit over Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"Well..." she battled her eyelashes innocently and secured a shred of hair behind her ear. "I would be Sesshomaru's date..." she said softly near his ear. "...if he wasn't being held up, that is." she stood. "So," hands clasped in front of her glossed lips and then lowered them to a traditional pose. "... where is the contract?" the table went silent for a moment. She pinned each with a brief glance. Ryukotsuse sat on Sesshomaru's right, then there was one of the other elders, Toga was right across from Sesshomaru, another one and Totosai who cleared his throat.

"It is just a meet up dinner, where we don't talk business, dear." the old senile bastard was startled when she laughed lightly behind her hand.

"Oh, I see. In other words you relics," Sesshomaru's eyes widened a bit. Even he didn't dare address them without honorifics and she was straight out insulting them. "...were having fun at his expense." she concluded.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru spoke her name sternly making her pout. Honestly, like she would say something if it wouldn't go the way she wanted. She shook her head lightly and then brushed her bangs away from her eyes.

"Fine." she agreed in a bored tone. "...but, before I go, since I am already here..." she spoke as she opened her envelope purse. She took out a few sheets of papers and then laid them on the table. "Myoga-san, your wife's fitness class and lymphatic drainage bill." the short fat man choked on his red wine. "Hosenki-san, the bill for your son's swimming classes, the cleaning fee and the loss he brought to the Swimming club with his black dye stunt this week." then she turned her eyes towards Totosai from the way he jumped. "Totosai-san, the hospital informs you the following: due to noncontinuous payments, your health insurance policy doesn't cover the cost for your hemorrhoids treatment. " she set paper over paper and slowly raised her eyes to Ryukotsuse. He waited with breath held for what she could have to try and shame him with. A pretty blush stained her cheeks and lips smiled genuinely. "Congratulations." she bowed deeply. "May the Kamis bless, Ryouta-san with long life and health such as yours, Ryukotsuse-sama." his slightly red eyes widened and a healthy laugh vibrated in his chest.

"Oh, oh. So you are indeed _the_ nurse Higurashi my granddaughter kept praising." the others stared as she inclined her head once more.

"It was a privilege to assist Remy-san during childbirth. Now, if you'll excuse me... it seems I am not welcomed here." the warmth left her smile.

"Of course. Be on your way Higurashi." Ryukotsuse waved her off with an indulging smile. After all she did bring him better entertainment in these few minutes that these fools could provide all night. Sesshomaru had remained rigid and not once did he look in her direction. "You are excused as well, Sesshomaru." he surprised the youngster who probably expected some sort of humiliation for her behavior. "That." the man pointed in the direction Kagome left and his eyes followed. "...is a woman worth keeping in a safe." all Sesshomaru could hear was Ryukotsuse's chuckling as his hand fist in his suit coat. She wore a cheongsam black dress with silver blue flower embroidery. The side slits went up her legs showing too much in his opinion. He quickly excused himself and went to drape his coat on her shoulders since it was longer than her dress. Should she sit many more would get a peek of her nude lace.

"Ready to go now?" she asked sweetly at his narrowed eyes.

"Hn." he consented and they turned towards the door. "Why did you do this?" he asked once they were out of the restaurant. Kagome sighed.

"Do you even _know_ what time it is?" he looked tiredly at her, he probably was a bit late... then she turned to leave but he will have none of it. He turned her around and set his hands on her shoulders. Kagome shook her head, eyes glittering with tears. He held his breath. "It's already past midnight." she informed and his eyes widened. "I thought something happened to you when I couldn't reach you at all." she leaned her forehead on his chest and his arms quickly embraced her. "Fortunately Inuyasha called..."

"I am sorry." he whispered brushing his fingers through her hair. Had he drank so much that he had lost track of time? Then she was right. Those relics were making fun of him. His eyes narrowed. He will get back at them for this. But first he should do something about their growling stomachs. "Do you still want to eat out?" he asked after a moment. She nodded against his chest. "Any preferences?" she looked up at him, smile returning to her lips.

"A Cheeseburger would be great." he chuckled and brushing a shred of hair back behind her ear, he leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

A/N: Thanks again. R&R!


	73. Ch 72: Granddaughter

**_A/N: hi, guys. Thanks for coming back for a new chapter. ^_^  
_**

* * *

**_Chapter 72: Granddaughter_**

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome took a bite from her cheeseburger in the seat across from him. They were just about the only costumers aside from the nosy group a few stalls away in the WacDonald's restaurant at this hour. He took this time to think back at how she had rescued him and couldn't help but laugh. Kagome stopped in mid bite eyes uncertain. When he smiled, she bit down before lowering the cheeseburger from her mouth.

"What?" she asked mouth full and then chewed away looking at him expectantly. At first he as going to brush it off but then curiosity when concerning her never let him be. His eyes softened.

"Some would call you vindictive..." he trailed. After a short moment of surprise she snorted at the accusation. Setting her meal on the tray slowly, she responded.

"Sesshomaru, a vindictive person is one who seeks revenge for every little mean thing done or said to them." he rouse an eyebrow as if it only proved his theory. She shook her head lightly and then brushed shreds of hair from her face. "I for one consider that those who treat others like the dirt under their feet should be entitled to a lesson." she leaned back and crossed her hands over her chest. He instead leaned in placing his elbows on the table.

"You are something else..." he said softly behind his clasped hands, making a blush stain her cheeks.

"I'm not that great..." her eyes lowered as she watched him through her eyelashes. "I just had some nice people teach me how to move around."

"Hn?"he arched an eyebrow urging her to continue. "Miroku was a sweet-talker. He could get out of anything with minimum damage." she said picking up her milkshake and taking a mouthful.

"Shippo's father." she nodded to confirm his memory and set the cup to the side.

"And a few others..." she smiled secretively and took another bite. He shook his head. It was so like her to keep her advantaged. "And besides, the names Inuyasha gave sounded familiar. Like Hosenki-san's son is the self named king at the swimming club. That muscled loud mouth if you remember him."

"Hn." he started and Kagome laughed shaking her head. Of course he wouldn't remember something he deemed as unimportant. "And the other?"

"Myoga-san's wife started coming since last week to the new fitness class I'm coordinating while my friend is out of town. It's at a fancy health club so the fee is really high and they do ask for six moths fee at the second class. She already participated in the third so there's no way he can back out of paying." he nodded slowly at that. "And then Eri was complaining about a senile patience with digestive disorders admitted for exit problems. So it kinda stuck to me." she shrugged.

"Ryukotsusei as well?" Kagome finished her cheeseburger and crumbled the wrapper before throwing it on the tray.

"That was purely coincidental. His grand-daughter came with early pregnancy risk and I've mostly worked in the obstetrical and gynecology department since one of the nurses got disciplinary leave. So I'll be hanging around there till they hire new personnel, unless Naraku needs me." he nodded. His hands clenched into fists and eyes hardened. Her small hand covered a white knuckled one. "What's wrong?" she asked softly. He took her smaller hand in his.

"I keep worrying you..." he whispered and then raised his eyes at her continued silence. Her lips were pressed into a thin line as she barely kept from laughing. He rouse an eyebrow confused. She drew her hand back.

"You're not thinking I stood there waiting for you to come, _do you_?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow. At his continued stare she did laugh out loud. "Oh, come on... you should know I can't stand still for too long." she shook her head to calm a bit and then explained. "Sure I did go to the restaurant we agreed on but soon after that Inuyasha called saying that you might be late. I was sure that you'd call once your business was done, so I left and got busy. It would have been pathetic to sit for kami knows how long while others were having a good time or when I could use that time to make some money." he listened closely to her words. "When it went pass eight and you still didn't call, I questioned Inuyasha again and after him, a few others..." she stood slowly aided by the table's edge, his coat falling off her shoulders. The room got quiet as she walked catlike around the table towards him, one hand on her hip, the other sliding on the slick surface. "Each knowing one of those relics..." hand slid over his. "...they were all to happy to help me... " she steadied herself with a hand on his shoulder. "...rescue my date from their clutches." her voice turned into a whisper at the end as she was now in his lap. The room filled with whistles when she swung one leg over the other, he narrowed his eyes. Kagome stared right back at him. She pulled on his tie a few times, lips inching closer, till it got loose. She took it off completely with delicate moves and then stood before he could lean in. It was a tie identical those other ties. She looked at him over the shoulder. "I don't like this _leash_ of yours..." she let it drop to the floor an inch from her heels. The whistling continued with much vigor. Sesshomaru got up and retrieved his coat, then he opened it up for her. She did step inside and let him button it. His face remained passive as he escorted her out of the restaurant with a hand on the small of her back. He waved to a passing taxi in which they got in. They remained silent all the ride home. Kagome unbuttoned his coat and then flashed the driver a smile when he looked into the rear view mirror. She did this to get back at him for standing her up. He was as sure of it as she was that he had been on a leash. And frankly he couldn't argue with that. He thought about it deeply and concluded... he will just have to grow a backbone and bite back.

* * *

The taxi stopped in front of their houses and he stayed behind to pay for the ride. She searched for the keys in her purse when she heard his nearing footsteps. She made her stride just a bit slower, letting him catch up. He cleared his throat and she turned to look over the shoulder.

"Yes?" he watched her smile softly under the moonlight. What would she do if he'd ask if she planned on giving him a tie any time soon? When he said noting she shrugged it off and started walking towards the door. She'd probably smile to herself and then leave him hanging. She fumbled with the contents of her purse, climbing the steps onto the front porch. Finally finding the keys her eyes searched for his. It startled her for him to be just behind her. Keys clinked on the concrete. She held her breath as he knelt to pick them up. The back of his hand brushed her ankle.

"You don't usually wear such a dress..." he said looking up. Her hands pressed against the material as she blushed.

"It's new, Bankotsu picked it out for me."

"Hn." he met her eyes and her breath stilled for a moment.

"He said it complimented my legs... Don't you agree?" her smile teased him. She bit her lip lightly as he stood slowly, fingers tracing the side of her leg in a feather touch.

"I suppose," he chuckled, even grinning a bit. "If you wished to _brag_..." she smiled back.

"I did think you'd like to rub it in your father's and those old relics faces." she turned and unlocked the door. His hands came around her waist as he pulled her to him. She let herself be turned by his sure hands and almost immediately responded to his kiss. Her back touched the door... he trapped her against the wood before parting for air.

"Where are Rin and Shippo?" he questioned hands slipping inside the coat to cushion her back. She pushed a bit against the door so that the coat would fall off her shoulders. One hand brushed his hot cheek.

"Sleeping." she gave him a peck on the lips. The door handle lowered and she slipped out of his arms as the door opened. He bent and picked up his discarded coat. "At my mother's house." she continued once he stood.

"Hn." she half closed the door before sending him a lovely smile.

"That awful sake should be doing its thing right about now, so go home, drink lots of water and sleep it off as best as you can." at his raised eyebrow she continued. "I'll wake you up in the morning and also bring a hang over remedy." he sighed and brushed a hand through his hair. He stepped closer and gently lifted her chin for a quick kiss.

"Goodnight then, Kagome." his thumb brushed her cheek affectionately. She leaned into his palm.

"Sleep well, Sesshomaru." his hand drew back and he started walking to his house. She shook her head when he wobbled a bit and then closed the door once he was safely inside.

* * *

Sesshomaru stood under the shower, head pressed against the cold tile. It had been the worst night he could remember after one of his father's entertaining meets. He had not drunk like that for years. And the hangover? He was just too grateful to all the kamis that took pity on him and sent Kagome to his rescue. Had she not come, he would have most likely have killed one of those geezers right about now. He had listened to her and drunk lots of water, about one glass every time he had to go. Then she had let him sleep in for the most part. She did come by at around 9:30, but it was only to have him take an aspirin with half a bottle of sports drinks. She had him go back to sleep for another hour or so, when he woke up on his own. He had coincidentally met her at the door. She smiled, handing him a glass of juice she urged him to take a shower and then come down to eat.

"Sesshomaru? Everything okay?" her voice came from behind the shower door. Most likely he had been in there for too long which in consequence worried her. He turned off the water and took the towel hooked on the window wall. He wrapped it around his mid section and exited. He almost sighed. She stood there in front of him, another glass of juice in hand. Tomato juice this time from the red color. When she raised an eyebrow at his hesitation he did sigh. He took the glass and gulped it down. Eyes narrowed. Then he set it on the sink counter. One hand grabbed the back of her neck, the other coiled around her waist and she was left breathless. "Sess..." she tried to protest as he pulled her inside, closed the door, blindly reached back and turned the shower on again. She gasped and he grinned against the skin of her neck as her clothes slowly got wet from the water running down his body. When she leaned against him for support his hands took to peeling away her soaked clothing. He kept her lips busy with moans and his own so no other protest could reach his ears. In a few minutes he had left her clothed only in the white lace bra and green lace underwear. Hands traveled over her body as her own traced his skin. Only once his frustration left his system, did he part with her lips and skin. He chuckled his satisfaction. She now shivered like a wet cat. "It's not funny, Sesshomaru." she grumbled brushing wet hair from her face. She jumped a little when he placed a hand on the wall next to her head. He leaned in, grinning as she backed as much as she could without touching the cold wall.

"I wasn't looking to be funny..." he purred. She gasped at the amusement in his voice.

"Well, then..." she started wrapping her hands around his neck. Her lips neared his ear. "I hope you have a good explanation for my grandfather and the kids..." he drew back to look at her. "Yep, you got that right." she smiled and battled her eyelashes at his serious face.

"You didn't say anything." he countered turning off the shower and brushing his hair back. Kagome covered her chest and huffed.

"Yeah, like you gave me any chance to." she sighed. "So what now?" Sesshomaru walked out to the towel shelf and took out the biggest one he owned and then passed it to her. He threw the wet one he wore inside the shower and wrapped a dry one around his hips. Then he grabbed her hand and half dragged a blushing Kagome to the door. He checked the small hallway and listened to the four talking downstairs. Then without waiting another second he bolted to the bedroom. The door closed behind them and he lost no time in getting them dressed. He entered the closet as Kagome sat in the middle of the room hands on her burning cheeks. Patients were patients, but this... she looked to the side, squeaked and then took to covering her eyes. Yep, definitely different. So it came as no surprise that she couldn't catch the sweatpants and T-shirt he threw her way. "Hey!" she protested.

"You weren't paying attention." he said monotonously. She spun around to meet his grin.

"Actually, it was too much attention!" she said turning away from his raised eyebrow. Like she needed to spell it out in spite of her blush.

"Hn." he leaned a bit to the side to see more of her pretty blush. He took her unoccupied hand and set in it the other piece of clothing he had for her. "I'll be downstairs." he whispered and placed a brief kiss on her red cheek. Once he left the room she lowered her eyes to what he had left her. She placed them all on the bed and was torn between feeling cheap since everything was her size or flattered that she was now changing in a pair of magenta sports underwear and matching bra.

* * *

She checked how everything looked in the mirror as she dried her hair. Kagome wondered but not too much, what her grandfather will think of the change. She sighed deeply and after setting the towel to dry on the back of a chair she too, went downstairs.

She came through the door like it was all normal. In fact why wouldn't it be? Mrs. Higurashi smiled her way and she smiled back. But then her eyes met _those_ old wise eyes. She bit her lip in worry when he signaled her to join him and Sesshomaru at the table. Her mother came behind her and encouraged her with a light push. She sucked in a breath, squared her shoulders and stepped forward. She took a seat next to Sesshomaru as there were only four chairs at the table. From the somewhat tense atmosphere between Sesshomaru and her grandfather it was the sensible thing to do. Her mother placed a chilled glass of tea in front of her and then took the other available chair. The elder cleared his throat.

"So... where are we going with this?" Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and Kagome sighed.

"Jiichan, we only started dating like a few days ago?" the traditional priest crossed his arms and looked expectantly at Sesshomaru. He shook his head at the unreadable expression on the youngster's face.

"I may be an old and traditional man, Kagome..." he started with a sigh. "...but you are my dear and only granddaughter. I really wish for you to be happy..." Mrs. Higurashi's eyes softened and she continued.

"Ottou-san wants to know what Sesshomaru-san's intentions are so that he may speak with his friend in useful time." Kagome's and Sesshomaru's eyes widened. So many things happened that they had forgotten about Kagome's scheduled omiai. She bit her lip and looked down, placing her hands in her lap. She flinched when Sesshomaru stood and left the room.

* * *

_**A/N: So was it a bit interesting for you to maybe leave your thoughts? Thanks again. R&R!**_


	74. Ch 73: A mistake

A/N: new chapter, please enjoy. :)

* * *

_**Chapter 73: A mistake**_

She really wanted to lash out at him for pressuring Sesshomaru, but she couldn't. She was indeed thinking of calling off the omiai, but without putting him in the spotlight. It was her decision, be it to go forth with the meeting or simply back off. But this chance had been brought by her grandfather, they all have been and over the years some had really been something to look forward too. And like all the other good offers she received, she needed to formulate her response carefully. Because no mater what the others said, her grandfather always backed her up. She wanted to enjoy dating Sesshomaru, it was a truth and her mother would see that jii-chan understood. She wasn't going to rush things anyway. So she had no expectations concerning this mater but leaving without a word wasn't something she'd think to expect.

Kagome drew her knees up to her chest and hugged them. Her mother smiled sympathetically. They were just at the beginning and it was the most beautiful phase in a relationship. The small beautiful things from now would ensure their smooth path later, big as any problem could be. Stripping them of this was far from her intent, alas it looked unavoidable. She could do nothing to keep this issue from arising. She hugged herself and rubbed her arms in memory. At this moment all she could do was watch her daughter curl up in a ball to keep any giveaway signs contained. In truth Kagome was quite modern but only to a point. She wouldn't even bat an eyelash in asking someone to go on a date with her but a commitment? Highly improbable, she'd wait forever if she loved the man. Mrs. Higurashi winced while watching Kagome worry her lip to the point it'd turn raw. The old man glanced at his granddaughter and regretted not seeing a possibility between the two. He had been stubborn and had not taken the time to properly get to know the man besides what he saw. A single parent, working from home with inconsistent income and one who'd let his own child be tormented by his sire. He shook his head. Had he listened to Shippo and Rin's words of praise in time he wouldn't have presented his granddaughter's album to his friend. He did not want a repeat of _that_ situation. They remained quiet each with their own thoughts and worries. The silence stretched and none moved in hopes that Sesshomaru would return. Kagome's phone rung and it startled them from their own thoughts. She reached into her back pocket and answered, once she saw the caller id.

"Yes, this is Higurashi." It was from the hospital. She stretched her legs and then stood. Her eyes narrowed drawing the others eyes. "I understand, I'll be ready." she closed the phone and made eye contact. "I have to go." her mother and grandfather nodded in understanding. It wasn't the first time this happened. She sent one last wishful glance in the direction Sesshomaru left and then left through the open glass door in the opposite direction.

* * *

He had stormed out of the room. Why he had done that? Simple, he half expected the situation to arise but actually being questioned it felt entirely different. He paced around the room for a while, eyes laying more than once on the lace she had left out over the towel perched on the chair to dry. He recognized the loud sound of her ring tone since the door was half opened. At her words he walked out of the bedroom, to the studio and on to the balcony. He watched as she run to the house and half a minute appear in her room. The curtains were drawn back and he could see inside without straining his eyes. She started throwing off clothes before opening her closet and taking out a few pieces of clothing. She first put on a halter top and then sat on the bed to to pull up some socks and start on the jeans. She stood and when she looked out the window their eyes met. A blush bloomed on her face and down her neck. Some honking snapped her out of it and she finished dressing. She zipped up some knee height boots and left the room with a leather jacket in hand. Then she was out the front door, jacket zipped up, backpack strapped on her shoulders, helmet on her head and fastening the gloves. Without another look in his direction she speed up on what looked like Bankotsu's motorcycle. Assuming she was with him, it still didn't settle his nerves. He still had no answer to give her elders.

"Jii-chan and Obaa-san are going to our house till we leave." he whirled around to face the door. The boy's voice had startled him. The redhead leaned his head to the side of the door. It looked like he wanted to say more but tried with all he had to keep his tongue. Light bounced off the round metal when the boy shook his red bangs from his eyes. Sesshomaru swallowed.

"Why did you get a piercing?" he asked to break the silence after a minute of staring. Shippo's face brightened and proudly showed his earring, a finger underneath the earlobe.

"This was my otout-san's. Mama promised I could have it before mid summer this year." he swung back and forth with excitement. "Maybe I can be an oni-san this year, too." Sesshomaru drew a chocked breath, but before he could ask anything the boy left, and he still wasn't ready to face the old man or her mother.

* * *

He was ashamed by it but he did not meet them again even when they left. Rin and Shippo had gone with them since it was a weekend, like they often did lately. Sesshomaru tapped his fingers on the half empty coffee mug. He hadn't managed to do much work today, his mind had been preoccupied. A taxi pulled up to Kagome's house and he quickly left to meet her. He neared the black haired woman and called her name.

"Kagome?" the woman turned startled eyes towards his. He was surprised to find that this was not his still hopefully girlfriend. He cleared his throat. "My mistake. Can I be of assistance?" the young girl looked at him fearfully. "It seems you are looking for my girlfriend, Kagome Higurashi." she slowly nodded, tears starting to run down her cheeks. "A cup of tea?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. At her sniffling nod he invited her to the garden furniture they had set up the other day under the shade the umbrella provided even if it was close to evening. He had made sure the dog was locked in its kennel before setting to making tea. Half an hour later Kagome returned riding on the same motorcycle she had left with. He stood and waved her over. Helmet in hand she neared them. She paused a bit once she was near enough. She eyed the amount of used tissues and the hiccuping young adult. She looked back at Sesshomaru and he mounted a 'it's for you' to her silent question. She ruffled her hair a bit and then walked in the woman's field of view.

"Hi," she smiled at her red puffy eyes. "My name is Kagome Higurashi." her eyes widened. "You were looking..." she didn't get to finish as the younger woman charged into her arms with a new wave of tears. She sighed patting her back. "Why don't we go inside and talk, hm?" she felt her nod against her shoulder. The two women entered the house while Sesshomaru cleaned up. Once done he had joined them as per Kagome's request.

* * *

"So what seems to be the problem, Riku-chan?" she asked once he entered the living room. The black haired girl looked up with her brown teary eyes.

"I think I'm pregnant..." Kagome's eyes widened and she sat next to the woman on the couch. Sesshomaru took a seat in the armchair.

"And?" his strong voice vibrated. He had asked before Kagome could.

"He said I was someone he could pass time with and wouldn't believe me. He also said he was with you." her eyes turned to Kagome.

"Who said that?" she asked, back rigid. The young woman shifted nervously.

"Ian... his name is Ian. He is a colleague. We went on a few dates too." she yelped when she met Kagome's narrowed eyes.

"Alright then." she stood and got her phone.

"You're not calling, right?" she started and at Kagomes deadpan look she panicked. "Please, he doesn't know I'm here. He'll get mad at me." she pleaded but it was already too late. The call connected.

"Hi, Ian. It's Kagome. Listen, could you come by for a bit?" she sounded so normal and relaxed one would think she was inviting him over to a picnic. "That's great. Thanks." she ended the call and left upstairs to get changed without so much as a glance in either one's direction.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later the door bell rung and Sesshomaru stood to open it. Ian was totally surprised to see Sesshomaru since Kagome herself had called him over. Sesshomaru stepped to the side after he glared coldly at him. Ian gulped and slowly entered the house. He was escorted to the living room where his surprise manifested with hateful words.

"You! What the hell are you doing here!?" Kagome cleared her throat.

"Sit." she growled. It wasn't that she necessarily believed the girl's story but his poor attitude had her more inclined to do so. "Right, now let's hear your side of the story." her eyes narrowed when he hesitated. He did take a seat when Sesshomaru perched himself on the love seat's arm next to Kagome, arms crossed.

"She was nothing but a fling, besides she couldn't be pregnant!" Kagome rouse an eyebrow at the same time as Sesshomaru.

"Right, so how long have you been together?" the guy backed up against the back of the armchair. Kagome's glare went right through him to his core.

"About a month and something..." he finally grumbled looking to the side.

"I see..." she trailed eyes shifting to the woman on the couch. She jumped slightly. "And that was...?" the girl's eyes shifted over to Seshomaru's briefly as she blushed.

"Right after my period." she whispered. Her face got redder as she hurried to continue before she could ask. "We started doing it about a week after."

"Aham... Anything to object to that?" she questioned the other. He shook his head. "Did you use protection?" she asked the woman first. She nodded.

"Ian-san used condoms." she played with her fingers in a sign of nervousness. "But I found one torn..." she whispered and then raised fearful eyes to Kagome. "My period is late." Kagome sighed and crossed her arms. She didn't say anything, she just let the tension rise.

"Oh, don't give me that! Women don't get pregnant just by that." the girl flinched and Sesshomaru cleared his throat. Apparently this kid had missed on some health seminaries. Kagome met his eyes and gave a slight nod.

"Perhaps you missed the lesson stating men are responsible for conception since just one spermatozoon is enough from the millions a healthy man released at each ejaculation to meet the woman's egg to conceive?" Kagome gave a confirming nod. Ian ruffled his hair.

"So _how_ did it happen?" Kagome didn't want to leave him off the hook. He was the one proclaiming he wanted to be with her a few months ago. At her insisting gaze he crumbled, spilling everything out.

"She kept asking if I had it on so I hurried a bit, the wrapper slid and grazed the rubber. I didn't see it until I already had it on..." the girl gasped. Kagome's eyebrow twitched and Sesshomaru wanted to slap the boy silly. He cursed the one moment he had advised Kagome to give him a chance.

"And you didn't think to change it..." Kagome's voice got grim but he was to preoccupied to justify himself that he didn't notice it.

"I didn't have another and besides her period was a week and something back, so it should have been safe." he concluded with a shrug of his shoulder. The girl started crying heavily. Kagome and Sesshomaru each slapped a hand over their eyes. Then Sesshomaru stood and got more tissues for the 'victim'. The boy looked confused and then yelped at the glare Kagome sent his way.

"I can't believe you are so stupid!" she cried standing to her feet, fists balled. "Sure, unprotected sex a week and something after her period should be safe..." his face lit up and Kagome grimaced. "If you want her to _get_ pregnant, you idiot! And not telling her of the accident is even worse!" she yelled at him. Sesshomaru placed his hands on her shoulders and started rubbing them. She was ready to scratch the guy's eyes out for that. Her labored breathing slowly returned to normal.

"So, what now?" Sesshomaru asked what the younger ones were dieing to ask. Kagome rubbed her temples a bit and then sighed.

"We make sure _if_ she is pregnant or not and then go from there." she walked to the TV stand and pulled the large lower drawer. From it she took out a portable ultrasound screen. "Sesshomaru, dim the lights and close the shades please." he gave a nod and did as asked. "Please lay on your back, unbutton you pants and lift your shirt for a bit." she told the woman and after she stretched, she sat on the floor next to the couch. Sesshomaru came and held the monitor for her. "The gel is a bit cold but put up with it." she nodded. She switched 'on' the monitor and placed the probe on her lower abdomen.

* * *

The house was quiet. It was just like at a funeral. The girl was indeed pregnant. Fortunately it was a normal healthy pregnancy from what she could tell. Kagome slurped up with a spoon the hot chocolate Sesshomaru made to calm her nerves. Ian was white as a ghost and Riku blinked off into space hand on her lower abdomen. The only one calm and unaffected was Sesshomaru. He had his own dilemmas to deal with instead of this drama. His thoughts shifted briefly to Inuyasha. He would have been in a similar situation with the brat had he not threatened to rip out his balls and shove them down his throat if it ever happened, so that _that_ 'mistake' would be his only legacy.

"Alright." Kagome said standing. She walked to the dazed woman, took a seat and held her hand. "Riku-chan, I know this is a bit rushed but I'm going to ask you a few questions, is that okay?" when she nodded she continued. "Is this your first pregnancy?" the young woman blushed so beautifully it was easy to guess.

"Yes..." she said in a small voice.

"Did you smoke, drank alcohol, take any medicine or drugs, had chickenpox or measles in the last three weeks?" her brown eyes narrowed in concentration. After a short while she shook her head.

"No." Kagome breathed relieved at that.

"Alright..." she squeezes the woman's hand to make sure she was fully attentive to her. "I'll let you know, that no one can make you give up or keep the pregnancy..." the woman shook her head and said hurriedly.

"I'm keeping it, with or without him, I'm keeping it." Ian looked like a hit dog, he was probably hopping she'd make an abortion. Kagome smiled indulgently. Some had this reaction and some were desperate to get rid of it. She had seen them all. And no matter how determined they were the pressure always gave them second thoughts. Some acted on it and then regretted or not and some didn't falter.

"Then if you really want to keep the pregnancy I need you to avoid: intense workouts, contact sports, heavy lifting and long working hours and all the other I've asked you about, in the next six weeks." Sesshomaru's eyes whipped to the two and then shifted to the younger male. He couldn't actually believe it that she was telling this young woman that there was a way to loose the conception product with the 'culprit' in the room. "This is really important to minimize the risk for a spontaneous abortion and malformations." the young woman's eyes widened and she nodded. "Also as soon as you can you should get a checkup at the hospital."

With her family planing session with the future mother done, she went and searched the drawer once more. She took out some forms on a clipboard and walked to stand in front of Ian. His eyes raised slowly.

"You wanted to be a man?" she asked with ironical cheer. "Well, here's your chance." she handed him the clipboard and a pen. he took them like in slow motion. he kept her gaze, probably half expecting her to hit him. "You can either take responsibility or sign the abortion papers." his eyes widened. The girl yelped and Kagome knew she wouldn't give up the two week old embryo growing inside her. His hand trembled a bit over the abortion form. "I'll have you know..." she started crossing her arms and looking down her nose at him like Sesshomaru usually does with some people. "...that if you sign the abortion papers and she keeps the resulting baby, you have _no parental rights_ to it." he raised wide eyes back to her. "I'll make sure of it." she fixed him with a glare and then turned to the relieved smile behind her.

"Now, we'll let the two of you talk like the adults you should be." she said to them and then turned. Walking up to Sesshomaru she extended her hand to him. He wordlessly and gently took it then let himself be dragged to the dining table. She may let the two to talk but not completely unsupervised. She watched as Ian stood on wobbly feet. She had hit him where it would hurt. Men usually did miss what they had and lost even if it wasn't truly lost. Plus he needed just a bit of time for those images to sink in. He was a good kid after all, a bit scared but good nonetheless. Half of the decision was made the rest was up to him. He sat on the floor an arm's reach from her. His head lowered when she covered her stomach protectively. Then as they talked, his head leaned on a folded arm on the couch and the other inched closer. Her cheeks stained red and a nod later they darkened. His fingers brushed gently on her lower abdomen and a moment later his whole palm touched her flat stomach. Her smaller hand touched his. He raised on a knee and then he sat on the couch. His lips covered hers briefly. Kagome's eyes turned to the man next to her. "I guess, I should be sending those two on their way." she smiled and stood to her feet. Sesshomaru continued to watch her as he did during the youngsters' talk. He couldn't will himself bring up the issue. He shook his head and raised to follow her trail. The two future parents stood to present her their decision.

"I am sorry for all the trouble I've caused, Kagome-san." Ian bowed his head deeply. "In truth I've liked Riku for more than a few months but..." his eyes shifted to Sesshomaru who raised an eyebrow at his possibly involvement to his change of heart.

"But?" Kagome urged.

"I wasn't sure if she had that same protectiveness you did." he confessed cheeks staining red. He scratched at one in a shy gesture. "I always admired my mother for her strength, she fought tooth and nail for my little sister and me, to keep us together when our father left and the social worker threatened to take us away because all she had been was a house wife." Kagome smiled sympathetically at the surprise on Riku's face. She had known of his little story when he came to the emergency room for some stitches about two years ago. He had explained that the owner of the restaurant he worked at as a dishwasher had made an attempt on his mother. It was the first time he actually took a stand and he felt darn proud of it. Kagome shook her head. She was tired and hungry from the surgery Naraku made her participate in, there was no reason to remember the past now.

"So what did you decide?" Ian looked at the woman he held and then back to her.

"I'll be visiting her uncle next week, to ask for her hand and blessing." Kagome's eyes narrowed and the two young ones jumped.

"You won't change your mind later would you?" the two stood rigid before her as their heads shook. "Because if you do... " she let the it hand there and immediately Ian looked down and hands moved instantly. It was obviously she was talking to him. Sesshomaru couldn't help but think that her words hinted towards his 'sex talk' with Inuyasha. "Good." she smiled satisfied that her feelings got across. "So when is the big day?" Ian scratched the back of his head. While Sesshomaru stared at her. Apparently she was more like her grandfather than he had thought.

"Well we've known each other for half a year now and I have some saved up... so I guess before the kid starts showing..." his soon to be bride breathed in and then smiled shyly. Kagome's own smile turned into a grin and she trapped the two in a big hug.

"That's great you guys." They patted her back in return. When they parted the younger female blushed and gently pulled on Kagome's T-shirt hem.

"Um..." Kagome looked at her expectantly. "Could you help me with the dress? You see... I'm an orphan...and... " she whispered. Kagome hugged her tightly.

"Sure I'll be honored to be your child's godmother." she said with the warmest voice Sesshomaru had ever heard from someone. She let the younger woman go and folded her arms over her chest. "Call me tomorrow and I'll set you with an appointment for a proper check up with Dr. Hojo." the two nodded."Alright. Now you should go home, drink some tea and sleep tonight." she gave them a stern look and then shooed them to the door. Sesshomaru followed silently to the door. The soon to be bride turned to him in the last moment before they left out the door. He rouse an eyebrow and waited.

"Um, would you..." Sesshomaru sighed and as much as he wanted to shake his head, he gave half a nod with a 'we'll see...' then waved goodbye as they left.

* * *

Kagome leaned on the door frame till she couldn't see the rear lights of the car anymore. Then she sighed and closed the door. She wordlessly walked to the kitchen and started making a cup of tea and a light snack. One could see it on her face that all she wanted to do now as curl up in bed and sleep. She set the water to boil and then leaned against the counter. She took a deep breath, then let it out slowly.

"I am sorry."

"I am sorry." they both said at the same time. Kagome shook her head and raised her eyes to him. "Sesshomaru, I am sorry for today." he drew a breath. She shook her head even if more to herself. "Jii-chan and mama, they mean well but..." head leaned to the side. "...they don't know what you've been through..." he rouse an eyebrow at that. She smiled. "I didn't tell anyone about you." at that his eyes widened. He had not thought of the possibility. But now it wouldn't make any sense for them not to question their position and future plans. "I'll talk to them... they won't put you on the spot like that again." he slowly nodded but that 'again' left things behind a curtain of smoke.

"And the omiai?" the question rushed by his lips before he could stop himself. She chewed on her lower lip and avoided making eye contact. When he shifted, her head lowered. Her bangs covered her eyes from him completely. He sucked in a breath and held it as the silence stretched.

"I'll go and apologize properly." she raised her eyes and tried half a smile. Then she looked at the whistling kettle, turned and continued making tea.

* * *

A/N: Don't hate me but this week's been tiring... anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thank for reading :)


End file.
